


Love on the Run

by Riellebratt



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:45:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 97,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riellebratt/pseuds/Riellebratt
Summary: AU SwanQueen: Regina Mills meets her TV Crush Emma Swan at a local comic-con. But when someone's out for blood, both women find themselves on the run together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've done something a little different; I have taken an idea for a story, and turned it into an AU SwanQueen Fanfiction instead of vice versa.
> 
> I would like to thank Jokerssmile for all of her hard work in editing and kicking my butt I mean encouraging me to finish writing this story.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy and remember reviews are great and it helps to post faster! LOL Thanks for taking the time to give my story a whirl.

**Chapter 1  
**

Sighing dramatically, Regina continued to drive toward Darling, Maine to the city's 2nd annual comic- con. "I don't know why I'm doing this, Zelena; I have so much work to do. I don't have time to waste driving for this… this foolishness of yours."

Rolling her eyes from the back seat, Zelena ignored her sister and continued her conversation with Belle. "And look here, Robin the gorgeous hunk from " ** _Backwoods Hijacker_** " will be there as well as Aurora from that sexy show ' ** _Beauty Awakens'_**.

"Oh I love that show, it puts 50 Shades to shame!" Belle said excited.

"I know! I love adult fairytales they're so sexy and provocative!" Zelena agreed as she continued to flip through the program of the celebrities that will be attending this year's comic-con.

"Is that why you're wearing that shear outfit, Zelena? Are you cosplaying?" Ashley asked looking back at the redhead from the passenger seat.

Zelena chuckled, "possibly, you never know what might catch the right person's eye."

"Oh god," Regina grumbled from the driver's seat. "Those people don't see you. There will be hundreds of crazy fans there. They'll fake smile and sign pictures and move on to the next, they don't care what you look like, nor do they care about you. They get paid to smile and pretend because they're actors. You're a grown woman, Zelena, why you think that attending such a ridiculous event will find you a man or a part in a show I'll never know."

"You take the biscuit Regina, this is supposed to be fun, and you're ruining it for everyone." Zelena called out to her sister.

"Remind me again why is it that _I'm_ driving you all there in the first place? I could be at the office working instead!"

"You know as well as I that Sean has the car so Ashley couldn't drive, Belle doesn't have a car and mine only seats two. Besides, you work too much, Regina. Ever since Mother passed, you haven't taken a moment for yourself."

"I have a lot of responsibilities, Zelena, something that you wouldn't understand."

"I help out where I'm needed. I could help out more if you would let me. Besides, you need a day to loosen up and this is how you're going to do it. And the chick you fancy will be there."

"Who?" Both Belle and Ashley asked in unison.

"Emma Swan, the blonde from that detective show. Regina has every episode on the PVR and watches them over and over."

"Zelena," Regina warned with a low growl.

"What? You do! Don't try and deny it. Ask her how many times she's watched the episode where Emma Swan gets shot. I think she cries ev..."

"Zelena, enough, or I'm turning the car around and going back to Storybrooke!"

"Fine," Zelena answered with a huff then mouthed to the other two 'every time she cries' which earned her quiet giggles from Belle. "And," Zelena continued in a whisper. "It was the selling point to get Regina to drive us."

"I heard that." Regina grumbled from the driver's seat.

"It's true, admit it, she's the reason you're going. And the celebs do care; if it weren't for their fans then they wouldn't have a job."

* * *

Darling, Maine wasn't a big city but it was second to Portland and was fast becoming the place to go in Maine, with the new business sector and new restaurants popping up all over, the city was booming.

Once they arrive in Darling, Regina headed straight to the convention centre parking lot.

"Why are there no cars here?" Regina asked as she pulled into the closest parking spot. "Are we in the right place? Is this the correct day?"

"Well, it doesn't start for a couple of hours yet." Zelena replied with a grimace.

"WHAT?" Regina yelled out as she looked back at her sister with anger. "What do you mean? Explain now."

"Well y'see Regina, Ashley's man is working security at the door so we can get in early to check out the place and maybe get to see some celebs before it starts. Isn't that great?"

"Yeah the Darling convention doesn't have the biggest of stars coming here, security isn't tight, and so he can let us in early without getting into trouble." Ashely explained.

"Are you kidding me? I cancelled a meeting to leave early. I could have kept it and still have made it here on time. Zelena you knew…" Regina sighed in frustration. "You know what? Forget it. I'm going to go over to that café across the street until it starts."

"Aw c'mon Sis, don't be like that. Come in with us at least so Sean can stamp your hand. And if there's no one there for us to see then we'll all go over to the café. Okay? Please for me?"

Running her hand through her hair, Regina slowly counted to ten to calm down before she replied. Since she moved back to Storybrooke, her doctor told her that she needed to slow down and take it easy because the stress would be detrimental to her health. She's been working seven days a week for months working both of her parent's two businesses in Storybrooke.

She had left Storybrooke when she graduated from high school and never looked back. She received her business degree at Harvard and worked at one of the most prestigious consulting firms in New York for ten years before taking a leave of absence to be with her father when he became ill. When her father passed away two months later she stayed on in Storybrooke to help her mother with the family businesses, her father's café, **_Thanks a Latte_** and her mother's accounting firm **_Magnate Accounting_**.

During this time, Regina's mother confessed to having another child before she married Regina's father. And that she had found this daughter, and had been in contact the last two years.

It wasn't long after the confession when Cora became ill, she asked for her long lost daughter to come and see her. It took only a day before Zelena arrived in Storybrooke meeting Regina for the first time at Cora's death bed.

Finding out she had a half-sister was a shock at first but then she thought it would be nice to have a sister to talk to. When meeting for the first time, Regina was blown away with this outrageous, flamboyant red headed English woman. She was crass, loud, and shameless. It was obvious that Cora Mills never raised her, as the woman in front of her was the complete opposite of anything Cora would expect from a daughter. Yet she was so happy to see her she never corrected her foul language, mannerisms, anything that was ingrained from day one with Regina.

At first, watching the two together Regina was angry and jealous because no matter what she did or how much she accomplished, nothing was good enough for Cora and with Zelena, she could do no wrong. Leaving the two women alone, Regina left the hospital and when she arrived back hours later, her mother had passed. That was over a year ago now and she and Zelena have a complicated relationship but they get a long and that was enough for them.

"Fine, we'll go inside the arena." Regina replied as she got out of the car and followed the three to the Darling Convention Centre.

Sean was standing outside having a smoke break when he saw the four women approach. Dropping the butt to the ground he steps on it and walked towards his girlfriend. "Hey, Ashley," He greeted with a hug and kiss. "Good day ladies. Are you all ready for the comic-con? They say there's going to be a huge turnout this year."

"Yes!" they all said in unison, all but Regina who just rolled her eyes.

Chuckling more at Regina than with the enthusiasm the others had, he stamped they're hands and let them inside the building. "Try not to cause any trouble, this is an easy gig, and the pay is decent I don't want to lose it." He explained as he looked at Zelena.

"Don't worry dear, we'll be good!" She replied with a smirk knowing full well she's the one to cause the most trouble.

The Darling Centre was relatively large but it wasn't close in comparison to the big cities and their comic-con events though. There were tables and chairs lined up around the room against the walls which continued along the far end of the room as if in a horseshoe which were now cordoned off. There were gigantic posters of the TV series and movies that were being represented by those who starred or co-starred in said shows. Merchandise stands were still being set up in the middle of the arena and people were milling about not caring or noticing the group of women walking in.

"Oh look over there! That's where Robin will be sitting; they have his billboard set up. Isn't he handsome?" Zelena gushed as she walked over towards the Backwoods Hijacker area.

Regina watched as the three walked to the far right side of the room while she meandered around towards the front. She stopped when she came to the large poster of the TV show, **_Pen & Coop_** staring Emma Swan and August Booth.

Zelena was right, though Regina would never admit it; she does have a small crush on Emma Swan. The long blonde hair with her signature curls, tank tops that show her muscular arms and her fierce green eyes that Regina could get lost in if she ever managed to meet face to face. She wasn't the type of person who came to these types of things nor go after a celebrity for their autograph but she was a little bit excited to actually see a few stars today.

A loud exchange between a few people behind the stage area caught Regina's attention as she continued along the room. Not paying close attention but it seemed to Regina that someone was having an argument and telling off their assistant, 'probably a spoiled actor who's not getting their way', she thought to herself.

Glancing across the way looking for Zelena and the others, Regina walked in front of a pathway leading backstage and bumped into another person who also wasn't looking and fell back against a beverage cart. The feeling of lukewarm liquid down her neck onto her blouse made her look up quickly and when she did, she saw the most beautiful green eyes she'd ever seen.

"Holy shit, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there!" The green eyed woman blurted out. "Are you all right?"

"Um, uh, yes! Yes, I'm fine are you all right?" Regina asked as she sorted herself out and stood back up. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going and now look, your shirt is ruined, and you've spilled your coffee."

"OH hey, no it was my fault, really and yeah I'm kinda in a mess here and I got some on you too. Sorry."

"Again no it was me; I'm not even supposed to be in here yet. I do apologize." Regina continued as she reached in her purse for a few tissues to offer the blonde woman. "I'm so sorry about your clothes."

"It's all right really I just bought it at the café across the road and told them I would wear it for them. I have other clothes so no worries there." Emma Swan replied when she took the offered tissues and wiped at her neck and arm. "Thanks."

"I feel like a complete fool for even being here. I should go." Regina said as she looked around for her sister and the others but didn't see them anywhere with more and more people walking about.

"SWAN! EMMA? What are you doing? You need to be backstage right now!" Emma's manager, Sydney Glass yelled out as he walked into the convention centre from the back entrance.

"Christ Sydney, can't you see that I'm talking to someone?" Emma barked back then turns to apologize to Regina but she was already gone. "Where did she go?"

"Emma! C'mon! What the hell happened to your shirt?" Sydney asked, as he got closer to her, "And what someone, who did this to you?"

"It was an accident Syd; I bumped into a woman who I was then talking to until you rudely interrupted. I already told you I was going to get out from back there and take a walk. You are not my keeper; you don't even do these shows so stop hounding me and get out of my face!"

"I don't want to be here either Swan, but your dear husband couldn't make it. But when the organizers and the press want to speak with you then you speak with them. C'mon!"

"Only on paper," Emma mumbled as Sydney turned away from her.

"What?"

Taking a deep breath and slowly releasing it, Emma turned and walked towards backstage. "You heard me but let's not get into this now, if the press want to ask a few questions so be it. Let's get going."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Emma Swan was fairly new to show business and had mostly done bit parts while she worked at a diner in Manhattan to pay the bills. It was one late afternoon the dinner rush was beginning and the diner was filling up. She and her coworkers were rushing around serving drinks and getting orders when a man thought he would start his meal by giving Emma's ass a squeeze.

She had taken the man's hand and twisted it until he cried out and she pulled on his arm until he stood up from the barstool and she escorted him out the door and told him not to come back.

The quickness of the way she handled the asshole was noticed by the group of four in the back of the diner. One of the men stood up, went over to the blonde, and asked if she wanted to audition for a role of a detective for a new upcoming TV series.

It was as if it was a match made in heaven, Emma did audition for the show and the director, and co-star loved her. She and August Booth became great friends from the start which made their character interactions real on the show which is one of the main reasons it has been a hit TV series for the past three seasons.

Headlining the Darling comic-con was a favour for her assistant now husband's friend Ingrid Fisher mayor of Darling; normally she wouldn't attend an event like this, but Walsh thought it would be great PR for her and it was for an old friend. He convinced her because it was only Darling's second year and they couldn't get any top stars or even co-stars, mostly bit players or someone who played a dead body in one scene of CSI. But when Ingrid asked, actually begged Emma to attend, they did what they could to go and to get other stars to join her. Unfortunately, Walsh was called away for a family emergency and couldn't be there with her.

They were walking back to her dressing room as Sydney rambled on about the local news and some from New York. "Okay all right, enough Sydney, please give it a rest."

"Look Emma, I know I've been pushing you a lot lately and doing this event was the worst thing you could have done but we're here now so we have to make do."

"Walsh thought it was a good thing to do but whatever Sydney, it's just a weekend in Maine it's no big deal. I don't know why you have your panties in a twist."

"And your darling husband should be the one to be here instead of me. I hate these things." Sydney retorted then stopped and put his hand on Emma's shoulder. "Look Emma, the series has done well but we don't know if it's going to be renewed for season four. The numbers were down this year. We need to get your name and face out there, and doing a hole in the ground comic con isn't helping. You need to do the big ones like San Diego." Sydney explained then paced the small dressing room.

"As I said before we're only married on paper. So stop with the husband crap already. A drunken night in Las Vegas doesn't make a real marriage and you know that."

"Look Emma, celebs get married for publicity all the time. It will only be for a little while, a year maybe two, tops. And when the series is over, you can file for divorce. It's been a done deal for awhile now, Emma c'mon we've talked about this." Sydney continued but stopped pacing.

"No you talked about how it would be great PR and all that bullshit but I've had enough of it. Four months married to someone I don't love and don't want to be with is way too long. I've already spoken to my lawyers and they are working on getting an annulment." Emma explained to him.

"What? When did you do this and why didn't you tell me?" Sydney asked shocked.

"I told you the day I woke up finding out we got married. I told you from day one that I didn't want this and I can't even remember any of it. But it's over, no more PR about marrying my personal assistant. It's done."

"Emma, I don't know what to say here. I thought we agreed, Walsh agreed to pretend or whatever. I guess it's not pretending if it's legal but you know what I'm getting at. The top dogs at the network loved it and have tagged you two at every party and event as happy, madly in love newlyweds."

"Yes they have and I did not agree to it and they know it. They know the truth but they don't care and I'm not putting up with it. I didn't sign up for this Sydney." Emma barked then went behind a curtain, and changed out of her coffee stained t-shirt replacing it with one of her own.

"To be honest if the show isn't picked up I'm not too worried about it. I would love a little time off to spend with Henry."

"Emma! You need to keep working, if the show, God forbid, doesn't get picked up, you need to put yourself out there and get something else. You can't take a break!"

"I know you feel that way Syd, I know that when I don't work you don't make money but I've made enough money with this show and the few small parts in movies, with that and the endorsements and merchandise sales. I'm good. And I'm not your only client so you won't be hurting for money either.

"I really can't believe you're saying all of this Emma, I thought you wanted to make it big well bigger and..." He started to say then trailed off.

"That was before, Syd I'm not sure what I want anymore. But this lifestyle is getting to be a little much and I just want to go home and be a mom to my son."

"This lifestyle? You love this lifestyle Emma; you've never turned down a party or social events, hell you love the award shows what has gotten into you?"

"Nothing, nothing," Emma groaned then turned towards the doorway. "C'mon you said the press was waiting."Emma finished as she came out changed into a pink t-shirt and black skinny jeans. "How do I look?"

Standing with his arms folded, Sydney huffed, "Fine."

* * *

When Regina heard that man yell for Emma, she bolted out of there as fast as she could. She felt like a fool being there in the first place then bumping into Emma Swan of all people spilling her coffee and ruining her clothes was just too much so she had to get out of there.

Running across the street, Regina made her way over to the café she noticed when arriving. There were a few people waiting in line and as she waited, she heard the young barista tell the customer that _'The Emma Swan'_ was in here and bought a mocha latte and a t-shirt that she was going to wear at the comic-con. Regina felt bad knowing this won't happen now that the mocha latte ruined said shirt.

Thinking about the run in with Emma, Regina thought that she was very nice and seemed so genuine and how she felt star struck and she hoped that Zelena didn't see it because she would never live it down.

"Hi! My name is Drury, welcome to The Muffin Man's Café, what can I get you?" The young barista asked when it was Regina's turn in line.

Being lost in thought, Regina didn't hear the young girl at first then when she looked up she saw the red head smiling at her. "I'm sorry; umm could I get a large mocha latte, a large black coffee, and one of your yellow t-shirts?" Regina asked, thinking she could replace the t-shirt that was ruined and also the coffee. It was the least she could do to make amends.

"Wow, sure I'll be right back, what size t-shirt?"

"Um medium should do it, thank you." Regina replied shyly hoping this act of kindness won't kick her in the ass later. This was possibly the worse idea she's ever had and she blamed Zelena for it _. 'She's rubbing off on me I swear.'_

After receiving her order, she left the café and headed straight back to the convention centre. Showing her stamped hand to a different security guard, he let her in without any questions. Walking inside she looked around for her sister and friends but didn't see them anywhere. Which she was thankful for, because they would wonder why the extra coffee and clothing and never stop asking questions.

There were more people there than when they first arrived as well as more merchandise, food and beverage booths. Walking straight to the front of the centre, Regina waved down another security guard who was guarding the backstage entrance. He was a large athletic type and looked a little out of place as well as angry that he was there at all.

"Hello there, I was wondering if you could give Miss Swan this latte and t-shirt. She had spilled her earlier one and I wanted..."

"Look lady, I don't care who that's for, I'm not a butler, if you want to give it to her then by all means go on back and give it to her yourself."

"Of...of course, I didn't mean to...yes thank you." Regina replied with concern. This may have been a low key event but the security seemed lacking by any standards. But she wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth and she made her way back towards the dressing rooms.

Regina couldn't find Emma anywhere so she finally asked a young man if he knew where she was.

"Oh yeah the hot blonde, she's in the boardroom with some news peeps. But you're not allowed in there." He told her.

"Thank you and where is the boardroom? I won't go in I'll just wait for her there." Regina asked this rude young man, 'hot blonde' indeed.

Looking at her to see if he could trust her, he motioned his head towards the stairway. "Yeah you better not, or I'll get into shit. Up the stairs to the left but wait outside."

"I won't go in I assure you." Regina replied gritting her teeth to the insolence of the young man.

Regina made her way up towards the boardroom when the doors opened up and Emma Swan with an older man came out waving her hand to the others left inside.

"God, they ask the most idiotic questions imaginable." Emma said, with eyes closed taking a moment to compose herself.

With being more nervous than before Regina took a deep breath and made her way over to the young woman, "Hello again Miss Swan."

"OH hey it's you. You took off earlier; I never got your name."

"I apologize for the quick departure but I felt out of place and you were being called and I didn't want to keep you any longer." Regina responded looking around feeling nervous which was odd because she never got nervous. "OH! And I brought you a replacement of your latte and t-shirt."

Chuckling at the woman in front of her Emma took the beverage and t-shirt. "Thank you Miss, but you really didn't have to do that. It was my fault I bumped into you."

"Regina, my name is Regina Mills and we'll agree to disagree as to whose fault it was, yes?"

"Regina," Emma stated liking the name immediately. "Yes, we'll agree to disagree."

The two women didn't know what to say to one another so they stood there staring into each other's eyes like love sick fools Sydney thought, so he cleared his throat and broke the moment for the women.

Reaching out his hand he looked at Regina, "I'm Sydney Glass Miss Swan's manager."

"It's nice to meet you as well, Mr. Glass." Regina replied taking the man's hand and shaking it.

"Syd, I've got some time before anything starts so y'know you can go do whatever you do, okay?" Emma told him.

Knowing he was no longer needed, he took the hint, pulled out his phone and left. Looking back at Emma, he gave her a small smile and wave then continued talking away on his phone.

"So Regina, would you like to go for a walk or maybe to the green room? I still have some time before the show starts."

"Are you sure? I know I'm not supposed to be back here but the security is atrocious and a lot of the workers here are rude as well. I don't want to get either of us into trouble."

"It's all right, you're with me neither one of us will get into trouble. You're right about the security here, I don't think they've had something this big before and no one seems to know where they should be or what they should be doing. I usually have my own people but I thought they all deserved a weekend off." Emma agreed as she motioned to Regina to go into the next room.

"That was very kind of you, Miss Swan. I'm sure your employees appreciated that." Regina replied as she walked into the room and sat at a table in the far corner.

"Yeah well they work hard to get me to places and keep me safe. I'm not that big of deal but Syd thinks I need assistants and gophers so I have them."

"Oh I beg to differ, Miss Swan you are a very big deal, even at the café the young lady was boasting how you came into her shop and made a purchase!" Regina retorted in jest. "You are a very big deal here in Darling."

Chuckling at the woman, Emma tilted her cup towards Regina and then took a sip. "So this is how you knew what I was drinking from the barista at the café?"

"A lady never gives away her secrets, Miss Swan." Regina replied with a smirk and took a drink from her own cup. _'Oh my god, what are you doing Regina are you flirting with Emma Swan? Stop it, stop it this instant.'_ She thought to herself realizing the grin she was receiving from said woman.

"Oh I do apologize, Ms. Mills." Emma replied then chuckled. "If you don't mind me asking, where are you from?"

"I'm from a small town a little ways away from here called Storybrooke." Regina responded trying to keep her answers professional but having those green eyes looking at her and the smirk she received she didn't know how long she would be able to keep it up.

"Storybrooke, I'm sorry but I've never heard of that town before. I'm originally from outside the New York area but since I landed the show, I've moved L.A. but I prefer New York."

Of course, Regina knew all of this as she is a huge fan and has read a lot of interviews given by the star. "White Plains isn't that correct? Where you're from originally, I mean?"

"Yes I am I guess you know a few things about me then?" Emma asked intrigued by this woman who didn't seem the type to fan-girl or even attend celebrity events. "Actually you said earlier when we bumped into each other that you shouldn't be here. A comic-con doesn't seem like the type of place that you would go to not that I think I know you well enough... I...um never mind, that was...sorry."

"You're correct Miss Swan." Regina told her.

"Emma, please call me Emma."

"You're correct, Emma. Comic-cons are not events that I ever attend. I didn't want to come today in fact but my half-sister and her friends insisted that I drive them here and that is the reason why I'm here today." Regina explained to her.

"Is it the only reason? I mean, you seem to know a little bit about me, are you sure that you didn't want to come and meet me?" Emma asked with a smile. She didn't know what it was about this woman but she really liked her and wanted to get to know her more.

A deep red blush was making its way up Regina's neck into her face the longer this particular conversation lasted and she didn't know how to hide it. "To be honest, your being here was the only reason I agreed to drive my sister and her friends. I work a lot, I don't have a lot of free time, and I'm not one to talk to celebrities or ask for autographs. You're right that isn't me at all."

"Well, I for one am very thankful that your sister convinced you to come out here today and even though we agree to disagree on the matter, I'm glad that I bumped into you earlier as well." Emma stated feeling a little blush in her cheeks at the smile Regina was giving her.

Looking down at her coffee cup shyly, Regina replied with a soft, "Thank you I'm glad as well."

"MISS SWAN! EMMA SWAN. You're needed at the backstage entrance. SWAN, EMMA SWAN, backstage entrance." A female voice rang out over the speaker system.

"Wow, time flies huh? I guess the show is about to start. Will you be staying; I mean will I be seeing you in line to get an autograph or something?" Emma asked hopefully.

"Well, since I've already met you and we have been talking for a little while, I really don't need an autograph or a picture." Regina started but saw a small pout form on the blonde's lips, "but yes you will see me again."

"Good, good. I..."

"EMMA SWAN, EMMA SWAN Backstage entrance."

"I had better go, I'll see you later." Emma said as she stood up, walked over to Regina, and gave her a hug, "I'm really glad we met Regina."

"Me too but you better go before your manager comes for you."

Emma groaned then slowly broke away from the brunette, "Yeah that wouldn't be good. I'll see you later."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

From within a black van, a man watched people entering the Darling Convention Centre, he noted some were dressed up in costumes some not, he shook his head at the absurdity of it all. He knew he had to wait a little longer before a call was made but he wanted to make sure the plan of attack was still in place and all exits were open and ready should there be a need for a plan B.

Turning to the back of the van, he pulled out a black bag which held a dagger and a cell phone. He put the dagger in its sheath that was attached to his belt. And under his jacket, he checked his gun that was in his shoulder holster in case the dagger didn't do the job.

Usually with this type of job, he would have opted for something quick like a sniper shot but the customer wanted it to be _dramatic_ and _with flare_. It costs a lot more, the risk of being caught was higher, but it was this type of hit he enjoyed, and was known for being over the top. It kept the Feds on their toes.

Looking at his watch, he had another 34 minutes before he made the call and enter the arena for his target. So he jumped into the driver's seat to wait. His acting skills were needed today. He had to make it look like a deranged stalker turned killer. The customer will provide evidence that the target was being stalked and no one would think otherwise.

* * *

Mayor Ingrid Fisher was escorted to the front of the stage area and given a microphone, _"Testing, testing. Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, I would like to thank you all for coming here today to see your favourite TV and movie stars. With this being only our second comic-con I was so pleased with the organizers and their determination to exceed their goal in the artists they invited here this weekend. So without further ado, it is with great honour to open our 2nd Annual Comic-con with a bang!"_ As the Mayor said this, Will Scarlet from the movie, **Black Guarded Heart** jumped through the wall of smoke after a roaring blast was set off just behind the mayor.

Will jumped down from the stage as the crowd screamed and applauded. He then waved and shook a couple of fans hands before going over to his seat next to his co-star Alice Liddell.

Once Regina's ears stopped ringing, she slowly made her way to the back of the centre looking for her sister. Seeing Belle, Regina walked over to her before she got in line to Beauty Awakens. "Belle! Finally, where have you been I've been looking for you three?"

"OH Regina! Hi! Zelena was over at Robin's station but then she tried to sneak backstage until some security guard stopped her and made her go outside until the comic-con opened." Belle greeted then laughed at her friend's antics. "She was pissed because she lost her spot first in line. I'm not sure where Ashley is, probably with Sean making out somewhere."

Shaking her head at Zelena getting caught, Regina smiled to herself because she was actually able to get back there with ease. "Well I won't keep you from getting in line I'll see you guys over there at the Grandma's Goodie Shack in two hours?"

"Sounds good, I'll text them to let them know. Two hours should be plenty but we can keep in contact if we're early or late. Have fun Regina!"

"You too Belle," Regina replied and then went back over towards Emma's line up. It was a long line and Regina smiled because Emma truly didn't think she was a big deal. She had the largest line waiting to meet her. _'She's the biggest and most wanted celebrity here and I got to meet her and talk to her.'_ Regina thought to herself remembering their chat. If she wasn't star struck before she certainly was now. Emma was more beautiful in person than on TV or on the internet. She couldn't believe her audacity to flirt with Emma but it seemed as if she enjoyed it and flirted back. But she was married, that Regina knew so nothing would ever come of it. _'Oh who are you kidding? She's a TV star she doesn't think of you like that.'_ Remembering back to what she said to Zelena _, 'they're actors, they're paid to smile at you, sign memorabilia and take pictures they don't really see you.'_

Regina almost backed out of the line up when she thought about it. Emma was probably only nice because that's what she's paid to be. She was most likely only humoring Regina when she saw her backstage with a drink and a new t-shirt.

"What if she thought I was a stalker fan?" Regina wondered out loud causing the woman in front of her to look back with a frown. _'I should go. I don't really need to see her again._ ' While being lost in thought Regina remained in the line and was making her way closer to Emma.

* * *

Time seemed to be moving slowly but he was a patient man and knew what he needed to do and it took time and skill to get the job done quickly and securely. He pulled out the picture of the blonde he was to take out today. She was beautiful, it seemed a waste to kill her but money is money and a job is a job. It didn't matter to him either way. As he stroked the picture with his gloved fingers, he took out a lighter and burned the picture along with the plans of the convention centre.

He was notified that the target was in place and the escape exit clear. He normally worked alone but with the customer wanting more, he had to bring in associates to help out. With the kill time arriving, he moved to the back of the van to put on his disguise.

* * *

Regina was getting closer to Emma and she watched her interact with the fans, she seemed sincere and genuinely happy to see everyone, and she took the time to talk with them and take pictures. Emma's smile lit up the room and it in turned made Regina smile. She tried not to smile or be enamoured by the woman but then Emma laughed and it was infectious and Regina found herself chuckling at what she didn't know.

Looking down the table she saw other actors from the show but she didn't care if she spoke with them or not but she supposed it would be polite to engage with them as well. Behind them was that bulky security guard. He still looked as if he was out of his element and he didn't seem to care if people got too close to Emma or the others. She did note however, that he continued to look at his watch as though he had elsewhere to be.

It wouldn't be long before she was next to speak with Emma and she felt nervous again, they already met twice and spoke for a while what more could she say to the woman? And as if she could read Regina's thoughts, Emma looked up and straight towards her, she smiled at her, winked, and then continued to talk to the young boy in front of her.

When Emma looked up for the billionth time, she finally saw Regina and her heart fluttered. She said that she would see her again but that seemed like a lifetime ago but now knowing she'd be able to talk to her again even for a minute made her happy.

The little boy in front of her was the cutest little kid she'd ever met and he told her that she was his favourite and his mom let him stay up to watch the show. He reminded her a little of her son Henry and it almost brought a tear to her eye.

After the little boy was a beefy woman with a lot of tattoos and she had a racy picture of Emma and wanted it signed. Emma didn't remember ever posing for a picture like that but smiled and signed it anyway. The woman then leaned in and took a selfie of them then kissed Emma's cheek quickly.

Emma tried to be gracious about it but the fans weren't to do things like that and she looked back at the security guard and gave him a look to say 'hey buddy do your job.' But he didn't acknowledge nor do anything about it. Before Emma could say something, Regina was there.

"Hello again, Miss Swan," Regina greeted with a smile.

"Hello Ms. Mills, I'm glad you waited in line, it's great to see you again."

"I wasn't sure if I would, I have taken up a lot of your time already today."

Emma shook her head and smiled, "Nope you haven't. Actually you haven't taken near enough of my time yet."

"Why Miss Swan, whatever do you mean?"

"After this is over I...would...um would you like to..."

"Keep the line moving!" Someone in the crowd called out.

"Oh dear, I should move along."

"No wait, come take a picture with me, do you have your phone?" Emma asked her.

"Yes, here it is. What are you doing?"

"I'm putting in my contact information. And now please lean forward so we can take a picture together."

"You're very bossy, Miss Swan." Regina retorted but did as she was told and leaned closer to the blonde and smiled for the picture.

"Send it to me please?" Emma asked then signed a picture and handed it to Regina. "I hope to see you later."

Regina smiled and looked at the picture then looked back at Emma but then she was being pushed aside by the next person. "Move it sister, you had your time with her." A short gruff looking bearded man snorted at her. Looking back at the man, she noticed that the security guard bent down and did something to Emma's seat then backed away to grab a bag. Thinking it was a little odd but she continued on.

Regina put the picture in her purse and continued down the line but she really didn't want to speak to anyone else. Seeing Emma was enough for her so she stepped back out from the line and moved herself towards the merchandise booths behind her in the middle of the convention centre.

She brought her phone out from her pocket and looked at the picture Emma took of them. It made her smile but it also made her wonder what she was doing and what Emma thought she was doing being a married woman. She thought about deleting Emma's information when she heard a loud noise at the far end of the room.

Regina moved past the booth and saw a hooded man running towards the front of the building he was yelling something derogatory about Emma and her show and then she saw that he was holding something in his hand. She watched as he charged through people it seemed with ease and she noticed he was running towards where Emma was sitting.

After Emma was finished with a fan, the security guard behind Emma knelt down and injected something into her neck and then pushed her chair closer to the table and locked it into place.

"Hey what the fuck are you doing?" She yelled grabbing her neck then tried to get up and turn around. The man laughed at her, took off to the back entrance, and disappeared. Shaking her head in confusion, she felt disoriented putting her hands on top of the table to brace herself.

As the man was getting closer to the front, Regina yelled out to 'stop that man!' But no one listened, so she yelled out "GUN!" And that got the crowd to listen and they started to scream and yell as they took off towards the exits.

The man it seemed was slowed down by the onslaught of people trying to leave that Regina glanced back to Emma who seemed panicked but looked so pale that she might pass out. Regina turned back towards the hooded man. He was heading straight for her, it was clear he wanted to hurt Emma and she wasn't moving.

Before she knew what she was doing, Regina dropped her purse and coat and ran towards Emma and from the corner of her eye, she could see the hooded man was almost to her as well. Not knowing what she was doing and with all that she had Regina ran then jumped across the table as the hooded man brought his hand down about to stab Emma. Regina pushed him across the table with her momentum from running and both she and the hooded man fell upon the table falling off the edge onto the floor in behind.

To Regina, time seemed to stand still as she hit the table and then rolled off onto the floor. She grunted as the wind was knocked out of her with the force from running and partially tackling the man. She rolled over to her side and tried to get up when she saw the man do the same. He still had the knife in his hand but his hood was no longer covering his face. He looked past her towards Emma he still meant to do her harm but Regina wasn't going to allow that to happen.

Emma couldn't believe what was going on when she heard people screaming and then a man running towards her with what looked like a dagger in his hand. The security guard had pushed her closer to the table a few moments before he injected her with a needle. Everything was hazy and she felt sick to her stomach. She knew she needed to get up and get out of there but she couldn't seem to move.

Regina was running towards her and then both Regina and the man were almost on top of her then rolling off the table onto the floor. Emma felt a sharp pain and saw a little blood from a cut on her arm. The man got a swipe in before Regina pushed him away. Regina. Was she all right? Did he hurt her? She tried to get out of her chair but her legs felt numb and her chair seemed to be locked in place so she pushed back on it hard knocking it back onto the floor at a weird angle that caught her arm and she screamed out in pain.

She looked over to see both Regina and man getting up off the floor. He was going to try again. He stood up and began walking towards her when Regina jumped on his back and tried pulling his hair but it was a wig and it pulled off. So then, she pulled at his nostrils causing them to bleed and for him to yell out. "BITCH!" Then with a swift movement with his elbow, he swung back, struck Regina, and knocked her off of him and onto the floor.

He turned back to the brunette with the knife in his hand. Emma gasped as she heard Regina cry out. She could see Regina putting up a fight and Emma tried to get up but she was so dizzy and the pain in her shoulder made her more so. She looked up again and she saw the now bald man looking down at her, his black eyes made her shiver and even though his face and hands were bloodied, he wasn't fazed. He reached into his jacket, brought out a gun, and pointed it at her.

Sirens could be heard in the distance and she prayed the cops would get there in time. They always did on her show, but that was fake this is real. Why would anyone want to kill her this way? What had she ever done to this guy to make him want her dead, to kill her like this? Henry, what would happen to her son?

The man reached down and pulled her head back by her hair, "I have a message for you." The assassin snarled and then smiled at her. He then put the barrel of the gun to Emma's head; he leaned in and whispered, "Just protecting what belongs to me, Chickie."

Emma closed her eyes knowing her so called husband wanted her dead. He knew she hated being called Chickie so the last words she would hear would be those, the fucking prick _._ Now with a gun to her head she can only pray that her son and family will be safe. _'Please don't go after Henry, please be safe Henry, I love you.'_ Emma repeated to herself until the gun went off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

With the chaos of the convention centre, Zelena, Ashley and Belle were able to meet at Grandma's Goodie Shack, their designated meeting point but Regina wasn't there.

"What's going on? Why is everyone yelling and screaming?" Belle yelled out to her friends and as soon as she said it, a gunshot was heard and the three ran out of the building with all the other people. They didn't stop running until they made it to Regina's car and still no Regina.

"Where could she be? When was the last time anyone saw her?" Zelena asked looking at the swarms of people still rushing out the doors.

"I saw her maybe an hour ago, I was just getting in a line, and she was heading over to the Pen and Coop station. She said she would meet up at the Goodie Shack in two hours or we would text if that changed. Have you tried texting or calling?"

"Yes it goes straight to voicemail and no reply to the texts. I'm worried about her." Zelena began then stopped as the police and paramedics arrived. "She's going to kill me, I told her this was supposed to be a day for her to relax and now this."

"It will be all right, Zee... she's fine, and she's probably telling the police where to go and how to do their job, yeah?" Ashley soothed and then chuckled. "You know what she's like."

* * *

Her body was shivering, and she felt cold and numb. She tried to move her left hand but couldn't yet she could feel something sticky beneath it. She could hear people around her however only muffled sounds. Her ears were ringing and she couldn't understand what was going on.

She remembered the man stabbing at her with his knife but she fought back as best as she could but he got her in the shoulder and she screamed out. He pulled the knife out and was going to strike again but she kicked at him and pushed him away. When he came at her again, Regina grabbed the knife hand around his thumb and bent his hand away from her then pushing towards him, stabbing him before he realized what happened.

Being taller and stronger he pushed Regina away from him the stab wound wasn't deep but it pissed him off enough that he pulled it out and threw it on the ground. With quick moves, he punched Regina in the arm where she was bleeding and it knocked her to the ground in extreme pain.

He wanted to finish her off but he had to kill the Swan woman first, he had wasted too much time on the brunette he would kill her once his job was completed. He turned away and walked towards the target reaching inside his coat as he went.

Regina was dazed from the punch and her vision was nothing but white spots but she knew she needed to get up and get to Emma; he was going to kill her. With pure adrenalin, Regina got up and ran towards Emma. Shaking her head to clear her eyesight she saw the gun pointed at Emma's head. She doesn't really remember what she did but she remembered pain and the loud shockwave and then darkness.

She tried to keep her eyes open, she could see a woman above her she was talking to someone else, but she would smile at Regina so she felt safe. A mask was put over her mouth and nose and she could feel pressure on her upper body. Then she was being lifted onto a bed and strapped in. She was moving now and it made her dizzy but she didn't want to throw up. They were outside and Regina couldn't keep her eyes opened any longer and passed out.

* * *

Zelena, Ashley and Belle waited at the Convention centre which seemed like hours hoping to find Regina but she was nowhere in sight. Finally, Belle went over to a police officer and let him know they couldn't find their friend and she wasn't answering her phone. He told her those who were not accounted for might have been taken to the hospital and for them to go there.

Not having the keys to Regina's car, the ladies caught a cab down the street and made their way to the hospital. Once there, Zelena took charge and went to the woman at the reception window.

"I'm here to find out if my sister was brought in with those from the comic-con. Her name is Regina Mills!" Zelena all but shouted being scared and worried for her half-sister.

"Please Miss; calm down there is no need to shout. I'll look her name up to see if she has been admitted."

"Of...of course, I apologize I'm just very worried about her. She's been missing for so long now."

Her face full of empathy, the receptionist gave Zelena a small smile and went back to her monitor. "I'm afraid that no one has been admitted by that name."

"Excuse me Miss...?" A scruffy looking man in a blue suit came up next to Zelena.

"West, Zelena West, who are you?" Zelena asked as she stepped away from the receptionist window.

"I'm Detective Prince, if you could come with me, I would like to ask you a few questions."

"Do you know where my sister is? Is she all right? What's going on here?" Zelena commanded.

"Please Miss West, if you could come with me I'll answer your questions but please follow me away from the crowded waiting area."

She nodded her head in acquiescence, followed the man, and waved for Belle and Ashley to follow them.

He motioned Zelena to enter a small office down the corridor from the main entrance and put his arm out to stop the others from entering, "Who are you two?"

"I'm Belle French and this is Ashley Boyd we're friends of Zelena and Regina we all came to Darling together." Belle told him.

"It's all right Detective they're with me, you can talk to them. Please. I need to know what's happened to Regina."

"All right, ladies have a seat please." The detective accepted the three women as a unit and shut the door behind them.

"First of all is this your sister?" He asked holding out his phone to the three women.

Gasping then covering her mouth, Zelena watery eyes nodded, "Y...yes that's her. Is...Is she dead?"

Both Belle and Ashley gasped and hugged one another.

"No! No, she's not dead, I'm sorry this was taken before she went into surgery. I'm sorry I wasn't thinking. She didn't have any identification on her or a phone so we didn't know her name."

"She's not... oh God, Thank God, She's okay? What Surgery? What happened to her?"

"Miss West, please calm down, Regina was assaulted which resulted in being stabbed at the comic-con from what I understand she saved another woman's life."

"Stabbed?" All three women asked at once.

"Yes, I don't have all of the details as yet because those who were involved were seriously injured and are being treated by the staff here in the hospital. Once your sister is out of surgery, awake, and has made her statement, you can all see her but please do not release her name or anything about her or that she is here. The man who did this is still at large."

"What do you mean? Would he come back and hurt her? Who is it and why did he do this?" Belle asked as she stood up. "Who did Regina save?"

"I'm sorry but I cannot tell you it's an ongoing investigation please Miss French, have a seat, this could be a long wait." He told her.

"You said she didn't have any I.D. or phone on her, did someone take it? Did the man who did this take it? Does that mean he knows where she lives?" Zelena asked becoming more agitated as she spoke.

"I have officers collecting evidence as we speak, if her purse and or phone are still at the centre we'll find them." Detective Prince replied then quickly answered his ringing phone. With a few nods of his head, he ended the call and looked at the three ladies.

"Your sister is out of surgery and starting to wake up," Detective Prince relayed the information then put both hands up," My partner and I are going to ask her a few questions and get a statement from her and then you can go see her. And please remember do not tell anyone that she is here or that she was hurt in any way. Keep it off your social media. I'll be back to get you when we're done."

"Thank you Detective, please tell her we're here and we can't wait to see her." Zelena called out as he was leaving the room.

"I will Miss West."

* * *

Pain, it's all she could feel, sharp throbbing intense pain. It was ripping through her body enough she couldn't move. She could hear beeping noises as well as people in the distance and muffled sounds. She tried to open her eyes but she wanted to sleep but the pain was searing enough to make her groan.

A nurse came in a few moments later because she noted the patient's heart rate was elevated a sure sign that she was waking up. "Miss. Miss. Can you hear me? Wake up for me."

Regina groaned again but moved her head towards the voice and tried to open her eyes. She wanted to speak but her mouth was so dry she couldn't.

"You can do it Miss, wake up for me."

Regina wanted to wake up; memories of her mother and father flashed by as well the day she met Zelena, then a blonde woman with the greenest eyes flashed before her. Where was she? What was happening to her? Why was there so much pain? She tried to move but it felt as if she was emerging from underwater, she felt so heavy. Fighting through the pain she slowly opened one eye then another. It was bright yet blurry but she could see the frame of a person standing beside her.

"That's it Miss, open those beautiful brown eyes. That's it." The nurse cooed trying to coax Regina to wake up. Noticing that Regina was trying to speak the nurse gave her a spoon of ice chips. "Here you go Love, just some chips for now; we'll get you some water in a bit."

"Where?" Regina uttered huskily.

"You're in the hospital dear, my name is Johanna and I'm your nurse, you're going to be just fine, you rest, and I'll go get the doctor."

It didn't seem very long from when the nurse left until a flurry of medical staff came and went along with a Dr. Hopper telling her how lucky she was. That she would feel tired from the blood loss but should have at least 90% function of her shoulder and that she would be up in no time.

Feeling tired she was hoping to go back to sleep when two men walked into her room. She tensed up not knowing who they were because they didn't look as if they worked at the hospital. She tried to reach for the call button when one man came closer and showed her a badge.

"It's all right, Ms. Mills, I'm Detective Prince and this is Detective Knight. We have some questions for you if you are up for it?"

"I'll try, I've only just woken up, things feel a bit jumbled yet, but before you ask me anything can you tell me if Miss Swan is all right. I... don't remember what happened before I passed out."

"I can tell you is that she is okay and here in the hospital and is being kept overnight for observation."

"She's okay? I mean he didn't... he...a gun...head. He was..." Regina stressed couldn't form a sentence and was becoming flustered.

"Hey, hey it's all right Ms. Mills he didn't shoot her and that's thanks to you. Do you remember what the man looked like?"

"I...because of me?" Regina asked bewildered.

"Yes, but please can we start from the beginning. We need to get a statement from you and then your sister and friends are waiting to see you."

"Oh yes, I, I..." Regina began but then shook her head in confusion."It's been a trying day and things are muddled in my head."

"It's all right. Just close your eyes and begin with when you first arrived." Detective Prince coaxed and sat down on the chair next to Regina's bed.

Regina began as he suggested when they first arrived at the Convention Centre, and about getting in early, and walking around. Her bump into Miss Swan and their interaction just before the comic-con began and when she stepped out of line and made her way to the Pen and Coop merchandise booth.

It was then her heart started to beat faster remembering what happened next, but she pulled herself together and continued. She really wanted to get this over with and see her sister and hopefully Emma.

She described the man as 6' maybe a little more, mid to late 30's, wearing a black hooded sweatshirt and black jeans with black boots. Bald once the wig was pulled off, tanned skin, and black, dark eyes. She didn't detect an accent when he called her a bitch but she couldn't be sure.

"Weren't there any security cameras there? Surely you would know this much already." Regina asked wondering why they needed a description.

"We don't believe he was working alone. The cameras were turned off just before the attack but we're looking into social media to see if anyone recorded anything."

"The security guard," Regina called out. "He just didn't seem to know what he was doing. He didn't care whether I went backstage or if fans were getting too close to Emma, I mean Miss Swan. He kept looking at his watch." Regina recalled then remembering something else she looked at Detective Prince. "Just before the man started yelling the security guard bent down behind Miss Swan and then backed up and then I didn't see him anymore."

The detectives looked at each other at the last bit of information and back to Regina. "Can you describe him?"

"He was Caucasian, mid 30's, tall over 6' and muscular, bald and very red in the face. It made his eyebrows stand out more, dressed in a blue security uniform obviously."

"Okay, now what happened next?"

"I really don't know to be honest, I was so afraid for Miss Swan that I just reacted on impulse. I knew he was going to harm her and I...well I couldn't let that happen. I just ran. I didn't know what I was going to do but I just ran around the other side of the booth and jumped when I saw him lurch forward with that knife. I did all that I could to push him away from...from her."

"We rolled off the table and he got up quicker than I did and was going after Emma again, she seemed out of it, dazed. I'm not sure but she didn't seem to be able to defend herself. I ran at him and jumped on his back, I pulled at his hair but that was a wig, then I remembered what my teacher once told me and I pulled up on his nostrils hoping to stop his advance."

"Your teacher?" Detective Knight inquired looking up from taking notes.

"I lived in New York City for ten years; I enrolled in martial arts and defense classes' years ago." Regina replied.

"Of course, sorry to interrupt, please go on."

Regina laid there trying to calm herself down a bit, "the next part all happened so fast and I'm not sure how or what actually happened. He jabbed me in the ribs to get me off from his back and he then attacked me with his knife, I wasn't quick enough and he pierced my shoulder. Then he came after me again, I didn't feel any pain at the time but I knew he did damage and I believed he was going to kill me."

Detective Prince could see Regina becoming more upset as she went along so he reached out and placed his hand on top of hers. "It's okay, just take your time, take a deep breath, and continue when you can, you're safe here."

Regina looked down shyly and replied with a "thank you." And did what he suggested, she took a deep breath then continued on how she grabbed at his hand and twisted his wrist away from her and pushed keeping the knife blade away from her and into him. Another thing she learned from her instructor. "It stabbed him but not deep, he didn't flinch or anything, it actually seemed to anger him more and then he punched me hard in my shoulder enough that I fell down and almost passed out."

He left me and went towards Emma then, and I knew that if I didn't do anything he would kill her. So I got up, picked up the knife, and ran after him but I don't remember what happened, I remember seeing the gun pointed at Emma and I heard it go off but..." Regina trailed off as she looked down at her lap. "Are you sure that she's all right?"

"She is, you received the most injuries actually, and you were very lucky and very brave."

"Crazy maybe, I wouldn't say brave."

Detective Prince smiled at Regina response, "I believe Miss Swan would say differently."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Yes, I know, I can't believe it either...she's asleep right now, she hasn't woken yet since they brought her in...no I don't know who it was or why, the police asked some questions but wouldn't tell me anything...I couldn't get a hold of Neal or her parents, I didn't want them to hear this on the news. Can you keep trying for me? Thanks Aug... Hey, if you were here they might've hurt you too...I'm not sure...I don't know Aug, I don't know who would want to do this to her..." Sydney sighed into his phone and brought his hand down over his face in frustration.

"Mmm W...w..." Emma groaned.

"Oh hey Aug I think she's waking up I have to go I'll call you back!" Sydney quickly explained then ended the call. "Emma? Emma sweetie can you hear me?"

"MmmWalsh..."

"Oh Emma, Walsh isn't here remember? He doesn't know and I can't get a hold of anyone."

"W...aaalsh"

"He'll be here soon Emma, he will." Sydney reassured then noticed her heart rate was becoming faster.

"Nooo he did...this." Emma mumbled.

"What?"

"Walsh... did...this."

Sydney stepped back from Emma's side shocked, "I'm just going to get the doctor Emma, and you're going to be okay. Just stay awake I'll be right back." Sydney quickly left the room waving at a nurse while quickly making a call.

* * *

"FUCK! FUCK, FUCK!"

Beyond angry, the assassin slammed his hands down on the steering wheel of his black SUV after disposing of his 'associates' and the van. He made his way to a motel, making sure he changed his appearance again before paying cash and going to his room. Once inside, he stripped out of his clothes and checked his wounds. They weren't deep, but they hurt like hell, and infection would set in if he didn't clean and bandage them.

It should have been an easy job, kill a woman, and go. But no, there had to be another woman to get in the way. He'd never dealt with anything like it before.

He should have said no to the client and just poisoned or shot the Swan woman. Now they have his wig and blood, his DNA. They may be able to link him to other kills but it's doubtful since he'd never left anything behind before now.

Pulling the knife out of his leg was a risky move but from past experience, he knew that the blade hadn't pierced anything crucial. Jumping into the van after the brunette stabbed him was painful and his crew watched with panic but the driver took off like he was supposed to and drove to the initial meeting point.

He sent a text to the client before disposing of the phone. He had always completed a job and he'll finish this one too but on his terms. The thought of killing the client had crossed his mind more than once today, but he'll leave that on the back burner for now. Now he had to figure out how to get rid of Emma Swan and that brunette bitch. They saw his face and no one lived when they saw him, no one.

* * *

Once the detectives finished asking Regina questions, Prince went downstairs to let Zelena and the others know that they could see her and to remind them about social media and everything that happened today. That it would be best if no one knew they were at the comic-con at all.

Zelena slowly opened the door to Regina's room, there was a policeman standing outside and he asked for their ID's before allowing them in.

"Oh Regina," Zelena said softly then walked over to her sister and gently took her uninjured hand into hers.

Regina was drifting off after being questioned but jarred awake when she heard her name. "Hey Zee," she greeted softly.

"Hey there Sis how are you feeling? What happened to you?"

"I went after some crazed man and got stabbed it seems. How did your day go?"

Rolling her eyes at her sister, Zelena squeezed her hand, "Seems your sarcasm is still intact."

"Hey Regina," Belle greeted and Ashley waved. "We were all so worried about you."

"I'm going to be fine, don't worry." Regina replied then yawned. "They gave me something for the pain; I may fall asleep while you're here."

"Don't worry about us, you get your rest. We're not leaving you." Zelena brushed her fingers through Regina's hair where she saw a large cut with stitches.

"Thanks, it's good to see you all here." Regina said then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

It was the next morning before Emma woke up completely. Waking for only moments through the night and uttering a lot of nonsense in Sydney's opinion. The doctor had been to see her and they were waiting for the detectives who were investigating to arrive and ask Emma questions before allowing him back in to see her. The room was being guarded by a uniformed officer.

It wasn't long before two men showed up and flashed their badges and made their way into her hospital room.

"Miss Swan, how are you feeling this morning?"

"Just peachy, who are you?"

"I'm Detective Prince and this is Detective Knight from the Darling police. Do you think you're up to answering a few questions for us?"

"Yeah I guess, things are still a little confusing for me I'm not sure if I'm going to be much help."

"From what we can determine we believe you were given a shot of a drug to make you disoriented and cause amnesia. Please, don't worry; just tell us what you can remember." Prince said to her.

"I was sitting at the Pen and Coop table meeting fans and taking pictures what one normally does at these comic-cons. There was one fan that got a little too close, and the security guard didn't do anything which surprised me."

"And why is that?" Detective Knight asked.

"Well we can hug the fans, which is up to us but we're told its best that we don't. But this woman had a weird picture of me and she took a selfie and then kissed me. She shouldn't have been able to do that if the guy was doing his job." Emma explained to him.

"Okay, then what happened?" Detective Prince asked hoping to get her back on track with the events that happened next.

"Um well, I heard yelling from someone then people were screaming and I remember not being able to stand up. I was scared but I didn't know what was going on. I think... someone injected me in the neck. I felt a sharp pinch." Emma continued then rubbed her neck unconsciously.

"I...I saw this guy coming at me with a knife or something and I couldn't get up or move and then he was gone." Emma said then closed her eyes. She knew she was missing something important as she bit her bottom lip and thought.

"Oh my God, Regina, she...she pushed him out of the way! Is she all right?" Emma blurted out remembering the woman she had only met that day.

"Hey there Miss Swan, please calm down, it's okay. Ms. Mills is okay she was hurt but she's going to be fine." Prince said trying to get her to relax.

"She was hurt? What happened to her? Who hurt...wait." Emma stopped and closed her eyes again. She continued by replaying the events in her mind so she could remember what all happened. "She stopped him from hurting me, she was bleeding, but she stopped him. He was about to pull the trigger and there she was, the gun went off but it missed me." Emma then reached up to the side of her face where there was a bandage.

"How bad was she hurt? I need to see her; I need to see her right now!" Emma demanded and then started to get out of bed.

"Hey hold on Miss Swan. You'll get to see her but we have a few more questions. Please lay back down." Detective Knight said calmly.

"I just want to see her, to see if she's all right."

"We know, and she asked to see you last night as well." Knight told her.

"You spoke with her?" Emma asked shocked and glad to know she was awake and talking.

"Yes we had to ask her the same questions we're asking you. Can you tell me if you knew your attacker? Can you describe him?" Knight asked.

Lying back onto her pillow, she shook her head no. "I hardly saw him. He was bald with dark eyes, his face was bloody that's all I remember. I'm sorry."

"That's okay, Miss Swan, you're doing great. Now, one more question for the time being. Do you know anyone who might want to hurt you? Have you received any hate mail or anything like that?"

"No not that I can think of. I'm sorry but I just can't remember. My assistant looks after the fan mail he hasn't mentioned any hate mail." Emma thought about it and she knew there was something she needed to say but she couldn't remember.

"It's all right Miss Swan, once you're feeling better some things may come back to you. Just let us know when that happens. It doesn't matter what time, day or night." Detective Prince said as he gave her his card and Detective Knight did the same.

"If you haven't noticed yet, we have a uniformed officer outside of both yours and Ms. Mills' rooms. The man that attacked you is still at large and we're taking precautions to keep you both safe." Knight told her.

"That means you think he's going to come back and finish the job?" Emma asked incredulously.

"He may but he also may be in the wind and long gone from here." Detective Knight replied but she could tell by the look on his face the man was still in the city.

"We'll leave you for now, Miss Swan but we'll be back later to update you and if we have any other questions." Detective Prince said then the two men left her room.

Emma wasted no time after they left and got up and was about to go find Regina when Sydney walked into the room. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Gonna go for a stroll." Emma deadpanned and then tried to get around her manager. "Do you mind? I would like to leave my room."

"Yes I do mind, Emma you were almost killed yesterday. Get your ass back into bed!"

"I was drugged I barely got hurt, Regina got hurt and I want to see her."

"Who? Look, just wait until the doctor says it's okay to get up. Just sit back down and tell me what the hell happened yesterday."

"Regina! You met her, she brought me...never mind. All you need to know is that she saved my life." Emma growled at her manager. She sat back down on her bed feeling a little light headed. "All I remember is that some guy tried to kill me and she saved me and got the worst of it."

"Oh yes, right, Regina, okay so just because she got the worst of it doesn't mean that you can get up and walk around. You were still injured." He replied with a wave of his hand pointing to the bandage on her arm and face. "Besides there's a cop outside your door and won't let anyone in without checking us out so I doubt he'll let you go walking around the hospital looking for Regina."

Rubbing her forehead, Emma just groaned at her manager instead of replying then lied back down onto her bed. "Did you at least call my parents and Neal? I don't want them or Henry finding out from the news."

"I tried but couldn't get a hold of anyone. August called last night and let them know that you were all right just resting. You should probably call them now."

"What about Walsh?" Emma asked then frowned.

"What about him?" Sydney asked absentmindedly as he was replying to an email on his phone.

She rolled her eyes at Sydney, "Did you call him and tell him what happened?"

Looking up at her, Sydney was confused, "Um well after what you said last night I didn't think you would want me to call him."

"What? What did I say last night?"

"That it was Walsh who did it. Don't you remember?" Sydney asked looking up from his phone. "You got upset when I said he would be coming here soon to see you and you said no that he was the one who did this. Didn't you tell the police that?"

"No. I don't remember saying that. I was drugged remember?" Emma said angrily. She wasn't really angry with Sydney not totally but she knew there was something she was forgetting and she knew it was important. "Did you tell the cops this bit of information?"

"No, I really didn't know what to think so I just left and got the doctor but when we came back you were asleep again. You were awake off and on all night mostly mumbling gibberish; the thing about Walsh was the only coherent thing you said."

"I really need to get out of here. Go talk to the doctor and see what you can do." Emma ordered then looked sheepishly at her manager. "Please."

"Why yes Princess, I'll do that while you call your family." Sydney quipped, bowed, and then left the room.

* * *

Regina slowly woke up when she heard mumbling and was that snoring? Opening her eyes, she blinked a few times to try and clear them she could see Belle and Ashley whispering in the corner and Zelena asleep in the chair near her bed.

"Hey there you, how are you feeling?" Belle asked quietly when she saw Regina stir.

"Hi. I feel a little better than last night. The drugs they've been giving me are great." Regina replied with a smile. Then leaning her head towards a sleeping and snoring Zelena, "has she been like that all night? She's snoring." Regina then giggled and smiled at Belle and Ashley.

"Great drugs all right." Ashley whispered to Belle.

Giving Ashley a look she turned back to Regina, "Yes she's been like that all night and she most certainly does snore. I'm surprised she didn't wake you."

"She's drooling." Regina snorted and giggled again.

It was the second bout of giggling that woke Zelena. She rubbed her eyes with both hands and saw that she was being watched by three sets of eyes. "Regina! You're awake! How do you feel?"

"You snore and you drool." Regina greeted her and then continued to giggle.

Zelena, shocked, looked away from Regina to her friends raising her brows in question.

"Great drugs," Ashley answered with a shrugged of her shoulders. "She's cute like this. I've never seen or heard her laugh let alone giggle."

"It is nice to see and hear even if she's drugged up." Zelena agreed and still looking at her friends, "Was the doctor in have they said anything about her injuries and how long she has to stay?"

"The nurse came in a few times to check things but the doctor hasn't been in yet this morning." Belle replied giving Zelena's shoulder a squeeze. They've all been worried about Regina, but it's easy to see how upset this has made Zelena.

"And, the detective called and said Regina's coat and purse were found and have been taken to the station to be processed. So that's something, hopefully they'll bring the keys to her car so we can get home." Ashley added as she sat back down in the uncomfortable chair in the far corner.

"Have you heard from Sean?" Zelena asked knowing Ashley has been worried about him when she heard all of the staff at the Convention Centre had been taken in for questioning.

"Not since he first called telling me he was being separated from the others because he knew...um us." Ashley replied sheepishly because of Regina, Sean was being held longer than anyone else.

"I'm right here, dear." Regina replied with an arch of her eyebrow.

"I may be a little dazed with the medication but I can still hear and understand. And it's because of his association with me that he's being obtained longer than the others. I apologize for that; I truly didn't know what I was doing or what was happening at the time." Regina said quietly fiddling with the edge of the blanket on her bed.

"Oh hey Regina, it's not your fault. I'm sure it's because of being part of security and it being breeched so to speak that this man got in with weapons. I would think all of the guards hired are being held longer than any others." Belle consoled then looked at Ashley with a small smile. "Sean is a good guy; they will see that and he'll be fine and they'll let him go soon."

"Did they happen to find my phone? I really need to call the office and let them know I won't be back for a bit." Regina asked thinking about how she'll manage the café and the firm while laid up in the hospital. And after when she's finally released with her arm in a sling.

"I've already handled that Regina, no worries everything has been looked after. Your big sis has saved the day." Zelena boasted and gave Regina a wicked smile.

"What? What do you mean? What did you do?" Regina asked in quick succession looking more worried with each question.

"Hey, calm down, I called the office and told them that we didn't go to Darling and went for a trip to Boston, a suggestion from the detectives. And that Katherine was in charge until you came back. She's looking after your clients." Zelena informed her sister who looked a little less stressed than a moment ago.

"And as for the café, I told Marion the same thing and she is looking after it as she always does and things are just fine. There is nothing to worry about Regina, no one knows you're in the hospital and your workload just got lighter."

Taking a deep breath, Regina let it out slowly, "Thank you Zee, I'm sorry I went off like that I'm not used to someone helping or taking charge. You seem to have things in order and that's great. I know I can be over bearing but that's only because I like to be in control of things."

"By over bearing you do mean a hard ass right?" Zelena asked then smirked. "I do understand. Like I said before I can help out and I want to. I know..." Zelena continued until there was a knock on the door.

The door pushed open and all three women stopped and held their breath until they saw a very beautiful blonde woman with a bandage on her face and arm slowly peak her head in.

"Hi," Emma began as she saw Belle and Ashley first, "I was hoping to see Regina, is she awake?"

"Emma?" Regina called out and the blonde quickly turned her head which made her grimace with pain.

"Hey there you look like you went a few rounds with a dump truck." Emma greeted with a smile.

"You're not looking that great yourself Miss Swan." Regina replied with her well known sarcasm that made Zelena, Belle, and Ashley look on knowingly.

The two women just stared at each other smiling until Zelena stood up breaking the spell. "Hi, I'm Zelena, Regina's sister and this is Belle and Ashley friends of ours and you must be the infamous Emma Swan." Zelena greeted as she stuck out her hand towards the blonde woman.

"Hi, um yeah I'm Emma, not infamous just Emma. It's nice to meet you all." Emma replied taking Zelena's hand and shaking it then glanced over to Belle and Ashley nodding her head.

"Well I beg to differ when it comes to this one here," Zelena continued with her known smirk as she nodded her head towards Regina.

"Zelena, don't." Regina growled.

Chuckling at her injured sister, who was still a force to be reckoned with even in a hospital bed, Zelena winked and walked past Emma towards her friends. "I think it's time we go and get something to eat and maybe call Detective Prince to see when they'll release Sean and Regina's things."

"Yes, I think that's a great idea, let's go shall we?" Belle replied then turned towards Emma who had made her way to Regina's bedside. "It was very nice to meet you Emma, I'm sure we'll see each other again soon. Take care now."

The three left Regina's hospital room with a wave and a smile for the two love birds, and made their way down to the entrance of the hospital.

"They're an interesting bunch," Emma commented as she studied Regina's demeanor.

"That's a nice way of putting it, but their hearts are in the right place, most of the time." Regina replied then noticed the bandages on Emma's face, "how are you really?"

"I'm doing okay, thanks to you. How are you feeling, they said you were in surgery yesterday what did that bastard do to you?"

As Regina recapped what she could remember, Emma became more distressed and held on to Regina's hand to keep from wanting to hunt this man down and kill him for the pain he caused this beautiful woman.

"I'm so sorry Regina; I wish this hadn't happened to you. It should be me laying here in this bed not you."

"This isn't your fault, Emma, and stop saying that you should be lying here. I did what I could so he wouldn't kill you. I know we don't know each other very well but I wouldn't change anything if I had to do it again. Although I would hope I would have better moves and had stopped him before he got away." Regina placated as she rubbed her thumb over Emma's hand. "It's that man's fault, not yours and not mine, all right?"

"Okay, I just wish you hadn't been hurt. I can't tell you how much it pains me to see you like this." Emma said softly then took Regina's hand in both of hers.

"Hey now, as my sister tells me, I'm a hard ass so don't worry about me I'll be fine."

Emma chuckled knowing she was right, the woman in front of her had a lot of sass, and if she could stop a crazed lunatic from killing her then a hard ass, she most certainly was.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments, kudos and bookmarks it's greatly appreciated. Please note that I am not a Dr, TV Star, or Celeb Manager nor am I any sort of law enforcement officer. This is a work of fiction and I make things happen so to make the story work. If there are things here that are not correct please let me know and I'll do my best to fix them. Thank you all and enjoy!

**Chapter 6**

When Zelena, Belle, and Ashley made their way back to Regina's room, they smiled when they saw Emma asleep in the chair next to Regina's bed, hands linked together by their pinkies.

"Aren't they adorable?" Belle gushed as she walked over to her seat from earlier. "They really do look cute together."

"That they do, Belle." Zelena replied then placed Regina's personal affects in the room's closet.

After they had left the hospital and found a place to grab a bite, Detective Prince called to let them know they had processed Regina's things and found nothing to assist with the case and they could be released.

The ladies went to the police station right away and Detective Prince drove them to the convention centre to pick up Regina's car. He was glad that they removed the Mercedes; he figured it would be subject to inquiry as to why it's been there that long. If the man who tried to kill Miss Swan was indeed a hired assassin an abandoned car sitting there could be a clue to the identity of the woman who thwarted his plan.

When Zelena closed the closet door, the two women awoke a little disoriented but not enough to break their linked fingers. It was after Regina cleared her eyes and saw Zelena and her smug look she realized that she was holding Emma's hand. She quickly pulled away causing a twinge of pain to run through her injured arm.

Emma was taken back when Regina pulled away so quickly but that disappeared when she saw the woman in pain. She was about to ask if she was all right when a dark haired man and a blonde woman both in dark suits walked in the room.

"Who are you?" Zelena asked first then move to stand in front of the bed blocking their way to Emma and Regina. Belle and Ashley quickly got up and stood next to their friend.

"Yes who are you and what are you doing in this room?" Belle asked again then crossing her arms in front of her to make her look more assertive than she felt.

Smiling at the three protective women, the female answered, "We are from the FBI, I'm Agent De Vil this is Agent Heller. We are here to speak with Ms. Mills and Ms. Swan."

Not believing the so-called agent, the three women didn't move and Zelena asked, "And can we see your identification please?"

Obliging the ladies, both De Vil and Heller produced their badges and showed them to everyone in the room.

"Thank you, now why are you here instead of Detective Prince and Knight?" Emma asked as she stood up and made her way past Belle and Ashley.

"This is now an FBI matter, murder for hire is a federal crime and the assassin attempted to kill you in the state of Maine, you are from New York he crossed state lines which is another reason it has now become an FBI matter. Would you like for me to continue, Miss Swan?" Agent Heller recited with an air of arrogance.

"Hold up, you think this was a hired killer? Sydney said it was a stalker." Emma asked as she looked back to Regina to see if she was as shocked as she was.

"We are actually working with the Darling Police Department on this case because from the amount of information that we have obtain from your incident yesterday, it seems as if the man in question is someone of interest in another case. And yes, that Unsub is an assassin. If this is indeed the same man, you are very lucky to be alive, both of you." Agent De Vil explained.

"Unsub?"

"Unsub or unknown subject is the man in question." Heller explained.

"Shit, who the hell would want to kill me," Emma muttered to herself.

"Exactly, Ms. Swan, who indeed and that is why we would like to ask you both a few questions." Agent De Vil told her.

"I'm not sure what Ms. Mills and I can tell you that we haven't already told the Detectives." Emma replied already not liking the agents. She glanced back at Regina and she believed she felt the same way with her current expression.

"Well we conduct our interviews differently as well as the questions we ask, so if you wouldn't mind escorting Agent Heller back to your room Ms. Swan, I would like to ask Ms. Mills here a few questions." Agent De Vil explained then gestured for Emma and the others to leave the room.

"What? I don't think so; we're not leaving this room." Zelena spoke up. She didn't like these two either and Heller seemed a bit creepy to be an agent. "Look some guy tried to kill Emma and my sister. The man is still out there we're not leaving her here alone with a stranger. So no, unless Detectives Prince or Knight, are here we're not going anywhere."

It was at this moment that Dr. Hopper came into the room and was a little shocked with so many people in there. "What is this? I want everyone out of this room immediately. This woman needs her rest not a party. Out! Everyone Out!"

"We're with the FBI and we have questions for the patient." Agent Heller explained standing in front of the doctor.

"I really don't care, she needs rest, and she's not getting it with all of you in here. If you want to question her, it will have to wait. Now go."

Zelena went back to Regina, gave her a kiss on the forehead, and told her she would be back in a little while and to not worry about the FBI.

Once everyone left, Regina sighed with relief, "Thank you Dr. Hopper it was getting a little crowded in here."

The doctor smiled then took a look at Regina's wound, as he was checking the incision; a nurse came in and began taking her vitals.

"Your incision is looking good, so far no infection and your vitals are good as well. If things keep up then you won't be here much longer."

"That's wonderful, Doctor. I'm sure I'll improve much more quickly at home." Regina assured as the nurse finished with redressing her wound.

"Most patients do convalesce better at home this is true but you will need to rest and not do anything strenuous. Do you think you can do that, Ms. Mills?"

Regina smiled, "You must have been speaking with my sister and friends, but yes I can do all of that. The quicker I get better the quicker I'll be back at work. I wouldn't do anything to impair my recovery that I can assure you."

"That's good to hear. Now we shall let you rest and I'll be back to check in again later this afternoon."

"Thank you Dr. Hopper."

* * *

When the group left Regina's room, Emma went back to her room along with her uniformed officer. The agents followed but she said that she too wanted to rest and to come back later. Zelena told Regina's police officer to not allow the agents back in until they heard from their detective. Then they went back down to the car and proceeded to the police station. First, to find out if Sean was done being questioned and second to find Detective Prince and see if the two agents were legit.

When they arrived, they could see that the FBI was certainly involved with the case, most of the second floor was now housing both detectives and agents. They stopped an officer and asked if they could speak to Detective Prince or Knight but they were informed that they were both in a meeting.

Ashley asked about Sean and the officer took her through another set of doors to find him or at least find out what was going on. He did tell them that the FBI was re-questioning those from the comic-con.

Zelena watched as the other two went off with the young policeman and she continued to the office where she last spoke with Detective Prince.

It was quite some time before the men came back to their desks, looking unhappy but determined. Zelena frowned when she saw how exhausted they looked. "Have you two slept since this happened?"

Detective Prince smiled at the greeting from the vibrant red head but Knight just grunted and sat at his desk.

"Hi Ms. West, what brings you here?" Detective Prince asked as he too sat down.

"Well, first Ashley wanted to know what was happening with Sean and I wanted to know about the so-called FBI agents wanting to question my sister."

"Ah yes De Vil and Heller I presume?" Detective Knight asked then grimaced after drinking his cold bitter coffee.

"Yes! Those two, they were arrogant and we didn't like them. Luckily the doctor came in and shooed us all away and told them to ask their questions later." Zelena replied a little haughtily. She really didn't like them.

Knight laughed heartily at that, as did Prince. "Yes well, they act a little differently than we do but they are legit and do need to ask those questions, Ms. West."

"Call me Zelena, please. So they are in charge of the investigation, because it's now a federal case. They said it wasn't a stalker that it was a hired assassin, is this true?"

"Yes and no, the FBI and the Darling Police Department are working together on this case. Though it is a federal case and the FBI does have jurisdiction we're still working on it, you can call it a joint task force so to speak." Knight explained.

"Heller likes to think he's in charge, though." Prince chipped in and smiled.

"Yes that he does, Partner." Knight agreed then continued explaining to Zelena. "De Vil and Heller seem to believe that this particular Unsub is a famous hired killer and does well if you know what I mean." Knight whispered leaning forward in his chair.

"He's killed a lot of people I take it and I'm going to assume that he doesn't take kindly to not finishing the job." Zelena stated as she looked off thinking to herself.

"That would be a correct assumption. I'm guessing there aren't a lot of hired assassins out there who haven't completed a job."

* * *

When Emma woke from her nap, Agent De Vil was sitting in a chair in the corner reading something on her phone. She was a little pissed that the agent just came in and waited without her approval.

"Hey, what are you doing in here?"

"Just waiting for you to wake up and answer a few questions, Swan." De Vil replied not looking up from her phone.

Sighing, Emma sat up in bed a little straighter and folded her arms across her chest waiting for the agent to begin. "Well? Are you going to ask or play games on your phone?"

Rolling her eyes at the assumption of game playing, Agent De Vil gave Emma the once over not seeing what the fans saw when looking at the Swan woman. She then pulled out her notebook and put her phone down on the end of the bed. "Do you mind if I record this interview?"

"No, go ahead. I'm not sure what more I can tell you, I can't remember shit from whatever drug he gave me." Emma informed the agent thinking this was a waste of time.

"Yes, you said someone injected you, but you don't remember who?" De Vil began.

"Well they were behind me but I'm going to assume it was the fake security guard because he was the only one there."

"True and Ms. Mills confers that she saw him lean into you at one point. Had you ever seen him before? He wasn't part of your personal security?"

"No, I gave my people the weekend off, this is small town Maine I didn't think I would need security detail for this show."

"Now you said earlier that you don't know anyone who would want to harm you." De Vil began before Emma interrupted her.

"Yes, I have no clue who would want to kill me." Emma answered getting agitated with this woman wondering now if Agent Heller was with Regina giving her a hard time as well.

"We spoke with your manager, ah Mr. Glass; he told us that you were mumbling things in your sleep when you were first brought in from the comic-con. And, at one time during your mumblings, you said that it was your husband who did this. Correct?" Agent De Vil asked.

"I don't know, I was asleep and only Sydney heard me. Besides I thought this guy was supposedly a stalker or something."

"Why would your husband want to hire someone to kill you? How is your marriage to Mr. Walsh?" De Vil continued ignoring Emma's assumption regarding the stalker.

Frustrated beyond belief Emma tried to control her anger; she had already told the police this information. "As I have said before to the others, that our marriage isn't really a marriage. It's only one on paper."

"Is there a pre-nup? I mean if you were to die suddenly how much would he receive as an inheritance?"

De Vil prodded.

"There was no pre-nup because we didn't plan on getting married! I do have a Will and he is not in it. We're not together, I already have my lawyers seeking an annulment so I don't see why he would want to kill me and I don't know why I would say that he was. I was drugged up I could have been dreaming of something else." Emma explained.

"I see did he know you have begun proceedings to have the marriage annulled?"

"Y...yes, he knew."

"Now you have a son by another man, would he want to harm you, say to get full custody of your son, Henry isn't it? That's an old name for today's kids." Agent De Vil continued.

"No, Neal and I are good friends, we have a good thing going with the joint custody arrangement he doesn't want to hurt me. And how did you find out about my son? I've kept that away from reporters and the network."

"We have our ways, Ms. Swan."

* * *

While Agent De Vil was questioning Emma, Agent Heller was in fact questioning Regina and getting the same attitude if not worse than his partner was.

"And Ms. Mills, why did you yell out 'gun' when he was holding a knife?"

"Well I did yell out before but no one listened it was quite loud in there but I yelled gun because I knew the people would hear that and dispersed and I was right. It slowed the man down when the crowd panicked."

"Yes but by doing so, you endangered those around you from the Unsub. It was lucky he only had eyes on his target and didn't hurt anyone who was in his way." Agent Heller lectured.

Regina, conscience-stricken, "I didn't realize I just wanted the people to get out of the building."

"Hmmm, indeed, now, you have never met Ms. Swan before that day, is that correct?"

"I've seen her on television but the day at the comic-con was the first time we met."

"And you just throw yourself at a man holding a knife for someone whom you just met?" Heller questioned indignantly.

"I just reacted, I knew he wanted to hurt her and I tried to stop him. There were no security guards around to stop him so I did what I could." Regina replied not liking where the agent was going with this. "You try and save total strangers all the time, do you not? Why can't someone like me do the same?"

"I'm an FBI agent and I'm trained to do so. That is very different than this incident." The agent replied then looked back at his notes. Regina wasn't afraid of him or cowered to his aggressiveness and he didn't like that or her.

"What about your sister, you've only just recently met?"

It was at that moment, said sister walked into the room. "What are you doing in here? You're supposed to wait until you were cleared with the detectives." Zelena chastised as she walked in front of the agent who then stood up quickly thinking he was in need of defending himself.

"Zelena, it's all right, he wanted to ask questions, and I just wanted to get it over with. And I think he was just finishing up when you arrived, isn't that so Agent?"

"No it's not, I have a lot more to ask, and if you would be so kind, Ms. West to leave us the agency would be greatly appreciative."

"No, I'm not leaving. If you have more questions, you can ask with me here." Zelena told him without budging from her spot.

"I will not be ordered around by you Ms. West, I am in charge here!"

"Agent Heller, stand down." De Vil ordered as she walked into the room seeing her partner and the red head in a stare down. "I have Ms. Swan with me and would like to talk to them together. We can get more information later when they're in protective custody."

"In what?" All three women asked in unison.

"Protective custody, we will be putting you both in secure but separate locations to keep you safe." Heller replied.

"Why separate locations?" Regina asked looking towards Emma then Zelena.

"Because, Ms. Mills, the Unsub has disposed of the men he had working for him and has left two people, whom have seen his face and can identify him alive, and he cannot have that. The detectives may have suggested that the man in question had left the city but we are confident that he has not." Agent De Vil began, "We've been after this Unsub for a long time and this is the first time he has made a mistake, more than one actually."

"He doesn't leave a witness behind, which is conclusive proof that he will come after you both; therefore you cannot be in the same place. It's harder for him to find the two of you when you're separated." Agent Heller finished his partner's answer.

"For how long would we be in protective custody?" Regina asked the question all seemed to be wondering.

"We're not sure, as I said before we've been after this Unsub for a long time but we've never been able to catch him or find out who he really is. He has left us clues this time so we're closer than ever before."

"So if you don't catch him in say a month, Emma and Regina have to stay hidden all that time and more? What if you never catch him?" Zelena asked afraid for her sister.

"No way, nope this isn't happening. What about my son? I can't be away from him for that long." worried Emma then began pacing the right side of the room.

"You, you have a son?" Regina asked staring at Emma then realizing this wasn't the time and glanced back at the agents. "And if we refuse your protection then what happens?"

"He could find you and finish what he started." Agent De Vil replied. "Look, Ms. Mills we've done our best to keep your name out of the papers and off social media. The few videos posted were taken down and analyzed by our people but he could have seen them before we had them."

"We've also made it look as if Ms. Swan was released early this morning and we have not had your real name released in the hospital or anywhere. You were first admitted as Jane Doe but he would be looking for that so your name was entered as Myrtle Grady in for a hernia operation."

"We have been doing our best to keep you both safe up to now. He is proficient in what he does, he has the means to obtain information a regular person could not get their hands on." De Vil continued.

"Meaning he can find out everything that you have about us and things we haven't told you?" Emma asked knowing she wouldn't like the answer.

"Yes, he does seem to have the means and the funds to get any information he needs or wants. It's one of the many things that make him hard to catch." Agent Heller responded.

"Why is this happening? Who would want to do this to me? I just don't get it. What have I done?" Emma snapped then hit the wall with her fist.

"Emma!" Regina called out, "please just calm down. Sit here with me, please?" Regina then looked over to her sister hoping she can clear the room so she and Emma can talk.

Zelena took the nonverbal hint, quickly ushered the two agents out, gave her sister a warm look of understanding, and left the two alone.

"What are we going to do Regina? I'm so sorry that you've gotten mixed up in this. I wish you hadn't saved me then you wouldn't be here right now." Emma apologized as she leaned back onto the bed then started to cry.

"Emma, don't say those things. If I hadn't then you may not be here either and I don't think I could live in a world where you weren't in it." Regina consoled as she took Emma's hand in hers.

"And what about your son, you don't want to leave him do you? So stop talking like that. What's done is done and we have to figure out what to do next." Regina said then gave Emma's hand a squeeze.

"I'm not going to lie to you and say everything is going to be okay because we don't know but we can get through this together if that is what you want. They want to separate us but I think we can get through this better together but it's up to you." Regina continued.

"I don't want you to get hurt anymore but I really don't want you out there alone either. Together, I want us to do this together, with or without the FBI." Emma replied.

"All right then, I think I know of a place we can go, no one knows about it not even Zelena. We just need a few things and when I'm released, we can go. Do you trust me?" Regina asked with a hopeful look.

"I do."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7  
**

_"Good morning, this is the Darling Channel 4 news and I'm Greg Mendel. New information in regards to the pandemonium that took place yesterday at the Darling Convention Centre during their second annual comic-con has been reported to our newsroom just minutes ago. Since the incident, reports have been pouring into the news room of how Emma Swan from the hit TV series Pen and Coop was injured in yesterday's shooting at the Darling Comic-Con. News is that Emma Swan was the target of the mad man who began shouting obscenities then attacked the star with a knife and then tried to shoot her. Channel 4 has obtained a video of the attack; it not only shows the man running towards Ms. Swan but also an unidentified woman who stopped him. The video we will be showing was recorded by a participant of the convention who was able to take this video of the attack. Please note that what you are about to see may be offensive, disturbing and may be unsuitable for children. Viewer's discretion is advised."_

He snarled as he watched the video of his failed attempt and the way she fought him, taking his focus away from his target. "I'm going to enjoy killing her, slow and painful like she deserves."

After a nice hot shower, food and clean bandages the hit man decided it was time to figure out where the Swan woman was staying and find out who the brunette was. He turned on the motel's decrepit TV to see if the news had done his work for him and named the brunette. Watching the encounter he became more enraged as he watched her come up from behind, stabbing him before the shot got off missing his target, only grazing her face. Swinging back and clocking the brunette in the head put a small smile on his face though.

"I should have killed her when I had the chance!" He yelled and kicked the TV off the table, it crashed to the floor. "Goddamn cops showing up that fast, DAMN HER!"

Shaking off the anger the woman provoked, he opened up the laptop he purchased before coming to Darling. Normally he would have disposed of it by now but he had not finished the mission yet. Tapping into the Wi-Fi of the liquor store next door, he typed in a few codes and creating a duplicate path to mask the breech he continued to break into the hospital's system. It didn't take as long as he thought before he bypassed the hospitals archaic firewall and began searching the admission records.

After they had shown the video, the news reported that Emma Swan had been released from the hospital with minor injuries with no word of her whereabouts. But he knew better and that she was most likely still in the hospital and the Feds were providing protection.

Biting into the chocolate chip muffin he purchased when he went for a coffee and a local paper, he finally broke into the hospital admin records for Saturday to find his brunette. He located a Jane Doe but she was released the same day. As he perused the files, he didn't see any other patients that could be her. They probably ghosted her files somehow. Going back to the Jane Doe, he knew it couldn't be her because he knew her injury would require possible surgery and more than a day at the hospital. "She's there but they've changed the information."

Finding nothing interesting in the records, he began breaking into the security footage. Waiting for a program to upload he finished his muffin and coffee. He already knew where the blonde was staying before the attack and what room number she was in but it was a sure bet she wouldn't be going back there. With this in mind, he began pacing the room to plan his next move once he found the Swan woman and the brunette.

* * *

When Zelena came back to Regina's room, she was alone. The FBI finally let Sean go and he drove home with Ashley taking Belle with them. They were given strict instructions by the FBI and Zelena to keep up the story of the three not attending the comic-con to keep Regina safe.

Regina too was alone, Emma having been actually released went to her hotel room to shower and change and gather her things and come back to the hospital to stay with Regina until the next day when she was to be released.

"Hey there Sis, how are you feeling? Today seems worse than yesterday if you can believe that."

"I'm good, really. They've decreased the pain medication, it was making me sleepy, and I need to be more alert now that I'm being released tomorrow. I'm really glad that you're here. I need you to do a few things."

"You're being released tomorrow? What are you going to do after that? What do you need me to do?"

"Come and sit." She said then handed her sister the hospital provided note pad and pen from the table next to her bed, "You're going to need to write this down and then you will need to go home and get most of the things and come back here tomorrow. You will need Mike from the Auto Shop to help you out but you cannot tell anyone why you are doing this."

"Wow, okay, you seem to have things sorted. What are you planning?" Zelena asked she took the pen and pad then rolled the hospital table over, lowered it, and rested the pad on top.

"Don't say anything but Emma and I agreed to refuse the FBI's protection and go it alone. I know that seems crazy and it is a little but we have no guarantees that we will be fully protected or if we'll ever get home again." Regina began. "Neither one of us trusts them to keep us safe. And to keep us separated just seems a little more than we can handle right now."

"You really like her don't you? I mean it's easy to see that she has it bad for you." Hinted Zelena then gave her a wicked grin.

"She's married and has a son. Nothing is going to happen. We're fighting to stay alive we don't have time to fraternize. Please Zelena we need to focus here."

"You didn't deny that you like her, I mean like, like her. She may be married but she fancies you. Don't you see it? I mean the way she looks at you and she's always touching you when she can. She wants you there's no denying that."

"Enough Zelena, she's married and I'm not that person who helps someone cheat. I know how it feels and I wouldn't want to do that to anyone."

"Sorry, I get that. So what do I need to do?" Zelena asked getting back to business.

"Well first you'll need to go to Mike's Auto shop and ask him to get old Betsy running, he'll know what you mean, and fill up with extra gas in cans to be loaded in back. Drop it off at the Motor Mart just outside Darling; we passed it on our way here. You'll need to take out some money from the bank for me. I have some cash at the house in the safe; I'll give you the combination but maybe withdraw more from the bank. Your name is on the account so you can do this."

"Wow, okay, you've really thought about this. Where will you go?"

"I can't tell you that Zee, I'm sorry but the less you know the better. I'm thinking that maybe you should go on a trip as well, get away for a while in case this hitman finds out who I am and links us." Regina suggested as she bit her lip, worried now for her sister.

"He won't find out who you are. I'll be fine. Don't worry about me just stay hidden and hopefully the FBI will find this guy and we can all go back to our lives." Zelena placated as she gave Regina's hand a squeeze. "Now what else goes on the list?"

* * *

Sydney came into Emma's room when she was given the okay by the doctor to be released. The drug had worn off enough that the dizziness and fatigued had lessened.

"All right, sign this here, here and here." Sydney said as he handed Emma a clipboard with a few papers on it.

"What am I signing now, Syd? I swear that's all you have me do is sign papers. I really should read some of these."

"I do not, well okay I have, but today, if you want to leave this hospital then you will sign, here, here and here."

"Fine," she conceded and signed in the appropriate places and handed Sydney the clipboard back.

"Great, I'll give this to the nurse and we can go back to the hotel. Is Barney Fife coming along?" Sydney asked as he put the pen back in the clip part and gesture towards the door.

"Barney who?" Emma asked staring at her manager as if he had lost his marbles.

Sighing, he then mumbled, "young ones today."

Emma smirked as she followed behind knowing full well who he was referring to but she loved to get him riled up. Behind her, the officer followed and she looked back, smiled, and told him his new name was Barney Fife. He then gave her a questioning look. "Ah crap he's actually too young to know."

Sydney opened the rental door for her but the officer explained that she was to ride in the police car in the back and was to be driven to and from this way. The reporters were out front waiting and paparazzi could be anywhere as well as the man who was after her. She agreed and both she and Sydney sat in the back of the police cruiser. Ducking down when they passed the reporters out front.

When they arrived at the hotel and walked to her room, the officer took the key card and asked them to stand back so to clear the room before she entered.

What was waiting for them was devastating. Someone had been in her room and trashed it. The officer quickly took her to Sydney's room two doors down and called his superiors to let them know what he found.

It wasn't long before Detective Prince and Knight along with Agents De Vil and Heller arrive at the hotel, the agents going straight to security and the detectives to the ninth floor where the officer was guarding Emma in Sydney's room.

"Ms. Swan, are you all right?" Detective Knight asked as he saw her lying on a bed pale as a ghost.

"Oh yeah, I'm just fine. I have a man trying to kill me and found it fun to trash my room. I'm doing just great."

"Emma," Sydney began but quickly quieted after receiving fierceness from his client he had never seen before.

"Look, I just want to get out of here and back to the hospital. I'm not taking my things any longer so why am I still here?"

"You're right you won't be able to go back into your room nor collect your things, they'll need to process them. I'll take you back to the hospital myself but would you like to purchase some items before we go back?"

"Yeah, yeah I guess I do. Let's go Prince."

Sydney got up and followed but Emma turned around and stopped him. "I think this is where we part ways, Syd. When I get back to the hospital we'll be in protective custody, you won't be able to get near me any longer."

It was her idea to let most people think that they were accepting the protective custody the FBI was providing until the very last moment. The less people knew what they were doing the better it was for them to stay safe and hidden.

"What? Really, I didn't think you were going to do that. I guess this is so long for now, Emma." Sydney said then gave her a quick hug and patted her back. "Make sure you stay safe, okay?"

"I will; the FBI should know what they're doing. I hope."

Once Emma and Detective Prince left the room, Agent Heller walked back towards Emma's room. "So what do we have here?"

Detective Knight glanced back at the agent but ignored him and continued to search for clues while a team of technicians were processing and bagging the articles left behind.

"This doesn't seem like something a hit man would waste time on. There is nothing here for him to find." The detective said aloud to the agent.

"Maybe he was expecting her to be here and in a fit of rage tore the place apart." Heller suggested as he moved a pair of jeans aside on the dresser before opening it.

"Possibly, but highly doubtful," Detective Knight replied before opening the closet door. "I think this was done to continue the ruse of the guy being a stalker. Is Agent De Vil checking out the security footage? Because this could have happened before the comic-con even started."

"Yes she is, hopefully from that we can see who came in here. Do we know who has the room between this one and the managers and the one on the other side of Swan's?"

"The one in between this and the managers was booked for the weekend but no one showed up; the desk said it hasn't been occupied the entire time." Knight replied and walked towards Heller. "The other one was the same. Why, what are you thinking?"

"Nothing really, until we see the security footage there's nothing here for me. So I'll leave you to it, I'm going back to Agent De Vil."

* * *

"Okay Sis, I think I've got it all. We've gone over it three times now. I'm good to go, really."

"I'm sorry I just need everything to be perfect to make it work. It's Emma's and my life we're playing with here, and her families. I can't imagine what she's going through right now not being able to be with her son."

"I know I get it and I won't let you down. I promise." Zelena vowed as she put away her list and got up to get her coat. Then turning back to face Regina, "I'm glad you felt that you could trust me with this Regina, I know you think that I'm immature and too carefree which is partially true. I know it seems like I can be flippant and not take things seriously but I can when I want to and right now, I really want to Regina. You can trust me with this and with the café and Mother's firm."

"Thank you Zee, I know I haven't been the greatest sister and that I criticize you a lot. I'm sorry that I make you feel less important than you are. When this is all over, I would like to start over and work on our relationship. I want to be better with us, with everything really."

"I'd like that Regina, you are a great sister, I've never thought otherwise, truly. And yes when this is over let's work on being closer. I would really like to help you with Mother's and your Father's businesses. You need to lessen the load and I want to help with that."

"Thank you." Regina replied softly feeling a little overwhelmed with what had happened and what the future held. "I love you Zelena, I'm sorry I've never told you before but I do and I'm so glad you're in my life."

Zelena walked back to the bed, sat down and hugged her sister, "You listen to me Regina, you and Emma are going to get through this and you'll be back home running everything the way you do. Don't even think that this man will get you; you beat him once you'll beat him again because you are strong, resilient and a huge pain in the ass. You are Regina Mills and you will win."

"Yes we will." Emma confirmed as she walked through the door overhearing the sisters' conversation. "We will get through this together."

"That we will, and with that I am going to go and get the things on the list and I'll be back tomorrow to get you." Zelena replied and went towards the door putting her hand on Emma's shoulder she whispered, "take care of her," and then left the room.

"Hey," Emma greeted and sat at the end of the bed.

"Hey yourself, you look worse than you did earlier, did something happen?" Regina asked looking worriedly at the blonde.

"Nothing gets past you does it?" Emma jested then combed her fingers through her hair.

"Yeah my hotel room was trashed when we got there. My clothes were ripped and thrown about. Prince took me to a store to pick up some new clothes and things. I'm tired of this Regina; I really don't know what I'm doing anymore. Are we doing the right thing here?" Emma said dejectedly.

"Emma, come up here," Regina compelled the woman towards her, having Emma lay next to her putting her good arm around her. "If you want to take the protection from the FBI and not do this on our own then I'll do the same. I don't want you to do something that you're not comfortable with. I don't know how long we'll be hiding or what we're going to do to get our lives back. I don't know what is the right or wrong thing here, I can't give you those answers, and I'm sorry."

"I know, and I'm just so tired and I miss my son and I want this to be over and done with. I want you to be able to live your life again. I just feel so responsible yet I have no idea why this is happening."

"Its okay, Emma none of this is your fault. Please stop blaming yourself it's not going to change what has happened but it will affect what we're planning to do. You need to focus your attention on the present and your future. If we go into this with doubt then it's not going to work." Regina encouraged the younger woman.

Stroking the blonde woman's hair, Regina continued. "Don't make any decisions right now, we have until tomorrow, and there's still an officer outside the door. We're safe now. Just rest and we'll discuss this when you wake up, okay? Whatever we do decide, the detectives and FBI will still be searching for this man, and no one will stop doing that."

"Thank you Regina, I don't know if I could handle any of this if you weren't here with me. It's only been a couple of days yet it feels like I've known you forever and it settles me, you somehow keep me calm even through all this stress. I look to you and I feel like I can relax. So thank you for doing that for me."

"Rest, Emma. Close your eyes and sleep. I'll be right here when you wake. I promise." Regina told her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8  
**

"Hey there kiddo, it's Momma." Emma spoke quietly down the hall from Regina's room on a cell phone she borrowed from one of the nurse's. "I know its way past your bedtime but I wanted to say hi and hope that you have a good time at your Grandpa's"

"Mommy, I miss you mommy!" Her sweet six year old, Henry called out sleepily into the phone. "Where are you? How come you can't come with?"

"I miss you too sweetheart, didn't Daddy explain to you why I couldn't come with you this time?" Emma continued to talk quietly.

She had woken up from a dream and couldn't get back to sleep so instead of waking Regina she walked out to the nurse's station for coffee and asked if there was a payphone in the place, the nurse kindly lent her the cell phone.

"Yeah but I want you to come with Mommy!" Henry continued not truly understanding why she wasn't with him. She was supposed to be off work and spending time with him now. "It's our time now Mommy."

"I know, and I'm so sorry that I'm not with you right now but as soon as I can I'll come and get you and you and I will spend all our time together okay? But right now I need you to go with Daddy to see Grandpa."

"Okay Mommy, Do you know we're going to jump in the pond to see Grandpa?" Henry asked excitedly.

Chuckling at her son, she would give anything to be with him and give him a hug. "You're going over the pond to see him. It's a figure of speech Henry you'll be flying over the ocean which is a large body of water and some people call it a pond. But maybe your Grandpa will find you a pond when you get there to jump in."

"You're silly." He giggled, "Oh Daddy wants the phonen back. I love you Mommy!"

"I love you too Henry, I love you so, so much." Emma replied with tears in her eyes.

She heard Henry drop the phone and then Neal picking it up, "Hey Emma."

"Hey Neal, I'm so sorry about this, I know this isn't your time with him and having to leave like this is just crazy, I'm really sorry."

"Hey now, this isn't your fault and I love spending time with him always. Why don't you come with us? I mean this guy wouldn't know you left the country or anything about Dad." Neal asked worrying his lip.

"From what the FBI say, he just might find out if I leave the country. It seems he can find out information most can't and I wouldn't want to put Henry in danger. What if he did find out and found me there? I just couldn't Neal I'm sorry this is hard as hell but it's for the best."

"Alright, Emma I get it. I hate not being able to do anything. I wish there was something that I could do."

"You're doing it right now; you're keeping Henry safe and getting him far away from me." Emma replied her voice breaking at the end.

"Are you going to be all right, Em? Tell me the truth, what are you going to do?"

"I can't tell you Neal, I'm sorry but its best that no one knows where we're going. It's safer for us all."

"Yeah, I figured but please Emma stay safe and come back to us." Neal urged his best friend, the mother of his child. "I can't do this alone, Henry needs you. We all need you."

"I know I'm going to do everything that I can to get back I promise. I'll stay safe and hopefully the FBI or the cops will catch this guy."

Emma realized she'd been on the phone longer than she planned, "Look Neal I need to get going, give Henry his Momma hugs every night and morning. Tell him how much I love him every day okay?"

"I will Emma, I promise." Neal replied a little choked up. It felt as if he was saying goodbye forever. "Stay strong Emma. You're the strongest woman I know; you beat this guy and come home to Henry."

"I will, I will I have to go now. Love you Neal." Emma said the last bit quietly then ended the call. She let out a breath, leaned back against a wall and slid down until she was sitting on the floor.

* * *

It took longer than he wanted to hack into the hospital security. The Wi-Fi wasn't the greatest and slowed down a lot but he finally managed and started checking out the cameras posted. There was nothing for a while then he saw him, a police officer standing outside a room. He knew it was the third floor but not which room. The hospital wasn't that large so it wouldn't be difficult to find out.

He would have to take out the cop but for now, he would have to wait until things were quiet - the middle of the night, the cop would be half asleep and his target would be asleep. No one would know what hit them. He would be in and out in mere minutes. "Perfect." He smiled to himself.

He wondered why there was only one uniform in the hospital though. "Maybe the blonde bitch was released." He went back to the screen and checked a little more. He watched as a redhead walked into the room. "Interesting, I wonder who she could be." It was a short while later that the cherry on top walked onto the monitor.

Emma Swan walked into the same room.

"Gotcha!"

* * *

Regina woke up with a start. Looking around the dark room, she felt as if she was being watched. "Emma?" she called out.

She felt the empty mattress where Emma had fallen asleep then reached out towards the cot that was set up so she and Emma could share the room until the morning. With Emma being released earlier, she didn't want to leave Regina alone in the hospital and stayed with her. Johanna being the sweet English lady that she was made sure that Emma had something to lie down on for the night. She smiled at the memory of the two bickering over the cot. Then remembering being awoken by something she turned on the overhead light.

Emma's cot being empty scared Regina and she noted there was no light coming from under the closed door in the bathroom. She slowly pushed herself up and out of the bed and walked toward the door to her room in her bare feet.

She quietly opened the door, peeked out, and saw Joey, the officer guarding them asleep on the chair across the hall. "Joseph! Joseph. Wake up!"

The officer didn't budge which frightened Regina but she stepped out of her room and nudged the officer's arm and he slouched over. He was unconscious. She looked around and the hallway was quiet, too quiet. She started to panic; she needed to find Emma they had to get out of there now.

"Please Emma, be all right please." She said aloud, then went back into her room, grabbed her clothes locked herself in the bathroom and started to get dressed. It was difficult without help but she bared the pain, took off her sling, and got dressed as best as she could.

Once she was dressed, she put her ear to the door to see if she could hear anything, then as quietly as she could she unlocked the door and with the light off, poked her head out. The hospital room was still empty; she quickly went out of the bathroom, and to the phone Ashley left for her.

She turned on the phone impatiently waiting and hit the screen and called Zelena. After three rings, Regina was getting worried until she heard a gruff "Bloody hell what?"

"Zee, listen, you need to get up call Belle and bring the truck right away. Do you hear me? Zee?" Regina asked as she packed as much of Emma's things in the backpack Belle left when she brought some snacks yesterday.

"Re...Regina? Is that you? What's wrong? Why are you whispering?" Zelena asked in procession as she woke herself up and sat up in bed.

"Listen something is wrong, Emma is not in the room and the cop outside is unconscious. You need to get to the Motor Mart right away. Call Belle and she can follow you in your car, okay. Are you awake? You need to do this now."

"I'm awake I'm awake. Okay, I'll call Belle we'll be there as fast as we can. Stay safe Regina. Please."

"I will just remember to drop off the truck and go straight back, don't let anyone see you. Now go!" Regina ordered and quickly ended the call. Praying that Emma was all right, she knew she needed to find her or she would have to go it alone.

She pocketed the phone, took her things from the closet, Emma's belongings, and made her way out the door. The exit everyone used was to the right but she knew there was a stairway and an elevator mostly used by the morgue and the engineering staff to bring up supplies to the left and down the hall.

She quickly and quietly moved down the hall and when she turned she stopped. "Emma!" She half whispered half yelled.

Emma was sitting on the floor with her head leaned back against the wall, she had been crying and must have fallen asleep. When she heard her name, she jumped and dropped the cell onto the floor. "Jesus, Regina? What's going on? What are you doing out here?"

"Shh be quiet. We need to get out of here Emma the officer is unconscious. Something woke me up and you weren't in the room. I think he's here. I think he's done something to Joey that's why he's not waking up. I called Zelena she's on her way. We need to go, Emma I don't...we need to get out of here now."

"Okay, okay we'll go. I'll just leave the nurse's phone here." Emma hesitated not knowing what was going on. But Regina was scared and wanted to leave so they were going to leave.

"I was so afraid when you weren't in the room and...I...I thought he had you."

"It's okay, we'll be all right. Come on this way." Emma soothed as she walked towards the stairway.

"No! He could use those too. I mean there are no cameras so the stairway would be the way he would come in, don't you think?"

"Right, Okay let's take the dead body elevator." Emma gestured as she walked down the hallway.

Rolling her eyes at the name Emma given the elevator when Johanna told them about it, she followed the blonde but kept watch behind her. "Do you remember the pass code that Johanna told you?"

"Yes ma'am 4281." Emma replied as she punched in the numbers for the elevator to open. "Et voilà! The dead body elevator at your service m'lady."

Regina went in and pulled Emma along with her as she was hesitant to go inside. "There are no dead bodies in here at the moment, Emma. What are you afraid of?"

"Nothing, I'm good," she replied then bugged her eyes out when she watched Regina press the button for the morgue.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get us out of here alive, what do you think I'm doing?" Regina snapped then rubbed her injured shoulder. She didn't put the sling back on and it had been throbbing since she put on her clothes. "This has been the plan all along what's going on with you?"

"Shit, I'm sorry I just...I'm just a little out of it but I'm fine, I'll be fine. I just don't like dead bodies and when I'm nervous, I joke around. Sorry."

Regina remained quiet so Emma could get it together; she had no idea if she was making a fool of herself right now or if the hit man was in the hospital but she had that nagging feeling something was off and just wanted to get out.

The elevator's ding let them know they had arrived at the bottom floor. When the doors opened, it was a little dark; there were only a few lights on showing a corridor. Regina handed Emma the backpack and they got out and continued down towards another door. "I believe Johanna said the exit would be through this door on the right and then a small hallway."

"Yup, okay let's go." Emma replied swallowing hard. Feeling creepy knowing there were dead bodies near them and she silently cursed herself for watching so many Zombie shows.

Regina slowly opened the door and checked to see if anyone was on the other side. There were more lights on in this area and she walked through with Emma following close behind her. It was only a short distance before they would reach the exit when they heard the elevator's ding again. They stared at each other for a moment when Regina quickly grabbed Emma's hand and hid in what she thought was a closet, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Zelena got dressed as she was calling for Belle but there was no answer. She called three more times by the time she was out the door getting into her smart car. Still not being able to reach Belle, she called Mike, Storybrooke's only mechanic who got the old truck ready for her earlier. Luckily, he was home although asleep as well but said he would drive the truck for her.

When she arrived at Mike's he was up and dressed and waiting for her. They drove to his shop to pick up the loaded and gassed up old Betsy as Regina called her and took off towards Darling. Zelena recalled the conversation with Regina and she couldn't drive fast enough. She sounded so scared and she's never known Regina to show her emotions like that. She felt guilty about dragging Regina to the comic-con in the first place. She could have had someone else take them; there were a few in town who wanted to go along.

Mike knew something was going on but he could tell Zelena was upset and in a hurry, so he didn't ask her any questions. He would do that on the way home. Whatever it was, it was serious and he was a little afraid for both Zelena and Regina.

* * *

Knocking out the cop was easy. Wearing a new disguise he chatted up a nurse when she was about to start her break and when she invited him outside to take a walk with her he joined her, knocked her out and left her behind a bin down past the car park.

He stole her ID badge allowing him to go through certain doors without raising suspicion. He went to the nearest locker room, changed into scrubs, and made his way to the third floor. There wasn't a nurse at the station at the time and he continued on until he saw the cop sitting outside a room. He smiled and turned back to the break station, "and now the fun begins."

He made a special coffee for the officer and took it to him then made his way back towards the nurses' station but there were two nurses sitting there now and he quickly stepped into the laundry room and waited for the cop to fall asleep.

It seemed a long time before the cop finally fell asleep in his chair. He was slouched over so he straightened him up in case someone noticed. He could hear voices down the hallway so he quickly made his way into the brunette's room. When he got in there, she was gone. "Fuck!" He ran out of the room, turned away from the nurses' station, and ran down the hall. He saw a door to the stairwell but also noticed an elevator but he couldn't access it without a pass code. He swiped the nurse's ID badge and that seemed to do the trick. He patiently waited for the elevator to return watching to see what floor it was going to stop on before coming back to his floor.

* * *

"Regina, where are we?" Emma asked as she looked around the room.

"Well, Emma it seems that we might be in an autopsy room or the room where they keep the deceased."

"Shit, I can't, I need to get out of here Regina and now." Emma squeaked and turned back to the door they came in.

"Emma! Get a hold of yourself. The hit man could be outside this very moment." Regina whispered to the blonde. "Come here and take my hand. These people are dead they're not going to hurt you but the man outside could."

Emma did as she was told and sat down and leaned against the wall next to Regina who popped up to look out the small window in the door. She then turned the lock and slid down to the floor as well.

"Did you see anyone?" Emma asked softly.

"No, but keep quiet I think I hear someone walking."

Regina popped her head up again and she did see a man in scrubs walking past the door and out through the exit. Sighing with relief, she stood up and gestured for Emma to get up as well. "It wasn't him, let's go."

Emma unlocked the door, turned the handle and they stepped out and quickly walked to the exit. The man Regina had seen was out having a smoke break and looked at the two women questioningly.

"Hi, we took the wrong way. Don't worry about us, see ya," Emma called out and she took Regina's hand and walked away like a shot.

Zelena was only driving as far as the Auto place just outside Darling, Regina and Emma didn't have a car. Continuing to walk away swiftly they hail a cab a block away from the hospital and got in.

When the hit man got into the elevator, he hit the bottom floor. He then made his way down a hallway. There were two different ways to go and he wasn't sure which way until he saw a worker coming towards him and he quickly went back and made it look as if he was waiting for the elevator to go back up.

As he waited the elevator made its way back and the doors opened, there was a security officer inside and questioned him as to why he was down there.

"Oh hey there, I was going out for a smoke but forgot my lighter. I'm just gonna head back now, my break is almost over."

"Can I see your ID?" The security man asked not believing the man in front of him. It wasn't that large of a hospital but he knew most of the people who worked here and they were a close knit bunch.

"Um yeah sure, but I really wish you hadn't asked that buddy. You're not going to like what I have to show you." The hit man said as he brought out a gun.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9  
**

Heller was asleep in his hotel room, cuddling the extra pillow as he dreamt of catching the ten most wanted all in one week and then receiving the FBI Medal for Meritorious Achievement from the President of the United States.

He was making his speech when he could hear a knocking in the background; he thought it rude someone making such noise as he was giving a speech. He continued on but the knocking got louder then he could hear a ringing noise, the tune seemed familiar. It was the one that he had for his partner De Vil, his partner, who was knocking on the door.

"Shit, I'm coming!" He yelled out as he got out of bed, unlocked the door, and removed the chain.

"What were you doing? I've been calling and pounding on your door forever!" Agent De Vil barked when Heller opened the door. "Get dressed now!"

"Wh...What's going on?" Heller inquired as he popped into the bathroom to change.

"The officer at the hospital guarding the victims was drugged and found unconscious and Mills and Swan are gone."

"WHAT?" He yelled as he made his way out and grabbed his jacket. "What the hell happened?"

"We're going to the hospital to find out, now let's go." De Vil ordered already out the door.

* * *

While the hospital was in chaos, Regina and Emma took three different cabs as they made their way outside of Darling. Regina let out a sigh of relief when she saw the truck and no Zelena anywhere. "She did it, she got the truck here. Let's get going shall we?" She said as she slowly got out of the last cab.

Emma paid the man and said thanks as she followed Regina towards the truck. "Are you okay to drive? You're looking a little pale."

"To be honest I don't think I am. My shoulder is hurting; I've been moving it more than I should."

"Shit Regina, you should have said something. Come on get in the passenger side, I'll drive." Emma suggested as she watched Regina get the key from under the bumper. Regina handed her the keys and did as she was told and got in the passenger side.

Emma then got in herself and started the truck up. "Which way are we going? Actually where are we going? You never even told me."

"Just head towards Storybrooke, there's a...a dirt road about an hour and half from... here. We're going to a...cabin that belonged to my...father." Regina replied with a slight slur. "When you see a sign that says Storybrooke 40 miles pull over." Regina explained then leaned her head back on the seat and closed her eyes.

"Regina, you're perspiring, you're white as a ghost, and you look like you're in misery. Maybe we should go back to the hospital." Emma suggested hoping the woman was okay.

"NO, No we need to go Emma, please I'll be fine I just need a little rest, please get going."

"Okay but if you get worse we're going to back to the hospital." Emma replied, backed the truck out from the auto shop, and made her way towards Storybrooke.

* * *

When De Vil and Heller arrived at the hospital, they saw a few police officers and an ambulance on the other side of the car park but they continued to the entrance way, showed their ID, and made their way to the third floor.

"Would someone like to tell me what the hell happened here?" De Vil barked as she made her way towards Regina's room.

Detective Prince was in the room when he heard Agent De Vil and yelled out. "In here Agents, it seems that our assassin was here and took out the officer guarding the room by slipping something into his coffee but as to the whereabouts of Ms. Mills and Ms. Swan I have no idea."

"How did he get past security and the staff? Get me the video footage right now!" De Vil yelled towards Heller and he scurried off with the head of security for the hospital.

"Mill's coat and purse are gone from the closet, she left behind her sling, and some bags which must be Emma's but I think they got out on their own. Video will confirm this but he may not have got to them. He wouldn't have kidnapped them he would have killed them right here."

"I agree I assume you have assigned officers to search the hospital?" The agent inquired as she looked around the room.

"We have and there was a nurse that was found unconscious at the far end of the parking lot. She has a head wound but nothing serious."

"I wondered what was going on over there. I assume he knocked her out to get her ID badge to get into the hospital this late or early in the morning."

"That's what we believe as well. Hopefully they're able to check to see what areas he was in if the cameras don't tell us." Detective Prince replied running his hand through his hair. "I just hope the ladies did get out and they're all right."

"I think they were going to do this on their own from the beginning. I didn't buy it when they said they would go into protective custody, they were so against it at first. I do hope they know what they're doing." De Vil said.

"Yeah I hope so too, they're smart and savvy I'm sure they've got a place to hide out in. I just hope he doesn't find them."

"This was too close, Detective. He was here for them and knew where to go; he must have had some access to the hospital or at least their computer system. Dammit!" De Vil cursed as she pulled out her phone and called her computer techs. "We were supposed to be monitoring this system." She walked away when she began hollering in her phone.

"Be safe Ladies." He whispered as he went down to emergency to see how the Uni and the young nurse were doing and if they could give a description.

"Detective? Detective!" A uniformed officer called out. "You need to see this."

"What is it?"

"We found the on duty security guard; he's hurt badly but still alive, they've taken him to emergency."

"Where did you find him?" Prince asked as he followed the officer down the stairs.

"He was found in the morgue."

"Jesus, what the hell happened here tonight?" Prince wondered aloud and continued to follow the officer. After he was shown where the security officer was found, he looked around and checked a few doors and then saw an exit and went over to it. He checked for cameras then went outside. He then called Agent Heller for him to check the morgue and surrounding area cameras. Mills and Swan may have left through that way.

* * *

"So are you going to tell me what's going on, Zelena?" Mike asked as they drove back to Storybrooke.

"I wish I could Mike but I can't, I'm sorry but I just can't." Zelena replied laying her head back on the seat. Once they dropped off the truck, she was too upset to drive home, so Mike took over for her. She knew he was going to ask and she wished she could tell him but it was for all their safety that she kept it to herself.

"Okay, I get it, but I know it's about Regina, she's the only one who knows about 'Ol Betsy. Is she all right? Can you at least tell me that?"

"Yes she's all right but I can't tell you anything else, Mike please. I'm sorry and don't tell anyone what you did tonight or about the truck okay? No one can know Mike, its imperative that no one knows."

"I swear, I won't tell a soul. You can trust me Zelena. I know you and I don't know one another very well but Regina and I were close when we were young kids. Even though we lost touch when she moved away and she's been distant since she's been back, I still care about her."

"Thank you Mike, she may have been distant but she knew she could trust you and that you would help. When this is over and she comes back, I bet she won't be a stranger to you any longer."

"I hope so, I've missed her y'know. She was so carefree when she was away from home but so very closed off when her mother was around. Oh sorry, I know you share the same mother but... and I don't talk ill of the dead but she wasn't the most pleasant of parents especially when it came to Regina."

"It's all right and I know. Well I know some things but I can tell by the way Regina holds herself and how in control she is that she was brought up very strict, so very different from me and I know that was because of Cora." Zelena responded remembering things she's heard since she moved to Storybrooke. Her mother was a tyrant and Regina suffered because of it. "She's not her though, I don't think she realizes it yet or believes it but she's not and I hope I can convince her of that someday."

* * *

Emma pulled over when she saw the sign Regina described before they left Darling. Regina had been asleep for the entire drive and had moaned a few times especially when Emma hit a bump in the road. She worried for the brunette, she knew she must have been in severe pain throughout their ordeal trying to get out of the hospital and all Emma could do was being scared of Zombies. "She must think I'm an idiot."

"Only now and then," Regina muttered as she slowly opened her eyes and turned her head towards the blonde.

"Thanks, we're at the sign, which way now?"

"About twenty feet ahead there's a dirt road on the right. It's hard to see so just go slowly and I'll tell you when to turn."

"Okay, how are you feeling anyway? You were groaning a little bit." Emma asked hoping she didn't offend the woman.

"I'm fine, I just needed rest. I'm good to go now." Regina replied then called out, "turn here."

"Wow when you say it was hard to see you weren't kidding. How can you even see it?" Emma asked frowning while turning what looks like the gutter off the side of the road.

"It's been a long time but I'd never forget how to get to this place. My father would bring me during the summer and fall months. The turning leaves were so beautiful. It was calming and I could be myself here. I could be free." Regina confided as they slowly drove a bumpy road with the branches of the trees scraping against the truck and jostling the injured woman.

"It sounds great. I can't wait to see it."

"Well it will probably take a day to make it inhabitable but we should be safe here for a while until we can figure out what to do next and for my shoulder to heal."

Climbing slowly over a large hill, Emma could see the cottage in the distance. They had been traveling the pathway for about twenty minutes even though they were going slow; the cottage was a ways away from the road. It was a perfect place to hide out and she was glad Regina had this when she was younger.

From what little she knew of Regina, she could tell she had had a rough childhood and then having a step-sister that had only come into her life a short time ago must have been a blow. She hoped she would learn more about this woman that she had come to care about a great deal in such a short time.

"Emma? Emma, are you all right?"

"Huh? Sorry, I got lost in thought there. I'll keep moving I see the cottage from here."

"If you're sure, there is a spot in back where you can park the truck to hide it from anyone should they come this way."

"All right, I see what you mean." Emma replied then parked the truck in back as Regina suggested. Once the truck was parked, Emma jumped out and untied the tarp on the back where she found groceries, backpacks and a suitcase.

"Shit I left my stuff back in the...wait that's what's in the backpack isn't it?"

"I grabbed as much as I could and jammed it in there. I hope that was all right."

"Well yeah or I would be wearing this outfit all the time and we wouldn't like that." Emma explained as she made a face. She pulled out the suitcases and made her way up the wooden steps behind Regina.

Regina bent down, removed a board beside the door, and pulled out a key then proceeded to open the door.

"That's a great hiding place." Emma stated as she walked into the cottage. Regina turned on the flashlight she got from the truck and gestured to where Emma should put their bags.

"We'll need to use the generator for electricity. I had Zelena make sure to load a number of gas cans for the generator, I just hope it's running after all this time. If not, then we'll have to rough it. Do you think you can do that dear? Living in L.A. with all the perks it might be a little difficult to live off the land as they say."

"Pfft, please I've been camping before I can handle living without electricity. I'm not a princess Regina I can handle it."

"Good to know. Let's get the truck unpacked. By then the sky will be lighter and we can see about the generator."

"I'll unload the truck you go and sit down and relax, you may say you're fine but I can see even in this light that you're not. You're in pain, Regina, don't tell me you're not. So go sit and rest. It won't take me long to unpack."

With a small huff, Regina nodded her head and walked back into the cottage and Emma continued to unload the truck. "Geez how much did Zelena pack? There are a lot of groceries I hope there's a refrigerator in here."

"There is, and a stove with an oven as well. We do have running water so that's a plus. Daddy made sure of the water part though we may have to boil water to drink if need be. He didn't care about the electricity but he hated outhouses." Regina revealed as she made her way to the living room and took off the sheets covering all of the furnishings.

"Hey now, you should be resting not house cleaning." Emma repeated trying not to nag.

"I'm fine Emma, I can't sit if things are covered up now can I?"

"Sorry, I'm just worried about you, you look like you're about to fall over."

"I'll be fine; I just wanted to get a few things prepared before we settled in for some sleep." Regina explained to the blonde and continued to remove the coverings.

"Okay, so what can I do next? I've brought everything from the back of the truck except the gas cans. Where's the generator? I can get that started if you like."

"This way, through the kitchen," Regina said as she walked to the back door and opened it. "There's a small shed just around the corner."

"Great, I'll get some gas and see if the baby will start."

"Emma, I'm sorry for being a bit cantankerous, I truly appreciate what you're doing. Once we've had some real sleep I promise to be more pleasant to be around."

Emma laughed at that and took Regina in her arms mindful of the injured shoulder. "You can be as cantankerous as you want to be, it's okay with me. You've been through hell in a short amount of time and it's totally understandable. I'll probably be a grumpy ass later on so we can be cranky together. How does that sound?"

Regina wanted to just to stay in Emma's arms. It felt good to be held, so much so she forgot to answer the woman holding her.

"Regina?"

"Oh yes l do look forward to sharing the _wonderment_ of being prickly together." Regina said sarcastically with a small smile.

"You're so full of it," Emma quipped as she stepped out of the hug. "I'm going to check the generator. I'll be right back. Rest and I mean it! You had better not be cleaning or anything when I come back in got it?"

"Yes Miss Swan, I got it." Regina replied and then grumbled, "Bossy," when Emma was through the door.

"I heard that!"

It didn't take Emma very long; somehow, the generator took off like a song, almost as if someone had been taking care of it all this time. "I wonder if Regina isn't the only person who knows about this place."

Cleaning her hands off with a cloth she found in the shed, she walked back into the cottage.

"I don't know about you but I think I can sleep for a week." Emma stated as she closed the door and turned towards the living room. As she walked closer, she saw that Regina finally stopped puttering around and was lying down on the couch. 'She's so beautiful' Emma thought to herself. Looking at the way Regina was sleeping she knew it couldn't be comfortable for her shoulder and she would pay for it later.

Emma bent down to Regina, and brushed away the hair that had fallen over her eyes, "hey sleeping beauty, why don't you go lay down on the bed? You're only going to regret this position when you wake up."

Regina mumbled something but slowly sat up. "Fine, take me to bed Miss Swan." she continued to mumble as Emma pulled her up, placed her arm around her waist, and took her towards the bedroom. Luckily, the room was still partially dark or Regina might have seen how red Emma's cheeks became after what she said.

* * *

After he left the hospital he went straight back to the motel. He punched the wall in anger knowing he failed his mission once again. "How the fuck did I miss them again? Who are these bitches?"

A knock came at the door; it was the manager on duty saying the people next door were complaining about the noise. He called out an apology and said he'll be quiet from now on. He realized now that he'd brought attention to himself and he needed to leave and find another place. That was fine with him; he got some information that might help him find the Swan woman and that bitch of a brunette. They're together wherever they are and that makes things that much easier for him.

He took a shower, changed into clean clothes, and packed up. He was paid up for another two days but he didn't care about that. He was about to pack up his laptop when he clicked on pictures he saved from the security footage. They were pictures of the redhead and two other females who had gone into the brunette's room. "It's only a matter of time before for I find out who you are." He muttered as he looked at them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Regina woke up disoriented and in a great deal of pain. She quickly sat up which she regretted immediately but continued to look around to figure out where she was. She heard a noise in another room and slowly got up. Now that her eyes were more focused, she could see where she was and remembered that she and Emma left the hospital and made it to her father's cottage.

She sighed with relief, but that was short lived when she heard the strange noise again. Searching the room looking for a weapon she quietly moved toward the closet and found the old baseball bat her father kept from when he was a child. It was his favourite sport and could never part with the bat that his father used when he played a short stint in the minors.

She grabbed the bat and made her way out of the bedroom and towards the noise. She peered around the wall and what she saw took her breath away, Emma in just a white tank top and matching underwear cooking in the kitchen.

The small gasp caught Emma's attention and she quickly turned around holding a spatula up defensively, "Shit, Regina you scared me. What are you doing with that bat?"

"The same thing you're doing with that spatula, I thought you were an intruder. I didn't realize you were already awake." She replied then leaned the bat up against the wall. "What are you doing?"

"I thought I would make some breakfast well late lunch I guess now looking at the time."

"Do you normally cook while in your underwear, Miss Swan?" Regina asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yes, does that bother you? And what's with the Miss Swan anyway? When did you go back to calling me that?"

_'The moment I wanted to take you up against the wall and kiss you.'_ Regina thought to herself. "I'm...well I'm being..." Regina tried to answer but she couldn't keep from ogling the blonde woman in front of her. Shaking her head, she then pinched the bridge of her nose, "I apologize, when I'm stressed or nervous I tend to be standoffish, it's habitual. I'll do my best to say your name but if you do something to..."

"Piss you off?" Emma interrupted.

"Yes indeed, piss me off then I will most likely revert back and call you Miss Swan. Though knowing that you don't care for it, I may call you that more often just for my...pleasure."

When Regina said pleasure, Emma almost groaned. She knew Regina was checking her out and she wasn't sorry in the least wearing her tank and underwear, seeing how flushed the brunette was she was determined to wear more skimpy clothes when she could.

She realized she was staring at Regina and felt flush from the way Regina said pleasure that she quickly turned around and tried to finish preparing breakfast. "So how do you like your eggs?"

"I'm not fussy really," Regina began then walked closer to Emma. "I like scrambled, or omelettes or...hard." Regina replied standing directly behind Emma, causing goose bumps to form down her arms.

"Um..." Emma tried to reply but her mouth went dry. "I...I like it the same way. I mean eggs! I like eggs like that too. I think I'll just go for scrambled for now."

Regina smirked and turned back towards her bedroom. If she wanted to walk around in her underwear, surely she could take a little flirting. She called back, "I'm just going to have a quick shower I won't be long."

When she arrived back into her room, she sat down on her bed frustrated _. 'What the hell are you doing? You're hiding from an assassin and you're flirting with a married woman who has a child. Get it together!'_

She went to her suitcase, gathered some things to take a shower, and went to the bathroom. Thankfully, Zelena bought the toiletries that she herself buys. It's nice to have a small bit of familiarity when dealing with dangerous uncertainties.

She gasped when she took off her blouse and noted that her bandage was saturated with blood. She gently took it off and examined the wound recognizing there were a few broken stitches. "Just great, I hope the first aid kit has more than just a few Band-Aids in it."

Her shower was quick if only to wash away the memories of the night before. She dried off, wrapped the towel around her, and went back to her room. She began digging around in the suitcase Zelena packed for her and frowned when she saw something unfamiliar to her. Pulling the garment out Regina let out an exasperated growl. "Zelena I'm going to kill you!"

Emma rushed in when she heard Regina yell, "Are you all...right?" She asked but stopped when she saw Regina in only a towel holding up a pair of..."are those daisy dukes?" Then not being able to stop herself, she began to laugh.

"This is not funny, Emma! I don't know what Zelena was thinking. I don't own nor would I wear something like this!"

"That's a shame." Emma replied unfortunately out loud.

"What?" Regina fumed, "I'm afraid to continue searching for something to wear now."

This brought Emma's attention back to the brunette wearing only a towel and she felt the warmth spread to her neck and face. She continued to check her out knowing she was naked underneath then she noticed blood trickle from Regina's wound. "You're bleeding!" Emma shrieked then she was instantly at Regina's side seemingly very upset grabbing the facecloth from Regina's hand and placing it on the injury.

"Yes, I'm afraid I may have broken a stitch or two, it's not that concerning. I'll put another bandage on it once I find something decent to wear."

"Are you sure? You don't think we should stitch it back up or go get medical attention?" Emma asked as she pulled the cloth away.

"Its fine, Emma I assure you." Regina replied. "See, the bleeding has stopped its fine."

"Um sure, if you're okay. Um...I should let you get dressed, you're okay to get dressed? I mean do you need any help with anything?"

"I should be all right, I'm going to bandage this first though."

"Oh hey, here let me bandage it for you, Zelena packed a large first aid kit. I'll go get it stay right there."

Emma ordered as she left the bedroom.

Emma was only gone for a moment, not long enough for Regina to put on something more than just the towel. So she sat there and allowed Emma to bandage her wound. "It doesn't look infected which is good." Emma informed her as she placed the last piece of medical tape on Regina's shoulder.

"Thank you, I'll get dressed now though I may forego a bra today, it chafes the wound." Regina said mostly for her own benefit but realized what she said and noticed how Emma was blushing.

"Great, I mean sure, sure that's okay you...you do that and um oh breakfast is ready um it might be a little cold now but um yeah, I'll go back out to the kitchen. Bye." Emma stuttered and left the room like a bat out of hell.

Chuckling at the blondes' antics, Regina went back to her suitcase to find something of hers to wear.

Emma ran back to the kitchen and leaned her forehead against the cabinet. Groaning she knocked her head a few times on it, _'get your raging hormones under control, Emma!_ _The woman is injured because she saved your life, just because she's in that room naked...just calm the fuck down.'_

"So, breakfast?" Regina asked when she walked into the kitchen seeing Emma leaning against the cabinet door. She found a pair of grey sweat pants and a white blouse. Putting on a t-shirt with her injured shoulder was a little more than she could handle. And she wasn't going to ask Emma to assist her. She wasn't a fool, she could see the desire in the woman's eyes when she was in the bedroom but it couldn't happen. This wasn't the time to succumb to passion. They needed to focus and prepare what they were going to do to survive and get their lives back.

"Um yeah, have a seat and I'll get you a plate." Emma replied, opened the cupboard, and took down two plates. She dished up the eggs, and toast, took them over to the small kitchen table and then brought over two mugs of coffee.

"Thank you Emma, this looks delicious, I didn't realize how hungry I was."

"Oh, which reminds me, your sister filled your prescription, it was amongst the groceries, and I really think you should take it today."

"I just might, my shoulder is still throbbing after last night's getaway."

"Well you eat up and take your medication and I'll check the place out a little more. I've already washed the dishes they were a little dusty. Oh by the way, would someone else know about the cottage? The generator looked as if it was well maintained it started without a hitch."

"Thank you for doing all of that. Did you even sleep? And to answer your question, the only other person would be Michael. He's had the truck since my father passed. He most likely knows that I am here."

"Is that a good or bad thing?" Emma asked as she worried her lip. The main reason Regina wanted to come here was because she was the only person who knew about it.

"It's both I would say Michael and I were best friends when we were children and Daddy brought us both here during weekends and summer holidays. We were inseparable then but as we got older, we went different ways, lead different lives." Regina began with a smile remembering the few happy memories of her childhood but those were few and far between and the smile left her face.

"I left Storybrooke when I graduated high school planning on never going back and stayed away for over ten years working at a consulting agency in New York. When my father became ill, I came back and stayed with him until he passed then Mother wanted me to stay to help her with the firm and Daddy's business, a little café. I never really got back in touch with Michael when I came back; I haven't really made any effort in resuming old friendships with anyone."

"Sounds lonely, what do you do when you're not working?"

"That's just it, I find myself always working. I have both of my parent's businesses to run, it's never ending really."

"You're going to run yourself ragged Regina; you need to take time for a break, time for yourself."

"Well if the circumstances were different I would say this is a small break from my never-ending schedule."

"Yeah no shit, some break this is." Emma scoffed as she stood up and took away the empty plates. "Go take your meds, I'll clean up."

"Oh no, you cooked I'll clean, Miss Swan." Regina argued then smirked watching the underwear clad blonde walk to the kitchen.

"When your shoulder isn't killing you, then I'll agree but for now I'll clean up the dishes you go lay down." Emma concluded looking back at the brunette raising her eyebrow then turned back to the sink. She knew Regina was checking her out when she walked back to the kitchen; she made sure she put a little more sway in her walk.

"As you wish Miss Swan," Regina conceded then got up and before she went back to her room, she turned back, "Thank you again for breakfast, Emma."

* * *

"So what did you find out?" Agent De Vil asked as she walked into the security office at the hospital.

"Well he wasn't hiding from the cameras this time. I don't think he really cares if we see him any longer." Heller began, "He chats up the nurse and they leave together but then he comes back alone, you can see him mixing up a drink and taking it to the officer outside Mill's room and then leaves or something. He disappeared from the video for a while."

"Most likely hiding, there were no nurses there at first, they probably came back and would notice him. What else do you have?"

Heller had the security officer play the remaining of the video, watching as Regina Mills came out of her room and checked on the officer. You could see the panic on her face when he slumped over. She retreated back into her room then came back out alone with her belongings and walked down the hallway.

They watch as she caught up with Emma and it looked as if they were discussing something before going towards the stairwell then changing their minds and going to the elevator.

"Why was Swan out of the room and how did they know the pass code to use that particular elevator?" De Vil asked and jotted down some notes.

"We'll have to interview the officer when he regains consciousness; whatever he was drugged with was strong." Heller replied then went back to watch the monitor.

"They took the elevator to the bottom level, the morgue, and an area for delivery of supplies." The security man informed as he switched over to another video. "You can see them get off the elevator here and they continue on."

"So they're almost out of the building but then go into another room." Heller noted and then they see a staff member walk through and out the door. "We'll need to interview that man as well do you know who he is?"

"Yeah, I do, his name is Victor Whale, and he works in the radiology department. He goes out that way for a smoke."

"Well we'll need to talk to him right away. What else happened after that?" De Vil asked looking up from her phone.

"Well they come out of that room and make their way to the exit, they speak to Whale for a moment then leave through the back parking lot, and we lost them after that."

"Are there any cameras in the parking lot? Keep searching, I want to know which way they went. We need to find them." De Vil reiterated and was about to leave when the man showed her another shot.

"The man that drugged the officer came out here, if you want to continue."

"Yes, yes keep going, man."

They watch as the assassin goes into Ms. Mills' room and then comes out looking very pissed off and runs down the hallway the same way the women went. He too started towards the stairwell but it looked as if he heard something and went to the elevator.

They watched as he swiped the stolen ID and waited for the elevator then got in. The video again switched over and they could see him leave the elevator making his way down the hall just like the other two.

"He wasn't far behind them, how did he ever miss them?" Heller asked out loud. Then they could see that something made him backtrack and then the elevator opened with the security guard coming out.

They talked and the assassin brought out his gun and took the guard's taser gun and they walked into a room.

It then shows, Whale coming back and taking the stairs and the assassin goes out through the exit and into the parking lot.

"Get me eyes on the parking lot, I'm going to call our technical analyst, he'll call you and give him everything he asks for, got it?" De Vil demanded more than asked.

"Yeah, I got it, no worries. Moe is a good buddy of mine; he didn't deserve what happened to him. I want this bastard caught too."

"Good, keep searching and I'll get back to you." De Vil realized that this man was helping and didn't need to be berated when his friend was seriously injured.

She and Heller left the office and went down to emergency to talk to the officer and nurse, hoping that Detective Prince and Knight were able to get information from them.

When they got down there, Detective Prince was walking out of a room and they waved him down. "So what did you find out?" Heller asked not wanting to wait.

Detective Prince gestured to another room where he could speak privately to them. It was a hospital after all, the gossip mill was better than TMZ.

"The nurse said he was nice and that he was waiting to hear word about his dad who was in surgery, complete bull but she bought it. She said that he was tall roughly 6 to 6'1. He had blonde hair and blue eyes and very tanned, she said it was too orange, very fake but she fell for his kindness and smile." The Detective began.

"She suggested they take a walk outside to get some air that she had a 15 minute break if he was up for it. And he said yes, they walked a bit and then he pulled her in between a car and a van, she thought he was going to kiss her but he smacked her head on the vehicle until she passed out. He must have then dragged her behind the bin where she was found."

"Another disguise and he's leaving people behind alive. This is not his normal M.O. are we sure that this is the same Unsub that we've been after for years?" Heller questioned his partner. No one ever knew who this Unsub really was. They knew he had a flair for the dramatic kills but other than that, no one alive had seen him this closely.

"He's losing it." De Vil surmised. "He never misses; he always completes his target except for this one time because of Mills. Then he goes in for another attempt and fails at that. He's desperate, he only cares about the kill now, and he's leaving witnesses behind, making mistakes. It won't be long before we have him."

"Let's just hope you do that before he does complete this mission and kills both Miss Swan and Miss Mills." Detective Prince said wearily before leaving the two agents in the room.

Walking down the corridor, Prince met up with Detective Knight. "Hey, was he awake, what did the officer say?"

"He said that it was just some male nurse who offered him a coffee because he looked tired, he wasn't familiar to him, but he was feeling sleepy so he drank most of it, which he regrets very much. He also said that Emma wanted to talk to her son and borrowed a nurse's cell phone and went down the hallway to talk privately." Detective Knight stated reading from his notes.

"He said he watched her for a bit but the call seemed to be a bit emotional for her, so he went back to his seat. He said he could still hear her talking so he knew she was okay. That was just before the male nurse gave him the coffee. He was that close to her and didn't know it. How fucking lucky is this woman?" Knight finished shaking his head with disbelief. "All of them really, he could have killed the nurse and the officer but didn't. This guy is an enigma, you think he's going to do one thing but does something else entirely."

"Hopefully she'll continue to be lucky. Hopefully he never finds her and Miss Mills. I don't have a good feeling about this, Knight. Those agents are in it for the hunt, they don't seem too worried about Emma and Regina they just want their man.

"Yeah I hear ya, I think they felt that too and that's why they went on their own. They're gutsy I'll give them that." Knight mused.

"C'mon let's go back to the station, something just doesn't feel right. I want to check some stuff out." Prince instructed and walked towards the exit.

* * *

The phone rang twice then stopped. Then rung twice again and stopped. He took it off the table and when it rung again, he answered, "Hello?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm hiding out like you said. Why are the cops and Feds looking for me? What the hell happened at the comic-con?"

"Just know that the task was not completed. They're looking at you because they know he was a hired killer."

"What? Fuck! What the hell am I going to do? You said this was a foolproof plan. That they would believe it was a stalker and I would be fine!"

"I understand, and I assure you that this mess will be dealt with. Stay hidden; do not go out whatever you do, you are not to be seen by anyone. I'll get in contact when I'm able."

"You'd better; this is on you as much as it is on me. If I'm going down, you're going down too."

"It won't come to that, just be patient, and remain hidden, that is all you need to worry about for now."

"Fine," Walsh said to no one as the call had already been disconnected. Running his hand through his hair, he sat down hard on his great uncle's office chair letting out a long breath.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Zelena woke when she heard knocking on her door. She got up and put on a robe then went to the door, "Who is it?"

"Zee? It's me Belle!"

Zelena let go of the breath she was holding and opened the door to her friend. "Hey, come on in."

"I am SO sorry, Zelena. I didn't realize my phone was off until I checked it just a short while ago. I was waiting for you to call for when we left today and I saw all the messages and calls from you in the middle of the night. What happened?"

"I'm not sure really, Regina called and told me to get the truck at the rendezvous point right away. She was so frightened I never heard her like that before. When I couldn't get a hold of you, I called Michael and he drove the truck for me."

"I want to call the Detectives to see what's going on but I'm not sure if I should yet. I don't know if they know Regina and Emma are gone."

"If they did it on the fly then they probably don't know yet." Belle noted, "How was Mike did he ask any questions?"

"Of course he did but he really understood and didn't push it thankfully." Zelena explained as she went to the kitchen to make some tea.

"Good, good if there is anyone here in this town that would love to help Regina, its Mike." Belle said as she got the milk from the refrigerator.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well he was once in love with Regina."

"How did I not know that?" Zelena asked as she took two cups of tea to the table.

"Well it wasn't reciprocated; they were joined at the hip when they were younger. From what I understand, Michael was in love with her from the very beginning but Regina only ever saw him as a friend or most probably a sibling."

"That I can see she wouldn't know love if it slapped her on the arse."

"Zelena!" Belle scolded then chuckled because she was right. "I would say it was more because she prefers females."

"Well yes that too, but still. Hopefully she and Emma get it together and _get together_ if you know what I mean." Zelena jested and wiggled her eyebrows.

"What did you do, Zelena? I know that look of yours." Belle chided but then smiled. "Oh do tell me!"

* * *

Walsh quickly went back to his makeshift room with two corndogs and a plate of fries. Not what he was used to eating but it would have to do for now. Looking back from the doorway, he reminisced when he walked through the grounds. Once upon a time, hearing the musical rides and the crowds would soothe him, but it no longer did. Nor did the trainers and their animals but it was the only place he could think of to hide.

Walking through the office, he made his way to the back where his aunt and uncle set up a cot for him. They were the only real family he had and was so grateful for all they had done for him since he was a child. He loved the carnie life, especially the entertaining for the audiences and that was because of them, and though he wanted to travel with them from city to city, he became tired of the constant moving, so he decided to try his hand at another form of the entertainment business and made his way to L.A. to become an actor.

Finding it more difficult than he imagined the only way he could get into the business was to first become a gopher to the second assistant of some glorified director. It was low paying and hard thankless work, he was treated like shit by most people but gradually he made his way up through the ranks and networks, making as many contacts along the way which got his foot in the door. He soon became an assistant to Sydney Glass then for Emma Swan. He wasn't working for her long before he fell in love with her. He knew she didn't feel the same way or ever would but he did everything he could to become the one person she would always depend on for anything and everything.

He wondered what was going on when it was suggested to him that he was to involve Emma in a scandal for her to look bad and ruin her career. He said no right away, he loved her and would never hurt her. When he was propositioned again months later, he didn't want to do it but he just couldn't say no. Being married to Emma Swan, the woman he was in love with? How could he not?

He had no idea why this was wanted of him. So against his better judgement, he agreed and unbeknownst to both him and Emma they woke up in bed naked one morning hung over with wedding bands on their fingers with a signed marriage certificate on the bedside table.

He recalled how upset Emma was which she didn't hide from anyone. Sydney was thrilled as was the network heads but Emma was against it and she became furious with the things they wanted her to go along with. The more they wanted the angrier she became and Walsh felt like he was a worthless shit all over again. He couldn't understand why she was that upset. It wasn't as if he was an ogre or something. He was a nice guy and would be a great husband to her but she would hardly look at him and would ask a gopher to get what she needed.

Getting her to do the comic-con in Darling took every ounce of ingenuity and the know-how he had to convince her to go and to believe it was the best thing for her career. Knowing Mayor Fisher from when he was younger helped; she was then a foster parent and took him in when his parents were killed in an accident when he was ten years old. He suggested that she call Emma herself even if she had to beg Emma to attend the comic-con and having Sydney be reluctant seemed to help that much more.

He never understood the relationship between Sydney and Emma but it worked even though it seemed that they didn't like one another. Emma enjoyed messing with the manager enough in the beginning to have him want to pawn her off to another associate in his company. The more he didn't want her to do something the more she had to do it. It's been a love-hate relationship between them from the get-go though it was more hate from Sydney. From the beginning when he was first hired, he always believed Sydney was deceitful, he just never realized how much.

Once she agreed he was then told why Emma needed to be at this particular comic-con. He wanted to call the whole thing off and tell her but jail time and threats to his life made him think otherwise. He didn't realize who he was dealing with and now he wished he never laid eyes on the man. How could he have been so stupid but Emma was still alive but for how long and what would happen to him when this was all over?

"Hello dear, would you like to dress up like old times and perform?" Walsh's Aunt asked as she stood in the doorway of his room. "Nikko drank too much and hasn't come around enough to do the show. Whad'ya say, love? One more time for the road, it gets you out from brooding in here."

"I don't know Auntie Gale it's been a long time since I've done anything like that." Walsh fretted a little apprehensive. "And I'm supposed to stay out of sight, Auntie."

"I know, dear and I wouldn't ask if it weren't dire. You can try it once with the harness to see if you can still fly around, you'll have makeup and a costume no one will know it's you," Implored his Aunt.

Taking a moment to think about it, he thought it might be fun to be part of the show again, "Of course Auntie, anything for you," Walsh replied knowing he could never say no to her.

* * *

When Regina woke up for the second time that day, she felt a lot better than she had in the past couple of days. It was hard to believe all that had happened in such a short amount of time. She got up from bed and made her way to the bathroom when she heard singing and running water coming from within.

"Emma," she breathed. The woman who had invaded her thoughts since the moment they met. She quickly turned around, went back into her bedroom, and put on a robe. After the display from both women earlier, Regina thought it best to wear attire that was more appropriate.

While Regina waited, she unpacked her suitcase going through the clothes Zelena had packed. So far, the clothing wasn't as bad as she first thought it might be when she pulled out the shortest pair of shorts she'd ever seen. Daisy dukes she believed Emma called them. Rolling her eyes at the black negligée she found, she quickly put it in the drawer when she heard the bathroom door opening.

Listening for Emma to go into her room, Regina made her way into the bathroom to check her bandage and wash up a little. As she gazed into the mirror, she was able to recognize, not only what the past couple of days had done but how the relentless work schedule she tethered herself to for the last few years had taken its toll and the look of exhaustion was evident.

She shook away the thoughts and washed her face putting on a small amount of makeup. She wasn't trying to keep up appearances here in the woods. Strangely, she felt comfortable enough with Emma that she didn't feel the need to wear a mask, whether it was makeup or her reserved manner to keep her distance, something that was ingrained by her mother.

_"Do not show your emotions, Regina. Build walls high enough that no one can see who you are behind them. Never let them see you weak, if they find a weakness within you, then you've lost and you are nothing."_

Sighing she left the bathroom and changed back into her sweat pants and blouse. She made her way out to the living room towards the front door. She opened the door and stepped outside for a breath of fresh air.

She was leaning against the railing on the small patio when Emma made her way outside. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Much better thank you," Regina replied taking in the blonde in front of her, now wearing a pair of navy blue leggings and a light blue t-shirt.

"Good, good. I was a little worried with you having a couple of broken stitches. Is it still hurting, your shoulder?"

"It's feeling a lot better than earlier, the medication helped. I'm not worried about the broken stitches; it just may leave a jagged scar instead of a nice neat one, it's nothing to fret over." Regina replied looking over at Emma who seemed a little unsettled. "Hey I'm all right, Emma, really."

"Sorry, I'm...I just still feel really bad you were hurt because of me. When I saw it bleeding earlier, it kinda got to me again."

Regina smiled and took Emma's hand. "We've talked about this before, I'm okay, and I wouldn't change a thing knowing you're alive and safe. We're both still here and we'll get through this." Then letting the woman's hand go, Regina took a step towards the doorway and smirked, "But when this all over, if you still feel the same way, then you can take me out for the biggest hamburger you can find with the works of course."

"The biggest burger I can find, really?" Emma asked a little amazed as she looked at this put together tiny woman. "Of course, whatever her majesty would like, it will be."

"With the works, remember and a plate of fries as well."

Laughing now at the brunette Emma continued, "Yes with the works, and fries, how about a milkshake to complete the meal?"

"Chocolate," Regina added.

"Of course, so it's a deal. Want to shake on it?" Emma asked but she really just wanted to kiss her not shake her hand.

Regina took back the step and held out her good hand, "Deal, Miss Swan."

Emma took the offered hand and smiled looking into Regina's dark brown eyes, "Deal Miss Mills."

Regina wasn't sure how long they were _'shaking'_ hands but she knew it was longer than necessary and pulled hers away. "Yes, well now, I don't know about you, but all this talk of hamburgers and fries have made me a little hungry. What do you say, Miss Swan shall we make something for dinner?"

Emma was still in a stupor but came back hearing the Miss Swan. "Huh? Uh I mean yeah sure, we have a lot to choose from. Zelena certainly knows how to stock up."

"Well let's see what she bought for us." Regina said as she went back inside and was about to open the refrigerator.

"Oh hey now, you're injured, I'll cook." Emma insisted and placed her hand on the handle.

"I'm not an invalid Emma; I can still cook a meal. Now move aside." Regina demanded and also put her hand on the door handle.

"Why don't we compromise, you cook but I'll do the chopping and whatnot." Emma suggested noting Regina's hand on top of hers.

Letting out the breath she had been holding, she let her anger subside and took her hand away from Emma's. "Fine, for now but I'll have you know that if I were home I would be cooking for myself."

"I know that, but I'm here so you don't need to. It wasn't just your shoulder that was injured. He got you in the ribs and you have stitches there just past your hairline. I really just want to help. Honestly."

"All right, I'm not used to people helping or wanting to be there for me. It can be difficult for me to accept such things. I'm trying to do better in fact; I already mentioned to Zelena that she could help out more with the businesses once this is over. I like to be in control and it's not easy for me to relinquish it to anyone even family."

"That's great for you and Zelena!" Emma cheered, "so now, what would you like to have for dinner this evening Chef? I'm ready to be put to work."

"Chef Hmm I think I like the sound of that but putting you to work sounds even better." Regina quipped. "All right Miss Swan; let's see what you're capable of in the kitchen."

It didn't take long for Emma to peel and chop the vegetables and put a pot of water on the stove. Regina was a fair but precise Chef and made sure the prep for the stew was done just so.

Once things were in the pot cooking, Regina and Emma sat in the living room which consisted of a nice soft fluffy green couch, a matching wingback chair with ottoman. Next to it, there was a long standing lamp and on the other side of the couch, an old worn recliner. The wall behind the wingback housed a large bookshelf from floor to ceiling.

"Who's the bookworm?" Emma asked as she perused the novels that seemed to be categorized by author.

"My father and I both, I guess you would say I got my love of books from him." Regina explained and walked up next to Emma, pulled a book out from the shelf and handed it to her. "This is my favourite, as you can see I've read it a number of times. Try it; I think you'll like it."

"Thanks, I will tonight before I go to bed." Emma replied softly and sat down in the wingback chair. "Maybe now's the time we think about what's next for us. Even though I really like it here, we can't stay here forever.

"I know, and I was thinking about it as well." Regina replied. "My thoughts while in the hospital were to come here and lay low for a short time hoping that the police and the FBI find this man. But to be honest, I'm not sure they're going to and if they don't what does that mean for us?"

"I know I don't want to hide the rest of my life. That was one reason why I didn't want to be in protective custody. I really need to get back to my life and it pisses me off that this assassin wants me dead and the thought that Walsh hired him just..."

"How are you so sure that he hired them, did the FBI tell you that?" Regina inquired.

"I...well I guess it was something that I said when I was asleep and drugged up. I don't remember ever saying it but Sydney heard me and..."

"What did you say? Or what did Sydney hear you say?"

"That Walsh did it. It could have been about anything but since this guy is a hired killer, someone hired him. I don't remember why I would say it let alone think it." Emma pondered biting her lower lip.

"We're married but not really. I never, I would never; I love the guy as a friend but nothing more. We were in Vegas and I guess we got drunk and when I woke, we were married. I don't remember a thing about any of it, the marriage, or the drinking really."

"Sort of like your memory now, you can recall some things but not all?" Regina questioned wondering if Emma was drugged before. "What do you remember of your time in Vegas leading up to the morning after?"

Blowing out her breath, Emma leaned her head back against the chair. "I try not to think about it really, but we were there to shoot an episode for the show, we had a case that took us to Vegas, the producers wanted it to be real so we went there for a week and shot a few scenes." Emma began.

"Yes, I remember that episode." Regina interrupted then blushed and stopped talking.

Emma smiled at the brunette then continued, "It was the last day of shooting, we were leaving late the next day so August, Peter, Tink and I went down to the hotel's casino to have fun, drink and gamble. Walsh was always around almost in an annoying way. He's my go-to if I needed anything and to make sure I don't make an ass of myself in public. We all have assistants but Walsh always went above and beyond now that I think about it."

"That sounds a little more like a crush than an assistant, or am I way off base here?" Regina asked hoping she wasn't overstepping.

"No, you're right, he told me he loved me when we found out we were married. He said he wouldn't pressure me into anything but he would love and care for me like no one else." Emma responded then rubbed the back of her neck.

"We woke up naked in bed together. He said that we didn't do anything that we didn't have sex. Fuck! I hope not. I believed him when he told me that."

"Isn't it strange that he remembers and you don't?" Regina asked cautiously noticing how uncomfortable Emma was getting. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have brought this up."

"NO, no I'm glad you did. You think that I might've been drugged that night as well, something that would mess up my memory like this time?"

"Well I don't think this time they were worried about your memory. You were meant to die that day; it was more to make you immobile so not to fight back. Detective Prince said it was to look as if it was a stalker and not a hired killer. The person who hired this man, knew you well enough that you would have fought like hell to stay alive. Why else would they drug you?" Regina clarified then went back to the kitchen and got two wine glasses and a bottle of red that she saw on the counter.

"If we're going to go over this, we might need a little alcohol." Regina stated then set the glasses down on the coffee table and gave the bottle to Emma," I can't open it."

Emma took the bottle, opened it, and poured them each a glass. "Good idea."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another thank you for those who are following, commented and for the kudos!! Enjoy!

**Chapter 12**

When Detective Prince and Knight returned to the precinct, they began researching Emma's husband. Prince couldn't let go of the gut feeling that they were over looking something and the FBI seemed more focused on The Unsub than the one who hired him in the first place.

"Y'know, there's not a lot on this guy which seems odd. I wonder if Walsh is his actual name." Detective Knight said looking at his screen puzzled.

"Maybe we should get Glass down here and ask him a little more about him. I'll call him now, why don't you get the FBI analyst to run Walsh a little deeper?" Prince pointed out as he opened Sydney Glass' file.

"I'll do that now; the guy is a genius when digging up dirt on people!" Knight exclaimed and walked towards the room where the analyst, Willie Smee was set up.

Prince chuckled at his partner, then took out his phone and called Sydney Glass. It rang a few times and then he heard the phone being answered but the voice was muffled. "Hello. Hello? Mr. Glass, are you there?"

Finally, the muffled voice became clear and it was Sydney Glass but he was talking to someone else and not acknowledging Detective Prince. "Mr. Glass? Can you hear me?"

"Hello? Hello? Who is this?" Sydney finally answered back.

"Mr. Glass this is Detective Prince, I was wondering if you could come down to the precinct as soon as you can, we have a few questions for you."

"Look, Detective, I really don't have the time for this, I have a lot of clients that I need to take care of and I've stayed on here in this godforsaken town like you asked but I really don't have time to come down there for questions I've probably already answered."

"Mr. Glass, if it's more convenient I can come to you, we have questions regarding Mr. Walsh, and since he is your employee we thought you might know a few things about him. With Emma missing or being on the run, I thought you would be more forthwith to help us help her."

"Emma is missing, on the run? When...What...what the hell happened?"

"That's what we're trying to find out, so what will it be Mr. Glass will you come down here or shall I come to you?"

For a moment, there was just silence but then Sydney sighed loudly, cleared his throat, and told the detective, "I'll be down within the hour."

While Prince was persuading Glass, Knight was being all buddy-buddy with Smee. "So, all you have to do is take a picture and upload it to Google and if their face is on social media it will find them?" Knight asked intrigued. "I never knew we could do that."

"Well I do have a program that filters it a lot more than Google or any other search engine. Google for instance, usually just finds something or someone who looks similar but not exact. My program is a quicker version of facial recognition but focuses on social media only. Say someone robbed a convenience store and you get a picture of him, I can upload it and if they're on any type of social media, I'll find them, their name, and their friends if they have any." Smee jabbered on.

"That's so cool." Knight responded. "Can you try it out for me, I mean for this case. Let's take Ms. Mills' picture just to try it."

"Sure, if she is on social media I will find her." Smee gloated and after a few clicks of his mouse and typing a bit...nothing. "Hmm interesting," he muttered, scratched his beard, and tried a few other things like typing her name and still nothing, "Is she even on social media?"

"Actually I'm not sure. Um try her sister, Zelena West." Knight suggested and handed him a file with a few pictures of Zelena, Regina, Belle, and Ashley.

It didn't take long for an abundance of results to pop up on his screen. "See, there ya go, she's all over social media." Smee said smugly. "And she shares a lot of personal information which is not a good thing to do.

* * *

After convincing Zelena to eat some breakfast, Belle had waited while she had a shower and got dressed. They were both worried about Regina and Emma and wondered what the police and FBI were doing, enough so that Zelena couldn't wait any longer and called Detective Prince.

Zelena gasped into the phone when she was told that the assassin was at the hospital and injured three people. Security video showed that Regina and Emma got away from the hospital but after that, they knew nothing but were still looking into it.

Zelena confided to Detective Prince that she had left a vehicle for them to use with provisions to last a week possibly two and that she had no idea where they were going just knew they had a place to stay under the radar.

Detective Prince seemed a bit more at ease knowing they had a plan in place and were hiding somewhere hopefully safe.

"Do you have a way to contact them?" Detective Prince asked.

"No, unfortunately I don't. Regina didn't seem to think she would have reception even if she did have a phone."

"That's not very reassuring, are you sure they picked up the vehicle you left for them?"

"Well no, but I can find out and let you know."

"I would appreciate that, I know you won't tell me where it is so I can look for myself." Prince challenged knowing he wouldn't get anything from her.

"You are correct, I'm sorry but if you try and track them then the assassin might be able to as well. I can't have that, Detective."

"I know and I understand completely, Ms. West. I have to go but I will keep you updated as much as I can. Please let me know either way in regards to the vehicle."

"Thank you Detective and I will. Thank you for everything you're doing, I trust you so much more than I do the agents we've spoken with."

"Goodbye, Ms. West."

After filling Belle in with what Prince told her, they left for Darling to see if Regina did get to the truck.

* * *

"So Mr. Glass, may I call you Sydney?" Detective Knight began, "Would you like something to drink, coffee, water, or juice perhaps?"

"No, I'm fine really; can you just get to the questions? I'm a bit pressed for time." Sydney barked at the detective, looking a little agitated even nervous.

"What's your hurry Sydney? You know you can't leave town yet, why don't you just sit back and relax, and we can have a little chat."

"I apologize, I'm just a little stressed here, Emma is gone and I can't leave, my other clients need me. I'm dealing with a lot of pressure at the moment."

"Understandable. Tell me Sydney why are you here in Darling? I mean do you often go to the comic-cons wouldn't a celeb's assistant usually accompany their employers to things like this?"

"Yes usually Walsh attends these things but he said he had a family emergency and he couldn't be here. So here I am. I hate these things I wouldn't be here now if it weren't for him."

"Why this particular comic-con, I mean why Darling? Why would Emma even be here, what was the draw?"

"Walsh convinced Emma to do it; he said it was for a friend, the Mayor. Fisher is it. He said she needed big names to get this going. She even called Emma herself and asked her."

Prince, who was watching behind the one way mirror took note of that and would make sure he called the mayor after his interview.

"Do you know anything about his family where he's from or where he might be right now?"

"I have no clue; I manage a large number of clients as well as assistants of my own. I am their boss, I'm not their buddy or pal I couldn't care less about their lives let alone their families."

"What can you tell me about Walsh?"

"Not a whole lot, I didn't hire him my assistant, Billie did, she was training him to take over for her when she left."

"So your employees are not vetted before they're hired?"

"Well I don't personally do that; I'm sure Billie did at the time. I don't really care as long as they work hard and do as I say. This work is not for the weak. Actors, directors, musicians are all very demanding and when they want something they get it and if they don't it reflects poorly on me and you don't want that to happen or you're gone."

"Sounds like a tough line of work."

"It is very demanding and a thankless job. But I have hundreds of applications pouring in to be a lowly gopher if only to get close to my stars."

So when your former assistant left, what did Walsh do for you?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Sydney asked harshly.

"Oh sorry, I just meant what he did day to day. What were his duties?

"Oh well, yes right, yes. Whatever I needed, if a client had to be somewhere, Walsh would provide it either by hired car, or he himself would drive. If a client needed tickets for a show, a spa date, reservations for restaurants you can't get into. He would get whatever, whenever, however. If it was needed, he would provide it no matter the cost anything to make the client's life and my life easier."

"I see, and what did he do for Emma? I mean they're married now, how did that progress, were they in love, or did it just happen?" Knight asked knowing exactly how the marriage came about. There was something with Sydney that didn't sit right with him; he knew Prince felt the same way and was watching this interview.

"I believe this has been asked and answered already, Detective. It was a drunken mistake but they seemed to be all right with it at least during filming. The network heads wanted them to be seen as a couple, making sure they were at the right parties and photographed as if they were close and in love. One of those rich/poor love stories which was great PR for them, the show, and the network."

"But Emma didn't like this did she, who would, really? I mean most would have gotten it annulled right away but Emma waited. Seems a little odd to me and tell me, what if Emma had been killed at the comic-con? What would have Walsh gotten out of it? What would you have gotten out of it?

"What? What are you inferring here?" blurted Glass.

"C'mon, Glass, you knew that Emma was looking for another manager, one who wouldn't make her keep a marriage she didn't want to a part in. We asked around y'know and there are plenty of respectable agencies out there that wanted to represent Emma."

"That's absurd she wouldn't leave me, I made her what she is today!"

"Right so her talent has nothing to do with her success? I mean from what we've learned, there are many directors out there wanting to work with her. If this show of hers didn't get picked up, she had a lot of opportunities waiting for her. Didn't she tell you that she could care less if she went back to L.A. to do the show?"

"N...no she didn't say anything like that to me you have it all wrong!" Sydney said annoyed as he loosened his tie.

"You were going to lose your best client and you can't have that now can you Sydney? So you and Walsh came up with the idea to have her killed so you could at least cash in on the insurance policies."

"I have no idea what you are talking about. It's as if you're reading lines from a dreadful television show."

"Right, you do know that the FBI looks into everything, we know you have a life insurance policy on Emma for five million dollars."

"If they looked a little harder they would see that I have insurance policies in that amount on all my top clients. If they were to be injured or killed while on the job then yeah I would be compensated. As I said all of my clients have policies."

"Yes but do all of your clients have two policies?" Knight asked smugly. Smee really earned his pay cheque when he dug deep and found a second policy for Swan by Glass himself not his agency.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I have only one policy for Emma and it's in the business name."

"Oh yes we have that one," Knight replied as he opened one of the file folders lying on the table. "And we also have this policy for Emma in your name only. And lookee here, another policy for Emma with Walsh's name and it's the same company and for the same amount of money taken out on the same day. What can you tell me about those?"

"Nothing, because I do not have a policy like that, we are done here, I want my lawyer."

"As you wish Mr. Glass, but this isn't looking very good for you or Walsh." Knight replied, before picking up the file folders, and leaving the room.

Prince watched as Knight left the room. Glass looked on confused then pulled out his phone most likely to call his lawyer.

_'It had better be a good one, you're gonna need it.'_ Prince said to himself then turned to Knight who just walked in and said, "Keep him for the twenty-four hours, and let him sweat a bit."

* * *

When Emma finished washing the dishes, she grabbed two glasses, another bottle of wine, and went outside to join Regina who was sitting on the patio bench, "Hey, a red chardonnay for your thoughts?"

Chuckling at the blonde, Regina reached for the glass and let Emma pour the wine, "I don't think one bottle would cover it, though I do want to thank you for doing the dishes again and cooking and just well, being here Emma."

"You saved my life, Regina you don't have to thank me for doing little things like that. Please." Emma said then asked, "What _were_ you thinking? You seemed a million miles away when I came out here."

Regina smiled and patted the seat next to her. "It's this place actually; I've always loved it here. It was my home away from home or hell as I would like to refer to it."

"The way you talk about growing up in Storybrooke, I'm a little surprised you moved back permanently."

"No more surprised than myself, Emma. It wasn't the town itself it was more my mother and how she would only see my flaws and weaknesses, never anything positive. She wanted to be rich and powerful and it was never enough no matter how much money she had or possessed. She wanted everything to be perfect; I had to be perfect in everything." Regina opened up, letting down the walls she reconstructed when she came back to Storybrooke.

"So when Daddy brought me here, I was free to be me and I didn't have to sit properly, speak properly, or hide who I was. "I came out to them when I was seventeen, she said it was a phase but Daddy understood and just wanted me to be happy."

Emma was sipping her wine as Regina spoke, she noticed that Regina smiled a special smile when she talked about her father, and she couldn't keep her eyes off the brunette, it was if she was in some sort of trance, one she never wanted to come out of which she then realized Regina was still talking and missed what was said.

"...I was just me, I loved to hike, and swim in the lake nearby, yell at the top of my lungs if I wanted, and it was if I was being absolved from becoming a robot, the Cora Mills bitch-clone."

"I didn't know your mother, but I am pretty sure you are nothing like her. You are amazing, you're fearless, and I admire you, Regina. I think you're smart, funny, and talented, a great cook, I really love spending time with you, getting to know you, and I want to know everything about you. You're beautiful."

"Emma,"

"I know, this is not the right time and I get it, but, "Emma started but was interrupted by Regina.

"Why don't we save this particular conversation when we know we're safe and the killer has been caught?"

"Yeah, I guess, but we will have this conversation." Emma said adamantly. She then finished her wine, poured another glass, and topped Regina's off as well.

"Are you trying to get me intoxicated, Miss Swan?" Regina asked with an eyebrow raise and a smirk.

"Possibly," Emma replied with her signature smile that Regina always loved when she watched the show, even more now that she can see it in person and that it's meant for her.

"Well the wine we had for dinner and this has loosened my tongue and I've told you my horrid life story, why don't you tell me a little about yours? It's only fair and something I wouldn't know from the tabloids."

"You read the tabloids? No way," Emma asked intrigued by this woman, she's always surprised when learning something new about her.

"Well I don't buy them per se, that would be Zelena and Belle, but if I need a break I'll read a few tales of a celebrity's life."

"You surprise me, but okay, um well the big one is that I have a son, he's six years old and the love of my life. I share custody with his father, Neal. We were never together, I mean well the one time but we were never in a relationship." Emma explained then got flustered and took another sip of wine.

"We're both bi-sexual and we have been best friends since we were teenagers in school. We always had each other's back. So one time Neal and I both had broken up with our significant others, though what Neal ever saw in Ian I'll never know." Emma continued and chuckled from a memory.

"Get this, his name is Killian but always went by Ian unless it was in bed, then it was his full name because he was 'a killer between the sheets,'" She imitated with her best Irish accent.

"Oh God really?" Regina groaned.

"Yup, Neal thought he was charming and loved him so when they broke up he took it really hard. I was the same with my girlfriend and we went out, got drunk, and went home together, and well the one time we hooked up we got pregnant and had Henry."

When Emma, said her son's name, Regina gasped. Emma looked to her and was about to ask what was wrong, when Regina spoke, "my father's name was Henry.

"Wow really? I ... wow that's quite the coincidence. I always loved the name and when I saw his little face for the very first time, I just called him Henry without even a thought. Neal was shocked at first because we hadn't really picked a name out but he liked it and it was settled." Emma recalled the most precious moment of her life.

"I don't get to spend as much time with him as I would like because of the show. Actually, this is my time with him when we're between seasons. He'll live with me in L.A. when I'm not filming and then he lives in New York with Neal when I am. It's hard as hell but he seems okay with it until now. I wish I had never agreed to this event."

"What made you come to Darling? It's not a well-known place, and it was only their second year hosting the comic-con."

"Walsh, he said it would be great PR and Henry could see Neal for a surprise weekend, it would all work out. I still said no, but the mayor called me and literally begged me. I couldn't disappoint her so I said yes then got a few others to come along so I wouldn't be the only one who actually acted here."

"So you're just a big ol' softie then?" Regina asked then finished her glass of wine.

"Am not, I'm a tough broad! I take down criminals weekly." Emma rebuked and finished her wine as well then topped off both glasses with the remaining wine in the bottle.

Regina snorted then laughed. "Tough broad, indeed, you were afraid of going into the morgue!"

"Was not!" Emma sputtered.

"You were too," cackled Regina.

"I wasn't!" Emma lied.

"You were!" Regina quipped.

"God, I think I'm a little drunk." Emma stated as she rubbed her head.

"Me too," Regina agreed feeling a little woozy from the wine.

"Oh shit, your medication, you can't take any now!" Emma gasped.

"It's all right, the wine will take care of any pain I might have tonight." Regina replied as she laid her head back against the bench then tilted it towards the blonde and smiled remembering the things Emma said about her earlier.

"You're beautiful too Miss Swan."

* * *

After the incident at the hospital, he knew he needed to get out of town and back to New York to gather himself. He lost focus and was leaving behind a trail that could lead to his capture or demise, he would never go willingly not after all that he's done.

When he arrived back at his apartment, he was greeted by Marco, the doorman, "Good evening Mr. Hyde, how are you this fine night? Did you have a nice trip?"

"Good evening to you, Marco and I've told you many times to call me Edward."

Chuckling at the man, "You know I would lose my job if I were to call you by your first name but when it's just the two of us I will try."

"If anyone tries to fire you or gives you a difficult time, they'll have to deal with me." Hyde declared and patted the elderly man on the shoulder.

"Thank you, Mr... I mean thank you Edward that is very kind. Do you have any other luggage that you need brought to your apartment?"

"No, old man, this is all I have, I can carry this little bit. I've been driving all day; I think I'm just going to crash for the rest of the night."

"As you wish Edward, do get some rest and enjoy your night in." Marco replied and pushed the elevator button for the weary-looking man.

Opening his apartment door, Hyde dropped his keys on the table next to the door, took off his shoes, and padded his way to his office. Laying his briefcase on top of his desk, he booted up his computers, the security monitors for the apartment building, parking garage, and surrounding areas of the neighbourhood.

He went to the cupboard as the systems booted up and retrieved a bottle of scotch, opened it and poured a glass and took a large gulp then refilled it and placed both on the marbled counter. He then took out a container and opened it; he made a face at the smell and quickly put it back into the fridge.

"Looks like it's take out tonight."

Grabbing the glass and bottle of scotch, he sauntered back to his office and sat at his desk. He opened his briefcase and took out the laptop he had in Darling and connected it to his network and turned it on.

Once the laptop was ready, he retrieved the hospital records and video footage he copied. The picture of the redhead who visited the brunette was on his screen. "She doesn't look anything like the brunette, the complete opposite really. Who are you, a relative, a friend, or lover?"

He Googled her image but didn't get the right hits, he then went to another computer and searched images from the comic-con in the building and the surrounding area.

It shouldn't be too hard to find her; she looks the type to be all over social media. It may take a bit of time to find her information but he needed the time to regroup and find out who the brunette bitch was and where they were now hiding. "When did they leave? They had to have gone off on their own without the FBI knowing, or why else would the cop still be outside the hospital door?"

He took a sip of his scotch then got up from the desk and went to his bathroom to have a hot shower while his programs filter through the information on the women who had become his curse.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The seven hour flight had finally reached its destination to Glasgow, Scotland where Neal's father lived. Henry was excited for the first hour like he was during all the plane rides he'd been on before but then became bored especially when he didn't see a pond nor was able to jump in one. Luckily Neal and a few flight attendants helped keep him occupied then after a little while he fell asleep once the adventure wasn't as thrilling as it was during takeoff.

Neal woke him up just before they began their descent so Henry could watch as they landed. Holding onto him while other passengers disembarked was difficult but soon he listened to his father and held his hand.

Once they retrieved their luggage, Neal and Henry made their way towards the outside to get a taxi when Neal spotted a large man wearing an overcoat standing with a sign with Neal and Henry's name written on it. This of course made the little boy jump up and down with joy before asking to take a picture with the big burly man. By the time they got into the waiting town car, Henry had noticed the different way people spoke, "Daddy, the people talk funny like Grandpa."

"That's right big boy, we're in Scotland where Grandpa is from, and they speak with a Scottish accent. They may sound strange to you but you and I sound strange to them because we have American accents."

"We have acc...accents?"

"That's right."

"We're cool!"

"That's right, we're cool." Neal said to his son with a smile.

When they arrived, his father wasn't at home to greet them but Neal wasn't surprised. His father was an antiquities dealer who traveled a lot and had done very well for himself. He and Neal's mother, Milah were married young, had Neal right away but they eventually fell out of love. He was never home and she felt alone so she took Neal when he was nine years old to America to live a happier life.

Neal only saw his father a few times a year after that. When he had business in the States, he would visit and take Neal out for a meal and some father-son time he would call it. They were never really close but when Neal came out to him in his 20s they became even more distant. His father accepted it but didn't like it and never wanted to meet any of his male partners.

He didn't like the fact that Neal was gay and then got a woman pregnant and didn't get married to make a proper family, splitting the child's time for their jobs. He insisted that Neal file for full custody in the beginning but Neal refused and told his father to stay out of it. He told him that he and Emma loved each other and they loved Henry and he could never do that to her. He had only met Henry twice in the past six years and wasn't too pleased to learn that they were coming to Scotland for their _safety_.

It was dinner time when Neal and Henry arrived at his father's home and the cook had prepared a traditional Scottish meal, Bangers and Mash which Henry screwed his face at. It was at this time that Mr. Gold arrived and joined his son and grandson at the dinner table.

"My apologies for being late," Gold announced as he walked into the dining room."Where's my handsome grandson?"

"GRANDPA!" Henry yelled unable to help himself. He jumped out of his seat, and ran into the arms of the skinny elder man.

"My, my how you have grown m'boy! You were just a wee bairn when I last saw you!" Gold exclaimed as he picked the boy up to get a good look at him.

"A wee what Grandpa?"

"A wee bairn, means a small baby, you've grown so much since the last time I saw you. You look just like your father did at this age."

"Yeah but he's all Emma with his personality and being such a smart little man, isn't that right Henry?" Neal said with pride.

"That's right! I want mommy here!" The little boy pouted as his Grandpa placed him back down.

"We've talked about this Henry; you know she can't be here right now but hopefully soon. Okay?" Neal said to him with a soft tone in his voice.

"Okay, Daddy," Henry replied sadly then sat back down at the table and played with the mashed potatoes on his plate.

"And Miss Swan, she's still...?"

"Yes and let's not talk about it now Papa. Not around him please." Neal cautioned his father.

"Of course," Gold said as he embraced his son. "It's good to see you as well Neal."

* * *

Once Henry polished off his dessert, a raspberry cranachan, Neal gave him a bath, read him a story, and tucked him in, giving him a kiss and Mommy hugs and kisses as well.

Returning downstairs, Neal headed into his father's office to join him in an after dinner drink and discuss why he needed to bring Henry here so abruptly.

"So Neal, why are you and Henry really here? I don't mind, not in the least I'm extremely pleased that you are both here but you were pretty vague in the reason you had to come here immediately. You mentioned Emma was in trouble, what has she done now?" Gold asked as he poured a drink for his son and topped off his own.

Taking the offered drink, Neal sat down and stared into the amber liquid. "She hasn't done anything, someone is trying to kill her, and she's gone into hiding." Neal explained then took a sip of his drink.

"Someone is trying to kill her? Why on God's earth would someone...what is going on Neal, and how much danger are you and Henry in?"

"Henry and I are not in danger this is just a precaution. Hardly anyone knows she has a son and Emma wanted to make sure Henry was safe. She thought that I should bring him here away from her, away from the possible danger." Neal replied drinking the remaining of his Scotch and placing the tumbler on the table next to him.

"I told you Neal when Henry was first born you should have had full custody and you wouldn't have to hide like this. Why or who is after her anyway? What did she do?"

"Nothing I told you, they first thought it was a stalker who attempted to kill her at an event she was attending in Maine. But the FBI said it's a hired killer and Emma called me right away and told me to get Henry someplace safe. So here we are. This is not Emma's fault, none of it."

"Isn't this supposed to be her time with Henry? Isn't that how you two work it, each a part year? Why would she be doing events when she's supposed to have Henry and what about this husband of hers? Here she wouldn't marry the father of her child but marries some clown in a drunken stupor? And why would no one know that she has a son? Is she ashamed, my God Neal who is this woman?" Gold ranted as he stood up from behind his desk resting his hands on the top, anger radiating from him.

"She was doing a favour, look it doesn't matter why she was there, she's in trouble now and her first priority was Henry, it always is." Neal barked then stood up facing his father.

It was always the same, their fighting over Emma and Henry.

"She's a wonderful mother, she doesn't let her fans, and reporters know about Henry because she wants to keep him safe and out of the spotlight." Neal explained.

"Fine, so where is she now hiding in custody or whatever they do in the States?" Gold asked then sat down and sipped his drink.

"They offered it to her but she and the other woman declined and are or have by now gone off into hiding on her own."

"The other woman? So she's married, has a girlfriend and they've gone on the run together? I've never liked her Neal you know that but this is a step too far."

"I don't know who the other woman is except that she was the one who saved Emma's life at the event. So this killer is now after both of them. As for her husband Walsh, I have no idea. How do you know about all of this? How do you know that she and Walsh are married?"

"She's the mother of my grandson, Neal so I inquire from time to time about her. Real marriage or not it is insulting to you and Henry for it to have happened in the first place let alone to allow it to be known and continued. She's not a good person Neal. I don't know what more needs to happen in order for you to see that for yourself."

"You just don't see it Dad and you never will. I love her, she's my best friend, and she loves Henry more than anything. I'm going to bed; it's been a long couple of days. Good night." Neal said ending the very aggravating conversation with his father.

* * *

"Analyst Smee, tell me you have something!" Agent Heller ordered as he barged into the room where Smee had his computer systems set up.

"I have something." Smee answered not looking up as he was typing away at his keyboard.

"Smee, you called me here what do you have?"

"I actually called De Vil not you and I'm waiting to tell you both once she arrives." Smee replied then took a long sip his energy drink.

When he found out that the assassin had broken through the hospitals firewall and counteracted the virus he attached to it he hadn't stopped even to sleep. The counter virus the assassin used slowed down his own virus and his program didn't register the hack until a few hours ago.

Clacking away at the keyboard, Smee smiled then grunted then smiled again, driving Heller crazy. He wasn't a patient man and didn't like to be kept waiting. He could tell his partner himself and was about to tell the analyst to just tell him the information when De Vil arrived.

"What do you have Smee? Please tell me it's something good." She asked as she stepped up next to him.

"Just give me a few seconds and I'll give you something even more fantastic than I had when I called you." Smee told her.

Heller scratched his head and went to sit down on a chair near the doorway as he sighed and looked down at his watch.

After more grunting and fingers flying over the keyboard, Smee's smile grew then shouted, "I GOT YOU, YOU SONOFABITCH!"

The loudness of the man scared Heller enough that he slipped out of his seat. And it also brought other agents and detectives to the room.

"What's going on?" Knight asked as he came into Smee's room.

"I got him!" Smee yelled out. "I know where he's staying I got the I.P. address when he clicked on my virus. It's a liquor store but there is a motel right next door. I have sent the address to your phones go get him!"

* * *

It didn't take long before the FBI, Detectives, and police along with S.W.A.T. arrive a block away from the motel of the address Smee gave them. Agents De Vil and Heller went into the manager's office and showed him the pictures of the assassin they were looking for. He pointed to the picture of the blonde man from the hospital and told them that he was in room 104 at the very end. But he didn't think he was there right then because his vehicle was gone.

The motel was then surrounded, the other rooms were quietly cleared as was the stores in the vicinity, and the S.W.A.T team was ready. In a matter of minutes, the team broke down the door and entered the room. Calling out clear, Agents De Vil and Heller along with Prince and Knight enter the room just after S.W.A.T left it. They quickly looked around noting a broken television, a hole in the wall and a stripped bed. They left the room for the crime scene techs to gather what evidence was left behind.

"He took everything with him even the blankets and pillows. He's smart, can't get DNA from that, though looking at the room it would be hard to tell even if he did leave it all." Detective Prince stated looking around the rough looking neighbourhood.

"We're going to talk to the manager again. Why don't you get some officers to check the stores nearby maybe he bought some food or something." De Vil suggested then went towards the manager's office again.

The officers were canvassing the area and Prince and Knight went to check the liquor store to see if there were any security cameras for the parking lot.

De Vil and Heller brought the manager back to his office and they sat down to talk. "So Mr. Hatt, this man, when did he arrive and when was the last time that you saw him?"

"Um you can call me Jefferson, my Dad is Mr. Hatt." The manager replied. "Who was this guy anyway?" Jefferson Hatt asked a little nervous because he remembered pounding on the door and yelling at this guy to keep it down.

"He is a person of interest in an ongoing case we're investigating, Mr. Hatt I mean Jefferson. What can you tell us about him?" Heller asked.

"Well, he was tall about my height maybe a little taller, white I think but really tanned, he wore dark clothes all black even his boots. He didn't say much and he paid in cash. He's paid up until tomorrow actually but I don't expect him to be back."

"And why is that?" Heller asked as he wrote down the description Hatt gave them.

"He came back last night and was making a lot of noise and um I got complaints so y'know I go to the room and knock and tell him to keep it down cause of the other guests." Hatt explained as he fidgeted with a piece of felt.

"Did he answer you?" De Vil questioned hoping this man would open up more. He seemed like he was hiding something.

"Yeah well he called out saying he was sorry and he would be quiet from then on. The guests said he was yelling and punching the wall. He sounded pissed off. I mean really angry like."

"Is there something else, Jefferson?" De Vil inquired.

"Well, I dunno, he just seemed a little too good for this area y'know? He was wearing nice clothes and a nice car I thought it strange he was slumming it here at this motel. Then I thought maybe all the nicer places were booked for the comic -con for the weekend."

"When did he arrive here?" Heller asked still taking notes.

"That's recorded in our book but I remember that he didn't arrive here until Saturday evening, he was in a rush too, really wanted to get into the room."

"What was he driving; did you get a plate number?"

"Yeah he was driving a black SUV, I get the guests to fill out a registration card and they're to put their plate number on it but this guy didn't."

"Do you still have this card?"

"Oh yeah sure, I put them here in the file box. I uh noticed he didn't fill it out so the first night when his light was off I wrote the plate down myself and the type of car. Let me just go get it, it's still out front because he was to check out tomorrow." Jefferson rambled and got up from his chair and went to the front desk.

He came back moments later with the card in hand and Agent De Vil pulled out a latex glove from her pocket and took it from him then put it in an evidence bag and gave it to Heller. "Tell me Jefferson why are you so nervous?"

"Well, is he a real bad guy? I mean is he going to come after me now because I know what he looks like? Oh shit, he's not like that guy at the comic-con is he?"

"I doubt very much that he'll be back here again Jefferson but if you do see him around here please call us or the police right away." Agent De Vil explained ignoring the comic-con question. She then pulled out her business card and gave it to the man.

"Um yeah sure I can do that."

"Thank you for all of your help, Jefferson." The agents both shook his hand and left the office and the motel together. Heller relayed the information about the vehicle to Smee. De Vil saw Prince and Knight leave the store next door and walked towards them. "Did you get anything?"

"Yeah, they have security cameras inside and out and the angle on the one may have got him coming and going. We gave them Smee's information to send a copy to him."

"Good, we got a vehicle description and plate number but I doubt it's legit. It was most likely stolen it being from Pennsylvania plus a fake name _R. L. Stevenson_ to go along with it." De Vil informed the detectives.

"Heller and I are going back to the station; keep us informed on the progress of the canvassing." De Vil concluded then went to the car where Heller was waiting for her.

* * *

When Emma and Regina woke the next morning, there was a small bit of awkwardness from the night before but they still went about their daily routines, cooked and ate breakfast, and washed the dishes.

Regina suggested they go for a hike to get out of the cottage and get some air.

"Yeah that sounds like a great idea, I'll put on my jeans, and I'll be right back." Emma said and went to her room. The room was large and she believed it must have been Regina's father's room and Regina kept to her old room even though it was smaller.

Rummaging in her backpack for her blue jeans, she realized she should probably unpack and put her clothes away like an adult and began to do so. Since her clothes were ruined at the motel, she bought a few essentials for the time being thinking back she should have bought a few more things then what she had here.

Once she had things packed in the drawers, she opened the closet to put the knapsack away when she eyed a huge locker, cabinet or was it a safe inside the closet? Tugging on the handle, she realized it was locked when it wouldn't open. She felt around for a key around the door frame but didn't find anything.

Curiosity got the better of her and she called out to Regina. "Hey Regina can ya c'mere for a minute? Um Please?"

A few moments passed before Regina came to the door, "Is there something the matter?"

"Um well I was just wondering what that was in the closet. Odd place for it, isn't it?"

"That would be my father's gun cabinet." Regina replied as she walked into the room.

"You have guns here?" Emma asked a little surprised.

"Well yes it is a hunting cabin so to speak. Daddy taught me to shoot when I was old enough and wanted to take me hunting but I refused to kill animals so when Michael started coming up he and Daddy would go hunting and I would stay here and read or go to the lake."

"You know how to fire a gun? That's, that's kinda cool _(hot)._ " Emma wanted to say but held on to the cool instead.

"Well you do for the show, albeit blanks, is it so hard to believe that I can?"

"True, I just didn't see you as a gun slinger, what do you have in there?"

"Well if you're a good girl today, maybe I'll show you later." Regina proposed then realizing how it must have sounded she quickly turned away and went for the bedroom door. "We best get going on our hike, Miss Swan." She called over her shoulder as she walked away.

* * *

A little ways into their hike through the brush and trees Emma smiled as she remembered the gun conversation and smirked as she remembered how red Regina got when she said she would show her later if she was good. But that wasn't as good as the view of Regina walking ahead of her. She should feel like a jerk or even a pervert but she just couldn't help herself so she continued to smile and follow a few feet behind.

"It's not much further!" Regina called out from ahead and continued down a familiar path. "Isn't this exhilarating, Emma?"

"Oh it sure is," Emma called out, "it most certainly is." She repeated mostly to herself.

Regina stopped to look back at Emma and quirked her eyebrow as she followed the path Emma's eyes was focused on. "I'm sure you enjoyed the view thus far, but I assure you the lake is so much more."

Emma quickly looked up and was mere inches from Regina who didn't look annoyed so much as pleasantly surprised as she wore her signature smirk.

Feeling a little bit flushed from being caught, Emma just wanted to kiss that smirk off the brunette's face but instead she just shrugged, "Busted but can you blame me?"

"Emma."

"I know, I know, so the lake?" Emma conceded and tried to continue on. She knew how Regina felt and didn't want to pursue anything until things were back to normal, whatever that was.

Regina shook off the moment, turned around, and continued up the small embankment until she reached the top and stopped and took in her surroundings and smiled a mega watt smile. At least that's what Emma believed it to be when she made it up the hill and stood next to her. Yes, the view of the hidden lake in all its surroundings was beautiful but Regina, she was breathtaking.

"So what do you think, worth the hike through the woods?" Regina asked as he made her way down towards the water.

"More than you know." Emma replied quietly and followed her down to the lake.

They sat upon a large rock and dangled their bare feet into the water gazing and watching waterfowl dip into the water and back out as they finished the lunch Regina packed.

"I would love to go in for a swim but with the incision not completely healed it might not be a wise thing." Regina sighed as she dipped her toes in the water a little deeper.

"How about we plan for that the next time we're here?" Emma asked hopeful.

Biting her lip, Regina looked down at their hands, side by side on the rock. "I would like that."

Emma was a little surprised with the answer but happy nonetheless. She looked up at Regina who was back to staring out at the water and her breath caught. Regina was stunning and it felt as if they were in their own little world where she wasn't married and no one was trying to kill her. It was just her and Regina.

Emma became lost in her own thoughts wishing it could be just the three of them here together. Henry would love this place, he loved the outdoors, and she could see him running and playing in the water. The thought brought a huge smile to her face then she felt a hand on her cheek which brought her back to the present.

She didn't realize it but she had been crying and Regina had reached out to wipe the tears away. "Are you all right?" she asked taking her hand away.

Nodding her head in confirmation, Emma wiped a few more tears away before she could speak. "I was just wishing this could be real as in, my life. With no killers, no fake marriage, managers, assistants, or reporters following me around every second of every day. To be here, right now with you taking in the beauty that surrounds us. I just wish Henry could see this and maybe this could be our little world and leave the rest behind, y'know?"

"Yes, I do know. I wished for that all my years growing up. But unfortunately, I had to go back after a wonderful time and face the harsh reality that things in life are never as peaceful or carefree as it is here." Regina replied wishing the little bubble Emma imagined could exist in their reality.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to ruin your time here; I'm not sure what got into me."

"Emma, you didn't ruin anything and you're going through hell right now, and I can only imagine how hard it is to be away from your son like this. You have every right to your emotions please do not apologize for the way you feel."

"Thanks, you're kinda awesome you know that?"

"Only just kinda?" Regina glared then splashed her foot flicking water on Emma.

"Oh that's how it's gonna be, is it?" Emma jumped down and splashed water at Regina, who screamed at the coolness of the water. "Emma!"

Emma laughed and continued to splash more water at Regina and the melancholy was gone just like magic.

The water sports ended after Regina scolded Emma when they noticed how wet her maroon blouse was. She pretended to be angry at the blonde and sat back up on the rock in a huff. Emma quickly stood in front of her and began apologizing when Regina pushed her back making her fall into the water.

When she brought her head out from the water, Regina was laughing heartily, "Now we're even."

"Not even close, but because of your wound I'm going to call truce for now, but we'll get back to this sometime in the near future and then your ass is mine!"

"In your dreams, Miss Swan, in your dreams," Regina quipped and stood up on the rock looking down at the soaking wet blonde who was wearing a revealing white tank and a pair of black jeans. "Come on get out of there and we'll head back so we can get out of these wet clothes before we both catch cold." Regina ordered wearing a sly expression.

Emma gulped thinking how she would love to get Regina out of her wet clothes, it didn't go unnoticed by the blonde that Regina was still not wearing a bra and with her wet blouse, things were noticeable, unfortunately, it wasn't a white one like she was wearing. "Oh shit."

"That's right Miss Swan, we really should get back now." Regina said turning away from Emma with flushed cheeks.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Waking up on his soft leather sofa with a pounding headache, Hyde sat up and knocked his foot into the empty bottle of scotch making it roll across the penthouse floor.

"Fuck, what the hell was I thinking?" He called out rubbing his forehead.

"I don't think you've been thinking at all Edward, you do realize what a farce you have become with this last job?"

"What are you doing here? I told you to leave and never come back! Get out!" Edward barked as he stood up too quickly which caused him to stumble. He grabbed onto a nearby chair to keep himself upright.

"You can't get rid of me that easily, Edward. We've been through too much together I could never leave you. Besides, you need me more now than you ever have."

"I don't need you, just leave me alone."

"Don't need me? Don't _NEED ME_? You've left how many people alive that have seen you back in that hickville town? How much evidence have you handed over to the FBI? You need me Edward, and I am here for you and I will fix all of this, do not worry in the least."

"I don't need you to fix anything; I've got it under control." Edward countered and walked to the kitchen in his open concept penthouse. Opening the refrigerator, he grabbed a bottle of water, cracked it open, and swallows it half down.

"You came back here didn't you? You need me or you would still be there finishing the job I acquired for you. You have really disappointed me, Edward. I trained you better than this."

"I came back to gather Intel on the Swan woman and the brunette. That goddamn brunette fucked this all up for me. She got in the way! I had the Swan woman dead to rights and that fucking bitch... DAMMIT!" Edward yelled throwing the water bottle across the apartment.

"That's right Edward; let it out let all of your frustrations out and get your focus back. Forget about the brunette for now and get the job you were hired for completed and then on your own time find this woman and do what you do best. Kill her."

"I will! I am! I called a few contacts and they are not in FBI custody, they went it alone. I'll find them and finish them you can count on that."

"Oh I know you will with my help. But right now, you need to settle yourself down get rid of this anger for the brunette woman, and return the focus you need to complete the task. I will not allow you to make a fool of yourself again. Now, clean up this mess and clean yourself up we have a lot of work to do. Do as I say, now go!"

After Hyde picked up the mess on the floor and his desk, he disposed of the takeout containers and empty bottle of scotch in the bin and went to take a shower.

Leaning his hands against the marble wall of the luxurious shower feeling the warm water flow down over his head, neck and shoulders made him feel better and more awake. Relaxing the tension caused by his failure to accomplish the last kill and his unwanted guest, no not guest, intruder. Hyde knew he fucked up royally and he knew what needed to be done. He didn't need any help but he also knew that he'd never hear the end of it if he went at it alone again.

Finishing the shower and feeling more like his old self, he got out, dried off and went to his bedroom. Getting dressed he stood in front of the mirror and observed the scars from the past and now a new one from the present. He dabbed on some antiseptic, bandaged it then finished dressing. He made his way through the living room to his office and sat at his desk.

"What programs are you running? I don't think I know this one." Edward asked as he typed a few keys and switched back to the programs he started the night before.

"Oh ones I've procured over the years, they've always been on your system but hidden until I wanted you to see them. This one in particular is a favourite of mine it will link you to the FBI's facial database. I love the fact that there are no regulations in place to monitor this technology from falling into the _'wrong hands_.' It's farcical but it gives us an opportunity to find what _we're_ looking for and that's what's important."

"And what if they're not on this database, I don't believe for a moment those two women were ever arrested or... what? Why are you rolling your eyes at me?"

"They may or may not have been arrested but dear Edward please keep up with today's technology. The government has wanted to regulate this database for years, it doesn't just have pictures of those arrested there are surveillance cameras everywhere, man. If they have been in an airport, at the police station or have a driver's license, the FBI has their picture."

"Why haven't you shown me this before?" Edward asked angrily.

"Because you've never needed it before you've always known who you were going to kill, it was handed to you with an envelope of money. This time you need all the information you can get and that is why I am here but you'll owe me Edward, big time."

"Fine, I'll owe you big time like always. Now did you upload the picture of the red head? She's our link to the brunette. They're on the run together I find one, I find them both."

"As you wish Edward now let's see who this redhead is, shall we?"

* * *

 

Detective Prince left the motel shortly after the agents leaving Detective Knight in charge of the scene and canvassing. Heading back to the station he changed his mind and headed over to the mayor's office. He needed to ask her a few questions and he wasn't going to wait for an appointment.

When Prince arrived at the Town Hall he politely asked the receptionist to speak with the mayor and told her that it was urgent. She suggested that he make an appointment and that the mayor would meet with him at the end of the week.

"I'm sorry, Miss but the comic-con investigation isn't going to wait until the end of the week. I do believe the Mayor would like this to be dealt with as quickly as possible. So why don't you call her and tell her why I am here and I bet you she'll see me now," countered Prince.

Before the receptionist could say anything, Mayor Fisher came out of her office. "Detective please come in I will speak with you but I don't have a lot of time let's make this quick." She said then gestured for the detective to come into her office. Before the door closed, the mayor instructed her receptionist to hold her calls and not to disturb them.

"So Detective what is it that I can do for you? I have been keeping tabs on the investigation with Agent De Vil. I don't understand what I can do for you today."

"With all due respect, Madam Mayor both the Darling Police Department and the FBI are working this case jointly. Agent De Vil may not have questions for you but I do and it's in regards to Ozzie Walsh. I believe you know him maybe an old acquaintance?"

The mayor was taken aback by the detective's demeanor and was about to put him in his place, she was the mayor and would not be spoken to in that manner but when he mentioned Ozzie Walsh her stomach dropped and she sat down in her chair.

"Wh...What about Mr. Walsh?"

"I believe you asked him to get Ms. Swan on board to the comic-con and that you are the reason she was attending when normally she wouldn't have. Is this correct?"

"Actually, no well Osc...I mean Ozzie asked me to invite her. I thought he was joking I never thought someone of her status as a celebrity would even think to come here but he said it would be great PR for her and the city. I was all for it but Ms. Swan wasn't so he suggested that I call her and ask her myself and I did. He said if she was on board then he could get others here as well and he did."

"So Mr. Walsh came to you and not the other way around?"

"That is correct."

"You have known him for how long? It's not every day an assistant to one of TV's most beloved actors calls upon you for a favour."

Sighing, Ingrid Fisher pinched the bridge of her nose to curb the oncoming migraine. She knew this information would get out, she thought she had the agent's word to hold off until it was a must but here was this detective asking the things she didn't want known.

"I've known Mr. Walsh for many years, he was a child of ten almost eleven when I first met him."

"And how did this come about? In what aspect did you meet?"

"It may not be known publicly but when I was younger I ran a foster home. I had about ten children at any given time." The Mayor began. "Ozzie was brought to the home after his parents had a fatal accident and his other relatives could not be found at the time.

"He was a quiet child, sweet and helpful but some of the other children were hard on him. He was small for his age, a skinny child and the older boys picked on him. I kept him close and had him help me with chores and things to keep him occupied. He was a wonderful boy." The Mayor continued with a growing smile remembering happy times in days past.

"He had one friend in the home after a few months. They got along like two peas and I was glad because the others then left him alone. He was with me for almost two years before the relatives were found and contacted about the death of his parents and his welfare."

"Who were the relatives? And why did it take so long to find them?" Detective Prince asked hoping that what he was learning about Walsh would help him understand why he would hire someone to kill Emma. So far, it seemed he led a difficult life as a child though having Mayor Fisher as his caretaker might have been a good thing.

"Well they were and still are I believe a traveling carnival show. They were out of the country when Ozzie's parents died. Poor little boy, only knew them as Auntie and Uncle. The officer who brought him to the foster home worked hard to find living relatives and he did it and Ozzie went with them once they met all the requirements to become his guardians. It was difficult because of their profession but it worked out in the end."

"And do you recall the name of this carnival show?"

"Yes, well here's the thing. When he was with me his name wasn't Ozzie Walsh, he changed it when he went to L.A. he told me when he first called me a few months ago. His name back then was Oscar Diggs and the carnival that his aunt and uncle owned was the 'Diggs Flying Extravaganza Carnival.'" I believe they are still in business travelling around the U.S. but I'm not sure where they would be now."

"Oscar Diggs, thank you Madame Mayor you have been very helpful I appreciate you seeing me and answering my questions. I hope it's all right to contact you if I have anything else?"

"Yes Detective you can call me I'll make sure you are sent straight through."

Detective Prince stood and reached out his hand to shake the Mayor's "Again thank you for all of your help."

Detective Prince left the Mayor's office, got into his car, and took off to the precinct calling his partner on the way. "Knight, can you get information on and where the Diggs Flying Extravaganza Carnival is performing? I think I know where Walsh is hiding. I'll explain when I get there."

* * *

 

"Hey Knight! Line three is for Detective Prince or you." A fellow detective called out when Knight walked into the office.

"Thanks I'll take it." Knight said then sat down at his desk and picked up the phone, "Detective Knight speaking."

"Hello Detective Knight, this is Zelena West calling."

"Oh Ms. West, I mean Zelena what can I do for you?"

"Detective Prince asked me to call him when I found out if my sister and Emma made it to the vehicle I had left for them and I wanted to let you know that they did."

"Well that's another piece of decent news today. Thank you for calling that in." Knight replied jotting down the information.

"What other news have you heard? What's happening with the investigation?" Zelena asked with a hopeful voice.

"We found the motel where The Unsub was staying but he's flown the coop as they say."

"Do you mean that he has left town? Does he know where Regina is?"

"There's no proof that he knows where your sister is but it does seem that he may have left Darling. Where he has gone we're not sure."

"There is no way he would know where they are. I don't even know but Regina was confident that they would be safe but I'm not sure how long they will stay."

"We're getting closer, Zelena. He's making mistakes and we're gathering more information on him because of it. Unfortunately, real life isn't quite like the TV shows or movies, DNA results take weeks not minutes but once we get the results of all the evidence he's left behind we'll get him." Knight said encouragingly.

"Do you think it's safe for Regina and Emma to return home?" fretted Zelena as she chewed her bottom lip.

"I don't know Zelena. Your sister's identity has been kept under wraps so far but this man is notorious for finding people in the most obscure places. Are you able to contact her at all?"

"No I'm afraid I'm not. She didn't trust that any type of communication could be traced."

"She's a very wise woman your sister and she's got balls I mean... geez sorry. I mean she's a very brave woman."

Zelena chuckled at the detective he was right with the first statement actually with everything he said. "Oh she's a real corker she is."

"Um, yeah I'm sure she is." Knight replied a little confused.

"She's everything you said and more. She doesn't do anything half way and when she puts her mind to something it will get done." Zelena explained smiling thinking of her sister when she's focused.

* * *

 

Their hike back was quiet and didn't seem to take as long as it did to arrive at the lake. Once back to the cabin, both women retreated to their rooms to change into dry clothes and then both came back out to the living room.

"How's your shoulder? Emma asked noting the way Regina was grimacing when she came out of her room.

"A little sore, I think I may have moved it more than I should have on our hike. I'll take my medication with dinner."

"Are you sure you don't want to take it now?"

"Yes, I need to take it with food, so I'll wait, it's really not that bad just a little sore."

"Okay, if you're sure. Are you thirsty?" Emma called out from the kitchen.

"Actually yes something to drink would be nice after our walk." Regina replied then quickly added, "But nothing alcoholic!"

Emma stopped her hand from taking down two wine glasses from the cupboard to two regular glasses when the brunette called out. Knowing they seemed to get a little more affectionate when they had too much to drink. "Sure, is orange juice all right or would you prefer apple?"

"Apple please," Regina replied then stood up and went to the bookshelf. "Have you had a chance to read the book I gave you?"

"Yes I have I'm really enjoying it. I tried to stay up to finish it but all that wine knocked me out. I love the lesbian take on an old traditional fairy tale." Emma replied bringing two glasses of juice with her.

"It's one of my favourites I prefer this version to the Disney version of Beauty and the Beast." Regina replied and then reached for a book for herself.

"I agree with you it is better." Emma said and placed both glasses on the table. "So since I was a good girl at the lake care to show me your guns?"

Regina laughed then made a muscle with her uninjured arm. "How's that, Miss Swan?"

Rolling her eyes Emma pumped both of her arms up to show off her muscles. "Not bad but you've got nothing on these."

Regina swallowed hard watching Emma show off her muscular arms and with her shirt rising showing her toned stomach. "Not bad at all but I find it difficult to agree to your statement of being _good_ at the lake."

"I was, you started the water fight and then pushed _me_ in!"

"Hmm true but you were ogling my behind all the way there and back I might add." Regina pointed out to the blonde.

"Maybe but that was on our way to and from not actually at the lake so it doesn't count." Emma countered, and then smirked as she enjoyed the bickering.

"I believe you're worse than a teenage boy!"

"Guilty!" Emma joked laughing at the face Regina was making. "Come on Regina, show me please."

Shaking her head at the woman, Regina got up, grabbed the keys to the cabin from her coat pocket, and makes her way into Emma's room.

Unlocking the cabinet Regina pulls open the doors revealing three shotguns. "The first one is a Remington model 742 Woodsmaster semi-auto rifle, my father's favourite. The middle one is a Remington Spartan 20 gauge double barrel shotgun, used for smaller game. And this one was my grandfather's gun, known as 'The Rifleman's Rifle' which is a Winchester Model 70." Regina described each weapon with fond memories.

"Daddy and Mike would go hunting either for deer or rabbits. I couldn't go with them to kill such beautiful animals. It's understandable that people do it for food but it was never for me."

She then pulled out a drawer at the bottom of the cabinet producing a small case. "This one is mine a Glock 27. Daddy gave it to me after I graduated college and started my job in New York. He was worried about me in the big city and wanted me to have protection."

"Wow, these are very nice weapons. You know how to use all of them?" Emma asked pulling out the Woodsmaster and tucking it into her shoulder then pointed it away from Regina, "Very nice."

"Yes, I can though it has been a long time since I've shot any of them. I would go to the shooting range for my handgun. I brought it up here when Daddy passed away. Since I was going to move back to Storybrooke I didn't have a need for it any longer."

Regina closed the cabinet after Emma placed the gun back and stepped away but kept the small gun case with her. "Are you all right with guns here? I know that you handle them at work but some people are just not comfortable with them in their homes."

"Oh no worries, I'm fine with them I've taken a gun safety course for the show and a few of us on set would go to a range and practise. I don't own any though not with Henry of course." Emma replied as Regina finished locking the cabinet, and stepped out of the closet. They both walked back to the living room.

"Daddy put the cabinet in there because mother thought it had ' _minimal aesthetic appeal_ ' out here in the open and was also concerned if someone broke in they would steal them. She hated them and this cabin actually; she made her demands on how things should be arranged but then never came back." Regina finished placing the case in the cupboard near the front door. "I'll keep this out here in case we have need for it."

"Sounds like a plan. So I assume your father decorated it the way he liked with your help once you knew she would never come up here?"

"You're right; that is exactly what we did." Regina replied smiling at the memory as she sat back down on the couch. "She wasn't an easy person, far from, but my father adored her. He would do anything for her whether it was for his best interest or not. Even to anglicize our last name from Molina to Mills."

"So you are actually Regina Molina?" Emma questioned then giggled and full on laughed. "Th...That's so funny."

"Yes quite." Regina replied dryly and rolled her eyes. "That is why I never changed my name back when I first discovered what he had done for her. He said it was fine, that celebrities do it all the time. He didn't change everything though, he was left his grandparents estate and he kept the Molina name for that."

"Well he was right, celebs do change their names. I confess that my last name wasn't always Swan; my family name is actually Nolan-White. My parents are David Nolan and Mary Margaret White. My Mom wanted to join them as equals. They're quite the romantic couple." Emma confided and rolled her own eyes. "They can be a little sickening sweet with how much they love each other."

Finishing her orange juice in one gulp Emma placed the glass on the table. "I told them to take a vacation to just get away somewhere. I don't know if this guy would go after them to get to me but I didn't want to take the chance. Same with Henry, Neal has taken him to Scotland where his father lives. I feel so bad that they have to uproot their lives just because of someone being after me."

"This is not your fault. You are trying to protect them they would never blame you for any of this." Regina placated and sat closer to Emma taking her hand, "The person who hired the killer is to blame here not you."

Emma looked at their hands linked together enjoying the warmth allowing it to affect her more than she thought it should. She brought Regina's hand to her lips, placing the most delicate kiss. Hearing a gasp from the woman Emma looked up into the darkest brown eyes she'd ever seen and was lost.

Regina gruffly spoke, "Emma."

Slowly she lowered their hands and moved closer to the brunette. "Regina," then lifted her hand to caress the brunette's face. "You're so beautiful."

And even though they chose to wait, chose to put whatever feelings they had for each other on hold until they were safe neither woman could fight their feelings any longer. Sliding her hand to the back of Regina's neck she pulled the woman closer.

"I know you think that we shouldn't do this right now..." Emma spoke softly catching her breath as she looked at the brunette, "but I don't think I can wait any longer." Then leaning closer, Emma tilted her head and softly kissed the woman who not only saved her life but stirred feelings in her she thought she lost.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Looking into Emma's eyes warmth spread through her, knowing she felt the same made her breathless. They'd been flirting since they first met but now it feels so real. She was beautiful too but at that moment Regina couldn't say the words. She was right, they shouldn't be doing this not now but when Emma pulled her close and told her she couldn't wait any longer it felt as if her heart stopped beating.

Soft lips met hers and it was everything a first kiss should be exciting, frightening, and passionate.

As they backed away from each other Regina's eyes remained closed cherishing the moment they just had. Their kiss was sweet, soft, and loving, everything she had ever longed for, but it was a mistake.

"We shouldn't have done that. Emma, I...you're right I don't think this is the time and I don't think we should do it again."

"I understand but I don't know if I'll be able to hold back now that I know what it feels like to have finally kissed you." Emma told her.

"Emma, we shouldn't…we can't." Regina pleaded then stood up and went to the window and looked out. "It's not that I don't want to, but we need to be clear headed and focused and giving in to our...our affection for one another, it may do more harm than good right now."

"I know I get it we don't want to be the cliché movie couple who are on the run for their lives yet can stop for sex just before the killer gets there." Emma sassed, then walked over to Regina and turned her around to face her. "I know you're scared, I am too but when this is over and we're safe we will continue this conversation and hopefully there will be more kissing."

Regina smiled and looked down, "I agree to revisit this conversation," Then looking into Emma's eyes, she smirked, "but I'll have to think about the more kissing part."

Emma laughed then shook her head before stepping back from the brunette and walking towards the kitchen. She called back over her shoulder. "You moaned so I know you'll be thinking about it."

* * *

Detective Prince arrived back at the precinct and made his way towards his partner's desk. Knight wasn't there so he sat at his own and typed some information into his computer. After a few minutes, Knight arrived back and headed straight to Prince's desk.

"So, Glass lawyered up and is going through process as we speak. Zelena called and verified that Emma and Regina got the vehicle she left for them and I have Smee looking for the carnival's whereabouts because there is nothing online about them, they must be old school." Knight reported as he sat on the corner of his partner's desk.

"Great, the Mayor was very helpful and just gave us a huge lead. She was once a foster mom and had kids with her for a number of years. Walsh was one of those kids; he was special to her because the other kids would pick on him. And it was Walsh who suggested that Emma come to this comic-con not Mayor Fisher. He wanted her here; it was his plan all along to get her here. The best part of our conversation was that Ozzie Walsh's real name is Oscar Diggs." Prince reported and watched as his partner's eyes lit up.

"Diggs' Carnival! That would be the perfect place for Walsh to hideout!"

"Exactly and when we find out where they are performing we can get a team and get this guy. Even with the circumstantial evidence we have on Glass and now Walsh, it will be enough for the prosecutors to throw the book at them. How far along is Smee in getting this information? We need the location now."

"Let's go find out, c'mon." Knight urged as he stood up to make his way to Smee's office.

"You go ahead I'm going to call De Vil and update her. I'll be there in a minute."

Knight walked into Smee's office and watched the focused man slide his chair from computer to computer muttering things as he went and shaking his head in wonderment. "Knock, knock. How goes it Smee?"

"Hey Detective it's going, I have a lot of information running at the moment and I haven't had chance to check on the whereabouts of your carnival yet."

"I can imagine you have a lot of work there but we really need to know where this carnival is right now; we think Swan's husband is hiding out there."

"Really? Not a place I would hide out in but to each his own I guess. Once this one is done I'll run it for you."

"Thanks Smee, what are you running now anyways?" Knight asked as he was intrigued on how Smee could find out information and wished the precinct had this sophisticated computer system.

"Well this one is running the security from the hotel, this one is from the liquor store and this one is some information De Vil wanted me to run about pretty well everyone involved with this. Background checks mostly."

"Well Prince found Walsh's real name which is Oscar Diggs so you can add that to your findings."

"Diggs, so that's why you're looking into the carnival. Cool, I'll set that search up right now; the hotel security run is completed."

"What did it show you?" Detective Prince asked walking into the room overhearing his partner and Smee talking.

Smee smiled and rolled his chair over to the completed run and started typing on the keyboard. Prince always thought it odd with techs and their typing. Most people use a mouse to navigate the computers.

"Well as we all suspected, the cameras were moved shortly after Ms. Swan left that morning, no one was in the corridor just before so the person who moved the camera had to have entered from the stairwell there are no cameras pointing to that location. He or she must have known all of the locations to have moved the right ones."

"So we got nothing?"

"Now I didn't say that, I was able to go back a ways and saw this man walking in through the main lobby and go directly to the stairs about an hour before Ms. Swan left her room for the day." Smee continued loving how enthralled the detectives were.

"I don't believe this is your Unsub because he's much bigger than what we have on the video from the comic-con this guy is quite tall, 6'3" to 6'5" and bulkier. He wasn't seen on any floor after he took the stairwell. Until," Smee stopped for affect.

"Until what Smee?" Knight asked getting agitated while Prince rolled his eyes at the analyst and his partner.

"There," Smee pointed at his monitor, "he came back down the stairwell and into the lobby 30 minutes after Swan and Glass left for the comic-con and the cameras were moved back in place only 5 minutes prior to this. In the corridor, you can see Swan and Glass standing at the elevator and then watch, the camera moves towards the ceiling, behind that camera is where the stairs are."

"So this is the guy who most likely trashed Swan's room, who is he? Are you able to get a clear shot of him?" Prince asked leaning forward to get a better look at the screen.

"I will in due time, Detective. I literally just got this information, as you know. Once I get a clear shot, I'll run him on facial recognition and let you know. Now I'll run your carnival; you said that you couldn't find them online they could be an old mom and pop type show. No worries, if they're out there I'll find them. Everyone needs a license.

"Thanks Smee, you're the man!" Knight joked and slapped the analyst on the shoulder then walked out of the room with Prince.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to stay and watch your new buddy work?" Prince asked then chuckled. "I've seen my share of bromances but you two are something special."

"Har Har Har, shut it Prince."

* * *

It was just before five when the afternoon show finished. Walsh watched as the audience were leaving the tent when his breath caught and the knot in the pit of his stomach stirred as he saw two police officers walking around on the outside grounds. He quickly made his way through the back entrance through the backstage door to his Aunt and Uncle's trailer.

He roughly wiped the makeup off his face and changed into his regular clothes when his Aunt Gale arrived at the trailer. "Oscar honey, what's wrong? You left the tent so quickly I didn't get a chance to tell you how...what are you doing?"

Walsh was throwing what few belongings he had into his backpack "I'm sorry Auntie, but I don't think I can stay here any longer. I need to leave right away."

"But why, what's happened?" She asked him with concern.

"I can't tell you Auntie, I don't want you or Uncle to get into trouble." Walsh confessed, "I'm mixed up in something bad and I can't get out of it. I should have told you when I arrived but I was afraid you wouldn't help me. I'm so sorry."

"Oh Sweetheart, it's all right we would never turn you away, you're our family. Whatever it is that you've done we'll support you. We love you Oscar don't forget that."

Moved by his Aunt's kind words, Walsh broke down letting the tears fall. "I'm so sorry, I wish I hadn't...I just wish I could go back and change what I've done."

Grabbing her nephew and pulling him in for a tight hug, she rubbed circles on his back to soothe him as she did when he was a child. "What can we do to help? Where will you go?"

Gathering his composure, he backed away from his Aunt's arms and wiped his eyes and nose in his shirt. "If I could borrow a little money, not much," Walsh added quickly. "I know you don't have a lot but just enough to get me away from here. I'm not sure where I'm going yet but I couldn't tell you anyway. The less you know the better, Auntie. I'm sorry."

"It's all right Sweetie, it will be all right."

Luckily, the police were only making rounds at the carnival and not looking for him. Walsh laid low until after the next performance started. He gathered his things and pocketed the money his Aunt gave him and left the carnival grounds. It took a little while but he found a payphone and dialed a number he prayed was still in service.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me Oscar I need a favour."

* * *

"Why is this program taking so long? You said we would know who the redhead was over an hour ago?" Edward barked as he clicked on the mouse waking the monitor watching the progress of the search.

"Edward, please don't be such a whiner, there are over 300 million people in the United States, and we're looking for one. It takes time and patience, something you seem to no longer possess. This agitation and anger is what caused you to blunder this job and you need to let it go and let it go now. Or you will only continue to fail."

"Oh just shut it will you? I've had it up to here with your patronizing attitude. I don't want you here nor do I need you. Just leave me alone for once in your life...leave me alone." Edward argued.

"You know that I can't Edward and you do need me whether you want to admit it or not. Just like I need you to carry out the tasks I procure for you, I can't do them only you can. Admit it Edward we need each other, more now than ever."

"You may think that, but I don't. You only ridicule me with any mistake I make. You are not helpful you're condescending and I don't appreciate it or you. I can get my own jobs I don't need you. Why don't you go find yourself another patsy and let them do your bidding?" Edward retaliated as he paced the office.

"You're a fool, Edward always have been and always will be."

Edward was about to counter when the computer beeped stopping the argument. Quickly, Edward rushed to the other side of the desk and clicked on the results. As he scrolled through the faces, he sat down on the chair with pure determination to find the redhead he saw on the hospital video. There were many women who look similar as he continued to scroll through the results. About halfway through he stopped and scrolled back. On the other monitor with the video capture he enlarged the photo and then back to the result page. Back and forth, he continued and smiled realizing he had found the woman he was looking for.

"Is it her? Is this the woman?"

"Yes I'll bet my life on it, now who is she?" Edwards said aloud, he clicked on her picture, and it brought up her license information.

"Zelena Kelly West. She resides at 34 Locke Crescent Storybrooke, Maine." Edward read out jotting down the address. "Let's see what we can find about her background."

"I told you the program would find her. You never listen to me Edward, I hope now you realize that you do need me."

* * *

Things were a little awkward between the two after their kiss but they were able to get past that and make dinner together which they enjoyed outside on the deck chatting and getting to know one another.

"What's on your mind? You seemed distracted over dinner." Regina asked as she handed Emma a glass of wine.

"Henry, I miss him so much. I just need to know that he's all right y'know. I know he's with Neal in Scotland and his father is a rich man and has lot of security but I just need to hear his voice. I just want to tell him I love him."

"I wish there was something I could do to help you with that. It's safer that we don't contact anyone yet but I can understand the need to know how he is and to talk to him. Give it a couple of days and maybe we can go to town and you can call." Regina suggested as she sat down next to the blonde.

"Really? I would love that. I know it's not a good thing to call anyone but once shouldn't hurt and no one knows where Henry is. So yeah that would be great, thanks Regina."

They sat quietly sipping their wine and juice, staring out into the woods; the sun was slowly going down colouring the sky in purples and pinks. Regina looked over towards Emma and smiled, her eyes were closed, and she looked relaxed for the first time it seemed since before dinner. She wondered about the woman next to her, who she really was. Not what she had read in the magazines or seen on television but the real Emma Swan.

"So why acting?" Regina asked as she sipped her juice having taken her medication at dinner. "I mean what made you want to become and actor?"

Emma took a sip of her wine and gave thought to the question she has been asked many times throughout her career but with Regina, she wanted to give her an actual answer and not the usual flippant one she would give to reporters.

"When I started senior high I got in with a bad bunch of kids, my grades were failing and I was getting into trouble, my parents were at their wits end with me. I was always angry, I think I was coming to terms with the fact that I was gay but felt that it was wrong because that's what ' _they'_ always told you, y'know?" Emma began staring into her glass.

"I had fallen for this girl, Lily; she was a year ahead of me and was in the school drama club. I would sit in the auditorium to watch her. She was really crappy couldn't act to save her life. I would get yelled at for giggling every time she read her lines."

"Oh Emma you're awful!" mused Regina.

"What? It's true and when I got caught by the drama teacher, he said that if I thought I could do better than do it. And I did. I got the lead and Lily only got a background part. I don't know what it was but I love it and I've had the acting bug ever since. I do prefer stage to TV or movies but unfortunately that's where the work is."

"What about Lily? Was she angry that you got the part?"

"She was very angry but not enough to not make out with me after rehearsals backstage." Emma finished with a chuckle and Regina joined in.

"You are very naughty, Miss Swan. I assume the match was not made in heaven?"

"No, far from it but we were together until the play ended then she joined the cheerleading squad to date one of the jocks." Emma remembered with a bitter sting to her heart.

"Ah young love, I had a similar experience in my youth. Her name was Astrid, we were about thirteen, and she was sweet, funny and the total opposite of me. I'm not sure what she ever saw in me but she saw something. We started out as friends as one does at that age but the more time we spent together the closer we became." Regina recalled with a bit of sadness.

"What happened?" Emma asked eager to hear more of Regina's story.

"As most love stories go for the LGBT it had a bittersweet ending, of course." Regina scoffed and finished her drink.

Placing her glass down, Regina continued, "I would say my mother happened but I really can't blame her for all of it. Astrid and I had shared our first kiss and of course, we were caught in doing so by her older sister. She yelled at us, told us we were an abomination, and then ran all the way to my house to let my parents know."

"Astrid was so afraid of what her family might do she kicked me out of the house. They were a very religious family and the thought of doing something so scandalous scared her enough to never speak to me again."

"My God, that's so sad." Emma consoled. "What happened after that?"

Regina sighed heavily, "My mother blamed Astrid and her parents blamed me but in the end, her parents sent her off to a private school. I never saw her again but her sister still resides in Storybrooke and needless to say we do not speak or interact with each other."

"So your Dad was accepting to you being gay but your mother wasn't?" Emma asked leaning back into the couch.

"Lord no, Mother deemed it necessary to fix me up with every suitable young man in town. The ones she felt were suitable were those with parents who had a lot of money and power. They were the worst of the worst and she would never accept that I was a lesbian and wanted nothing to do with boys at all."

"I was lucky on that front my parents just wanted me to be happy and if it was with a woman or a man it didn't matter."

"Consider yourself _very_ lucky then Emma. Parents that are not supportive or reject you, dismiss who you are damages you in many ways. I've had a hard time accepting who I am from a young age not just by outsiders but by a parent who should love and support you no matter what. Mother had it in her head from the day I was born of who I was going to be and no matter how hard I tried to be the person I wanted, to do the things I wanted I was never able to. She won every time and after awhile I just gave in and became the daughter she wanted not the daughter she had."

"It's hard to fathom having a parent who would do that. My parents are the epitome of support, love, and being who you are. I wouldn't know what to do if they weren't like that." Emma said perplexed.

"What did you want to be? What did she make you do that you hated so much?" Emma asked.

"Well dating men was one; though it was only ever one date I would never see them again nor did they ever get close enough for a kiss or anything." Regina stood up with her arms hugging her waist in a protective stance staring up at the star filled sky.

"I never wanted my MBA in business or have anything to do with finance. She wouldn't accept anything else and my own dreams were not good enough for her." Regina scoffed. "I wanted to be a writer, take English Lit, and History."

"It's not too late y'know." Emma advised the brunette in front of her. Reaching out she took Regina's hands away from her waist and pulled her in for a hug. "It's never too late to do the things you've always wanted to do. Be the person you have always wanted to be, don't be afraid."

"It's easier said than done, Emma. I'm in my late thirties now and this is all I have ever known, all I've ever been. To leave it and do something I'm not even sure I can do or be is more than being afraid it's terrifying." Regina confessed and shivered from the cooling air.

"Hey you can do anything; I've seen that for myself. You are strong, you work hard, you speak your mind, you're funny, kind, beautiful, and you're shivering!" Emma exclaimed. "Let me get you your jacket."

Emma went back into the cabin and grabbed Regina's coat which snagged on the rack and fell to the floor with a thump. Emma picked it up and felt something heavy in the pocket. She reached in and pulled out a cell phone. Uncertain she put it back into the pocket of the woman's coat, wondering why Regina never said that she had it. As she went to go back outside, Emma reached back into the pocket, took out the phone and put it in her own pocket for later.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

After chatting the night away, the two women went to their rooms to go to bed. Emma stood next to the window with the cell phone in her hand. Turning it on she waited to see if there were any bars to make her call. Finding none Emma walked around her room hoping she could get at least one. A few minutes of pacing, Emma quietly made her way out to the living room. There were still no bars so she went outside.

It was a little chilly so she went back in and grabbed her hoodie hoping Regina hasn't heard her, she stood by the door and listened for any noise. Hearing nothing, she went back outside holding the phone up in the air hoping to get a signal.

Frustrated Emma walked down the cabin road with only the light of the phone to guide her thinking the closer she got to the highway she might get a signal. After walking for thirty minutes Emma finally got two bars and stopped to call Neal in Scotland. Praying the phone connects internationally she hears the first ring.

With no idea of the time in Scotland Emma bit her bottom lip in anticipation of Neal answering. "C'mon Neal, c'mon answer." After what feels like eternity, Emma hears Neal's gruff voice.

"Hello?"

"Neal? Hey It's Emma!"

"Emma? What the... it's like 5:30 in the morning. Are you all right?" Neal asked as he sat up in bed trying to wake up.

"Yes, I'm fine I...I just wanted to know if Henry was okay and I just need to talk to him Neal I miss him so much."

"Yeah he's great Emma, he's safe and asleep, but I'll go get him. Where are you?"

"I can't say Neal we're off the beaten path so to speak. I had to walk a couple miles to get a signal to call you. I...I really shouldn't have but I just couldn't handle not knowing how Henry was."

"It's okay Emma, I get it. Here hold on a sec." Neal said as he bent over and shook his son's shoulder trying to stir him awake without scaring him.

"Daddy?" Henry asked rubbing his eyes barely awake.

"Hey there little man, Mommy is on the phone would you like to talk to her?"

"Mommy?" Henry asked perking up from his slumber.

"Yeah Henry, Mommy is on the phone, here talk to her but quietly we don't want to wake everyone."

Henry gently took the phone and whispered, "Mommy you there?"

"Hey Henry my love, it's me it's Mommy I miss you so much." Emma beamed at the sound of her son's voice.

"I miss you too Mommy when are you coming here?" Henry asked then yawned.

"Not for a little while yet Henry, I need to find someone and once I do I'll come and get you and we'll spend all our time together, just you and me."

"Pwomise Mommy?"

"Yes Sweetie, I promise. I..." Emma felt as if she was cut off then heard a clicking noise. She quickly checked the phone and she's down to one bar. She walked to the left and placed the phone to her ear, "Henry, are you still there?"

"Yes Mommy where did you go?"

"I'm in the woods Henry in a little cabin near Story...um my friend's hometown. I don't have a great signal here and I really should get going its late and I should be in bed like you."

"It's still dark but it's okay. I love you Mommy."

"I love you too Henry to the moon and back." Emma recited and held back a sob. She missed her son and she wasn't sure if she would see him again if the hired killer had his way. "I love, love, love you Henry."

"I love, love, love you too Mommy." Henry repeated their night time ritual.

"Go back to sleep Sweetheart I'll do my best to see you soon." Emma said and she could hear a ruffling and more clicking noises. It was a few seconds later when Neal came back on the line.

"Hey, I'm back in my room. Are you okay?"

"No but I have to be. Look I need to go Neal I need to get back to the cabin. Keep telling him how much I love him okay?"

"You know I will. Just stay safe okay we need you."

"I'll do my best I have to go. Take care of him." Emma instructed and ended the call.

Walking back to the cabin she felt more at ease knowing Henry was all right but concerned that the call could have been traced. Thinking about the clicking noises made her worry but she was in the middle of nowhere impressed she could get through at all.

Seeing the cabin from a short distance due to the outside light she didn't recall being on when she left. Realizing now that Regina was probably awake and looking for her, Emma started to walk a little faster towards the cabin.

She was only down the road when she saw Regina fully dressed coming out of the door with a flashlight in one hand and something else in the other walking down the steps. Emma started to jog towards the woman.

Regina, startled raised her handgun in the direction of the noise she heard.

"Regina! Whoa, Hey It's me! It's Emma!"

"Emma? What...what are you doing out here?"

"I...I uh can you maybe put that gun down first in case it goes off. Or in case you're so pissed off at me you might shoot me?"

"What? Oh yes of course." Regina replied and put the gun in her jacket pocket. "Where were you? And what have you done that would anger me enough to shoot you?"

"Let's go inside its cold out." Emma suggested and walked past Regina and up the stairs to the cabin.

Once they were inside Emma took off her hoodie, went to the kitchen and put the kettle on to boil some water. Regina came in after her, hung up her coat, put the gun away and went to the kitchen.

"Where were you and what have you done?" Regina asked irked from being stonewalled.

Emma remained silent until the kettle boiled and she made them both a mug of tea. She brought both to the table and sat down gesturing for Regina to sit as well.

Emma took a sip of her tea to calm herself. "I found the cell phone you were hiding in your coat and I took it to make a call."

"You found what? I wasn't hiding anything from you especially a cell phone. Zelena has mine. I don't know what you're talking about." Regina contested.

"I found a cell phone in your coat pocket earlier this evening. If it's not yours then whose is it?" Emma questioned placing her hands on the table.

"I don't know. I..." Regina started then remembered back to the night they left the hospital. "Ashley! She left that phone in the hospital for me to use. I called Zelena to get the truck and I must have put it in my pocket in my haste. I don't remember doing so. I wasn't hiding anything from you, why would I?"

"I'm sorry; I just thought you were keeping it from me. I had just told you that I was missing Henry and you said you wished you could help and you had this phone in your pocket all along. I was pissed at first but I just needed to hear his voice so I walked down the road a couple of miles and called him."

"You called your son? Emma that call could have been traced what were you thinking?"

"I told you I needed to call him to make sure he was all right and really, how could this phone be traced? It's not your phone, no one is after or knows who Ashley is and I doubt the killer knows where Henry is, just calm down okay?"

"It was a big risk to take Emma. I understand that you miss him but it was a big risk." Regina replied as she worried her lip.

"No way, hardly anyone knows about Henry let alone Neal, it's fine Regina I promise I won't do it again, here's the phone you keep it," assured Emma.

Regina didn't take the phone, leaving it on the table. "I think I'll go to bed, I'm tired, and it's very late." She said as she got up from the table. She went to her room and shut the door.

* * *

Edward slammed his fist on the desk swearing at the monitor, "Why can't I find you, you bitch?!"

"Edward what are you going on about? I was asleep! Have you been up all night searching? You need sleep or you'll be useless when you do find her."

"Will you shut up? Yes, I've been awake all night searching West's social media and her friends and their friends and there is nothing, NOTHING of that brunette anywhere. How can this be? Everyone is on some sort of social media. DAMMIT!" he yelled swiping items off his desk.

"Are you quite finished?"

"Why is this happening to me? This has never happened to me before. Why now? What have I done to deserve this?" Edward ranted as he paced behind his desk.

"Are you kidding me? What have you done to deserve this? You kill people, for money, so of course you deserve this. You need rest; you haven't slept properly since you took on this mission. Go to bed for a couple of hours and allow me to search."

"You can search all you want but I'm going to go to Storybrooke and find this West woman. She'll tell me one way or the other who this brunette is and where they're hiding."

"I know there's nothing I can do to stop you but this is the wrong thing to do Edward, mark my words. You will screw this up just like the last time."

Edward ignored the cutting remark and went to his bedroom and went to his walk-in closet. Pushing aside his suit jackets he pressed a panel and there displayed was a wall covered in firearms, ammunition, and other types of weapons. He pulled down a duffle bag and filled it with the weapons he would need.

Filling a small backpack with essentials and clothing he then quickly took a shower and dressed in his black pants, t-shirt, and sweater. Still ignoring his unwanted guest, Edward walked over to the large painting he commissioned after his first paid kill and opened the safe hidden behind.

Flipping through a large stack of his fake I.D.'s he chose one with red hair and green eyes. He also removes a large amount of cash and two passports. He closed the safe and returned the painting, taking the time to straighten it. He stopped to gaze at the art work depicting two doll heads with the Pisces symbol on their faces. He always admired the colours the artist used bright and vibrant yet dark and stormy.

After a brief moment, he composed himself, continued on, and stepped over to the closet near the door where he kept his materials and grabbed a red wig and a package of green contacts to use for his new disguise.

"Do you really think that will keep them from recognizing you? They've seen you in three different disguises already. This won't work."

"Even though you don't believe it I do know what I'm doing here. West is a red head she'll be all over me I won't have to make any sort of move I know it. This get up is gold."

"Well I have a backup plan if this so called disguise doesn't work, we'll still be fine."

"What are you talking about?" Edward snapped grabbing his things and dropping them next to the door.

"I'm going with you, of course."

* * *

After Walsh hung up the phone, he made his way to the bus station. He had a new place to hide out he just had to get there without being caught by the police or the FBI. So far, the only thing reported in the yesterday's newspaper was that he was a person of interest in the attempted murder of Emma Swan. It did show a picture of him from his driver's license to go along with the report but he had let his facial hair grow, wore a baseball cap and sunglasses so it should be easy to be unrecognizable.

Buying a ticket was easy and as soon as he was able, he boarded the bus and sat near the back pulling his cap down feigning being asleep. Exhausted beyond belief and worried about what will happen to him he no longer pretended to be asleep as fatigue took him shortly after the bus left New Jersey.

His dreams, actually his nightmares plagued him midway through the seven and half hour drive and startled him awake numerous times throughout the night. The last nightmare consisted of the bastard who got him into this and Walsh wringing the man's scrawny little neck until it snapped but was then found guilty of murdering him as well as Emma and most of the agency he worked.

After that, he remained awake and stared out into the darkness with only the passing reflection of lights from the highway. He prayed that his Auntie and Uncle would make out all right and that the police don't bother them. But he knew deep down that it wouldn't be long before his past caught up with him and they found the carnival.

He cursed the day he left the carnie life to go to L.A. and become a star. Who was he kidding, he had no talent, no experience, or schooling, yet he thought he was the best of the best only to find out he was nobody in a sea of nobodies.

He believed that he would become rich and famous and buy his aunt and uncle a beautiful home and anything they ever wanted so they wouldn't have to travel any longer. The traveling was too much for them now but he knew they'll keep going until they can't, that's who they are hardworking, sweet people, and he didn't deserve their love or kindness.

It wasn't long before he drifted off again only for the bus to jostle him awake when it stopped. Disoriented then blinded by the inside lights coming on, people started to depart the bus. Having no clue as to where he was he asked the lady next to him where they were. Once he realized it was his stop, he jumped up, grabbed his backpack, and left the bus.

The sun rise had not begun yet but the sky was twilight blue, light enough to see the passengers and those picking them up but not enough to be recognized should someone see his face.

He meandered around trying not to be seen looking for his friend who said he would pick him up. Once the passengers thinned out at the gas station off the highway, it was then he saw him and quickly made his way over.

"Oscar? Is that you? Oh man, what a sight for sore eyes. Come on let's get you home and we can catch up."

"Sounds like a plan. It's so good to see you too." Oscar breathed out heavily hugging his old friend. "Thanks, there's so much I need to tell you. I need help and I have nowhere else to turn."

"Hey Oscar it's all right I'll help you in any way I can you know that."

"You might be sorry you said that..."

"C'mon let's get going we have an hour drive you can fill me in on what's going on. I'm here for you buddy, always."

* * *

Prince spent the night at the precinct in the officer's lounge sleeping on the couch when Smee walked in squeaking like a dolphin waking the detective up.

"It was harder than I thought but I found them!" Smee squealed jumping up and down.

"What? Hold on, what are you talking about?"

"The Diggs Extravaganza Flying Carnival what else were you waiting for Christmas?"

"Shit, I need coffee and put a little of whatever you're drinking in it. So, where are they?"

"New Jersey!"

"Would you like to go on a road trip?" Prince asked as he put on his shoes.

"Who me? Oh hell no! I like my office, no one but you guys bother me. I don't want to be traipsing around the country chasing baddies... no way."

Chuckling, Prince stood up, tucked his dress shirt back into his pants, and put on his jacket. "What time is it anyway?"

"It's about half passed the ass crack of dawn." Smee deadpanned. "Well okay it's really two am but it's a seven hour drive besides the locals will pick him up. Why? What are you thinking or are you thinking at all?"

"I want to go there myself." Prince replied.

"Uh but you don't have jurisdiction my friend, you'll get into a heap of trouble if you...Prince where are you... Prince, don't be doing something stupid here. Prince, PRINCE!"

Prince ignored the analyst and went to his desk to get his gun and wallet with Smee following behind. "Prince you can get into a lot of trouble going there on your own."

"I know and I'll call the local precinct but I want to be there when we get him. I don't know what it is but I just have to be there. I'll let De Vil know as well you won't get into trouble over it."

Smee didn't say anything only turned and went back to his office. Prince shook his head and called his partner and told him what he's about to do. Smee came back with a small lunch bag and handed it to the detective.

"There's 3 _Monster Max_ in there that should keep you going until you get there."

Prince hesitantly took the offered bag and smiled. "Thanks Smee this should be enough to get me there arrest the guy and back again."

"Pssh it's nothing I just don't want anything to happen to you, now get going."

"Thanks again Smee, I'll notify De Vil on my way she can contact the nearest bureau so they can make the arrest. I'm going to do this by the book I just need to be there. I'll take whatever the boss hands out I just really need to see this guy."

* * *

When Emma woke up late the next morning, the coffee was already made and a note informing her that Regina was out for a walk sat next to the cell phone on the table.

She knew she hurt the woman accusing her of hiding the phone. She also knew she should have asked her about it instead of stealing it then going off to make a call. She never was one for thinking before doing and it has gotten her into trouble all of her life but this time she felt like shit and didn't know how to fix it.

While making herself a cup of coffee and some toast, Regina returned back to the cabin.

"Hey."

"Good morning, Emma." Regina greeted then sat at the kitchen table. "I was thinking about our situation and clearly this isn't working I thought maybe it was time that we left here and take the protection the FBI was offering."

"What? Why because of what I did last night? C'mon Regina," Emma questioned worried that Regina was more angry than she thought. "I trust you Regina, please I'm sorry I thought you were hiding the phone I do stupid things when I'm scared."

Regina wasn't sure what to think any more. She knew she overreacted to most things but this was so different than anything she ever had to deal with before. "I'm not sure how staying here is accomplishing anything to be honest. I only thought about our safety not about how we were going to get out of this and staying here is... I don't know. I just don't know any longer, Emma."

"I don't know what we're doing either except for staying safe. Yes, I made a huge mistake last night and I'm so very sorry about that. But I truly don't think the call to Neal was traced but if you want to go back to Darling and to the FBI you can but I'm not going into hiding not knowing if I'll ever see or hear from Henry again. We don't know where they'll put us or for how long. This isn't ideal but I'd rather stay here then go with them to Timbuktu."

"I'm used to being in control and right now I feel so helpless and lost. I didn't sleep last night thinking that the hired killer would find us." Regina held up her hand to stop whatever Emma was about to rebuke. "I know that's a bit extreme considering where we are but," Regina sighed heavily, "I'm..."

Emma put her hand up to quiet Regina as she got up and walked towards the window. "Did you hear that?"

"No hear what?" Regina asked getting up and following the blonde.

"Shh I thought I heard a..." Emma stopped, hearing the noise again.

Whispering Regina let her know that she too heard the noise. "It sounds like a car." Then turning she opened the cabinet and got her handgun.

The car engine stopped and the women crouch down under the window, periodically peaking up to see out. Regina sighed and then stood up, "We're going to need a vacation after this is all over. It's all right you can get up Emma I know who it is. C'mon, we're safe it's only Michael Tillman."

* * *

With lights and sirens, another thing to be reprimanded for, he made it to New Jersey in less than seven hours. He had called De Vil and she informed him that his ass was hers when he got back but said she understood and to stay back and let the locals do the arresting.

The carnival was quiet with no lights, and no one around. The police and FBI surrounded the area and made their way to the trailer that was marked office and surrounded that. The lead agent stepped up and pounded on the door announcing himself as FBI and for those inside to come out with their hands up.

It didn't take long for the lights to come on inside and muffled voices heard. Slowly the door opened with an elderly man and woman behind him in their sleepwear looking afraid and confused.

It wasn't long before all of the performers and workers of the carnival were gathered, all standing outside the office being interviewed one at a time by the agents and police detectives. Prince knew he was unwanted there but he made sure he was in the room where the aunt and uncle were being questioned.

"Tell us ma'am, was your nephew staying here in the last couple of days?"

"You can call me Auntie Gale, everyone does, and my nephew is a sweet young man he wouldn't hurt a fly. You are looking for the wrong man."

"Please ma'am, just answer my question. Was Ozzie Walsh a.k.a. Oscar Diggs here at the carnival this past week? Tell me the truth here or you'll be in serious trouble do you understand?" The agent warned.

"No, I don't understand any of this. Why are you after Oscar what has he done? He's a good boy."

Prince gave the agent a look, received a small nod, and sat down next to the elderly lady. "Auntie Gale, I know you think that Walsh is a good man because that's who you raised him to be but he's not the same boy you raised. Did you know that he is married?"

"Married? He never said he was married, why wouldn't he tell us that?" Auntie Gale asked looking around the room with her hand to her chest.

"Because he tricked her into it and she was in the process of getting an annulment. A man was hired to kill his wife and we're looking for Walsh because we believe he knows who hired this killer if he didn't hire him himself." Prince informed her tired of beating around the bush.

"WHAT? NO! NO! That is not my Oscar he would never do any of those things. How dare you!" Auntie Gale hollered slapping Prince across the face.

Prince motioned for the agent to stand down he knew he pushed a little hard and deserved that slap.

"We don't want to hurt your nephew, we just want to find him and ask him questions. If he is as innocent as you say he is then he can answer the questions and help us with the investigation."

"I want a lawyer and so does my husband, actually all of my staff want a lawyer before we answer any more questions."

Prince left the trailer knowing full well that Walsh had been staying there and he was just too late. After a couple of calls and a talk with the local law enforcement, he got into his car and left Jersey and headed back to Maine.

Drinking another energy drink from Smee, Prince remembered something the Mayor had mentioned during their interview that made him grab for his phone and almost swerve off the road. He quickly pulled over realizing he was sleep deprived and could cause an accident.

He called the mayor's office and was transferred right away. "This is Mayor Fisher, and how can I help you, Detective Prince?"

"Good morning Mayor, thank you for taking my call. I had a question for you about Oscar and about the boys who were there at the same time. You mentioned that he had a friend when he was staying with you?"

"Oh, yes another sweet child, he had a rough childhood before he was brought to me. He had problems of course, they all do in some way, but he seemed to rise above them and move on." The Mayor began speaking fondly of the boy. "He left shortly after Oscar to a small town with a very nice foster family."

"Yes, do you recall his name or any information about him where he is now maybe?"

"Oh I'm sorry, sometimes I get carried away. Yes I remember the names of all my kids. His name is Michael, Michael Tillman and I believe he still lives in the same small town in Maine, Storybrooke."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_**"The target is near Storybrooke Maine go there now and finish this."** _ _Read the text. Putting the phone down, the man started the rental car, and made his way to I-95, beginning the journey to Storybrooke._

* * *

After Prince woke Knight to let him know he was going to Jersey, he got up and went straight to the station where he found Smee napping at his desk. Feeling bad for the analyst, he left him alone to get some sleep.

Shortly after, Knight's C.O. came in earlier than usual followed by De Vil and Heller. He gestured to his detective to follow them into his office. "Well I guess he knows what Prince did." Knight said to himself and followed them into the office.

It wasn't a long meeting but it was a loud one. Prince's balls would be in a sling when he got back, taking off like that was a stupid move. Knight left the office and went to his desk to make some calls inquiring more about Walsh and Glass. Looking at his watch he left his desk to go down to booking knowing Glass would be released soon.

Sure enough when he arrived, Glass and his lawyer were about to leave. Glass, as always was texting when he saw Knight. He quickly put his phone in his pocket and walked faster towards the doors.

"Don't stray too far now Mr. Glass." Knight called out smirking to himself. He knew the manager was guilty or at least had something to do with it. Remembering the texting, he goes back upstairs to see if Smee is awake.

When Knight arrived back to his floor, De Vil and Heller rushed out towards him. "What's going on?"

"Walk and talk Detective, Prince just called. Walsh was gone by the time they got there but he has a friend from his foster home days and he's in Storybrooke."

"Shit, that's where Mills is from."

"Exactly, Prince is going on through from Jersey you're with us. Let's go."

* * *

Edward pulled over to the side of the road just before the highway sign that showed Storybrooke was 40 miles out. He got out, opened the back door pulling out a bag, he then put on the red wig and the green contacts before changing out his I.D., and getting back into the driver's seat. Just as he got back into the vehicle, he saw a car pull into a dirt road just up ahead. Glad that he wasn't seen changing he started his vehicle and continued towards Storybrooke.

"That was a close one; you should be more careful Edward."

Rolling his eyes, he ignored his tag-along and drove on. It wasn't long before they arrived at the small town.

"This town reminds me of a Stephen King film."

Edward continued to ignore him and drove through the small seaside town pulling over outside of the house he rented. "I'm going to go into town and see what I can find out. There must be a place where the town gossips gather stay in the house and don't do or say anything."

"As you wish, Edward I do know how to behave."

Getting out of the car, he walked down the street smiling at the people who passed him by and they smiled in return. He went into a café ordered a coffee and sat down at the last empty table near a couple of young ladies.

"Hi, I'm sorry is this seat taken? They're pretty busy here today."

"Hello, um well no it's not taken, please have a seat," Edward offered in an English accent, standing up as the woman smiled and sat down.

"Oh I like your accent, England right? You must be new to town I haven't seen you here before."

Smiling at the petite redheaded woman, "You are correct, I am not from here I'm just passing through."

Thank you for sharing the table," she said as she sipped her green tea.

"So pretty lady, what's your name?" Edward asked then sipped his coffee.

"Well my name is Reul but my stage name is Blue Star but most people just call me Blue."

"Stage name, so you are in show business?"

"Well just here at the local theatre but I would like to broaden my horizons and make it somewhere bigger. Maybe even Portland."

"Sounds wonderful, I bet you receive nothing but standing ovations every time." Edwards embellished making the woman smile and blush.

"Most of the time yes, they love me here. So what brings you to America? You said that you were just passing through?"

"Yes I am visiting your beautiful country and really I'm just driving from state to state taking it all in. I must say this has been the prettiest place so far at least the people are." He smiled his most charming smile and Blue fell for it all.

"So tell me Blue what happens in a small town like this, any juicy gossip?"

Blue laughed heartily at that and began to tell him about some of the busybodies of the town. She pointed to the girls sitting in the back and told him who they were in a loud whisper.

"The blonde is Ashley Boyd she has a child and not married to the father, not sure who the father is really but her boyfriend wants to marry her but she won't say yes. The redhead next to her is Belle; she's a know-it-all and likes to rub it in that she's worldly and brainy."

"They seem absolutely atrocious." Edward jested then winked at Blue.

"Oh you have no idea. Their best friend is the worst of them all and she's only been in town roughly two years now but you'd think she ran this place. She's from England as well but she doesn't sound as nice as you do."

"Oh she may be speaking more cockney or perhaps the midlands rather than the R.P. as I do." Edward informed her, making sure he spoke more posh than usual.

"Um must be," Blue replied unsure of what he meant but was too absorbed in his good looks and accent to care either way.

"So this terrible nuisance is she here now?"

Looking around the café, she shook her head, "No I don't see Zelena yet, but I'm sure she'll be here soon. She's running this place while her half-sister is away. That's another woman who thinks she's high and mighty as well."

"Oh really," Edward's heart raced hearing the West woman's name. A half-sister never came up in his search; he'll have to look into that a little more. "Two evil sisters in one family whatever did this one do?"

Blue leaned over the table making sure her cleavage was very visible and whispered, "She ruined my sister Astrid's life for one thing." Then looking up she noticed the ladies of the other table were looking at her. "Um why don't we take a walk?"

"Yes, that would be splendid, and it's very true one mustn't speak ill of those in earshot. Shall we?" Edward asked as he stood up and held his hand out for Blue to take.

"Oh no, I didn't notice the time; I have to get back to work!" Blue blurted looking at her watch. "Where did the time go?"

"Oh dear, well would it be too forward of me if I asked you to join me for dinner this evening? I enjoyed our talk and would love to see you again."

"Not forward at all, I would be honoured to have dinner with you this evening. Give me your phone and I'll put my number in your contacts." Blue cooed feeling she'd hit pay dirt with this handsome stranger.

As they were walking out of the café, they bumped into Zelena as she was coming in. "Oh I'm so sorry I was in a... oh hello Blue."

"Zelena," Blue acknowledged prudishly.

"Shocked to see you here in the café, I didn't think you liked it here." Zelena questioned eyeing the man next to the town's sniveling gossip.

"Granny's was out of green tea this morning that's all. Now we must go, good day Zelena." Blue said hurriedly she didn't want her new man to set his eyes on the other redhead.

"Indeed," Zelena replied to deaf ears. She didn't know what it was but that man Blue was with though he didn't look familiar, he made her feel as if she were a bug to be trampled and it made her feel very uneasy.

* * *

Regina placed the gun in the pocket of the jacket she worn and brusquely walked out of the door. "Michael! What...What are you doing here?"

"Regina, you're okay! I've been worried about you." Michael said as he walked up to his old friend and hugged her.

"Worried? Why would you be worried?"

"Zelena, the truck and everything I thought something was up and she was really upset the night we went to Darling. What's really going on Regina? You know you can tell me."

"I know Michael and I am truly appreciative of everything you've done but you really shouldn't have come here, not now. I wish I could tell you but I can't. I'm sorry."

It was then that Emma who was listening by the door knocked into the coat rack making a loud noise.

"Is there someone else here with you?" Mike questioned as he moved to go up the stairs to the cabin.

"Stop Michael, yes I am here with someone not that that's any of your concern." Regina stated holding her arm out to stop his ascent cringing at the pain in her shoulder.

"Are you hurt?" Michael asked concerned.

Emma now fully embarrassed stepped out into the doorway and went outside giving the visitor a small wave, "Hi."

"Emma Swan? You're hiding Emma Swan here. That means you're the mysterious woman on the news?" Mike asked turning to Regina.

"Yes, I'm Emma Swan and yeah we're staying here until things calm down a little. Why is it that you're here?"

"You're married to Oscar." He blurted out.

"Oscar?" Emma questioned.

"Ozzie, Oscar, Walsh all the same guy. He loves you but you don't love him, you told the FBI that he wants to kill you and now they're after him."

"What are you talking about? Who the hell are you?" Emma asked shocked at how this stranger knew these things.

"Michael, how do you know about Walsh?" Regina stepped in front of him to get him to focus on her keeping her hand on the gun in her pocket.

"Oscar and I grew up together in a foster home. He was my best friend and he didn't do this, any of it. The cops are looking for the wrong guy."

"Just because he was once your friend, a long time ago doesn't mean he's the same person now. He tricked me into marrying him and he did hire the killer because of what the killer said to me before he pulled the trigger." Emma seethed realizing she finally remembered why she knew it was Ozzie who hired the man. "How do you know this anyway?"

"I know this because Oscar told me everything early this morning when I picked him up and took him to my home."

"He's here?" Emma yelled panicked stricken. "He's in fucking Storybrooke right now?"

Regina, shocked did the first thing she thought of and stepped back, pulled out the gun and pointed it at Michael. "Don't move, don't come near us."

"Whoa there Regina I'm not here to hurt you or Emma I just wanted to help. Oscar didn't do this I promise you that. He's not that guy I don't care what you remembered he didn't hire anyone."

"The killer called me Chickie." Emma began now standing next to Regina. "Only Ozzie knows I hate being called Chickie and of course, it would be the last thing I heard had the killer not missed because of Regina."

"Maybe he wasn't the only one who knew. He said he was approached by someone who wanted to make you look bad in the tabloids whoever that is, is the person to be after not Oscar."

"Make me look bad? When was this?" Emma asked.

"Why don't you come with me and talk to him yourself?"

"Like hell we are!" Regina shrieked still pointing the gun at her old friend. "You say all that you want about him Michael but we are not going anywhere near that man. He needs to be taken to the sheriffs' office and now."

"He's afraid and on the run which means he's desperate. He could tell you anything just to make you feel sorry for him. If he's so innocent why doesn't he just turn himself in and tell the police who it is?" Regina continued.

"You're wrong both of you. I know him and he's telling the truth. If he turns himself in the police are not going to believe him. Look, I was wrong in coming here. But if you talked to Oscar you would understand and listen to what he has to say." Michael began hands up with the palms facing Regina to show he was not a threat.

"I'm going to leave now and don't worry I'm not going to tell anyone or Oscar that you're here. I promise." Michael offered and backed away from Regina and then turned to walk towards his car.

"Jesus, we can't stay here anymore. I don't trust him whether you do or not, we can't stay here." Emma said watching the man drive away.

"I know lets pack our things and leave. I have another place we can go but it's in Storybrooke. We may have to wait until its dark though. The truck is an eye sore and will be spotted a mile away. We'll leave here and hide until tonight."

* * *

'De Vil drives like a maniac.' Knight thought to himself as he held onto the S _weet Jesus_ handle above the inside of the car door. Prince was going to owe him big time after all of this.

"I'm not sure how Walsh ended up in Storybrooke but it can't be a coincidence. Do we have any idea where Mills and Swan are hiding out?" De Vil asked passing another car as if it was stopped.

"Smee had been doing a few runs and was looking into the parents' background to see if they had any land holdings but he hasn't reported anything as yet." Heller recited after reading a message from his phone.

"Tell him to look harder, we have to find those two women before someone else does. I have a bad feeling about this." De Vil ordered. "The photos of Walsh and The Unsub have they been sent to the Sheriff's office?"

"Yes, the Sheriff has been apprised of the situation and knows that we are on our way which I explained to you an hour ago." Heller huffed continuing to look at his phone. "We're coming up to the turn off for Storybrooke you may want to slow down so you don't miss it."

Knight gulped then braced himself for the hard turn he knows will occur shortly. He noticed that De Vil was a lot like he was, the more you tell them not to do something the more they'll do it.

When the team arrived in Storybrooke, they went directly to the Sheriff's station and greeted Sheriff Arthur King and the deputy on duty outside the station. "Sheriff I'm sure you know the importance of the situation that we have here. I know this is a small town but we need to keep this as quiet as possible when we go to the Tillman residence and bring in both Tillman and the man he is hiding, Ozzie Walsh a.k.a. Oscar Diggs." De Vil informed him.

"Of course Agent De Vil, Deputy Mulan here is my best officer and the others are in the office as we speak. I'm very surprised that Mike Tillman is involved with something like this." The Sheriff said perplexed. When he received word that the FBI were on their way, and that Michael Tillman may be aiding and abetting a person of interest in an attempted murder he was shocked to say the least.

"Be that as it may, it has been verified that Mr. Walsh bought a bus ticket to this area yesterday and with their past association we believe that Mr. Tillman is providing him sanctuary."

Going inside the station the gathered officers listened as Agent De Vil instructed the plan on how they would approach the two men and bring them in without incident. Thirty minutes later, the FBI, Detective Knight, and the local law enforcement went to Michael Tillman's residence on Travis Avenue and surrounded the area.

When the Sherriff's deputies were in place De Vil set the raid in motion, "Agents Clark, and Kristoff take the back Heller, Knight and I will take the front let's go." Kicking in the door, De Vil went to her left and Heller to the right with Knight going straight in, guns raised. Room by room voices were heard calling out clear as they went through the house.

"They're gone. DAMMIT!" De Vil swore and left the house with Heller on her heels. Knight was looking around and noticed something under the bed in one of the bedrooms. It was the bus ticket from Jersey. It was confirmation that Walsh had been here.

De Vil and the Sherriff were discussing where Mike Tillman would go or have access to. She learned that he owned the local auto repair shop and ordered an agent to stay behind with two deputies and the rest were to go to Tillman's garage.

* * *

Not fully understanding what _'near Storybrooke'_ meant from the text received earlier, the large man drove down the road to the small seaside village taking note of the flurry of police vehicles going towards the middle of town followed closely by black SUV's. 'Looks like FBI, I must be in the right place.' The man thought to himself as he drove down the road and stopped near the waterfront near a sign reading Peter's Esplanade.

Once the police cars disappeared, he turned the car around and went in the same direction. If they had found the Swan woman first, he would be ready and finish her as they brought her out. Driving up to the roadblock set out by the local police he turned down the street, parked his car, and got out making his way through backyards to watch the FBI break down a door.

It wasn't long before the agents made their way out and talked with what seemed to be the Sheriff. He couldn't hear everything but knew they were not looking for the Swan woman. Making his way back to his car he got in and took off before being seen.

He circled the town a number of times looking for the blonde but not seeing anything. He made his way to a local diner hoping to find out some information. After trashing Swan's room at the hotel in Darling, he was ordered to wait until further notice. He had been anticipating a message from his employer when he learned that the hitman didn't kill the woman. It looked like it was up to him to finish the job now.

Regina and Emma quickly packed their things and a few essentials. Emma made sure Regina brought her handgun with her _'just in case"_ and they made their way from the cabin and headed for Storybrooke. Regina thankfully knew of the old back roads that hardly anyone used anymore and took the long way into the town.

Coming around the back of the town, she parked Ol' Betsy behind the old shed of the cemetery and she and Emma walked through yards and the back streets of Storybrooke.

"Where are we going anyway?" Emma whispered not knowing why she did so.

"My parents' home neither Zelena and I live there, too many bad memories for me and way too large for Zelena. We haven't decided what to do with it yet. But it has been unoccupied since Mother passed away. It's also under my father's real last name so no one would connect my name with it that way."

"Okay sure sounds great but I thought we were going to wait until dark, people can see us." Emma said looking at the homes around her.

"We'll be fine don't worry it's not that far, come along Miss Swan."

Rolling her eyes at the brunette Emma caught up to her, "Back to that are we?"

"I don't believe I ever stopped to get back to it." Regina sassed then pointed to a large house around the corner. "There it is in all its glory, 'The Mansion' as my Mother would like to call it."

"Wow it is a mansion, it's huge, and you grew up here?"

"Yes, this is where I was raised." Regina sighed and went through the backyard and moved a lawn ornament and picked up a key. "Shall we?"

"Sure let's go."

The mansion was similar to the Georgian-style homes from the early 17th century. The front door opened into a grand entrance foyer with high ceilings and a living room, dining room, and library just off the main staircase.

"Wow this is gorgeous, Regina."

"Yes it is a beautiful house, even thinking of having it on the market, just doesn't feel right. This belonged to my father's family and even though I don't think I could move back in, I can't seem to be able to let it go either.

* * *

Edward left Blue at her workplace and went back to the house he rented through the Airbnb, paid for with an untraceable account. It's a hit man's dream, the owner just leaves the key in the mail box and there's no meeting, no identifying Edward loves it. Once he brought in his bags, he sets up his computer and started a search for Zelena West's half-sister.

"Did the West woman fall madly in love with you in your disguise?"

Edward ignored the comment and continued his search.

"Did you at least find out anything useful?"

"Yes actually, Ms. West has a half-sister. I'll bet that is the brunette that I'm looking for. We're close I can feel it. Storybrooke is the place we need to be."

"If you say so, I don't like it myself. For a small town there's a lot going on."

"Well don't worry your pretty little head about it. I did meet a woman who knows everything there is to know about this town and she'll fill me in if this search comes up empty. I did bump into West though, she gave me the once over." Edward updated with a sly smile.

Rolling his eyes, he watched the computer run through the search, "Oh I'm sure she did, you're quite the catch Edward. What about the other woman, who is she?"

"Her name is Blue I...well her stage name is Blue but she's the one to go to if you want information, I lucked out with this one. We're going to dinner after she's finished work."

"You're going out to dinner with a woman you just met while you're trying to kill another? Where is your focus Edward?"

"I know what I'm doing go take a nap will you, you're more cantankerous than usual."

Edward's search didn't come up with anything in regards to a half-sister which angered him. He would now have to go to dinner with the Blue woman. But he had a couple of hours before then, so he put on his jacket and went out for a walk around the town.

Scoping out the town he found a few escape routes if there were any problems but with a small sleepy town, he didn't think it would be a problem in the least.

There was a road block in the middle of one of the streets a couple of blocks from Edward's walk, he just figured it was a normal occurrence and walked down a different street. It was a beautiful town, but not somewhere he would want to live. It's too small, too quiet, and way too friendly.

As he made his way around he came back to area with the café and watched from across the street. He kept behind a tree so the West woman wouldn't see him but he knew she could feel his presence. It seemed every other moment she would look out the window, searching.

"That's right Zelena West I'm out here and I'm waiting for you."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Zelena spent most of the day at the café helping Marion out with the busier than usual crowd. Unfortunately, she wasn't feeling like herself and made many mistakes. She had an uneasy feeling as if someone was watching her.

"Are you all right?" Marion asked once the café was quiet.

"I'm sorry I just feel out of sorts today. I saw someone earlier and I'm not sure but he seemed a bit dodgy. He gave me creepy vibes and I'm probably making a big deal out of nothing. Don't worry about me." Zelena replied knowing she sounded a bit barmy. "Things have slowed down; I think I'll head back home if that's all right?"

"Sure Zelena, that's fine. Maybe get some rest, yeah?"

"Yes sounds good. Cheerio." Zelena waved, and then left the café. She took a look around her surroundings before she headed home to rest. However her encounter with Blue earlier still weighed on her. The man she was with was clearly wearing a wig, his eyes seemed evil, and she couldn't get the glare he gave her out of her mind. She made herself a cup of tea but it didn't settle her, so she called Belle and Ashley and asked them to come over.

* * *

After a tour of the mansion, Regina went to the kitchen to make them both something to eat from the few things they brought with them. They had missed lunch due to Mike's arrival at the cabin.

Emma was still looking around the house, checking out the different rooms. She made sure all the windows were locked and secured and then peeked out to make sure no one was around outside. She wasn't too pleased she had to come to Storybrooke when Walsh was here too but having no idea of a place to go, this seemed to be their only option.

Knowing that her husband was near had her on edge. She tried to remember the quiet times they had together when they were more like friends then when they were working. She wasn't unaware of the feelings he had for her. It shown in all of the things he did for her above and beyond his work. She liked the guy he was sweet and kind and didn't seem to treat her differently like the others. Her friends liked him because he would get them into the best clubs, events, and galas.

But she told him as soon as it was apparent he liked her more than an assistant or a friend should that it was never going to happen and that he should get past it and move on. When they woke up naked in Las Vegas married she was so upset and felt so violated she couldn't stand to be near him after that then had to play happily married to him made her sick.

Shaking the thoughts that made her skin crawl from her mind, she made her way down to the kitchen where Regina was calling for her.

"Hey I was just checking out the house making sure everything is locked and secured and no one seems to know we're here I didn't see anyone outside."

"I've been thinking that we should call the sheriff and let them know who Walsh is and that he is here or at least let Detectives Prince and Knight know."

"OH hell no, we're not," Emma snapped then left the room without another word.

* * *

"Dammit, they're not here either. Where else can they go? Does Tillman own any other property?" De Vil yelled out to Heller as she headed back to her vehicle and made her way back to the station.

Once they met back at the Sheriff's station they put up a large map of the town and cross reference any known spots that were linked to Tillman. Smee was searching his phone records and bank statements back in Darling.

"The only place that I can think of is the Molina cabin." Deputy Mulan stated as she looked at the map, "Regina Mill's father has a cabin outside of Storybrooke and he left it to both Regina and Mike. He uses it during hunting season."

"Molina?" Heller asked.

"Regina's father changed it from Molina to Mills after they were married." Sheriff King answered. "That Cora Mills could get Henry to do anything she wanted."

"So the cabin," De Vil asked as she walked over Mulan and the map, "show me."

"Here just 40 miles outside of town there's a dirt road and its' a few miles in." Mulan pointed on the map knowing it well from going hunting with Tillman on a few occasions. "It should be right about here."

"Ok let's regroup and go to this cabin."

* * *

By the time Belle and Ashley arrived, Zelena had paced herself dizzy and Belle had to make her sit down and coax her to take deep breaths. "Zelena it's okay. What happened?" Belle asked stroking the red heads arm.

"I...I can't be sure. But...I...I think he's here."

"You think who is here?" Ashley asked sitting down next to her.

"Th...The killer, the man after Emma and Regina I...I think he's here." Zelena stammered and quickly got out of her chair and began pacing and wringing her hands.

"How do you know?" Do you even know what he looks like?" Belle asked and stood up as well.

"Only from what I saw in the papers it's not what he looks like it was the feeling I had and still have. I know I sound as if I'm off my trolley but I just have this feeling and it's had me off all day. I think he was watching me at the café." Zelena explained to the two ladies shaking her head in realizing how she sounded. "I'm not sure what to do."

"Call the detectives, tell them what you think, and see what they say." Belle suggested and looked over to Ashley who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah Zee, what can it hurt? Call Prince he seems to like you." Ashley quipped glancing at Belle who shot her a look. "What? He does."

Zelena ignored the two and went to her purse to look for the card Prince had given her and made the call. It took a few rings before he answered tiredly, "Detective Prince."

"Oh Detective, it's Zelena West calling I...you'll probably think me daft but I think the hired killer is here in Storybrooke."

"What makes you think that? Did something happen? Are you all right?" Detective Prince asked worriedly.

"Yes, I'm fine and I just have this feeling that I saw him earlier today at the café."

"Where are you now?" Prince asked.

"I'm home here with Belle and Ashley. Why? What's going on?"

"Zelena I'm here in Storybrooke, as are Knight, Heller, and De Vil with other agents. They're out looking for Ozzie Walsh. We think he's here in town and Mike Tillman is hiding him."

"WHAT? How long have... what? Regina! Oh my God...Then I was right... he is here too!"

"We don't know that for sure but I think it would be best for you and the others to come to the Sheriff's office to be safe. The team is on their way back from a cabin which Tillman is known to use. Actually it's Regina's father's cabin."

"A cabin? She's never mentioned one before. Oh no, is that where she's been hiding?"

"I don't know, I only arrived a short time ago I was in Jersey looking for Walsh, look I'll explain it all when you get here."

"All right, we'll be right over."

"What's going on Zee?" Ashley asked concerned etched on her face.

"Prince, Knight, and the FBI are here in town. He said that Walsh is here too and he's friends with Mike Tillman! He helped me with Regina! Oh, my God he could be in on this and... And he might know where Regina is or have her somewhere! We have to go to the station now!"

* * *

With the aid of neighbouring law enforcement, the agents, and police went to the cabin but just as before, no one was there. "Well we now know where Swan and Mills were hiding out. A perfect place too. I wonder what made them leave when they had enough provisions for another week." Knight asked as he looked around the kitchen.

"It doesn't make sense for them to leave, unless something or someone spooked them." De Vil reasoned. "Let's get back to Storybrooke; the others can keep searching the area."

"Dammit there's no service out here." Heller complained as he jumped into the vehicle. "If they had a phone they would never had been able to call for help."

"We need to find Tillman and Walsh and now. Let's get back to Storybrooke; Prince should be there by now." Knight said as he looked out his window hoping the two women were safe.

* * *

Regina was taken back with Emma's behaviour and chased after her, "Emma, I don't see how calling the detective is a bad thing. We need to let them know where Walsh is if they don't know already."

"That's just it, Regina they may already know so why call them and give them our location?"

"Emma, just sit down and stop over thinking, stop over analysing everything. Give your brain a rest please."

"I'm just saying..."

"I KNOW! I know what you're saying but it's not logical, you're not being rational right now. I know you're scared I am too but no one knows we're here right now not even Michael."

"And I want to keep it that way so calling the cops will tell them where we are."

"Not if we keep it under a certain amount of time, even though you're an actor you must have had this type of thing on your show."

"THIS ISN'T A TV SHOW REGINA!"

"I KNOW THAT! GOD Emma, you have to calm down."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I just, it's like I can't breathe." Emma told her as she patted her chest, "Ever since Mike came to the cabin, I'm on edge and I can't settle. I'm sorry for yelling at you. I know you're just trying to help. Fuck I...I just can't stay still."

"Ok you're having a panic attack, just take deep breaths, look at me, and breathe with me. Breathe in slowly through your nose, hold it and now let it out through your mouth." Regina watched her, "Good that's it again, breathe in hold it, and out. Now here sit down and close your eyes." Regina instructed then knelt down in front of Emma and took her hands and held them. "Focus on something that makes you happy, the happiest you've ever been."

"When Henry was born." Emma whispered and smiled giving Regina's hand a squeeze.

"Great that's great, think about hearing his first cry, and holding him for the first time, seeing his little face and his fingers and toes." Regina continued watching the woman's shoulders slowly relax.

Once Emma calmed down Regina helped her lay down on the sofa to get some rest. When Emma fell asleep, she got the cell phone, turned it on, and made a call.

* * *

The three women made their way to the Sheriff's station and quickly went inside and stopped in their tracks to the room full of people.

"Zelena!" Prince called out and walked over to the three women. "Is everyone all right?"

"Yes we're fine, what's going on here?"

"I found out that Walsh and Tillman were in the same foster home and were very close many years ago and Smee found out that Walsh bought a bus ticket to the outskirts of this town. We think Tillman is helping Walsh by giving him a place to stay but we can't find either of them."

"You said something about a cabin on the phone?" Zelena asked noting how tired the detective looked.

"Yeah it seemed Regina's father had a hunting cabin outside of town that he left to Regina and Tillman. The others are there now, but there's no service so we haven't heard from them yet."

"Do you think that's where Regina and Emma have been hiding? What if Mike and Walsh found out too?"

"Just stay calm Zelena we're going to find them." Prince assured her placing his hands on her shoulders.

Zelena and Belle remained at the station but Ashley wanted to get home to be with her daughter and boyfriend and felt that she would be safe there and left with an officer who escorted her home.

Prince was filling Zelena and Belle in about the carnival and the information regarding Walsh when De Vil, Heller, and Knight returned with a couple of agents and cops.

"What happened?" Prince asked getting up to greet the team.

"There was no one there but," De Vil started and then looked over at Zelena, "it was the hiding place for your sister and Swan, they left in a hurry it seems."

"Do you think something happened to them?" Zelena questioned even more worried than before.

"We don't believe so; it didn't look as if there was a struggle just someone packing things in a hurry and getting out of dodge." Knight explained. "We don't know what caused it or if something spooked them."

"Or someone you mean?"

"Or someone." Knight said.

"Why are you here Ms. West?" De Vil asked.

"I think the man that was hired to kill Emma is here in town also."

"What makes you think that?" De Vil asked though she could see the fear in the woman's face.

"I...well it may be nothing but I just feel that it's him. I bumped into a strange man today at the café and well, he was obviously wearing a red wig and the look he gave me scared me so much and later I know I saw him across the street. However when I left work early I didn't see him."

"A red wig you say? Can you describe him a little more? What was he wearing?"

Zelena sat at a desk with De Vil and another agent describing the man she saw while Belle walked around the station stopping at the large white board with a large map of Storybrooke and pictures of the people involved including her picture. She took a closer look at the stills they had of the hired killer and a few other pictures she was unfamiliar with.

There was a loud noise coming from the corridor of the station and Deputy Mulan went out to see what it was. A few moments later, she came back with takeout bags along with Ruby Lucas, the waitress at Granny's Diner with the food that was ordered for the station.

"Sorry, it took so long, we've been really busy to...day." The leggy brunette started until she noticed all of the new people at the station. "Is this a police conference or something?"

Mulan helped her with the rest of the food and explained to her what was happening. She knew Ruby was good at noticing things around town and could be helpful.

"Wow so those guys are FBI?" She whispered to Mulan.

"Yes, you do remember the attempted murder at the comic-con last weekend? It's in regards to that investigation."

"Cool, well I mean not cool, cool but y'know, cool." Ruby replied then put the bags she still held onto a table noticing the pictures on the board.

"That's Regina!" She said loudly then grimaced. "Sorry."

"Yes she's involved. Have you seen her lately?" Mulan asked her.

"Um no, come to think of it I haven't seen her for a while now, is she okay? Oh hey who's is this guy? I saw him at the Diner this afternoon."

Hearing this, De Vil got up and went over to the two women, "This man here?"

"Yeah he was at the Diner today mid-afternoon."

De Vil stared at the fuzzy picture of the big burly man from the hotel that Ruby just pointed out. She had no idea what role he has in this but his picture was under Walsh and Glass believing he worked for Glass and trashed Emma's room.

"This man here, what do we know about him?" De Vil asked as she continued to look at the picture.

"Nothing," Heller answered. "Smee has searched for him in all the databases and has come up empty."

"Did this man say anything to you or did you notice anything strange about him?" De Vil asked the waitress who now looked a little frightened by the imposing agent.

"Um well he just ordered some food he didn't say much he was quiet, kept to himself. OH! He has some sort of accent, British or Irish or something like that not like Zelena or Belle but similar."

"Shit, Heller, call Smee, and have him check the international databases, this guy is foreign." De Vil barked then looked back at the picture. "Who are you and what are you doing here in Storybrooke?"

Prince was pouring himself another cup of coffee; the drinks Smee gave him were long gone when his phone rang. "Detective Prince."

"Detective Prince, this is Regina Mills."

"Regina!" Prince blurted he was so glad to hear the woman's voice. "Are you both all right? The cabin looked as if you left in a hurry."

"You...you know that we were at the cabin?"

"Yes we're here in Storybrooke; we followed a lead that Walsh was here with..."

"Michael Tillman, yes we know." Regina said cutting the detective off. "He came to the cabin today wanting Emma to talk with Walsh to allow him to explain that he wasn't the one who hired the man to kill her."

"You didn't go with him did you?" Prince felt a presence behind him; turning his head, he had the attention of everyone at the station showing relief knowing that Regina was alive and able to call. He put the call on speaker for the agents to hear as well.

"No, we didn't go with him, he promised he wouldn't tell anyone that we were at the cabin but we didn't feel safe there any longer but we've found another place to stay."

"So you're okay Regina?" Zelena called out.

"Zelena?"

"Yes we're here at the Sherriff's station, I think... the man...the hired killer is here in town too."

It was then they heard a muffled noise and the line went dead.

"Regina? Regina?" Prince and Zelena called out.

"Did we get a trace on that call?" De Vil called out.

* * *

Edward called Blue's cell and made arrangements to meet her at "Gideon's" supposedly the best restaurant in town. He showered, changed and got into his car and drove to the restaurant leaving his car in the far end of the lot.

After their dinner, Blue suggested they take the walk they were to have earlier that day and Edward was more than eager to do so. Blue didn't want to talk about the town or its people over dinner no matter how many times he changed the subject to get her to do so.

He took her arm into his as they strolled down the street. It was a beautiful evening; the sky was cloudless but mixed with pastels as the sun was soon to set. Blue was in her glee as she said hello to the people on their walk making sure they saw the handsome man on her arm. It had been a long time since she dated as the men of the town were boring and didn't understand her.

As they walked, she pointed out the different places, shops to go to and the ones to steer clear of. She was quite smitten with her new beau and not wanting the night to end. Veering off the main street, she walked through the back streets towards her own home.

"Huh, that's odd." Blue said as they walk past a large house.

"What's that Dear?" Edward asked wondering how he was going to get her to tell him what he needed to know.

"That house there, it's been unoccupied for a long time now but I swear I just saw someone looking out the window."

"Maybe the owners are back?" Edward replied getting agitated the more the night dragged on.

"No they've both passed on. You know the woman we bumped into today; the one we were talking about, Zelena West?"

"Oh yes the cockney red-headed woman?" Edward responded trying not to sound too eager.

"Yes, well that is her half-sister's parents' house. I guess it was left to them both though I'm not sure of that but neither of them lives in it. Zelena and Regina each have their own homes here in town. That's why I find it odd that there is someone in it." Blue ponders whether or not she should call the police; it could be a robber and reaches in her purse for her phone.

"Regina?" Edward asked holding in his excitement.

"Oh yes, the other sister who thinks she's the bee's knees. She treats people like they're beneath her just like her mother did. Remember, I told you she ruined my sister Astrid's life. She became a nun because of Regina. Poor girl, our parents sent her away to a private Catholic school after the _incident_."

"It's quite a lovely home, are you sure they didn't sell it?"

"The Mills Mansion, sold? Oh dear no, Cora Mills would come back from the dead if they did."

"So it's owned by Regina Mills then and she owns the café where we met this morning?"

"That's the one. It's strange, a bunch of them left to go to some event the other weekend and Regina didn't come back with them. Rumour was that she went on vacation but I've known her long enough that she would never leave just like that; I think she's either pregnant or getting cosmetic surgery."

Edward remained quiet as they continued their walk. He needed this night to end so he could get back to that house. Knowing she was directing them towards her home for a possible drink or more, he faked a yawn and guided them across the street back towards the restaurant and his car. I'm afraid I should retire for the evening, I've had a long day of travel."

"Oh of course how silly of me, I was just talking and talking not even thinking about your journey."

"It's quite all right, did you bring your car or may I drive you home?"

"I walked, so driving me home would be wonderful, thank you."

When they got to his car, the lot was empty, he took Blue's hand and kissed the top, "I've had the most wonderful day Blue, and it's all due to you." He reached into his inside pocket and pulled out a syringe. As he pulled the woman in for a hug he jabbed the needle into her neck.

She pushed away from him, dizzy from whatever he gave her and she fell to the ground. He quickly picked her up, put her into the trunk of the car, and drove to the house on Mifflin Street.

"I've got you now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh.. I think someone is in trouble...


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again for the wonderful comments! I'm glad you're liking it so far...

**Chapter 19**

"Emma! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Regina yelled as Emma took the phone away and turned it off.

"What am I doing? What are you doing? I said not to call the cops."

"Well I did and they're all here in Storybrooke. They think the killer is here as well."

"What did you just say?"

"I think we should go to the Sheriff's station the agents and detectives are there right now as well as Zelena I think we'll be safer there."

"I...I don't know Regina, I mean God, what is happening? Why is this happening?"

"I really don't know Emma, I wish I had all the answers for you but I don't. I just know that we would be safer at the station. It would be the last place Walsh or the hired man would go. We would be protected there; we're not protected in this house whether anyone knows that we're here or not."

"I know, I know what you're saying is right. We're pretty well sitting ducks here I just have a really bad feeling that if we leave this house something bad is going to happen."

"I agree, this isn't a large town and it's not that far to walk to the station but we can call back and have someone come and get us."

Emma sighed loudly then sat down with her head in her hands and rubbed her temples. "I'm just so tired of this Regina; I need this to be over. Call them and tell them to come and get us."

* * *

 

"Mike, where the hell are we going? Is this some kind of underground bunker or something?" Walsh asked confused as he looked around.

"We're at the old mines, it's not the greatest, but it should be okay for now. We were almost caught at the garage I didn't know where else to go."

"The old mines, are you sure this is safe enough?" Walsh asked looking up and swallowing hard as water dripped from above.

"Come on this way, kids come here to make out and party I'm sure it's safe enough." Tillman explained and continued walking down the mine with only flashlights guiding their way. "Here we are it looks like this is where the kids hang out." He pointed to a ratty sofa and a couple of beat up looking chairs, with a t-shirt on the ground amongst cigarette butts and empty liquor bottles.

Walsh cringed as he leaned against the wall of the mine rather than sit on the couch or the chairs. "I'm sorry for putting you in this predicament. If you want me to leave Storybrooke I'm fine with that, I never wanted to get you into trouble."

"Hey, no way I don't want you to leave. I believe you when you say you didn't hire that guy. I've got your back. We may not be brothers by blood but we are brothers."

Walsh held back the tears that threatened to fall then he laughed at himself. "I've never cried so much in my life but this whole thing has me so scared I don't know what to do anymore."

"It's going to be okay, we'll figure this out and you'll get to go back to L.A. and be the star you've always wanted to be, yeah?"

"No, if I do get out of this mess without going to jail or at least with my life I'm going back to the carnival to help my aunt and uncle." Walsh responded and pushed away from the wall to lean against the back of the sofa.

"This time with them was great y'know. Like old times and I've missed them and the others so much, they're my family. L.A. is a sham at least _**I**_ was anyway. I was never noticed I never got an acting job; I'm only a lowly assistant to a sleazy, ruthless bastard. But the only good thing was that I was a friend as well as an assistant to this beautiful woman but now she won't even look at me; Hollywood is no longer a dream, not for me."

"She really believes that you are the one that hired that man to kill her. She said that he said something to her before he pulled the trigger something only you knew."

"What? What did he say?"

"She said that he called her Chickie, and you were the only person who knew she hated to be called that."

"I...I yeah that's true, I mean that I knew about that but..." Walsh began but something plagued his memory. He closed his eyes and unconsciously rubbing the back of his neck as he tried to remember something but it was a bit hazy. "There's something about that but I can't remember."

"Hey don't worry about it you can't be the only one who would know that. Fans crave that kind of stuff anyone could have found out about it. It seemed lame when she said it almost as if she just remembered it herself."

"You know she thinks that I had sex with her, that I took advantage of her the night we got married. I promised her that we didn't, that I wouldn't do something like that. I don't remember much of what happened that night either but I know we didn't do that. We were both drunk but the rest is hazy at best. She said she believed me but she stopped asking me to do my job, stopped being near me especially being alone with me." Walsh shook his head, sat down on the dilapidated couch, and ran his hand through his hair.

"The look of disgust and fear would show and I just felt like shit y'know?" He said looking up at his old friend. "I did something so stupid and I ruined whatever relationship we had even if it was only being her friend it hurt, it hurt so much."

The two men remained quiet both thinking about what to do next with the police and FBI after them. Mike had never been in this kind of trouble before and wasn't sure what to do for his friend. He looked over at Oscar with only flashlights keeping them from total darkness he can still see a look of determination on his friend's face.

"What are you thinking Oscar?"

"I'm thinking that I'm going to turn myself in. Don't worry; I won't let them do anything to you. You truly didn't know what was going on when you said I could stay with you."

"Oscar, you don't have to do that I can get us out of here I just need a little time."

"No, Mike you've done enough, more than enough and I'm done." Walsh assured almost laughed at himself. "Thinking about the way Emma looked at me the last time and how she reacted today with you tells me I've done enough bad things to her so now is the time I do something right by her."

* * *

 

"Well? Did we get a trace on that call? Tell me now where Mills and Swan are!" De Vil barked at her agent manning the computer and tracker.

"The call wasn't long enough I didn't get a location."

"DAMMIT! We need to find them now! Heller, get Smee on the line. West, come over here." De Vil barked and walked to the map of Storybrooke. "Where does Regina live and where would she go to hide in this town?"

"I...I well she lives here on Westlake Street." Zelena pointed on the map. "The C _Thanks a Latte_ is on Main Street and the accounting firm _Magnate Accounting_ is on 5th Ave." Zelena continued, "Oh the Mansion! That's on Mifflin Street which was our parent's residence no one lives there now because we haven't decided what to do with it."

"Okay we need agents and officers at all three locations! Knight, Prince and Heller you're with me we're going to Mifflin! Sheriff King, Black and Samdi split your deputies into three teams one for each location I want to be prepared if the unsub is at any of these places."

* * *

 

Regina sat down next to Emma, puts her arm around her, and leaned her head against the distraught woman. "We're going to be okay Emma, we've made it this far the FBI and the detectives are here they'll protect us and they'll get this guy. There aren't many places for him to hide here. He won't get away again."

"I know I'm just so scared that I'm never going to see Henry or my parents again. I just have this bad feeling and I can't shake it." Emma replied and leaned into Regina.

"Well I hope this so called bad feeling isn't about me." Edward quipped as he walked around the sofa pointing a gun at the women. "Hello ladies, it's been a while hasn't it?"

Regina jumped up and reached for her pocket before realizing she had taken off her jacket and the gun was in the kitchen.

"The police are on their way, they know we're here." Regina stated confidently even though she never made the call.

"Do they really? Shall we have a seat and wait for them? And Emma, you haven't said a word, cat got your tongue, dear?"

"Whatever you're being paid I can pay double. You don't have to do this. I'll give you the money and you can leave. You're in disguise we don't know what you look like. You can just walk away." Emma pleaded standing next to Regina away from the hit man.

"I've already been paid to kill you Emma and really you're not worth that much. No dear, it's not for the money, not now. Now it's about the principle because I have never missed a mark, I have never let anyone live before you two. And I don't blame you Emma, you played your part perfectly sitting there drugged up just waiting for me to kill you, no you are not to blame." Edward explained to the two women.

"You though Regina Mills, _you_ got in my way, _you_ kept me from doing my job and _you_ are going to die slowly and painfully. I've been searching for you and though it wasn't easy I have you now and I'm going to enjoy every... single... minute... of torturing you."

"NO! Leave her out of this!" Emma yelled as she stepped in front of Regina.

"Are you kidding me? She is the only person to have ever stopped me from completing my work. You have no idea what she has done to me and my reputation. No you'll both be my prize kill my reputation will be back and no one will ever question my ability."

Car doors could be heard closing outside and Edward realized he'd taken too much time with these two and grabbed Regina around the neck the pointed the gun to her head. "Don't make a sound either of you. We're going to go out the back door through the yard, NOW."

Emma put her hands up and did as the man said and walked through the kitchen to the back door with Regina and the hired killer close behind. She opened the door hoping to see a cop out there but there was no one. "Keep moving Swan and keep it quiet... go straight there's a small opening in the bushes, try anything and this one here is a dead woman."

Emma continued through the back yard to the small entrance but stopped and turned back to the man and Regina, "Please you're out of the house just go, leave us."

"If you don't keep moving or if you say another word, you'll both be dead now keep moving!"

"Emma, please do as he says." Regina gasped struggling with the man's arm around her neck.

With a quick nod, Emma went through the hedge out onto the sidewalk. Across the street there was a car parked, "the door is open, get into the driver's seat, and don't do anything stupid. Regina and I are going to get comfy in the backseat. Now go."

The three got into the waiting car; Emma started it and drove off down the road. "Which way do you want me to go? Where are we going?"

"Just keep driving and stop talking." Edward barked pushing the gun harder into Regina's temple. "Tell her where Blue Star lives and we'll go there."

"What, Blue? Why on earth would we go there? How do you know her?" Regina questioned angrily wondering what Blue had to do with this.

"Don't question me just tell her where to go or I'll shoot you in the thigh here and get things started. Which will it be, Regina?"

Knowing she couldn't win, she slowly let out a breath and leaned towards Emma. "She's on the corner of William Ave. and 4th Ave. You have to take a right here and the next right after that."

"Good girl."

* * *

 

De Vil, Prince, Knight, and Heller go to the front of the Mills' mansion and knock on the door. Waiting a few moments De Vil called out letting the women know that it's all right to come to the door. By this time, Prince was getting worried and walked around the side of the mansion and looked into the windows. Knight took the other side and they met in the backyard where they both notice the back door wide open.

They drew their guns and radioed to De Vil and Heller what they found and that they were making entry. De Vil and Heller broke the front door open and made their way in as well. Knight and Prince were already on their way upstairs and De Vil and Heller cleared the main floor following the deputies downstairs.

"They're gone. Why the hell would they leave?" Heller asked looking around the kitchen noticing the jacket hanging on the back of the chair, "and one of them left their coat." He picked it up, felt the heft of it, and checked the pockets.

"I think The Unsub was here and took them," Knight claimed as he walked around the living room.

"I think you're right, detective." Heller said as he walked towards the rest of the team with the jacket and gun in hand. "I don't think they would have left this behind if they went on their own."

"Get the Sheriff; we need to shut down the town with roadblocks no one in or out of Storybrooke." De Vil ordered one of the deputies who quickly left the premises calling the Sheriff as he went.

"How the hell did he know they were here? What are we missing?" Prince asked no one in particular.

"Maybe they were spooked again and left in a hurry." Heller suggested as he bagged the gun in an evidence bag.

"Let's head back to the station, we're missing something, and I'm going to find out what it is." De Vil fumed as she left the mansion.

"We should be out there searching God knows what he'll do to them." Prince yelled and walked out after De Vil.

"Prince, you haven't slept in two days. You're tired, we're all tired but we have no idea where to look. Yes, this town is small but he will have a hiding place if not many up his sleeve. He's always 10 steps ahead. We need to go back and regroup, figure out where and we'll find them. We will." Knight said stopping his partner from going after the agent.

"I just want to find them."

"I know man, we all do. Come on let's get back to the station maybe Smee has something for us."

When the detectives and agents arrive back at the Station, the Sheriff had already ordered the roadblocks to the town with the deputies that had stayed back. The others joined them after the three locations were searched leaving the two detectives and FBI agents at the station.

Zelena and Belle were checking out the map hoping to find locations they knew of that were vacant or a good place to hide. They came up with the warehouse at the docks, the old mines, and a few houses that have no occupants. The list was long and law enforcement was stretched thin as it was already.

"There was no phone at the mansion; it's possible that Regina might still have it on her. Do we know what number it is or whose phone she's got?" De Vil asked anyone who was listening having already notifying Smee about the phone.

"OH! It's Ashley's!" Belle called out remembering her friend leaving it behind at the hospital for Regina to use while she was there. "Ashley has been moaning and complaining that she hasn't had her phone the last few days."

"What's the number? Heller let Smee know the number and get him to find it if it has GPS and pray that she has the phone on." De Vil ordered and began looking at the list of locations the women came up with.

* * *

 

"All right Emma, turn off the car and give me the keys." Edward ordered still holding on to Regina tightly. "Now get out of the car and wait in front and keep your hands visible. Don't try anything stupid or your girlfriend here will suffer for it. Understand?"

"Yes I understand." Emma gritted out and got out of the car following his instructions.

Edward opened the door, got out slowly not releasing his hold on Regina, and dragged her out of the back haphazardly causing her to fall to the ground. Gritting her teeth, she held back the yelp when her back hit the gravel driveway.

"Get up Ms. Mills and come to the back of the car." Edward ordered, "You stay where you are for now Emma." With the keys, he popped open the trunk.

"Oh my God, Blue!" Regina shrieked then hissed as Edward grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her back.

"Shut...up, now get her purse and find her house keys." He told her before releasing her.

Regina did as she was told and pulled the keys out of Blue's handbag and gave them to the killer.

"Good girl. Now get on your knees and place your hands behind your head."

Regina was hesitant so he hit her on the shoulder; she cried out and slowly got down on her knees.

"Disobey me again and I will forget about making you suffer and kill you on the spot." Edward seethed.

"Emma be a dear and pull Ms. Star out of the trunk."

Startled Emma slowly came around the car and gently and carefully pulled the petite woman out of the trunk. She took her to the back door of the house in a fireman's carry.

"Don't move Regina we'll be right back." Edward directed then took out a duffle bag from the trunk and then went around the side to unlock the back door of the house. Emma lifted the woman again and took her inside. Edward turned on a light and Emma made her way into the living room and placed the woman on the sofa.

"Stay there while I get Regina. Don't do anything you'll regret Emma."

Regina was still on her knees when he came back. He quickly pulled her up when a patrol car drove down the street. He pushed her down to the ground behind the car to hide, holding her down until the police went past.

"They're gone get up and let's get inside."

When she was shoved to the ground it hurt but not as much as watching the phone slide out of her pocket and under the car. Luckily, she managed to turn it on when the killer and Emma went into the house.

"Now take that kitchen chair and let's go to the main room shall we?" Edward said calmly and followed Regina into the room where Emma was standing over Blue.

"Is she alive?" Regina asked hoping the question didn't get another blow to the shoulder.

"Yeah she's breathing." Emma replied wondering how many more people will get hurt because of her.

"Emma, please have a seat on the wingback and Regina you shall sit on this kitchen chair." Edward ordered and placed his bag onto the coffee table.

Unzipping it, he pulled out rope, duct tape and a black case. Placing everything in front of him, he tied Emma to the chair keeping her from moving her arms and legs. He then made his way to Regina and pulled her arms back hard hurting her shoulder and causing pain down her arm.

Once the two women were incapacitated to his liking, he tied up and gagged the redhead before dragging her to another room. When he came back, he was about to duct tape their mouths but was interrupted.

"Edward, what the hell are you doing? Kill them and let's get out of here!"

"How the hell did you find me? I'm not just going to kill them I'm going to make a statement with their deaths. To prove to the world that I am capable of killing and I don't stop until the job is completed. You know no one has tried to hire me since the debacle in Darling. No this is going to be the best of the best and no one will forget it."

"You're not thinking clearly Edward. Please just kill them the police are looking for them and you. If you do this, you'll get caught. Mark my words."

"I won't get caught, they haven't caught me yet, and they never will. Now if you don't mind I'm going to have a little fun here with Regina." Edward argued then rolled open the black case displaying a number of sharp torturous instruments.

* * *

 

"Are you absolutely sure that you want to do this? I mean we can continue to hide and try and leave town." Mike Tillman asked his friend for the hundredth time making sure he still wanted to turn himself in.

"Yes Mike, I'm sure it's the right thing to do. I've been hiding for too long. I was told to stay hidden until this was over but I can't, not anymore. I've hurt too many people and it's got to stop. I need to do the right thing for once."

"All right, but they're not going to be nice about it. They'll arrest us as soon as we walk in there."

"I know I'm ready are you?" Walsh asked his friend patting his shoulder.

"Yeah let's get this over with."

The two men walk into the Sheriff's station with their hands in the air and as soon as they were spotted, they both fall to their knees. "We surrender."

De Vil couldn't believe her eyes and blurted out, "Jesus." Her outburst brought attention to the rest at the station. Then she quickly pulled out her weapon and pointed it at the two men. "Oscar Diggs, Michael Tillman you are both under arrest."

The men were quickly handcuffed and patted down then taken to the cells and locked in. De Vil didn't see that coming but was glad to have those two in custody now the team can focus on Regina and Emma.

Knight and Prince took Walsh into an interview room for questioning. "So Walsh, who is the man that you hired and how did you find him?"

"I'll answer all of your questions but you have to let Mike go, he didn't know what was happening. He's an old friend and he just wanted to help me out and give me a place to stay I never told him why until I got here. He's not at fault here."

"Well he should have brought you in as soon as you told him so he's still under arrest for aiding and abetting a fugitive." Knight informed the man.

"That's just it. I didn't hire anyone to kill Emma. I love her I wouldn't want her harmed in any way you have to believe me."

"The evidence we have so far says otherwise, Mr. Walsh or should we call you Mr. Diggs?" Detective Prince asked not believing the man for a minute.

"Walsh, I like to be called Walsh. Look, I know I've done some things that were not upstanding but I didn't do this."

"If you didn't then who did, Glass? We know he's a part of this too we arrested him and he already lawyered up. I'm sure he'll throw you under the bus to get a deal."

"What? No! No, Yes, Glass is dirty but neither he nor I hired anyone to kill Emma but I can tell you who did."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Ruby headed back to the Sheriff's station loaded down with coffee and more food now with police from the two neighbouring towns joining the task force. When she returned from earlier, she told Granny what was happening.

Granny wanted to help out by sending over coffee, sandwiches, veggie trays, and sweets to keep the police and agents fed throughout the ordeal. There had been nothing like this in the town before but when there was a crisis, the townsfolk stuck together and helped when they could.

The pictures of the hired killer and the burly foreign man were now posted in the diner so anyone who walked in could take a look. Pictures and descriptions were also posted in different businesses around the town letting people know that if anyone were to see either man to call the police and not approach them.

Ruby arrived at the station just after Walsh and Tillman were arrested and the station was abuzz. "Whoa, what happened?" Ruby asked the cute agent, Kristoff she thought was his name.

"Walsh and Tillman surrendered themselves and were arrested." The agent replied then helped her with the coffee server as she went back to bring in the boxes of food.

Once all the food was brought in, Ruby went over to Belle and Zelena giving both a hug. "How are you two holding up?"

"Okay I guess it's so hard not knowing if Regina and Emma are all right."

"Regina is tough and she never gives up, you don't have to worry about her, she'll get out of this."

"Thanks Rubes, I just wish there was more we could do to help." Zelena said looking up at the map.

"What are you guys working on?" Ruby asked Zelena.

"Trying to find locations where he may have taken them." Zelena told her.

"Have you included the Airbnb's?" Ruby asked as she looked at the map.

"The what?" De Vil asked over hearing the waitress and the others chat.

"Well a lot of people rent out their homes when they're away and it drives Granny nuts because it's taking away business from her B&B. They leave a key in the mailbox when someone pays online to use their home for a week or however long. It's why we've been so busy at the diner the past couple of weeks, so many tourists are here."

"Do you know which homes are doing this?"

"Oh yeah, Jacinda at the post office usually handles the keys and places them in the mailboxes when the owners notify her. She also cleans the houses in between clients it's becoming a really big here in town." Ruby told her.

"Call her and get her to give you the list of the houses and which ones have been rented for this week." De Vil ordered then turned to walk away but stopped and added, "Please. And thank you and your Granny for supplying the food and coffee, it's really nice of you." She nodded then turned and went into the Sheriff's office.

"She's not so bad, um well not as scary as she was earlier." Ruby acknowledged then pulled out her phone and called Jacinda.

Belle and Zelena continued to scan the map when Zelena came to a certain street jarring something from earlier that day. "Oh my God," Zelena yelled out. "I almost forgot. Blue! Blue was with this man at the café."

After Ruby got off the phone, she heard Zelena mention Blue and recalled the woman talking about a new man. "That's right she came in this afternoon and was boasting that she had a hot date with some new guy in town. Do you think it's the same one?"

"What's going on?" De Vil asked coming out of the office hearing the loud voices.

"We think that a woman in town might have gone on a date with the killer." Zelena informed the agent then looked at Ruby. "I saw her with him at the café well they were leaving but it seemed like they were together but he gave me the creeps and I totally forgot about running into her."

"And she came into the diner late this afternoon letting anyone know who would listen that she had a date tonight with a new guy in town." Ruby added.

"Who is this woman?" De Vil inquired.

"Her real name is Reul Ghorm but she goes by Blue Star because she thinks she's the greatest actress that ever lived. She's the town's gossip too so if he took her out on a date he would know everything about Regina that there is to know." Ruby replied.

"And that's how he knew about the mansion, Dammit! Call this Blue woman and get her down here right now!"

* * *

Edward stopped arguing when he opened the black case with the instruments he packed and was going to use on Regina. He smiled hearing her gasp and seeing how frightened she was. He pulled out the scalpel and held it close to her face.

"Now Regina, I recall you causing my nose to bleed. How should I repay you for that, hmm? A slice here," he slowly dragged the scalpel across her cheek but not deep enough to cut. "Or maybe, a slice here," He continued and dragged the scalpel down the side of her neck.

"Don't do this! You want to kill me, do it, but leave her alone!" Emma yelled out.

"Oh in due time Emma you will die this night. But I'm going to have a little fun here with Regina before I do. Now please be quiet the more you talk the more I'll do this." Edward said and swiped the scalpel along Regina's thigh slicing through her pants and skin until she cried out.

"Nice, I like a woman who screams."

Emma was about to yell stop then held it in. She has caused this woman enough pain and suffering she can't cause anymore. She continued to try and loosen the rope that was binding her but the more she pulled the more it cut into her skin. Hopeless of getting out of this, she began to think about Henry and her parents and about how much she loved them and wished she could see them one more time.

She was brought out of her thoughts when the killer started to argue again, which confused and terrified her more than before.

"Edward, please stop this. You made your point; you'll get more contracts than you'll know what to do with when their bodies are found. Just do it and get it over with and we can leave this town."

"No, I'm not ready yet. When their bodies are found it will be a magnificent piece of artwork, no one will ever doubt how I am the best. Now stop interrupting me I want this to be perfect and you're distracting me."

"Edward, please listen to reason, you've made this personal, and it's the number one rule never to do. You are no longer thinking clearly you need to let this go, finish them and leave."

"She made this personal when she got in my way!"

"Well if you didn't have to be so dramatic when killing people, if you just did it the average way, poison or shooting them this would be over. But no, you have to be a showman, make a spectacle of it all. You are your own worst enemy."

"That's why they hire me don't you get it? The client wanted flamboyance, to make her death a spectacle. It's because of my panache for the unconventional the people want me over anyone else. They don't want boring they want to be dazzled! They're impressed with the way I dispose of their loved ones, it's almost as if they want their last moment to mean something. That even though they want someone dead they want them to know they still...cared."

"You are impossible, Edward."

"Yes well be that as it may, I still have a job to do whether it's professional or personal."

As the killer continued talking, Regina looked over to Emma who was wide-eyed and stunned. She then looked back at the man who is talking and arguing with himself, changing his voice as if there were two people. Regina now realized that getting out of this was lot more complicated and time was running out.

"Now where were we? Oh yes, you also stabbed me in the leg, that wasn't very nice of you Regina. What shall I use for payback? Oh this little dagger is a nice one but your leg is already bleeding maybe here would be better." Taking the dagger out of the case, he sliced her blouse open showing the wound of her injured shoulder. He then sliced open the other side and stuck the dagger into that shoulder.

Crying out in pain Regina screams for him to stop. But he doesn't listen and twists it a bit more. Hearing Emma begging for him to stop made him smile; he turned his head to the blonde, "Pity Emma. I thought I told you to stay quiet. You're the one hurting Regina more by not listening."

Emma realized what she'd done and wanted to scream as he twisted the dagger until Regina passed out from the pain.

"Now her shoulders match." He said with glee and went back to his array of instruments and weapons.

* * *

Smee had been working nonstop and kept adding more and more searches for De Vil. He was so overworked and overtired that he didn't realize that one of his searches ended with results. Continuing to slide back and forth between monitors the phone belonging to Ashley Boyd pinged giving the location. He quickly called De Vil and told her the address of the phone, the corner of William Ave. and 4th Ave.

When De Vil relayed the message all three women at the station, gasp. "What is it?" De Vil asked.

"That's Blue's house address." Belle explained worried for the woman not liked by many in the town.

In the interview room,Walsh stopped talking when Heller opened the door and told the detectives that they knew where Mills and Swan were. Both men quickly got up and left the room while an officer escorted Walsh back to his cell.

"Where are they? What do we know?" Prince asked as they put on their vests and head out to the car.

"The phone Regina was using just gave us their location, Blue Star's home. Let's lock and load 'em." Heller replied as they got into their vehicle and took off.

"Did he just...?" Knight asked Prince who was chuckling and nodded in the affirmative.

It didn't take long to get to William Ave and the FBI and police surround the area evacuating the homes nearby. "I wish we had S.W.A.T. available. We don't have any surveillance equipment to see inside which would give us crucial information of where they are and how he's acting, we're blind here." De Vil stated standing behind their vehicle.

"He's a hired assassin he has nothing to lose, I don't think he'll negotiate and let them go. There's an Emergency Response Team on their way from Darling but I don't think we have time to wait." She confers with the Sheriff.

"It doesn't make sense that he'd taken them in the first place. He's a contract killer they kill quickly, leave, and go onto the next job. What made him take them from one house to the other?" Prince asked sharing his concern with the others. "What does he want with them?"

"We won't know until we get him and ask him but something tells me he's not going to just surrender he'll go out blazing. We have to make sure Regina and Emma are not caught in the crossfire." Heller responded leaving everyone with their thoughts of the two women being held hostage.

"Okay, Smee sent information on the Star house," De Vil showed the team her tablet. "There are two entry ways front and back. Agent Kristoff, take two deputies and cover the left side with the bay window here. Agent Heller, take the back with two deputies. Knight, Prince will be with me to force entry in the front and Sheriff King, and deputies take the right side." De Vil briefed everyone just down from the house where the roads were blocked off. "When we make entry we do it simultaneously."

"I have an agent on the roof across the street on the left and another on the right. We have our earpieces in and they'll be in direct contact letting us know if they have a shot. For those of you who are new to this case the man is a contract killer, he will not surrender and will most likely try and take as many of us with him but we're not going to let that happen."

Once De Vil gave out the assignments and the agents took their places on the roofs of the neighboring homes, the teams made their way towards the house. Just as they got to the yard, they heard screaming and De Vil yelled, "Go, go, go!"

* * *

After Smee sent the information on the Ghorm/Star residence, he stopped to take a minute to breathe and rest. Laying his head on the desk, his mind started running through all that transpired that day. It was hard to believe so much had happened in such a short amount of time but this is what happens working with the FBI you never know what small bit of evidence or a piece of information can set off a train reaction and get the results they are looking for.

He sat up, stretched his neck, and cracked his fingers. He grabbed another energy drink and gulped half of it down before grabbing a sandwich from the desk drawer and wondering when he bought it and if it was still good to eat. He then went back to his monitors and closed out the searches that were completed.

After closing a few windows, it left one from an earlier search he had clearly forgotten about and clicked on the program. Information from Agent Glinda South rolled by from the FBI International Operations known as Legal Attaché Offices in London, England.

The search was for the large man seen at the hotel in Darling as well as in Storybrooke. Agent South informed him that facial recognition identified the man or actually men as they are fraternal twins John and Anton Little.

"How the hell did he get into this country undetected?" Smee asked himself and starting another search. "Both men should have been flagged."

Needing more information on known associates, Smee continued to type and search. The more he searched the more he found on the two both seemingly disappeared almost two years so. Calling a friend in Scotland Yard, they exchanged information in regards to John and Anton Little.

Conference calling in Agent South the three combined their information on both men who are wanted for questioning for a number of murders one leading Smee to someone already known in the comic-con investigation. The three come to the same conclusion that this man could be the one De Vil is looking for and could also be involved with other international investigations.

This new information needed to get to De Vil right away and Smee called her but there was no answer. He realized they were probably raiding the house hoping to catch the unknown subject and save Swan and Mills. He now looked at the dossier of the person most likely to have hired The Unsub in the first place. "Jesus, if this information is right, this means he had his own father killed." Smee realized that even if they got this contract killer tonight there was another one still in town and the person responsible still at large. Emma Swan was not safe by any means.

* * *

"Wake up Regina you'll miss all the fun if you sleep through it." Edward jested patting the woman's face. "That's my girl, wake up, and enjoy the next part."

"Edward this is enough, finish her finish them both and let's get out of here. You won't be proving anything if you're caught. Now stop this and kill them!"

"Yes Edward," Regina mocked. "Although your...friend is right you're not proving anything by doing this. It's obvious that you are not a real killer if you have to subdue the person either by drugging them or tying them up. A real killer, a real man would like a physical encounter something to prove that he is the best. An idiot can do what you're doing here. You're not the best you're just a joke."

"You can't say those things to me!" He yelled and Regina flinched as he got closer to her face, spit flying. "I am the best! I've always been the best no one has ever caught me. I've killed hundreds and no one knows who I am!"

Not backing down she continued to berate the man. "You are lazy, inept and I'm surprised anyone hired you. You must be their last resort; they must be desperate to hire the likes of you."

"Regina, what are...? Don't say those things." Emma whispered harshly thinking the woman must be delirious in pain to provoke the crazed man like this.

"How dare you, you bitch! I'm Edward Hyde and I am the finest contract killer there ever was. And I'm going to prove it to you!" He yelled and went to his case and pulled out another dagger.

"Oh yes, that's so difficult to stab me to death while I'm here tied to a chair already injured. That takes a lot of courage, how daring for you." Regina continued provoking the man into a rage. "Untie me and fight me one on one and see who the best really is."

"Finish her now Edward!"

"Yes Edward, finish it, and the world will know you as the weak and spineless man who can only kill by taking the easy way out. You'll be known as the worst of the worst."

"NOOOOOO!" Edward yelled and raised his knife ready to plunge into Regina's chest.

Emma screamed and was trying to get out of her bindings. She was rocking the chair side to side and tipped over falling to the floor. At that moment, something broke through the window causing smoke to fill the room. Crashing sounds and yelling soon followed. It was pure chaos and Emma had no idea what was going on.

She heard a blood curdling scream and more gun shots and shouting. She had no clue what was happening but she knew enough to stay down on the floor. Her ears were ringing and with watery eyes, she tried to find Regina through the smoke but couldn't. She couldn't get the sound of the scream out of her head, she knew it was Regina's and she was afraid Edward struck her before the police entered the house.

Finally, the shouting and gunfire ceased and all she could hear now are muffled voices saying 'clear' over and over and one calling for the paramedics. How the agents and police found them she didn't know nor did she care, she was just so glad that they did. With a gruff voice, she called for Regina but with no response.

Still tied to the chair she tried to free herself when someone came to her aid. One of the neighboring police officers cut the bindings from her arms and legs and helped her stand and shake off the soreness of being tied up.

"It's okay Ma'am, you're okay."

"Regina? Is she all right?" Emma asked seeing three people hovering where Regina was sitting.

"She's being treated by paramedics, Ma'am just stay back and let them do their job."

"Regina! Regina!" Emma yelled hoping she got an answer from the brunette.

"Ma'am please, you need to get checked out as well. Why don't you come over here and let the paramedics check you out?"

"I...I can't I need to know that Regina is all right."

"You will she's being taken care of right now. Why don't we go outside, get some air, and wait for them?"

"Yeah, okay I need some air but just for a minute."

The officer escorted Emma through the kitchen door and out to the backyard where there were a few officers milling about checking things and making sure onlookers stayed back.

Emma sat down on one of the lawn chairs to gather her thoughts and catch her breath. The officer stayed back enough to give her space but close enough to keep an eye on her.

She had no idea how seriously injured Regina was and she was desperate to know but she didn't want to get in the way of the medics. She was supposed to get checked out as well but she felt fine, her wrists were sore with a few cuts nothing to worry about.

Most of the police moved on from the backyard and she was alone with the cop keeping watch. He seemed like a nice guy, but a little young for this job, probably a rookie. She had enough of sitting and waiting so she got up to go back inside to find out how Regina was when the officer fell to the ground unconscious and another man was standing there with a gun in his hand.

"Aye Lassie, we finally meet face tae face." The burly man spoke as he stepped closer to her.

"Who the hell are you?"

"A'm the one who's gonna finish the job, Chickie."


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you for taking the time to read this little story of mine and for the comments and kudos. It's greatly appreciated! Enjoy!!

**Chapter 21**

"Daddy, are we home yet?" Henry asked rubbing his tired eyes from the long flight.

"Just about Henry, we're going to stay with Gramma and Grampy so we're not going straight home."

"I'm sleepy Daddy."

"I know Sport, you rest it won't be long now." Neal replied stroking his son's head.

"Okay." Henry replied then drifted off to sleep.

Bringing Henry back before everything was resolved for Emma was huge move but he just couldn't get rid of the feeling that his father was up to something. When he last spoke with Emma, the phone was clicking and he just assumed it was her because she said she was out in the middle of the woods. But anytime he used his phone near the house it would click, thinking it was being traced he would go to town and use a phone box.

He called Emma's parents hoping to hear news that Emma was safe and it was all over. But they hadn't heard from her and were very worried. After their first conversation, Neal went back to his father's home and started paying more attention to the staff working there. It always seemed one of them would show up when he would go into a room or pick up the phone. He was being watched and he didn't like it.

He knew his father was eccentric but he was also a very rich and powerful man and did some underhanded things that Neal never wanted any part or knowledge of but now he wished he knew a little bit more about his father.

It wasn't until the next day when he went back into town to the phone box when he noticed the chauffeur following him in a different car. He didn't make the call at that time and pretended to be looking at the books at the nearest store.

That night he told his father he was going to go to bed early that he wasn't feeling well and left him alone in his office. He waited a short time then snuck back downstairs using the staff's staircase and listened outside his father's office.

He couldn't hear all of the conversation but he knew that the chauffeur's brother was in the States awaiting word to continue with the mission or abort and come back to Scotland. Neal thought it strange with the word mission and abort but then he heard something else and Neal's stomach dropped.

Heading straight back to his room, he packed his bag and quietly went into Henry's room and packed up his things as well. He didn't risk using his phone and waited until everyone went to bed before waking Henry up; getting him dressed leaving the house and making their way through town to get a taxi to the airport. They were going back to New York, he felt safer there now rather that in Scotland if only he knew how to get a hold of Emma.

* * *

"Emma? Emmaaaa..." Regina slurred as she slowly came to.

"Hey there Ma'am just stay still we're patching you up enough to transport you to the hospital okay?"

"Emma please is she okay? Emma!" Regina continued moving her head around knowing if Emma was all right, she would be there or answering her. "Get me Emma or Detective Prince."

The medics continued to try patching her up but she wouldn't stop moving so they call one of the cops over to appease her.

"What is it?" Prince asked kneeling down next to Regina. "What's wrong?"

"Where's Emma? What happened to her?"

Realizing he hadn't seen her for a bit, he patted Regina's hand gently and let her know that he'd go get her. He got up and looked around for her then went to Knight and asked if he'd seen her.

"Something's wrong Prince, find her." Regina said then began to fade fighting to keep her eyes open.

Knight didn't know where she was either and both detectives start to look around asking others if they had seen Emma Swan. They split up and began searching for her.

Heller came inside as Knight was rushing out of the door. "Whoa, what's going on Detective?"

"We're looking for Emma, no one's seen her. Regina thinks something is wrong and Prince and I agree. Have you seen her?"

"Yes, well it was a short while ago she was with another officer in the back yard. She's fine."

"Yeah maybe, but I'll just go check to make sure. Thanks." Knight replied relaying the info to his partner who was still inside the house.

Prince was already out the kitchen door and came across a scene he didn't want to see.

"Police, drop the weapon and step away from Ms. Swan, now," Prince yelled as he stepped over the fallen officer and pointed his gun at the large man who was pointing his weapon at Emma.

"Ay, so haur we ar. It's me or ye Lassie and I'm a dead man if A don't kill you anyway so I 'ave naething' tae lose haur.

Emma didn't quite understand the words but she knew what they meant. He was going to die and so was she there was no if ands or buts. She was going to try to make peace with it, with losing Henry knowing Neal and her parents would love him and raise him to be a good man. Regina was she all right, is she even alive? The woman she hardly knew but felt so close to, so connected to but they never got a real chance to be together. To find out what could have been.

"I don't know who you are my friend but no one has to die here. Just put down your weapon and step back with your hands up." Prince continued coming to terms that they had two killers on the loose in this small town all this time. What this woman had ever done to deserve this he'd never understand.

Prince knew if he took his shot, the man could still get a shot off and kill Emma. They were at a standstill so he moved a little closer to Emma talking to the man as he went.

"Dinna come any closer." John Little ordered with sweat on his brow.

"Okay man, I'm stopping right here. You know you don't have to do this. If someone is forcing you we can protect you."

"Ay, but not ma brother."

"If he's here or if he can get somewhere safe I'm sure your authorities will keep him safe too. Nothing is set in stone we can find a way out of this. Wouldn't you rather do that than kill this woman who hasn't done anything to deserve this?" Prince continued taking another step closer to Emma.

The large man said nothing only pointing his gun to Emma's head staring into her eyes. She knew this was it. Knowing this was her final moment she closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and let it out slowly waiting for it all to disappear.

John Little was vigilant and stayed still, focused on Emma. He knew he had to do this no matter what the cop was saying. His brother was dead if Emma lived; no, he can't wait any longer this is it. And with that last thought he pulls back his finger and the gun went off.

* * *

"Emma!" Regina yelled hoping that shot wasn't about Emma.

"Ma'am, Ma'am please stay still you are seriously injured please stop moving. We're going to get you onto that stretcher." The medic explained as she and her partner finally got Regina stable and lifted her onto the gurney.

"NO, no not until I know about Emma. Please! EMMA!"

The gunshot seemed so close her chest tightened thinking that the woman who captured her heart in fantasy and reality might be gone and she cried out for her.

The medics felt that Regina might be a danger to herself if she continued fighting them this way so they give her medication to calm her enough to fall to sleep. Once they were told that it was now secured outside they wheeled Regina out into the waiting ambulance and took her to the local hospital.

When they arrived at the hospital Zelena, Belle and Ruby were outside waiting. One of the deputies left a radio for them to listen to what was happening. He didn't want to do it, some things that happen in these situations most civilians should never see or hear but Ruby was very persuasive and he left them his radio before leaving.

Hearing everything that went on in the house all three women were shocked and scared when they heard the scream followed by gunshots. Finally, when everything calmed down and the house was cleared, they heard someone call for a medic and that Regina was seriously injured. They left the station and went directly to the hospital waiting for them to arrive.

In their haste they forgot to bring the radio so when it took so long for the ambulance to arrive they were worried that Regina didn't make it. When they pulled the gurney out, they ran to her and Zelena grabbed her hand. "Regina, Regina." Then she looked to the paramedic. "Is she all right? Is she going to make it?"

"She lost a lot of blood but she was awake and speaking but we had to sedate her because she wouldn't stay still, she was causing herself harm."

All three women sighed with relief; they knew their friend and sister. She was a fighter and she would pull through this.

"I'm sorry ladies, we need to get her inside please stand back. The doctor or nurse will keep you updated."

"Sorry, yes." Zelena said as she let go of her sister's hand. "I love you Sis, you stay strong!"

Once the doors close, the three women were about to go inside when Belle asked, "Where's Emma?"

It was then they heard another set of sirens and a second ambulance came up the ramp to the emergency doors. Staying out of the way the three women step back as the attendants pull out their gurney from the back of the truck.

"That's not Emma, that's...that's the hit man!" Zelena gasped then went right up to the gurney. "Is he alive? Is this son of a bitch going to make it?"

"He's been shot and has lost a lot of blood, we need to get inside please move aside."

"He's been trying to kill my sister and she's in there now badly hurt because of this man. Should you even be trying to save this monster?"

"Zelena, stop c'mon let's go inside and see about Regina okay? Come on now." Ruby said taking Zelena gingerly by the arm and pulling her away from the gurney.

* * *

_So many things happened when the man pulled the trigger. Was this what happened after you died? Did you still hear things that were going on around you? Should she open her eyes and see herself lying on the ground? Did she want to see that? Not really, who wanted to see their head blown apart? Not her, so she kept her eyes closed waiting for whatever. Judgement? Placement? Absolutely nothing?_

_She wasn't a religious sort, her parents took her to church and Sunday school but once the teenage years came and her insecurity with her sexual orientation she stopped going to church. If they were going to condemn her for being gay then why go? So now here she was dead and had no clue what was going to happen next. Is there a heaven or hell? She supposed that if there's one there should be the other. Balance is always a good thing._

_Regina balanced her; she made her feel like she could do anything even though she felt like an idiot. Regina was strong, resilient and smart. She got them from the hospital to safety while suffering in pain. She kept calm when Mike showed up and knew how to sneak about town in the middle of the day. Christ, she even talked back to the man who stabbed her and wanted her dead. She was fearless._

_But was Regina alive? If she didn't make it would they meet, would they see one another? Maybe they could go out on a dead date, if that was even a thing. She really shouldn't have watched so many zombie shows. Oh shit, would she become a zombie? Regina would still be sexy if she were a zombie, that much she was sure of._

_God was that woman ever sexy. That smirk when she knew she was right, you just wanted to kiss it away. Kiss, she sure could kiss too. What couldn't this woman do? Oh even when she would say Miss Swan, mmm that always sounded so naughty and ... Oh fuck, oh shit, is this a test? Are thoughts heard and judged? Are they checking to see what you think about right after you die to decide if its heaven or hell? Crap! Crap, crap, crap!_

_Her head hurt, she didn't think she would feel pain. Would this always be a huge-ass headache for eternity? Is this what hell is like? Oh shit,_ _**is** _ _this hell? She really should open her eyes and check out her surroundings she just didn't want to see her dead self on the ground or where ever. Knowing you've been shot in the head is one thing but seeing it, no way!_

_She still remembered everything. She remembered her baby, her sweet Henry. She hoped he remembered how much she loves him, loved him? No, loves him. She still loves him whether she's alive or not. He was the best thing that she had ever done. Of course the two most important things in her life she did while drunk. Getting pregnant and married, she would never drink again! Well she can't now but if she ends up in heaven, no wine for her._

"Ms. Swan? Can you hear me? Ms. Swan? Open your eyes for me; can you do that for me?"

_Who is that? No, no this could be a trick, don't open your eyes. Nope don't do it keep them close. It could be judgement time or, or this is hell and Beelzebub is here to take me away. No, no keep your eyes closed and this won't be happening._

"Here Doc let me try, Hey SWAN wake up or I'll throw your ass in jail for impersonating a cop." Agent De Vil hollered laughing when Emma did as she was told, and opened her eyes.

"What the...where am I? Are you dead too De Vil?"

"What kind of drugs did you give her?" The agent asked the nurse who was standing across from her. "Keep giving them to her, will you?"

"De Vil what happened? I thought I was, he was pointing, I heard a shot. My head hurts! Stop laughing at me." Emma warned then raising her hand to her head, she could feel a bandage, and then a bit of pain, she pulled her hand away.

"Yes, you were shot but only a graze, Detective Prince pushed you down when Knight fired on the other man. You fell and hit your head on the lawn chair. Prince is beside himself thinking he killed you instead of the ones who were paid to."

"Knight? Prince? I...I don't remember. I knew it was going to happen so I just accepted it and closed my eyes. I heard Prince talking to him but I just heard the shot and nothing... then I felt pain and I thought I was dead. I thought I was in some kind of limbo. Shit! I'm alive!"

"And there she is." De Vil quipped.

"Regina! Is she..." Emma started then swallowed hard afraid to ask the question. "Is she all right?"

"She's alive but in surgery, he stabbed her other shoulder but she was lucid enough to save your ass again."

"Say what now?" Emma asked confused beyond.

"She was on the floor bleeding and in and out of consciousness yet somehow she knew you were in trouble and wouldn't stay still for the medics to help her until they got Prince over. She had them looking for you and a damn good thing too."

"She did?"

"She did, you are one lucky woman. There were two assassins to kill you and you're still here. It might be wise to buy yourself a lottery ticket."

"No, I'm not going to buy a lottery ticket; I'm going to ask Regina out on a date!"

* * *

Knight and Prince came by the hospital once they were cleared of the shooting; Emma hugged the two men who saved her life. They sat with her telling her what had happened. Prince had seen Knight come up behind John Little and knew he could take the shot but that he was worried for her safety, the guy could have still fired so that was why he kept getting closer to her and tried to talk the man down.

Once he knew it was a lost cause he looked over at Knight, gave him the sign, counted to three, and pushed Emma down hard not realizing the proximity of the wooden chair it knocked her unconscious with a cut on her head.

"I feel really bad Emma, I was just..."

"Saving my life, a knock on the head is totally worth it my friend and De Vil thinks it was an improvement on my intellect."

After taking her statement the guys left, she was to go back to bed and rest but she couldn't stop thinking about Regina. Once the nurse left she did too, finding the brunette's room on the first try, and had been sitting next to her bedside ever since holding Regina's hand willing her to wake up.

It was like déjà vu for Belle and Zelena walking into Regina's hospital room and finding her and Emma both asleep, holding hands.

"I hope those two at least snogged while they were on the run. Actually they had better..."

"Zelena," Regina rasped. "Don't you ever stop?"

"No, at least not until you two shag." Zelena quipped and sat down next to her sister across from the still sleeping Emma. "How are you feeling though, all joking aside? I've been so worried about you. We've all been so worried."

"Well they have me on the good drugs again so I'm feeling fine just tired. Do you know what happened? I don't remember much just a lot of chaos and loud noises."

"The man that has been after you is in this hospital too which I don't like but once he's stable and can be moved they're taking him to a prison hospital I believe. He was shot but he came out of surgery just fine."

"That is disconcerting. I assume he is in police custody and have armed guards around him?"

"He does and so do you and Emma though hers is outside with yours." Zelena said with a smirk.

"What about Blue? Is she okay?" Regina asked.

"Yeah she's fine she was treated in emergency I think they're keeping her overnight in case of complications of whatever drug he gave her and of course blaming you for all of her troubles," Zelena replied rolling her eyes, "As if you were the one who had her drooling over a killer. She's lost the plot that woman."

It was then that Emma woke up a little confused, hearing voices and feeling someone holding her hand. Then remembering where she was when she fell asleep, she smiled and gave the hand a small squeeze.

"Hey."

"Hello, Miss Swan." Regina said grinning so glad to see the woman awake, alive, and well beautiful as always.

Emma smiled at the Miss Swan then thought back to when she thought she was in heaven being judged for thinking naughty thoughts her smile turned into worry enough that Regina and the others became concerned, "Emma are you all right, are you in pain? Do you need the doctor?"

"Huh? Umm yeah no, I'm good sorry I had a stupid thought and I uh yeah I'm good really no doctor needed."

"Well this ordeal hasn't changed her a bit." Zelena jested sitting back down in her chair.

"Yeah, yeah we've been under a little pressure the last few days. I get one moment of..."

"Blondness?" Zelena asked then laughed. "Sorry but you're so easy to play with."

"Thanks."

Belle nudged Zelena and nodded her head towards Regina who had fallen back to sleep. "Maybe we should go so these two can get their rest."

"Yes I think you're right. Emma you have a police officer outside when you go back to your room. You each have one just to let you know unless of course, you're going to stay in here?"

"I'm going to stay as long as they allow it. I don't want to leave her." Emma replied retaking Regina's hand in hers.

"Okay then, we'll be back later on. Get some rest though Emma or the doctors will kick your arse."

Chuckling at the redhead, "I will Zelena. Thank you both for being here."

* * *

"So hit man one is in hospital, he made it through his surgery and is waiting for transport, the second hit man is in the morgue, what do we know about him?" De Vil asked once she arrived back to the station after leaving the hospital. She thought about going back to Darling but she wanted to stay close to Swan and Mills just in case. There were already two hit men after Swan who says there won't be another?

"The man in the morgue is John Little and he has a fraternal twin brother Anton Little and his picture along with his rap sheet has been sent to border security across the country as well as airports." Smee answered over the monitor. "While you guys were kicking in doors I was doing some research with Gaston from Scotland Yard and Agent Glinda South from Legal Attaché in London and I believe we know the man with the money, and the mission to kill Emma Swan."

Smee told the agents and detectives what they found on the Little brothers and who they now work for. It was easy to determine who was behind the hiring of the hit men but the why is still unknown. "Is there any proof or evidence that this man is behind all of this? Or is it all circumstantial? We have to have our i's dotted and t's crossed with this." De Vil stated writing the Little brothers names on the board.

It was then De Vil's phone rang and she stopped to answer. "De Vil. Yes, yes I am." She was quiet for a few moments writing down what she was being told. "Well thank you for calling I'll take that information under advisement. Yes I will thank you."

"That was Neal Cassidy and he believes his father is behind the attempted murder of Emma Swan. What do we know about Cassidy? Wasn't he hiding out there while all of this was happening? How close is he to his father?"

"Do you think they're in on it together?" Knight asked bewildered.

"I don't know what to think anymore. This has been one nightmare after another and I'm tired of it. I want this to be over and I want all those responsible rotting in jail. Let's interview Walsh and see what he has to say." De Vil suggested and both Knight and Prince bring Walsh back in to finish their interview.

"So Walsh, before we were interrupted earlier you were going to give us the name of the man who was behind all of this. Who is it?"

"I...I yeah I was but what happened to Emma? Is she all right? Was she hurt?"

"Why? Were you hoping that the killer finished her off? To complete the job you hired him for?"

"What? NO! I told you that I didn't do that. I love her I don't want her hurt in any way! God, okay fine the man who is behind all of this is, who blackmailed me and Glass into doing his bidding is a man who goes by the name Mr. Gold."

"And what kind of proof do you have that this so called Mr. Gold is behind all of this?"

"I...well he came to me, y'see the first time he came to me he wanted me to ruin Emma's career but I wouldn't do that. Then he offered to...um he ah..."

"What Walsh? We know you're far from innocent in this so do yourself a favour and start telling us the truth about everything."

Walsh knew he wouldn't get out of this without going to jail so he started talking telling the detectives about the marriage, how Gold coerced Glass about the insurance policies. The man was evil and he blackmailed them into doing his bidding.

Walsh talked for hours about every detail and it was up to the agents to find enough evidence to support these claims to put this man away for life. Smee received a call from Gaston letting him know that Scotland's International Assistance Unit found out that Gold was last seen getting on his private jet hours ago and the plane did not follow the flight plan. They have no idea where he was.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow thanks again for all the great comments and kudos I'm glad that you're enjoying the story!

**Chapter 22**

Shortly after Belle and Zelena left, Emma was escorted back to her room by her police guard and a nurse who was kind enough to lend Emma her phone. She was so happy to learn that Henry was back in the US with them and couldn't wait to see him. Neal came on the phone concerned that Emma may not be out of danger, and warned her about his father.

"Your father? Are you trying to tell me that your father hired two men to kill me? What the hell Neal?"

"Two men? You had two men after you?"

"Yes, the second guy was...oh shit he had a Scottish accent."

"Emma who was it? Who was the second guy?" Neal all but yelled into the phone.

"Um uh the detectives said that he name was John Little."

"Oh my God, he has a twin brother. Anton, he's dad's chauffeur he... he fucking played with Henry!"

"Have you talked to the cops or anyone handling the case with FBI?"

"Yeah I was talking to Devile, Devul not sure how she pronounces it."

"De Vil and she's the lead agent on this. When did you speak to her?"

Neal explained to Emma the reason he took Henry and brought him back to the States. He told her about being watched and the conversation he overheard between his father and Anton. He repeated anything he knew about his father and what he told the FBI agent. When their conversation was over, Emma called De Vil right away.

"De Vil."

"Did you know? Did you know that Neal's father was behind all of this?" Emma shouted not caring about bothering any other patients.

"Calm down Swan. We are piecing it all together. Walsh confirmed what your...um what Neal said when he called but he doesn't have any real evidence to prove it which is what we're working on right now."

"Am I still in danger? Should Neal and Henry go into hiding? Why didn't you say anything to Neal when he called you?" Emma asked panicking about her son hoping Gold hadn't totally lost it and tries to harm him.

"We're looking into it and him actually. Neal could be working with his father in this."

"Are you fucking kidding me right now? Neal would never... Jesus De Vil, stop wasting time on Neal and look for his father!"

Emma ended the call and threw the phone on the bed. "What the hell!" Exhausted with a head injury adding panic and anger to the mix had Emma almost passing out when her guard came in wondering why she was yelling. He called for a nurse and the two put her back into bed turned out the lights and shut the door.

"So that was Emma and she now knows that Gold might be the one behind this. Neal seems to have told her everything he knows. She also said that we're wasting our time on Neal but I still want everything we have on him. I know we looked into him earlier but I want more in depth just to be safe." De Vil informed the group in front of her.

It was then Smee buzzed in updating the task force that Anton Little was apprehended at the Gold Estate and was apprised of his brother's death. Interpol and Scotland Yard hoped that he'd be more willing to share information in regards to Gold, knowing his brother is gone doing Gold's bidding.

"Good let us know what you can from the interview; I'll call our international bureau to make sure they're brought up to speed." De Vil said and pulled out her cell phone.

"Okay, this is what we know so far." Detective Knight began. "Walsh confessed to knowing and helping with the arranged marriage and convincing Emma to come to Darling for the comic-con and that Glass made sure her hotel room was vacant to be ransacked while they were at the centre to make it look like a crazed fan or stalker."

Prince continued, "They knew she was going to be attacked and the insurance policy was their payment. Walsh still says he didn't know she was going to be harmed until the day of and it was too late to warn her but we'll leave that to the attorneys to figure out."

Knight carried on for his partner, "He did say Gold was the man behind it from the beginning first wanting Walsh to create a scandal so to ruin her career which he refused at the time but then he agreed to the marriage, and swears that Gold threatened him if he didn't go through with getting her to attend the comic-con."

Smee cut in as if it was rehearsed between the three men."The comic-con unsub's name is Professor H. Jekyll a.k.a. Edward Hyde. The Professor had been an inpatient at Mount Olympus Medical Centre for five years after a breakdown he suffered at the University where he was teaching. The medical centre is a voluntary centre and Jekyll after five years became an outpatient visiting the psychiatrist monthly ever since."

"Doctor patient confidentiality ends any other information that can be obtained. Though it's obvious from Emma's statement, the man is suffering from Dissociative Identity Disorder. The U.S. Marshals who arrived earlier will guard the Professor then transport him to Maine State Prison, a maximum security prison once he is stable and able to travel." Prince finished the report to the room full of agents and other detectives working the case.

De Vil had finished her call while the detectives and her analyst were briefing the others and walked in at the end of it and then added."Mike Tillman was released on his own recognizance, he won't be going to jail, but the Sheriff here has a few things in store for the man who aided and abetted whether it was a friend or not."

She held up her hand warning off any outcry from the lack of jail time. "Now with Walsh, he may not have hired Hyde but he was an accessory before the fact both he and Glass knew what was in store for Emma at the comic-con and therefore will be held accountable."

De Vil's ducks were finally lining up in a row all but one and they had no idea where to look next. She was relying on Smee and she was very thankful that he was on their side with his computer hacking skills.

"Okay people so far we've done great work now we have one more to bring in. What do we have on Mr. Gold? What the hell is his first name anyway?" De Vil asked then opened her file on the Scottish man.

* * *

Regina slowly opened her eyes squinting at the harsh light on above her. Turning her head, she saw golden locks splayed across her arm and the side of the bed. Smiling at the thought that Emma was here alive with everything they went through. She smiled because after being frightened, and being held hostage it ended positively and they were both still alive.

She wanted to stroke the blonde's hair but didn't want to move her arm, afraid to wake her. God, how did they ever get out of that without dying, she'd never understand. However, she was very glad that her belittling the man worked to keep him distracted long enough for the police to track the cell phone and save them.

A contract killer with a split personality was hard to believe but even more so to witness. Watching him argue with himself over killing them right away or prolonging it to fulfill his need to be the best and most awed killer was baffling and horrifying. They didn't know what was going to happen or who was going to win the argument. It was a 50/50 chance that they wouldn't be killed in an instant. Luckily, for them the one who wanted to drag it out won and in doing so they did too.

Looking down at the blonde, Regina wondered what was going to happen next. Where do they go from here? She was very attracted to the woman and she knew that Emma felt the same but they were from two different worlds, they lived on opposite sides of the country. What could be in store for them really? It was with these thoughts Regina felt Emma stir slowly waking.

Grunting at the discomfort gained by the awkward way she was laying against Regina's bed. Regina, just the thought of the woman brought a smile to her face as she slowly sat up and faced said woman.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself, you must be stiff from sitting like that."

"I am but it's worth it when I wake up and see those two beautiful brown eyes looking at me."

"Smooth, Swan." Regina replied with a chuckle.

"Hey it's true. But yeah I am kinda smooth." Emma jested with a smile then leaned in to kiss Regina on the cheek.

"How's the noggin? Still have a headache?" Regina asked noticing Emma flinch a little.

"A little bit but not as bad as before. How about you, how's the pain in the shoulders?"

"They still have me on medication so it's not too bad. Nothing I can't handle since I had the same injury not long ago. How long has it been? I have no idea what day it is or the time of day now. It's a little unsettling."

"I'm with you; I have no idea the day or the time. Gah this is really weird." Emma wondered, scratching her head. "I did hear from Henry though, they're in Manhattan staying with my parents at one of their friend's homes."

"Oh that's wonderful Emma, but why did they leave Scotland?" Regina asked then noticed how white Emma became. "Emma what's wrong, are you feeling okay?"

"Um yes and no, you haven't heard but I'm still at risk it seems." Emma began then filled Regina in on what both Neal and De Vil told her and that they are now looking for this man.

"Why the hell would he want you dead?" Regina questioned angrily the thought of the grandfather of Emma's child wanting to do her harm was preposterous. "Is there any evidence to this?"

"De Vil said they are investigating it and that Gold is nowhere to be found either. He took off on his jet and no one knows where he is. So I'm going to have to go into protective custody this time."

"Oh Emma are you sure? What about Henry and your parents?" Regina asked as she put her hand on top of Emma's.

"I'm not sure but I think they want all of us to go into hiding separately, well Henry would be with Neal or my parents. I don't think I can handle that though. Not knowing if Henry was safe, not being able to get to him. I just...I just can't."

"Come here, Emma come up here." Regina told the crying woman and held out one arm to gather her close. "We'll get through this just as we did before Emma."

Emma lifted her head from Regina's chest and looked at her with red watery eyes, "No Regina, this isn't your fight anymore, it never was and you've been hurt so badly and I couldn't forgive myself if something else happened to you because of me. So no, not this time."

They didn't speak after that. Emma remained cuddled up to Regina finding comfort with each other not knowing what the future would hold for either of them.

* * *

Smee, Gaston and Glinda continued to work together to find Mr. Gold, scanning airports large and small, public and private. Gaston's colleagues in the UK were gathering more Intel on Mr. Gold from Anton Little and were working on a search warrant for Gold's estate and businesses.

Smee filled De Vil in on what was happening once she and the rest of the task force arrived back to the Darling police station a few hours later. Now that the U.S. Marshalls were in Storybrooke, she felt they were no longer needed there, and would soon be going back to their own office once they got things situated in Darling.

Before they left Storybrooke, she along with Heller, Prince, and Knight went to the hospital to get Regina's statement and filled the ladies in on what was happening. She also let them know they were leaving town to continue the investigation. Regina took it well, Emma not so much. She was angry to say the least enough to induce a debilitating migraine which brought the nurses in to escort her back to her room.

"So with Gold still out there, what are Emma's options?" Regina questioned.

De Vil could see the concern in the woman's eyes and realized they must have gotten close during the time they were on the run.

"It's really up to Emma and her family but with the connections, the money and influence Gold has it would be wise for them to go into protection."

"If she's kept from her son again it will kill her," Regina knew Emma wouldn't want to jeopardize Henry's safety by keeping him with her.

"I know, it's not the best thing but it may be the only way to keep them all safe." De Vil replied sadly.

With thanks and hugs, the agents and detectives left the hospital bound for Darling. Prince sleeping all the way since he hadn't slept much since he left for Jersey. Knight kept quiet as he drove behind De Vil. At first, he kept up with her but then slacked off and just drove slightly over the speed limit. He felt bad for Emma knowing she had no relief in sight until Gold was caught.

* * *

Regina woke up the next morning and found Zelena sitting next to her playing a game on her phone.

"Not that I'm not grateful but you don't have to lay vigil by my bedside I am fine." Regina jested with a gruff voice.

Rolling her eyes at her sister, Zelena put away her phone and sat up to face her better. "I'm not holding vigil; I'm hiding from the townsfolk and news reporters. You seem to be a celebrity now, actually they all want to know about Emma, but a few asked about you." Zelena quipped.

"Of course, a woman almost lost her life and all they want is an autograph and a story?"

"Well there's that but they are generally concerned about you both. Okay so there are more than a few townies asking about you. You may not be the friendliest in this town but people respect and care for you. Many helped where they could by posting the pictures of the hit men and then there was Granny who provided the police with food."

"They really stepped up; I'm glad and very grateful as I'm sure Emma is as well. Um have you seen her this morning?" Regina asked biting her bottom lip. After the outburst causing a migraine, she hadn't seen Emma since. "She had a really bad headache and they took her back to her room late last night or I guess it was morning I was just wondering how she was."

"No I haven't, but why don't we go and find out for ourselves, shall we?" Zelena suggested and helped Regina out of bed. "Oh dear, you're really not dressed for visiting, this hospital shirt just isn't your colour."

"Zelena, I would hope that you would have thought to have brought me something to wear at some point. Please don't tell me you haven't." Regina groaned knowing her sister loved to have fun at her expense.

"Of course not silly, I'm sure I have something here that would do."

"Thank you." Regina replied and slowly put the robe on over her gown then looked down at her bare feet. "Did you bring anything else?"

"Yes, you know I have. You're no fun Regina!" Zelena said with a pouted.

"I believe me having fun is what started this whole thing." Regina remarked then realized what she said, "I'm sorry I don't blame you for any of this. To be honest I'm glad I was at the comic-con. I'm glad that I was there for Emma."

"Come on Sis, get in the chair let's go see our starlet and see how she's doing."

"Zelena, I mean it, I know I complained like a spoiled child that day but secretly I was glad you invited me even if only to drive you there."

"Regina! I invited _you_ not just to drive us; I made that bit up so you wouldn't have a choice. Oh bullocks walked into that one didn't I?"

Regina smirked knowing she got her to confess without trying."You're not the only one who can have fun. Now come let's go but I don't need that chair."

"You have stitches in your thigh, you can't move your arms, and you're still on medication, you're not walking to her room so it's the chair or get back into bed."

Zelena won that one and wheeled Regina down the hall to Emma's room, another officer sitting outside. "U.S. Marshall?" Zelena questioned.

"I think she's going to take the protection." Regina replied as they entered into the room where the blonde was sitting on the edge of the bed defeated, "Oh Emma."

"Hey there, how are you feeling?"

"It's not me I'm worried about. When do you leave?" Regina asked knowing it was useless to beat around the bush and just come out and ask.

"I'm being released later this morning." Emma said dejectedly. "It's the only thing that I can do right now. I just want to see Henry but it's safer for him. I can't see Gold going after him but who knows anymore."

"Well he could have taken him while they were staying in Scotland and didn't so that's a positive to think about."

"True but then no one knew he was the reason behind all of this."

"Do you have any idea as to why he would be doing this?" Zelena asked worried for the blonde.

"No, I know he never liked me that was obvious from the first time we met. I've never had any contact with him; there was never a reason to. Neal would send him pictures of Henry; Gold didn't want anything to do with me so I stayed clear of him I have no idea why he would want me dead."

Regina got up from the wheelchair, sat down next to Emma, and took her hand. "They'll find him and you'll be with Henry, of that I have no doubt. They've caught everyone involved they just need the ring leader. I believe in them and I believe in you, that you'll make it through this."

Watching the two women comfort one another Zelena smiled and quietly slipped out of the room and made her way to the cafeteria.

"Am I doing the right thing Regina? I mean should I go into protective custody and wait? What will happen if they never find him? I don't want to hide for the rest of my life… I just can't! I need to be with Henry."

"To be honest I'm not sure what I would do in this situation. For me I wouldn't want to give him the satisfaction that he's won by looking over my shoulder for the rest of my life but you have Henry to think about and your parents. He sent two different men to kill you. What he is capable of or what he's thinking only he knows."

"We've gone through hell and back with no real reason and it's not fair to any of us. I would love to get my hands around his scrawny little neck."

"Hopefully you will be able to once the FBI and the international agencies bring him in."

"Do you think they'll get him though? I mean the man is rich, really rich he can go anywhere he wants."

"I know this may seem cliché but have faith Emma give the authorities a chance to get him. They've been working tirelessly thus far." Regina tried to reassure the woman but was afraid that they wouldn't see each other again. "Will the Marshalls take you as soon as you're discharged?"

"Yeah I think so, I shouldn't say but they're going to allow me to see Henry and my parents before I'll be whisked away. I don't know if I can do this Regina. My heart hurts just thinking about never seeing them again, never seeing you again."

"Emma."

"No listen I have feelings for you and I know you feel something for me. I wanted to take you out on a date and I wanted to show you L.A. but now…now I don't know what's going to happen."

Emma took Regina's hand in both of hers closing her eyes in memory. "I can never tell you how sorry I am for everything that happened to you. After they stormed the house, I heard a scream and gun shots and I called out for you but didn't hear you, and I thought... I thought you were gone and it hit me so hard. I was so afraid to lose you."

"I'm okay Emma, I'm right here I'm just fine."

Emma remained quiet for a few moments stroking a circular pattern on Regina's hand. "Regina, I want you to know that everything I've said to you I've meant every word I want to see you again, this is not over."

"Emma, I know you want..."

"Regina please, before any of this happened when I took that picture of us I wanted to ask you out right then and there. The moment we banged into each other you took my breath away and you have continued to do so ever since."

"Well we did bump into each other heavily." Regina jested.

Emma smiled and took in the woman in front of her even without makeup, with bruises and scrapes across her face she was still the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes on.

"Regina, I have no idea what's going to happen here but I don't want this to be the end of us."

"I know and I don't want this to be the end of us either, Emma. I care so much about you and I..."

Regina was interrupted by a knock on the door. "I'm sorry Ma'am but the doctor informed me that you're going to be released within the hour, it would be wise to get your things and be ready." The Marshall informed the women and then left the room.

"I know we haven't known each other for very long but I think we've come to know each other pretty well in a short amount of time. And we do care about each other greatly. So would you think it crazy of me to want to go with you?"

"Yes and it's not going to happen. I know what you're saying I feel like I've known you for years not days and I care about you so much but I won't put you in danger like this ever again."

After Emma's answer Regina quirked an eyebrow, she didn't like being told what to do.

"Oh don't give me that...I know what that look means Regina." Emma began knowing she couldn't order Regina to do or not do something.

"Look, we both know that the FBI and the others will continue to look for Gold and won't stop until they get him. Just promise me that when all of this settles down, when it's all safe and I'm free and you've caught up in all the work I know you're itching to get back to, promise me that you'll come to L.A. I want you to meet Henry, my parents and my 3 best friends. Please."

Regina raised her hand, cupped Emma's cheek, and looked into her eyes. Searching them only to find honesty, adoration and hope and all she could do was smile, pull the woman in close, and kissed her.

"I promise."

"I guess I better get ready and whatnot. I don't want to keep the Marshalls waiting they may stick me somewhere deep in the boonies or something."

"Like what, a cabin in the woods?"

"Your cabin was luxurious I don't think they would put people in swanky places like that."

"I'm going to miss you Emma."

"I'm going to miss you too so very much Regina. I'll try and get word to you though I'm not sure how that would go. Don't forget me?"

"I couldn't if I tried." Regina replied softly and kissed Emma again. "Don't you forget me either Miss Swan." With another kiss, Regina left the room and slowly walked back to her own finally releasing the tears she was holding back.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

After Regina left, Emma changed into some clothes that Zelena had brought for her. Not quite her style but they fit and that's all Emma needed for now. She wouldn't be able to go home to get her own things but she'll get something before she's taken away, away from her family. How will she be able to withstand not knowing if Henry was safe? Knowing Neal had him was one thing but being in protective custody was not guaranteed safe.

A knock on the door brought her out of her musings, "Ms. Swan, it's time to go you just have to sign your release papers." The Marshall stated handing her a clipboard.

Sighing deeply she took the clipboard and signed her name. "Thanks um we are going to see my family first right?"

"Yes Ms. Swan we will but it won't be for very long. We have orders to take you to the safe house immediately."

"Yeah right okay I guess it's time um where will I be going anyway?"

"It is time we'll go down through the loading area due to the reporters outside. We need to keep your identity concealed in case they follow and make things more difficult. As to where you're going I am not at liberty to tell you."

"Yeah right, I get ya. Well I don't have anything to take with me so I'm good to go."

"Okay, this way Ma'am."

Walking out of the room, they walked down the hall passing Regina's room. She did her best not to look in but couldn't help herself and saw that Regina was crying through the window. It made Emma's heart break but she continued on with the Marshall. Taking the elevator down to the basement brought back memories of their escape from the Darling hospital.

"You've got a gun right? I mean we're going through the morgue and well you can protect us right from like zombies and stuff?"

Not understanding the joke the Marshall looked at Emma giving her an affirmative nod and then when the elevator reached the floor he stepped out first and checked the surroundings then gestured for Emma to follow.

A grey midsize sedan was waiting just outside the doors. Emma was about to get in the passenger side but was told to get in back and stay down until they pass the reporters and crowd that had gathered since the news broke that Emma was in Storybrooke after being on the run from killers for hire.

"Is this really necessary? I mean come on lay down in the back?"

"Yes it is." The man stated and held the back door open impatiently waiting for her to get in.

With a huff, Emma did as she was told and got in back. "I'm not staying like this all the way back to New York."

"You won't once we're out of town and I'll let you know when it's clear so you can sit up unless you want to rest, it is a long drive."

"I'm fine let's just do this."

Lying in the back Emma found herself thinking about what was next for her and the words Regina had said to her about not letting Gold win. But that was what she was doing allowing him to win, he wanted to ruin her life then take it, and this is exactly what she was allowing to happen. Hiding like this wasn't a life and she wouldn't see Henry or her parents she wouldn't have her show anymore she would be living a shell of her life.

They were on the road over thirty minutes when Emma noticed the sign and the road to the cabin and yelled for them Marshall to stop. "I can't do this! I'm not doing this. I'm not going to hide from this man. If he wants me he can come and get me."

"Look Emma, he's tried to kill you twice you don't know what he's going to do next."

"He's on the run himself he won't have time to think about me. I'm not doing this take me back to the hospital. Please."

* * *

Regina woke up from a noise down the hall. When she returned to her room, she had lied down and cried herself to sleep. It was so hard to believe how Emma could affect her like this in such a short amount of time. But the thought of not seeing her again and the possible danger she was still in made it hard for Regina to breathe.

She hasn't had the best of luck when it comes to her love life. The few women she did date were either after her money or just wanted friends with benefits arrangement. She never met anyone that she wanted to spend her life with. Emma though, she was so different than anyone she had ever met.

She always thought she would be alone, too independent to share her life with, too much like her mother to be wanted or cared for, loved. Always wanting to be in control, and she believed her work kept her busy enough to keep the loneliness at bay. At least she thought it was working but when Zelena came into her life she opened her eyes to what her life was and it was drab, dull, and lonely.

Meeting Emma was like opening a door to a world filled of colour, sights, and sound she never knew what she was missing until then. And now that she saw a brief glimpse of it, she didn't think she could go back to her mundane way of living.

The ruckus outside was getting louder and she was concerned that it was the man who wanted to kill her, maybe he got loose and was coming after her. The walk back to her room tired her out not using the wheelchair but with no one to push her; she wasn't able to do it herself. Her guard was no longer needed so she was alone in her room afraid of what was happening outside.

It was then that the door was pushed open with great force and Emma rushing in. The blonde looked tired yet exhilarated and smiled when their eyes met.

"Emma? What are you doing here! I thought you had left long ago?"

"Regina." Emma sighed, then walked over to the bed and cupped the brunette's cheeks pulling her in, kissing her soundly.

They pulled apart both breathless when Emma leaned in and kissed her again. Regina couldn't believe Emma was still here but glad she was though the thought of having to say goodbye again stung her heart. When they pulled apart again, Regina reached up and stroked Emma's hair gently placing a fallen strand behind her ear, "What's going on?"

"I'm not doing it Regina. Fuck Gold and his hit men. I don't want to live my life on the run anymore. I don't want to give him the knowledge that he won, that he got what he wanted."

"Are you sure? What changed your mind?"

"You and the thought of not seeing you again I just want to go back before this started when we were taking our picture and I was about to ask you out. OH!" Emma gasped and then got down on her knee.

"Emma, what the hell are you doing?"

"Just go with it. Regina, will you do me the honour of going on a date with me?"

"Are you sure you're all right how hard did you hit your head?"

"Reginaaaaaa will you?"

"Get up off your knees and come here."

Emma did as she was told, and took Regina's hand. She was smiling so hard it was contagious Regina smiled along with her. "You're crazy Emma Swan. You're beautiful but crazy and I wouldn't want you any other way. Yes, I will go out on a date with you."

"When do you get released?"

"Not until tomorrow I'm afraid."

"I need to see Henry and my folks but I don't want to leave you."

"It's going to take some time for me to heal and with therapy to get my arms back to where they were. You need to reconnect with your son and get back home we will have our date when we are both ready."

"I know but I really don't want to wait."

"Emma..."

"I know, I know but as soon as you're able I'll have a ticket waiting for you. I really want to show you California."

* * *

It took two months before either woman was ready for their date. Regina had complications with the newest shoulder injury getting an infection and slowing her recovery and therapy. Once the infection was gone, she began her therapy regaining her motor function and range of motion for both.

It didn't take as long for her to get back to work. Even without full range of her arms, she was still able to catch up on all that she missed and went back to her old habits of running the show for both businesses. Zelena kept her in line as much as she could keeping her away from the café only allowing her to work a few hours a day instead of her twelve from before.

When Emma arrived in New York, she hugged Henry never wanting to let go. As soon as she was settled that evening, she began getting her life back in order. First hiring a body guard for Henry waiting until she was back in California before she hired one for herself. Emma, Henry, his guard and her parents drove back to L.A. making it a family vacation hoping to make it up to him for all the time she missed with him.

Once she was back home she was bombarded with reporters and fans all wanting to know how she managed to get away from two killers for hire. When did filming start for the next season of her TV show. Most questions were about her son and how did she manage to keep him a secret all this time.

She hated that the media found out about him but she knew it would happen sooner or later. She hired a new manager, Elsa Queen, and was very pleased with her ideas and was excited to work with her. A new team of assistants were also hired just in time before Pen and Coop began filming.

* * *

When it was time to go to L.A. to see Emma, Regina was a ball of nerves and wasn't sure if she should go.

"Regina, go and get your kit on so we can go to the airport already!" Zelena boomed from downstairs. "Don't make me come up there!"

"It's been two months Zelena I don't even know if she wants me there anymore." Regina replied as she sat on top step of the staircase in her robe contemplating what she should do.

"Are you barmy? Of course she wants to see you she hasn't stopped calling all week!"

"Maybe she feels as if she has to, so she doesn't make me feel bad."

Zelena couldn't believe her ears, groaning as she made her way up the staircase. "That's it; I'm going to take you to the airport with just your robe on if you don't stop this right now!" She then grabbed Regina by the lapels and guides her to her bedroom.

"Regina, look at me. Look at me. Do you still like this woman? Tell me the truth because you two have been talking every day since she left Storybrooke two months ago."

"Yes I do."

"Then what is your problem? Why are you so nervous and wanting to back out?"

"I'm...well I...just...well." Regina stammered then sat down on the bed with a huff rubbing her forehead. "I'm scared."

"Scared of what? You two care about each other, what's there to be afraid of?"

"You know I don't show emotions easily, I don't do well with relationships, and I'm not sure what I'm doing. We live on opposite sides of the country Zelena!"

"If you two really care for each other you'll figure it out. Love always finds a way."

"Love? Who said anything about love?"

"Regina." Zelena stood in front of the doorway with her arms crossed in front of her giving Regina the stare. Regina acknowledged the stare and returned it with one of her own. They were at a standstill for a few minutes until Regina sighed, turned around, and started getting dressed. Zelena smirked and went back downstairs.

* * *

The flight was long and Regina had a few drinks hoping to calm her nerves meeting up with Emma after all this time. Of course, they had been talking every day along with texting but this was different and Regina felt out of sorts and didn't know how to fix it.

Disembarking the plane, Regina made her way to the baggage claim carousels when she heard her name being called. Turning around she saw Emma and her son Henry and whom she assumed was the body guard and then she felt everything click into place. The woman picked up the boy to run faster wearing her infectious smile which her son seemed to inherit.

"Regina! Oh my God I'm so glad you're finally here!" Emma yelled then put her son down but still holding his hand while hugging the brunette.

"Emma!" Regina gasped as she was pulled in to a tight hug. "I've missed you."

Standing back and taking a look at her, Emma smiled, "I've missed you too. Oh even though you've met on Skype, this handsome man is my son Henry, Henry this is Regina."

Regina bent her knees to become eye level with the boy, "Hi Henry, it's so very nice to meet you in person."

"It's nice to meet you too. You're prettier in person just like Mommy said." Then he put his arms around her neck for a hug.

"And this big guy here is Fergus; he's Henry's body guard. He'll be around a lot but don't mind him he's a quiet guy."

Regina nodded her head and held out her hand to shake the guard's. "It's a pleasure to meet you and thank you for keeping them safe"

"The pleasure is mine Ma'am."

"Okay which suitcase is yours? I want to get you home I'm sure you're tired after the long flight."

"It's the black with maroon edging. It almost had fluorescent green wrapped around it but I was able to stop Zelena before she got a hold of it."

"She's something else your sister. She messaged me telling me to make sure I treated you properly and to make sure we _'rumpy-pumpy'_. What the hell is that?"

"Oh dear Lord, you don't want to know." Regina replied looking down at Henry then pulled out her phone and sent a text to her sister. _'I arrived safely and I'm going to throttle you when I get back. Rumpy-pumpy?_

As Fergus drove them from the airport to Emma's home both she and Henry listed certain places that they wanted to take Regina during the 10 days she was there. "We'll go to Venice Beach and maybe the Hollywood Walk of Fame, I know you love museums so we can do LACMA and well Zelena said we _HAD_ to go shopping on Rodeo Drive because you would want to bring her back something nice from one of the shops."

"Did she now?" Regina asked and rolled her eyes. Taking in the scenery it seemed like a fairy tale compared to Storybrooke, Maine. The warmth, palm trees, the beaches it was a sight to behold.

"Um I'm going to apologize now because my parents are at the house. They're dying to meet you and they'll probably stay for dinner but then I'll kick them out. I hope that's all right. Mom is a bit extreme and really happy all the time. It can be a lot to take, so y'know I'm just warning you now." Emma explained with a grimace.

Laughing at the blonde Regina smiled and placed her hand on Emma's arm. "I'm sure I'll manage to get through all the extreme happiness this evening."

It wasn't long before they reached Emma's home. It was gorgeous and Regina was in awe as she got out of the car. It was a contemporary Spanish style home with stucco-clad exterior, clay-tile roof, wrought iron over the windows, and arches around the walkway. "Your home is beautiful Emma."

"It's not so bad, come on inside I've got your suitcase." Emma began as Fergus unbuckled Henry from the backseat. "Henry no running please!"

Before they made it to the door Emma's parents, Mary Margaret and David came outside to greet them.

"OH this must be Regina! We've heard so much about you!" The short statured woman with black hair and pale complexion came running out hugging Regina.

Emma grimaced again and mouthing the words 'I'm sorry,' to Regina when her father came up and took the suitcase from Emma's hands. "Hi Sweetie, I tried to stop your Mother but you know how she can be."

He then tapped his wife on the shoulder reminding her to let go of Emma's guest. "Hi, I'm David, Emma's Dad; it is so nice to meet you."

Freeing herself from the small woman's grip, she reached out her hand to shake David's. "It's very nice to meet you as well. Emma has told me a lot about you both."

"I'm hungry!" Henry called out from the kitchen encouraging the adults to come in from outside to serve dinner.

* * *

The visit had been going along quite well at first; Emma had a few days off to take Regina around sometimes with Henry where they had a great time and sometimes it was just them but Emma seemed different to Regina and she didn't know what to make of it.

Finally, the night arrived when Emma took her out on the date she'd been longing to take her on. Dressed in fancy attire Emma also hired a town car wanting to treat Regina like a queen and show her a great time. It's all she's wanted to do since they met and she couldn't wait.

The restaurant was _The Realm_ known to be a celebrity hang out, quite expensive, and very pretentious not a place Regina would associate with Emma who was always so down to earth and easy going.

"Do you come to this restaurant often?" Regina asked feeling a little out of place as she looked around the lavish room with chandeliers, gilded mirrors, and black and white marble floors.

"Not a lot but when the girls want to have a night on the town we tend to come here it's their favourite place." Emma replied as she looked at the menu.

"But if this is their favourite place what is yours?"

"Shall we start with some wine?" Emma asked ignoring Regina's question and waving for the server to come over.

"Sure, uh yes please that would be nice."

"If I'm not out with the girls I'm usually out with Henry so that would be any burger joint or pizza place. I wanted you to experience L.A. celebrity style not just a greasy spoon. Do you not like it here? I mean is the menu not to your liking?"

"Oh no this place is wonderful it just didn't seem like a place you would frequent. I apologize I shouldn't assume."

It was then their server came over, "Good evening ladies, my name is Merida and I'll be your server this evening. Would you like to start off with a cocktail?"

"Actually Mer, we'll start with a bottle of the Tenuta di Valgiano and for appetizers we'll have the calamari fritti with lemon and chili aioli also the avocado & chickpea dip crudité. Then for our mains my girl here will have the Dover sole with lemon and spinach and I'll have the veal chop Milanese."

Regina was taken back with Emma ordering for her and she didn't really like it but didn't want to make a scene so she closed her menu put on a fake smile and handed it back to their server.

"My girl?" Regina asked with a quirk of her eyebrow. "And I can order for myself."

Emma blushed and looked down at the table. "Um y'know, the food here is great, overly priced, but great. The girls and I tend to get the truffle pizza and then gorge out on dessert. Wait until you try the cannoli, cantucci, baci di dama & brownies! They are to die for!"

"Emma is everything all right? You seem, I don't know, you don't seem yourself."

"What do you mean? Everything is fine; I'm fine this is me Emma Swan TV star extraordinaire." Emma jested as she looked around the restaurant to see if she knew anyone.

Merida made her way over, presented the bottle of wine to Emma making sure it was the correct label, she then opened it offering the cork to Emma and then poured a sample, Emma sniffed, then tasted it nodding that it was fine then she poured two glasses and then made her way back to the bar.

Once they had their wine, Emma raised her glass to Regina. "A toast, to the most beautiful woman I've ever met, to your wit, determination, and your fearlessness." Regina smiled then blushed clinking her glass to Emma's and taking a sip of her wine.

Even though Emma ordered for her the rest of the meal went over well. Regina still felt that Emma was different in the way she spoke and acted and she wasn't sure what to make of it. Once the meal was over, Emma paid the bill and offered her hand to Regina and they left The Realm.

"Thank you Emma, the food was wonderful, I'm stuffed I haven't eaten that much in one setting before."

"You are very welcome and we'll be working off that food shortly."

"Oh really and how might we be doing that?"

"Yes we're going dancing with the stars m'lady." Emma replied as the town car pulled up to the curb with her body guard opening the door for them. "Thanks Tamara we're going to _The Underworld_ to dance the night away."

* * *

"Hey Bartender a pitcher of mojitos and make it snappy!" Emma yelled out as she walked past the bar towards a table she reserved earlier. "I couldn't get into the VIP lounge tonight one of the Kardashians are having a party but this is a great table c'mon Gina Baby."

"Gina Baby? Emma what's going on with you tonight?" Regina asked not recognizing the woman in front of her.

"What? There's nothing going on I'm just showing you Hollywood at its finest. Are you not having a good time? Oh the mojitos are here!" Emma exclaimed grabbing a glass as soon as the waiter placed it and the pitcher on the table. "Start a tab Buddy."

"Are your friends joining you tonight Ms. Swan?" The waiter familiar with the woman asked as he poured out a drink for Regina.

"Nope just me and my lady tonight I'm showing her the town."

"I hope you enjoy your night. Ms. Swan always has a good time when she's here." The waiter smiled and nodded his head to Regina and then went back to the bar.

"I take it you come here a lot?" Regina questioned as she took a sip of her drink watching the woman in front of her.

"Yeah I come here with the girls every now and then, they love this place." Emma replied bopping her head to the music. "C'mon Gina let's dance."

"They do, do they? Maybe we can dance in a little bit if that's all right?"

"Yeah, yeah sure um do you not like it here?" Emma questioned drinking down half the glass in the first go. She had hoped that Regina would love this place her friends always said it was the place to be.

"Its fine Emma, I'm just a little out of sorts I guess, I'm not one to go to places like this actually, but I'm fine really. Why don't we have that dance now?"

"Great! Great...I'll show you my smooth moves." Emma said excitedly as she jumped out of her chair, took Regina's hand, and pulled her onto the dance floor.

* * *

When they arrived home in the wee hours of the morning quite tipsy, Emma walked Regina to her bedroom door where they kissed. With so much to drink, Regina knew she didn't want this to go any further so when Emma pushed her back against the wall deepening their kiss Regina reluctantly broke away by pushing Emma back a little.

Breathless Emma searched Regina's eyes and knew that she should stop, "Too much too soon?" Emma asked stepping back a little more.

"I think so, we're both a little drunk, and I don't want to rush things." Regina explained biting her bottom lip wondering if this was the right thing to do. She was confused because she wanted to continue the kissing but Emma just didn't seem like the woman she met only a couple of months ago and she wasn't sure what she wanted to happen.

"You're right, we've had a lot to drink tonight, and this is actually our first date and I should be a gentlewoman and behave."

Regina chuckled, "Yes a gentlewoman should behave." She then cupped Emma's face and kissed her again, "Thank you for tonight, Emma."

Emma leaned into Regina's hand and smiled. "I had a great time tonight thank you for going out with me. I'll see you in the morning well I guess it is morning now isn't it? I guess I'll see you later."

Regina smiled at the drunken woman's ramblings seeing the Emma she missed since she arrived a few days ago. Even though she wanted to kiss her again, Regina smiled and went inside her bedroom closing the door behind her.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

The next morning Regina woke and went down to the kitchen but it seemed Emma wasn't awake yet, so she started the coffee machine and then went to the refrigerator to gather ingredients for breakfast.

Looking out the patio windows, she saw Tamara coming out of the studio apartment on the premises and walking towards the house.

"Good morning Ms. Mills how are you feeling this morning?"

"Please, it's Regina and well I'm feeling a little tired but no headache so that's a plus. I assume Emma will sleep a little longer."

"Oh yeah, when she goes out with her friends she can sleep most of the day away. They're quite the party animals."

"I gathered from what Emma has told me about them." Regina replied with a worried look. "Well she needs to go to the set later this morning so she better not sleep in too late. Would you like some breakfast? You were up late with us." Regina asked.

"Yes thank you that would be great and I have authority to kick Emma's butt if she sleeps too late. At least she tells me that beforehand but when it's time to wake her up it's another story."

The women chatted as the coffee was brewing and Regina made omelettes and cut up some fruit for a light breakfast. "I'm surprised I can eat anything after the large meal we had last night."

Once everything was ready, Regina went upstairs to get Emma, giving Tamara a break from being grumbled at. She quietly knocked on the door and called Emma's name. Hearing nothing, she opened the door and walked in.

The room was dark with the blackout curtains drawn closed so Regina walked over to the windows and opened the curtains. This seemed to make Emma groan in her sleep and pull the covers over her head. Regina smiled and went over to the bed and sat down next to the sleeping blonde.

"Emma, it's time to get up."

Emma only grunted a response and didn't move. Regina smirked then pulled the covers down a little exposing the woman down to her shoulders. Regina then snuggled up to the blonde and started to kiss her neck then nibbled her ear. Emma's grunt turned into a groan and moved her head to expose her neck even more.

Smiling now, Regina continued her nuzzling and nibbling when Emma quickly turned over and grabbed Regina pulling her in for a kiss. Regina squealed when Emma made her move but it didn't stop them from kissing.

Regina pulled back and rubbed Emma's nose with her own, "Good morning."

"Good morning to you." Emma replied with a gruff voice. "I could get used to being woken up like this. Tamara just throws a shoe at me."

Regina laughed out loud at that. "I can see that, she certainly is a good match for you. She won't put up with your nonsense."

"You got that right; I can't get away with anything with her around."

"Good. Now get up and come downstairs breakfast is getting cold."

"You made breakfast?"

"I did, so now get up you have to be at work shortly."

"We've got time and we can warm breakfast up in the microwave. I want to continue my wake up call."

When the two finally came down for breakfast Tamara had brewed a second pot of coffee and was pouring another cup. "Good morning Emma, coffee?"

"God, yes please!"

"Breakfast is warming and I put the fruit back into the fridge, I figured Emma wouldn't want to get up no matter who it was waking her."

"Oh I was awake I just didn't want to get out of bed." Emma replied wiggling her eyebrows then taking a sip of her coffee. "Mmm, so good."

"Which is that, the coffee or Regina waking you up?" Tamara asked making both Regina and Emma blush.

* * *

When the three women arrived on the Pen and Coop set, Regina could see the change in Emma immediately from earlier this morning when she started talking with another cast member of the show. Her assistant, Eloise came over to her and dragged her off towards a trailer with Tamara close behind. Emma stopped and gestured for Regina to follow.

"Regina this is my assistant, Eloise Gardener she can be a little pushy, but she gets the job done. I have to meet with the director and then we can go I shouldn't be long. Just make yourself at home here in the trailer."

Regina did as was suggested and hung out in Emma's home away from home. It wasn't large but comfy with a small bed, kitchenette, TV, couch and chair and lots of books. She looked around and then picked up a book but nothing seemed to catch her interest.

It had been over an hour since Emma left to talk with the director and Regina was a little bored. She stepped out of the trailer and made her way towards a large group of people gathered not far from her. They were filming a scene and Regina watched keeping out of everyone's way.

It amazed her how long it could take to film a sequence that would only be 10 seconds on screen.

"Excuse me Miss but who are you and what are you doing here?" A large man asked as he came up from behind, startling her.

"I'm sorry, I was waiting for Emma in her trailer, and I came outside for a bit of air."

"Emma Swan, of course I should have known. Look stay away from those people over there and stay quiet or I'll have to escort you off the premises whether you're here for Emma Swan or not."

"Of course sir, I'll stay out of the way and will be perfectly quiet."

Even with the cranky security guard, it was thrilling to watch them film the show she enjoyed watching every week. The director yelled cut and then started barking at a few people around him and the others dispersed moving cameras and lights for the next take.

Regina overheard two people talking about the scene they wanted Emma to film and how it wasn't working and weren't sure how to get it right. She assumed the two were writers of the show and she listened in wanting to be a writer herself at one time in her life. They were talking about how to make Emma the hero even though she was incapacitated by the bad guy.

Regina looked around for Emma but didn't see her, feeling emboldened she went up to the two men who were discussing the scene. "Excuse me but I couldn't help overhearing your dilemma maybe I could suggest something?"

"Who the hell are you?" Adam asked then looked to his partner Eddie. "Who the hell is this?"

"You want Emma to be the hero but she's what tied up? Knocked out?" Regina ignored his question and continued.

"Well yeah, the bad guy has her tied to a chair and Coop is knocked out." Eddie replied confused.

"And do the police know where she is? Are they on their way?" Regina resumed.

"Yeah they're on their way but too far out, it's going to take too long. Who are you again?" Adam asked.

"Have Emma, I mean Pen talk her way out of it, have her talk so much it aggravates the bad guy but not enough for him to kill her just enough to allow time for the police to get there. You know how she can get, talk your ear off when she's had too much coffee or when she's stressed."

"Hmm you have an idea there." Eddie said thinking about what she suggested and what he could write for the scene. "I've got an idea Adam, thanks lady." The two men were talking back and forth, as they made their way to an office building.

Regina was smiling glad she could help which reminded her of her writing days back in college. Emma found her shortly after. "Hey Regina, I'm so sorry for taking so long they wanted me to reshoot a scene."

"It's all right I kept myself entertained."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to be bored; this stuff can take forever some times."

"I'm all right really. Do you need to shoot another scene?"

"Yeah just one but it's a short one then I can go. I promise. We need to pick up Henry before going home. He may want to do something if that's all right with you?"

"Of course, Henry is a sweetheart I would love to spend more time with him."

"Great, thanks I'll be back 30 minutes tops!"

* * *

Thirty minutes ended up being an hour but Regina enjoyed watching the actors and crew work. There was a lot of work put into a TV show that most people never realized and she felt fortunate to be able to observe some of the process and be introduced to the other cast members.

After they picked up Henry, Tamara returned home and Emma, Regina, and Fergus made their way to the Venice Beach Boardwalk watching break dancers, jugglers, and musicians. Henry wanted to get a temporary tattoo to look cool and tough like Fergus to show his friends at school. Regina bought a couple of things as souvenirs to take back with her, even something for Zelena.

It wasn't long before Henry said he was hungry and they stopped at Zelda's Corner restaurant. Henry, Emma, and Fergus got grilled cheese Panini's and Regina ordered Zelda's Salad Sandwich. Henry wouldn't leave without his hot mini donuts sprinkled with cinnamon sugar and even shared with the others.

When they returned home, Henry was just about asleep in Emma's arms. Regina helped her put the boy into pyjamas and tucked him into bed. They both changed into their own night wear and made their way downstairs to the kitchen. Emma poured them each a glass of wine then they went into the living room and sat on the sofa.

They both sat in comfortable silence, Regina thinking about the day enjoying going to the set, the sights and sounds and watching Emma work. The best part of the day was when they were out with Henry, Emma seemed more relaxed, and more like the woman she had fallen for at the comic-con. It was this woman she came to see and wanted more of.

"Y'know I am so glad I didn't put us all into protective custody. I wouldn't want to miss days like this. Henry is growing up so fast and to have missed more time with him would have killed me."

"I think it was a good idea, Tamara and Fergus are really good with both of you and keeping you safe. I'm glad you changed your mind."

"Yeah they are great with Henry and they put up with my craziness which is good. It took awhile to find someone I could get along with. Tamara is the only one who wouldn't put up with my crap; she's pretty cool and damn strong. I wouldn't want to mess with her." Emma said with a chuckle.

"Have you heard anymore about Gold's whereabouts?"

"He was supposedly seen in Norway a month ago they believe he sailed there but who's to know for sure. I think he's more worried about hiding out then coming after me. De Vil said he should be running out of money soon since they found many of his overseas accounts and seized and blocked them."

"Good, I hope they catch him and soon." Regina replied and sipped her wine.

"If it's all right with you my friends want to meet you. They mentioned brunch maybe tomorrow?" Emma asked hesitantly. "They can be over the top but they mean well."

"Sure I would love to meet your friends. I assume these are _the girls_ you were talking about?"

"Yeah, I was talking about them a lot I'm sorry about that. It's just that when I first came here I didn't know anyone or the lay of the land. Sydney was useless and I didn't have an assistant then. So I was just going around on my own and not doing very well." Emma explained and poured herself another glass of wine.

"They saw me one day at the Grove I was supposed to get a nice dress for some event Sydney had me attend so I could be seen by the paparazzi. I had no idea what I was looking for or how to dress for this so called party. I was more of a jeans and t-shirt kinda gal not evening dresses and heels."

"I was so out of my element it must have shown because these three women came up to me, introductions were made and then they took me by the arm, and shoved me into a clothing store. They even came to the event with me to make sure I didn't make a fool of myself and from then on we've been the best of friends."

"Wow that was very nice of them, I assume they knew what they were doing, and all went well with the event?"

"Oh God yes, they know all the ins and outs, where to go and when. They always know where the paparazzi will be and when it's a good time to be seen and when not to be. They love to party and go out to eat and drink. It ceases to amaze me that they never get hung over. They can drink pitchers of mojitos until five in the morning and be up fresh as daisies by 10 for brunch."

"What do they do? I mean for work, are they actors as well?" Regina asked then took a sip of her wine. She wondered who these three women were and if they really are friends to Emma or something else.

"To be honest, what I mentioned before, they go out to shop, eat, drink, and party. They're all divorced from very rich husbands."

"Ah to be rich and single, I guess that would be a thing to do here in Los Angeles. I don't think I could though. I've never been one to be idle for very long I need to be working or doing something productive."

"Oh? Like right now, you seem to be inactive. Maybe I can help you do something to keep you busy?"

"Like what for instance Miss Swan?" Regina asked as she set her glass on the table.

"Hmm I don't know maybe a little of this." Emma said as she reached over, pulled Regina close, and kissed her. "And maybe something like this," she continued and then kissed down Regina's neck.

"Mmm I think you're right Miss Swan." Regina moaned and guided Emma's lips back to hers, pushing her back to lie on top of her.

* * *

The next morning was rushed getting ready for brunch due to their make out session which continued long into the night. They only got up in time to get Henry off to school with Fergus due to Tamara waking them up and kicking them out of bed.

Finally, both women had showered changed and were out the door and on the road. Regina felt a little nervous but also keen to meet _'the girls'_ from all that she'd heard from Emma. Trying to keep an open mind about them, she really just wanted to make sure that these women had Emma's best interests at heart.

When they arrive at _The Oz_ , Emma and Regina waited to be taken to the reserved table while Tamara watched from a strategic area able to watch but not to be noticed. As usual, the three friends were already seated and drinking when Emma and Regina arrived.

"Emmy!" They squealed together, got up, hugged, and faked kissed both of the blonde's cheeks.

"You're late Darling as usual and who is this fine specimen accompanying you?"

"My apologies ladies for being late and this beauty is Regina Mills. Regina these are my best friends, Maleficent, Ursula, and Victoria also known as Mal, Ursie and Victoria."

Regina smiled genuinely at them and held out her hand to Maleficent first, "It's so nice to meet you all Emma has told me so much about you."

"Has she? She's hardly mentioned you to us at all right, Mal?" Victoria Belfry asked as she sat back down.

"Ah c'mon guys you know I talk about Regina. Remember she saved my life a couple of months ago?" Emma reminded them, pulling out a chair for Regina, and then sat down herself. "They like to joke around."

"Quite. So Reggie, what is it that you do besides saving our precious Emmy here?" Mal asked pouring them each a margarita from one of two pitchers they previously ordered.

"Gina owns and operates two businesses, isn't that right Gina?" Emma cut in smiling at Regina and patting her thigh.

"Oh my how industrious of you. What type of businesses? Are they anything we would have heard of?"

"I doubt you've heard of them being from Maine. One is a café and the other is an accounting firm."

"Oh how diverse much like you and Emma here. How did you two meet let alone associate with each other?" Ursula asked turning to Victoria and mumbling something not waiting for a reply.

"I'm sure Emma has already explained what happened while she was in Darling. It was all over the news." Regina replied not liking these women and disappointed in Emma's change in behaviour much like she was on their date. "And I don't think we're all that different at least in some aspects."

"Of course, but Emmy here is _our_ best friend and I think _we_ know her a little bit better than some _passé fan." Victoria sniffed. Maleficent and Ursula both laughed and clink their glasses while Emma stayed quiet allowing her friends to ridicule Regina._

_The women continuing making snide remarks about Regina who was becoming furious and couldn't believe Emma wasn't trying to stop them._

_"Good morning ladies, my name is-" The server began._

_"Don't bother with the boring spiel Darling; we'll have two more pitchers of margaritas and our usual brunch order. I'm sure_ _Reva_ _here will enjoy it as much as we do." Maleficent rudely interrupted without a thought or care._

"It's Regina, and I believe I can order for myself." Regina couldn't believe the audacity of these women especially Emma who has said nothing throughout the exchange. "Emma?"

"They're joking _Regina_ , this is how they are and don't worry they always pick out the best food. Take it easy." Emma placated which had the exact opposite effect on Regina.

Regina was a little shocked with Emma's attitude and wasn't sure what was happening."Take it easy?"

"Yes, this is how it is in Hollywood we have a more relaxed lifestyle than I'm sure you are accustomed to. Being in charge of what was it? Oh yes a coffee shop and doing something as trite as bookkeeping." Victoria explained as she finished her drink and poured another.

"Indeed, and drink up Reggie once you catch up I'm sure the stick will loosen... _a little_." Mal whispered the last bit to Ursie and Victoria who began to laugh as did Emma.

"See? They're funny Regina drink up." Emma assured as she took a sip of her drink.

Regina had enough and stood up from the table. "I don't think so, I'm leaving." And pushed the chair away and brusquely walked out of the restaurant.

Tamara was the first to catch up with the brunette asking what had happened. Regina held back the tears that threatened to fall as she explained that she had enough and needed to go home. Tamara was calling for a cab when Emma reached them.

"Regina what are you doing?"

"I can't stay here with those women who do nothing but degrade and criticize me and you just sit there joining in!"

"Regina they don't mean it, it's just the way they are."

"Well good for them but I'm not staying here to be ridiculed I'm going home. Stay here Emma and enjoy your brunch." Regina fumed and was elated when the cab pulled up to the curb. "You wouldn't want to disappoint _your besties_." And with that, she got into the cab and it drove off.

"What the hell was that?" Emma barked running her hand through her hair pacing up and down the sidewalk.

"Emma you know what they're like, they hurt people's feelings as a sport." Tamara tried to explain without causing any more issues.

"I know that but to leave like that? What the hell do I do now?"

"What you do now is come back to the table have a drink and enjoy your brunch. Let your flame cool off a little." Mal coaxed her friend.

Looking down the road Emma sighed, "Yeah I guess you're right."

"Emma she was really upset..." Tamara tried to reason.

"I know I'll just give her a few minutes and then I'll go home. I'm sure she'll be all right I'll fix it."

* * *

When Emma and Tamara arrived home, Emma called out for Regina as she made her way up to the bedroom. She could hear Regina talking and knocked on her door. "Regina?"

It took a couple of minutes before Regina opened the door with her suitcase in hand.

"Regina? What are you...why do you have your suitcase?"

"I'm going home Emma. I think it's time; I really don't want to stay any longer. Coming here was a mistake."

"C'mon Regina I told you those guys were over the top they don't mean any harm. You can't leave early just because of them."

"I'm not Emma they were the proverbial last straw to be honest. You are not the same person I met in Darling and fell for while we were at the cabin. I'm not sure who you are but this person in front of me now is not someone I want to be with."

"What are you talking about? I'm the same person!"

"No you're not! Maybe this is the real you and the one in Maine was just an act. You were kind, sweet, and down to earth. Here I only saw a mere glimpse of that woman and that was only when you were with your family. On our date and today, you were rude, obnoxious, and cruel and that is a person I do not need in my life." Regina snapped, thinking of how her mother treated her growing up.

"They say relationships that start from extreme experiences don't work and I think that's what it was for us Emma. We were constantly under pressure and in fear for our lives, the feelings we had for one another were heightened because of the horror and uncertainty and we thought it was romance but it wasn't. It was fear."

"Regina please," Emma started. "Please don't do this. Can't we talk about this?"

"No, Emma. Thinking that we could make something out of that was a mistake and coming here was a mistake." Hearing a honk outside she went down to the door, "My cab is here, I'm going home."

Tamara had heard raised voices but stayed outside to allow the two their privacy but she knew what it was about. Emma's friends were mean and so opposite of her employer/friend she never understood what Emma saw in them. She could see how hurt Regina was outside the restaurant and couldn't understand why Emma didn't go with her or at least after her.

It was then a cab drove up the driveway honking its horn and she knew whatever happened was it for Regina and she was leaving for good. When the cab drove away, she went inside to see if she could do anything for Emma.

"Hey, are you all right?"

"I don't know what the hell just happened. I thought her visit was going great. She said I wasn't the woman she fell for when we were on the run, that I'm not the same and she thinks it was just an act."

"I'm sorry is there anything I can do?"

"Turning back time would be great." Emma sighed collapsing on the sofa. "I fucked up royally and I'm not sure how I'll ever be able to fix it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say thank you again for the comments and the kudos. I love all of your comments and I'm so happy you're enjoying the story. There are only 2 more chapters after this!


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you for all of the comments and kudos it's greatly appreciated. Only one chapter left after this of our ladies story. What will happen to them now I wonder. Heheh

**Chapter 25**

_"You've reached Regina Mills I cannot come to the phone at this time please leave a message and I'll get back to you shortly."_

Emma shook her head and dropped the phone on her sofa. She knew Regina was probably boarding or already on her plane back to Storybrooke by now but she wasn't picking up her phone. Emma had tried calling and texting but received no response.

When Regina first left, Emma was pissed she couldn't believe all the things she had said about her. She had ranted and threw things enough so that Tamara had to come in and have her sit down on the sofa and calm herself before Henry arrived home from school.

"I just don't understand it Tamara. I thought she was enjoying her time here and we were moving forward. Things seemed to be clicking in place but all of those things she said, I just don't get it." Emma said to her shaking her head in disbelief.

"I'm sorry Emma I really am I wish I could help you." Tamara said as she put her arm around her boss and friend as she consoled her.

"Thanks I almost feel like going to the airport to find her but she won't answer my calls or texts even if I do I doubt she would see me or talk to me."

"Henry and Fergus will be here soon and aren't you supposed to be going over to your parents for dinner tonight?"

"Oh shit, I forgot about that. I don't know if I can, you know how they are."

"Actually I think it might do you some good. Moms always known best and once she finds out you won't be able to cancel anyway." Tamara chuckled as Emma groaned and slipped down further into the sofa.

"Yeah I'll call her and let her know it's one less for dinner."

* * *

Regina had paid extra to get on the next flight home. Even with two stopovers she really didn't care, she just needed to get out of Los Angeles. Her only regret was Henry; she had grown fond of him and felt bad for not saying goodbye in person. She just hoped he was young enough to forgive and forget her.

On her first stopover, she called Zelena and told her she was coming home early and if she could have someone pick her up if she couldn't do it herself. Zelena shot off question after question but Regina refused to answer them, only allowing that she made a mistake by going to L.A. in the first place and now all she wanted to do was come home and move on.

* * *

"GRAMM!" Henry yelled once he was freed from the car seat. He jumped out of the car and ran to his grandparent's house.

"Henry my boy," Mary Margaret called holding her arms out waiting for her grandson's embrace. She picked him up and swung him around in a circle before putting him back down.

"Mom, he's getting too big for you to be doing that." Emma admonished then smiled as her father came out and did the exact same thing.

"Oh Emma, how are you doing?"

Emma just shrugged but couldn't help the stray tear that fell. She quickly wiped it away before her mother grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. "It'll be okay Sweetie we'll talk after dinner all right?"

"Yeah sure thanks."

"Come on in Tamara and where's Fergus? We could make this a big family dinner."

"Thanks MM; Fergie is back at the house I'll give him a call." Tamara told her with a smile.

When Emma first hired Tamara and introduced her to her parents, they hit it off right away and even though she was hired as a body guard, they had become close friends.

Emma was a little more quiet than usual at dinner which was understandable. They kept the conversation going trying to have a good time at least to keep up appearances for Henry. When he came home from school, he wanted to play with Regina and ran into her room before his mother could explain. When she ran up after him, they found a note addressed to him from Regina.

She apologized for leaving without saying goodbye but that she would always be his friend and he held a special place in her heart. Emma had done all she could to not break down but Henry seemed to accept the note even though he was still sad that she was gone. He ran off to his room to draw her picture so they could send it to her.

After dinner, the boys went outside to play and Mary Margaret, Tamara, and Emma were cleaning up, washing dishes.

"So do you want to talk about it? I can see it's tearing you up inside."

"Not really, no."

"Please Honey; it'll do you good to get it out. Come on put the dishes down and come sit with me." Mary Margaret cooed and took Emma's hand and sat down at the table.

"I really thought things were great and moving forward in the-you know romance department." Emma started then blushed realizing what she said, but she and her mom were close enough that it didn't bother Mary Margaret. Emma took a big breath and continued, "Dinner here went really well she liked you guys a lot and she adored Henry and he adored her."

Emma closed her eyes then thinking over the past few days and what possibly could have gone wrong. "Our date went well I think. She did seem a little quiet but she came around."

"Where did you take her?" Mary Margaret asked hoping it wasn't one of the places she and her friends would go.

"I took her to The Realm, the girls said it was the best place to go and it's really nice, fancy. I thought she would be impressed."

"Fancy and pretentious Emma, from what I had heard about Regina from you and what I saw when she was here was that she was an easy going person not one you would need to impress. Yes, she may have money like you but I didn't see her as one to flaunt it or even want anyone to have knowledge of."

"I don't flaunt my money."

"Well I'm just saying I think Regina might have enjoyed a place a little less showy." Mary Margaret knew what she was going to say next might hurt her daughter but she knew she had to say it. "A lot of the women that you've dated only seemed to want to be wined and dined at the finest places like The Realm but from what I could see Regina wasn't attracted to you for your money or your celebrity she was just attracted to you."

"Are you trying to say women are only interested in me because I'm on a TV show? Gee thanks a lot Mom." Emma retorted in anger and stood up.

"Emma, please sit down and let me explain." Mary Margaret implored reaching her hand out to her daughter.

Emma sighed and sat down shrugging away from her mother's touch. "Go on explain that one."

"Most of the women you date are not the right ones for you and I never said anything to you about it because you're a grown woman and can make your own decisions. But you know yourself those women weren't what you wanted and they never worked out. Those women were setups from your friends and I believe they picked those particular women because they were just like them."

"What?"

"I don't want to hurt your feelings though I think I have already so I'm just going to keep going because I've wanted to tell you this for a while now." Her Mom explained and reached over to take Emma's hand.

"Mal, Ursula, and Victoria are not the greatest friends to have at least to me." Mary Margaret stated looking at Emma then to Tamara who had finished the dishes and was leaning against the counter, arms folded and nodding in agreement.

"You think that too?" Emma asked Tamara seeing her nod.

"Yes, I think they use you and you don't see it because they were there for you at the beginning. They're using you and they probably have been from the start." Tamara told her knowing Emma wasn't going to like it.

"Using me? What the hell do you mean by that? They saw me and helped when I needed to get the right kind of clothes for all those events Sydney had me go to."

"When you hired me I checked out the people you were acquainted with most especially 'the girls'. Let me ask you, do you always pay when the four of you go out? Do any of them pay a tab?"

"Um no I always pay but I want to because of everything they've done for me. They've got their own money."

"No they don't. They're all struggling to keep what little money they have."

"What the hell are you even talking about?" Emma asked confused and wondering why her mother and bodyguard would be saying these things about her friends.

Tamara and Mary Margaret look at each other. Mary Margaret squeezed her daughter's hand having her focus again. "When you're with them or even a couple of days after you've partied with them you are so different Emma, you can be a little well sometimes I find that you can be...um well."

"A class A Bitch," Tamara finished for Mary Margaret who looked sheepishly and blushed in agreement.

"Excuse me? What the fuck is going on here?"

"Emma you must see it yourself, I've noticed you get frustrated and once you calm down you seem like yourself again but they seem to have some sort of power over you that when you're with them you sorta turn into them and it's not a good thing."

"I can't believe you guys are saying all of this. I...can't...I...just…" Emma stopped, got up, and went out the front door slamming it behind her.

"I'll get her." Ferguson said. He had been standing by the patio door when he heard raised voices and wondered what was wrong. He walked through the kitchen and out the front door after Emma.

When he got outside, she was on the sidewalk pacing, muttering, and cursing. He stood there and watched for a little bit impressed with her more colourful vocabulary. It was then he stepped up to her and stopped her pacing.

"Hey, I know you're upset with them but they only have your best interest at heart. We all care about you and only want what's best for you. Tamara isn't the only one who did background checks."

Emma looked up him with anger and was about to tell him off but he put up his hand to stop her rant.

"You hired us to protect you and Henry we check everyone who comes in contact with you even Regina."

"Fine, I get that so I'm sure you have more to say too."

"I do and you're not going to like what I say either. Your three friends were hired by Glass to look after you. He knew you were out of your element so he hired those three to dress you, school you on how to be a celebrity. They were to teach you how to be, where to go and they did but when you were fine on your own Glass stopped paying them and then they just held onto you to continue the good life with you as their bankroller."

"Those women don't care about anyone but themselves Emma. To be honest you are the only one who has lasted this long. Usually once their jobs were over, they lose interest and move on to the next big fish."

Emma couldn't form words, not knowing what to say. She felt like throwing up and turned away from her son's bodyguard. After a few minutes she heard the door close and she turned back to see her Mom and Tamara standing there.

"I know this is hard to hear and it's coming at the worst of times but we should have said something to you sooner. We saw it and didn't say anything and that's something I regret. It was one of the reasons why your father and I moved out here with you." Mary Margaret began.

"When you would call us you seemed so different and distant almost lost and we couldn't stand being so far away from you so we decided to move here to be close and well watch out for you and Henry of course."

"The first time you introduced me to your friends I was taken aback by them because they weren't nice, they didn't want anything to do with Henry, and they were rude and obnoxious."

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" Emma asked still in shock by it all.

"That's just it we should have but you seemed to really care about them and always talked about how great they were to you. You knew them better so I just left it but I shouldn't have I should have said something at the beginning and I'm sorry that I didn't." Mary Margaret told her.

"Regina and I spoke the morning after your date and she was concerned about you in regards to 'the girls' because of how you acted the night before and the things you would say about them. It seemed that Regina picked up on it from the start and as I said she was concerned about it."

"I...I need some time. I have to get out of here...Um Mom can you keep Henry tonight. I... just I have to go."

"Emma let me drive you." Tamara yelled out although she was ignored by Emma who jumped into the car and took off. Tamara jumped into the SUV and followed.

* * *

When Regina finally landed in Portland, Maine, she waited for her suitcase and had a brief moment of déjà vu of arriving in L.A. when Emma and Henry picked her up. It was one of the few good moments of the trip.

Sighing as she waited for the luggage to come down the carousel shoot she heard her name and turned around to see Zelena running towards her with her arms out. She crashed into her hugging her and hugged her tight. The gesture had Regina's eyes watering and then she began to cry.

"I thought I was all cried out by now. I thought I might flood the plane before we arrived."

"Oh Regina what happened?"

"Not here I need to get home. Please." Regina pleaded then went back to find her suitcase. While she waited, Zelena filled her in on what happened in Storybrooke the week she had been gone which was pretty well nothing out of the ordinary.

As Zelena rambled on Regina checked her phone and saw a number of missed calls and texts from Emma. She couldn't handle listening to or reading them so she just deleted them and put her phone away.

The drive home to Storybrooke was quiet until they got to the road for the cabin and Regina started to cry again. Zelena couldn't stand it any longer, pulled over, and shut off the car. "Regina, please tell me what happened so I can help you."

"There's nothing to help with. I shouldn't have gone it was a mistake. She wasn't the Emma I fell for, she acted like the cliché show off celebrity, and her friends were awful towards me and everyone they came in contact with."

"Emma? That's hard to believe she seemed so nice and kind."

"Tell me about it, we had a few good days when it was just us or with her son, Henry. He's adorable, sweet, and kind as are her parents. I just don't know who Emma really is, it felt like she needed to impress me and show me the celebrity life but by doing so she seemed to have lost herself in it." Regina replied wiping tears from her cheeks. "God I swore I wouldn't cry over this woman any longer."

"It's still raw you're going to be upset for a while and that's normal Regina. Just let it out."

"I didn't hold anything back when she came home I wasn't very kind to her but I was so upset from those, those three witches of Hollywood I just couldn't hold it in."

"Three witches of Hollywood I love it! You know if I had been there I would have shown them my wicked ways and put them in their place." Zelena smirked wishing she had been there.

"Yes I know you would have but we were in a very public place I didn't want to embarrass myself or Emma. She just went along with them y'know. I couldn't understand it she said they liked to joke but they were cruel far from being funny. And Emma's attitude at brunch was similar to our dinner she was just like them."

"Well maybe she's lost herself becoming a star. It can happen; we read it all the time in the gossip rags. Some stars get into booze or drugs maybe she's just unsure of whom she's supposed to be or who she really is and she's mimicking someone that she thinks is the way to behave."

"Be it as it may I'm done and I just want to go home." Regina stated then took Zelena's hand.

"Thank you for picking me up and pulling over to talk. It's hard for me to let things go and talk about it. I'm not good with things like that, as you know. Over the past couple of years, you've been slowly getting me out of that habit and I'm so thankful for that and for you. I'm glad you're my sister, I love you Zelena."

"Thank you Sis, I love you too. We'll get through this and you'll move on. So why don't I start up the car and get you home?"

* * *

It had been a week since Regina left and Emma was back full time at work keeping herself busy and her mind off the brunette. After she left her parents' home, she drove to Hollywood Boulevard to find her friends and wasn't disappointed when she saw them outside a club talking to the bouncer.

She found a parking spot and caught up with them before they went inside. She pulled them out of the line much to their annoyance, "Tell me is it true? Are you guys just using me?"

"Oh Darling what did your dear _Reva_ say to you? We're your friends we wouldn't use you." Ursula soothed putting her arm around Emma giving her a squeeze.

"Yes Emmy what is this about?" Victoria asked wondering if their meal ticket had finally caught on.

Ignoring them all Emma continued needing to know the truth. "Did Glass hire you to look after me?" Emma asked angrily. The more she thought about what her Mom, Tamara, and Fergus said the more she could see how blind she had become especially with these three.

"Yes, he hired us in the beginning to make sure you fit here in L.A. What's wrong with that?" Mal replied still miffed they missed their way into the club on the back of another celebrity and their party.

"But that was a long time ago what about now? Have you been exploiting me to get into clubs to pay for your meals and booze? Were you ever my friends at all?" Emma asked looking at them.

The three women looked at each other and shrugged. Victoria huffed and pulled out her compact to make sure she still looked flawless. "Well it looks like the jig is up girls, time to move on. I got a call from Tiana Sabine recently she's got a new up and coming model that needs work."

Emma just looked at them in disbelief. How could she have fallen for it? She couldn't believe how stupid she'd been all this time.

Mal walked up to Emma and smiled, "It's been fun Darling, and you are different from any we've instilled our style onto."

Ursula smiled as well, "It's true, you were always so kind. It was almost admirable at first but tiresome as the time went on but you were also very easy to mold and you almost became one of us. Too bad, you've got the looks and the body just not the right affectation as we have. There are only a few who have what it takes to be like us."

"Thank fuck for that." Emma muttered and walked away from _'the girls'_ hoping she'd never see them again.

* * *

_"This is Lance Lot from the Hollywood Escape, news has it that Emma Swan from the TV series Pen & Coop is no longer in harm's way. As we reported back in June of last year, Ms. Swan attended the Darling, Maine Comic-con; it was during this time that she was attacked not by one but two different hired killers. Ms. Swan evaded the two assassins with near death experiences not unlike her character from the series. The FBI, Interpol, and Scotland Yard joint task force have captured the man who allegedly hired the two assassins to kill Ms. Swan, a man by the name of Mr. Tom Gold. _

_Mr. Gold was captured on Weaver Island a remote island off the United Kingdom known for their spinning of wool. Reports say that Mr. Gold is the father of Neal Cassidy who is the father of Emma Swan's son, Henry._

_In other news, Tiana Sabine has fired her latest model, Ivy Drizella, who was arrested for drunk and disorderly behaviour at The Underworld last Friday..."_

Emma turned off the TV; she had been notified by De Vil that they caught Gold on Weaver Island a couple of days ago. She said that the man seemed to have lost his mind and was actually spinning wool and muttering to himself. The few locals who lived there said that he just showed up one day on a small skiff and sat down and started spinning not saying a word to anyone.

"Is the man nuts, faking it or what?" Emma asked relieved he'd been caught but still wanting to know why he wanted her dead.

"We're not sure. He was taken to hospital to assess his competency. Criminals like Gold have a right to understand the proceedings against them and assist in their own defense. If he's incapable of understanding and assisting then he is legally incompetent." De Vil explained, "He might spend the rest of his days in a mental institution."

"Has Neal been notified?"

"That's being done as we speak. Scotland Yard will be dealing with the crimes committed in the United Kingdom but he's been arrested for the attempts on your life so he's being brought here at least he should be. Scotland Yard may have him charged for other crimes first. Either way the man will be in jail or in hospital the rest of his life. You don't have to worry about him anymore. You're free."

"Yeah I'm free."

"You don't seem all too happy, Swan what's with that?"

"OH no, I'm ecstatic that he's been caught don't get me wrong. It will be nice to walk down the street not always looking over my shoulder or have body guards following me around. I just have other things on my mind. Thank you for calling me and thank you for all of your hard work catching him. I know it hasn't been easy for you and I appreciate all the updates as well."

"Just doing my job Ma'am," De Vil imitated and then chuckled at using the words Emma's character says in each show.

"Don't tell me you watch my show?"

"If I tell you I would have to kill you, Swan. Hey, I have to go lots of paperwork and all. I'll call Prince and Knight as well, they've been following the case and have been updated like you. They'll be very pleased that Gold has been caught."

"Thanks again De Vil I really appreciate everything you've done. Take care of yourself." Emma said then ended the call. She was so happy Gold was caught but it brought back the sadness in her heart from the memories of her time on the run with Regina.

Over the months, she tried calling Regina time and time again but to no avail then in January the number was out of service. Thinking Regina had enough of the calls to change her number told Emma to stop trying to get in contact with the woman who plagued her thoughts and dreams.

After calling her parents who moved back to New York just after New Year's and Neal, she went upstairs to look in on her sleeping son. Even though their lives were no longer in danger, she decided to keep Tamara and Fergus on, the reporters and paparazzi were still after Henry's picture.

She walked around her house looking at the awards, pictures of her cast mates, and her family. The season of Pen & Coop was soon ending just another month of filming left. Staring out the window, she thought about the last few years what she's accomplished and what she wanted to do with the rest of her life.

She took out her phone and dialed her manager, "Elsa we need to talk."


	26. Final Chapter of Love on the Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are the final chapter of this crazy story. I again want to thank all of you who have taken the time to read this story and for the comments, Kudos and bookmarks. Enjoy!

**Chapter 26**

After the disaster in L.A. Regina had changed for the better Zelena thought. She took the days she had left of her vacation and put them to good use coming up with an idea for the mansion. Neither one wanted to sell it; it had been in Regina's father's family for generations and she wanted it to be used to help not to intimidate like her mother had.

She contacted a local contractor and they made plans on how to make it into a shelter for families in need or those in abusive relationships. A place to start over and it would be opened to anyone no matter where they were from.

Regina knew it would be a large undertaking and she also knew she wouldn't be able to run it herself. She had someone in mind that could but she wasn't sure if the woman would do it. As Zelena told her when she came up with the idea, _'put on your big girl knickers and call her.'_ It took a while for her to find the courage but in the end, she had to because it was the right thing to do.

"Hello, Convent of the Sisters of Saint Meissa, Sister Astrid speaking."

"Hi Astrid it's Regina Mills calling." She stated nervously hoping the woman wouldn't hang up on her after hearing the gasp from the nun.

Clearing her throat, Sister Astrid took a breath and let it out slowly. Being a nun had given her patience and understanding even though she and Regina had a sorted past, she wouldn't hang up on the woman. She would just listen to why she was calling. "Hello Regina it's been a long time. What may I do for you?"

"Astrid-I apologize, Sister Astrid I was wondering if you and I could meet. I have a proposition for you and your Sisters that I believe you might have an interest in."

"A...A proposition, what...um for the Sisters and I?" Astrid was thrown for a moment hoping Regina wasn't trying something unfavourable. "What could we possibly partake in that involves you?"

Regina thought that was a bit harsh and wondered if this was a good idea after all. But she knew the Sisters would be perfect to run the home so she continued whether Astrid liked it or not.

"Well, I am in the process of turning the mansion into a shelter for abused families, a place for people to get a fresh start in life and I thought you with the help of the other nuns, would be perfect to run it."

There was silence at first and Regina checked her phone to make sure they were still connected then Astrid gasped and then chuckled at thinking the worst. She agreed to the meeting with Regina, honoured to be thought of for such a wonderful undertaking.

Over the weeks getting the mansion ready, Astrid and Regina let the past stay in the past and rekindled the friendship they once had even with Blue trying her best to not let that happen. In the end, Astrid knew neither she nor Regina was to blame for their families falling out in regards to their brief romance because it sent her on a path she knew she was destined to follow.

Once the shelter was up and running, Regina continued her new lease on life moving forward with giving Zelena the café to run how she liked. She talked with Marian and Zelena about the transition and they were both very happy with the arrangements allowing Regina to have a small share in the café, and would still get free coffee and muffins when she came in.

Things seemed to be falling into place for Regina and as she walked down to the waterfront watching the fishing boats come in with the days catch, she smiled. After almost dying a number of times in the span of two weeks, she realized not only how short life could be but how grateful she was for everything she had, especially her sister and her friends. The only thing she regretted was how things ended with Emma. She did miss her and wished things could have been different but maybe it was too late now.

Regina worked hard all of her life pleasing everyone but herself and it was time for that to change. Turning back she looked up at the town she once felt lost in, a place of obligations and dismay which had become vibrant and peaceful, now proud of it and its people. With the shelter up and running and the café handed over to two wonderful people she had one more thing to do.

* * *

_**June of the following year** _

Zelena came out from the office to bus tables after the noontime rush was over to help Marian and the others clean up before the next onslaught of patrons came in. Since Regina handed the reins of the café over she had been busy with managing as well as coming up with new ideas to bring in more customers.

She and Marian have been working well together and she was happy with helping Regina, the two became closer since the comic-con almost a year ago now. Placing the dishes into the bin, she picked it up and carried it toward the kitchen when the front door opened. Zelena gasped and almost dropped the bin to the floor.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Zelena barked putting the dishes down on the counter.

"Hello to you too Zelena," Emma replied back knowing she was probably not welcomed there.

"What are you doing here?" Zelena demanded again, damned if she was going to be cordial.

"I came to see Regina I need to talk with her."

"You're barmy you are. After what you put her through why would she want to have anything to do with you?"

"I need to talk to her and explain and to apologize. I've been trying ever since she left but she wouldn't answer my calls or text me back and then she changed her number so I came here to talk to her in person."

"Took you bloody long enough and do you honestly think she even wants to see you let alone speak with you?"

"Probably not but I need to...I need to make this right. I fucked up Zelena I know I did, I've made a lot of bad decisions in my life, hurting Regina, and letting her go was the biggest of them all. I took so long because I needed to get my head on straight. I had to make some changes...I just need to make it right with her."

"I don't know if that's a good idea Emma I really don't. Things have changed, and I'm not sure if Regina would want this anymore. I don't want her getting hurt again."

"Well maybe it's best if she decides that for herself. Is she here? Is she in back?"

"No she's not here at all."

"Oh so is she at the office? Where is that? I'll go over there."

"No, that's not what I meant Emma, she's gone. She left Storybrooke a few months ago. She moved on with her life."

"She…What? Where did she go? Tell me where she is Zelena. Wait she moved on? Do you mean she's with someone?"

"Emma..."

"No of course she's moved on, she's a beautiful, smart, funny woman and deserves all the happiness in the world, but I still want to make things right with her. I won't come between her and new um... I just want to apologize and beg her forgiveness. Please tell me where she is?"

"I really don't know if I should, Emma."

"Look, have you ever had that moment when you meet someone and you just know? Do you know what I mean? I don't know if you want to call it love at first sight or true love calling but something that makes your heart beat like crazy. Have you? Because that's what Regina is to me. And even if she's moved on with someone else, I just need her to know how wrong I was and to make it up to her. If I can't be with..."

"She's not with someone, not that I know of." Zelena cut in not wanting Emma to believe that assumption, she wasn't that cruel. "She's moved on with her life and..." Zelena began and then sighed. "Do you promise not to hurt her? Because if you do I'll come after you and tear you to shreds."

"I promise the last thing I ever want to do is to hurt her again. Please tell me where she is."

* * *

Regina was working on her computer in her home office. Sitting back she hit the enter key with a flourish. Looking over her work she smiled and got up from her chair and walked to the kitchen for a glass of wine. Once poured, she walked over to the window of her penthouse apartment and looked at the city skyline.

Sipping her wine, she reminisced about how much she has changed in the past year from living unhappily in Storybrooke working nonstop and feeling stuck with no way out to that day in Darling, a day that changed her life in many ways.

She had moments where her life had flashed before her eyes during that time and she didn't like what she saw. She knew once it was all over and she was on the mend she needed to change. She thought by biting the proverbial bullet and going to see Emma that would be what she needed, the change she so desperately wanted. But when things didn't work out she realized that she needed to work on herself before beginning any sort of relationship.

It was difficult to leave Emma the way she did but it was the right thing to do in the end. Had she not, she might not be here at this very moment happy for the first time in a long time, first time ever really. She was making her own choices for once in her life.

Regina was startled from her reflection of the past by a knock on the door, wondering why the front desk hadn't notified her she was hesitant to answer it. Even with Gold apprehended and Hyde locked up tight she still had moments of uneasiness moving here.

She quietly moved to the door and looked through the peephole but only saw darkness frowning as she pulled back. She looked again and gasped pulling away from the door.

"Regina I know you're in there I just saw you looking out."

She sighed as she leaned her forehead against the door the timing seemed unbelievable. Another knock brought her head away from the door looking down she realized she was in yoga pants and a t-shirt not something she would greet guests in. With another deep sigh she opened the door.

"Emma."

"Hey, um I kinda got past your door guy down there I hope he won't get into trouble because of it." Emma said biting her lip with uncertainty knowing Regina could call the cops on her if she wanted.

"What are you doing here?"

"Um may I come in? I…I'm here…I wanted to talk to you…to explain things and to apologize."

"Emma, I don't know if…"

"No please Regina just let me in to explain. There's so much I need to tell you. Please?" Emma cut her off not wanting her to say it was a bad idea and then closes the door on her.

"Fine, come in." Regina said and stepped back opening the door wider.

"Wow nice place you have here. How do you like it in New York?" Emma asked noting the way Regina was dressed, she was beautiful and she couldn't help but stare.

"Its fine, I've lived here before." Regina replied with a little annoyance.

"Right, right I knew that. I'm sorry I'm just really nervous." Emma looked down fidgeting with the sleeve of her jacket.

Not wanting to be rude Regina walked towards the living area and gestured for Emma to have a seat. "You said you wanted to explain?" Having Emma here at this very moment was causing uncertainty and possible heart palpitations. Emma was as beautiful as ever and Regina wasn't sure what to think.

"Um I'll stand if that's okay. I tend to pace when I'm nervous which you also know from last year. God it's so hard to believe it's been a year since we met. I…it's a day I'll never forget and it's not because I was almost killed." Emma started rambling but couldn't stop herself. Seeing Regina after all this time, made her realize that being here was the right thing she just hoped Regina thought the same.

Regina stayed quiet and tried to bite back a smile. Emma's rambling reminding her of the woman she met and fell for in the first place.

"Regina, when you left me, left L.A. it was the best and worst thing to have ever happened to me."

Regina frowned at this but remained quiet.

"I mean… god I can't get out what I want… I've been rehearsing this all the way from Storybrooke."

"You were in Storybrooke?"

"Yes. I didn't know you had moved your number was no longer in service and I… I just had to see you and I went to Storybrooke and to the café and well Zelena wasn't pleased to see me to say the least."

"But she told you where to find me." Regina muttered thinking she should kick Zelena in the ass next time she saw her.

"Not easily." Emma replied remembering the welcome she received at first. "I was afraid she was going to attack me with a butter knife when she first saw me."

Regina smirked at that and decided to send her sister a nice gift instead.

Sighing Emma continued, "With you leaving L. was the worst thing because I wanted to be with you so much but then the things you said hurt and I know now that what you said was right and I needed that wakeup call but I never wanted you to go. My heart broke knowing you felt that way and that I had hurt you with my actions and lack thereof."

Regina held up her hand stopping Emma, she got up and went into the kitchen. She brought out a bottle of wine and two glasses. "I think we might need this."

"Oh god, yes thank you," Emma sighed, grabbed the bottle and poured herself a glass and downed it. She realized what she did, blushed and poured Regina a glass and herself another. "Sorry."

Regina smiled slightly and took a large sip of her own. Having Emma here was one thing but seeing her like this was bringing back feelings she didn't think she would have again.

"I said those things because I was hurt Emma you were not the person I thought you were. I didn't want to cause you anguish but I just couldn't stay there being treated so terribly. I knew my words were cutting and I regretted the way I had left but it was what I needed to do."

"I know and I am so sorry for that Regina you have no idea but you leaving L.A. was also a good thing because it opened my eyes to what I had become."

"We were supposed to go to my parent's for dinner that night if you remember and when my mom found out that you left I wasn't getting out of it and between her, Tamara and Fergus well let's just say it was more of an intervention than dessert afterwards."

"It seems both Tamara and Fergus did background checks on everyone I was in contact with and Mom saw what was happening but was afraid to say anything so to not hurt my feelings by voicing her opinion which doesn't happen often. She always voices her opinions."

"What I'm trying to say is that they pointed out what 'the girls' were and how they had been using me." Emma held up her hand to stop Regina from replying. "I can't blame them, I am a grown woman and made my own decisions and I chose wrong, very, very wrong and the person I care most about suffered from it and again I am so sorry."

"Needless to say I was pissed off with the intervention enough to drive off looking for my so called friends. The longer I drove the more I thought about my actions with you and for the past couple of years and it started to make sense, what Mom and the others said was true and I had been acting like a complete jerk and it was my own fault."

"It was easy to find them as always they were trying to get into a club. I confronted them and they pretty well shrugged me off to find another loser to manipulate."

"Emma…you're many things but a loser you are not. Yes you made choices, right ones and wrong we all have."

"You know leaving when I did was one of the best things to have happened to me as well." Regina told her.

"Um best for you too?" Emma asked now thinking that maybe things wouldn't be reconciled between them after all.

"Yes because I had to change if I wanted to be happy. I don't think our relationship would have moved forward had things gone differently because I wasn't happy then Emma, far from it actually so when I came home I knew what I needed to do and I finally took charge of my own life for once."

"I'm not sure what Zelena told you, but I gave her the café to run, and Kathryn the accounting firm. I still have a hand in them but they're in charge."

"Yeah she told me and that you turned the mansion into a shelter for families in need."

"Yes _Henry's House_. I'm quite proud of that decision, the best one I've ever made."

"I love the name. I'm sure your dad would be honoured and proud of you."

"I would like to believe that, he was such a loving and giving man, it was the only thing I could think of to honour him as he deserved."

"If you no longer run those businesses and moved here what are you doing now? I mean if you want to tell me I really don't have a right to ask. Sorry rambling again."

"It's all right. You may remember me telling you that I never wanted to go into business but to be a writer instead, well once I had things settled in Storybrooke I decided to come here and write. I actually finished my first draft when you knocked on the door."

"Wow really? That's fantastic Regina! I'm so happy for you!" Emma exclaimed wanting to hug the woman but remained seated.

"Thank you. It was more difficult than I remembered but I've never enjoyed anything more. I know now that this was the right decision for me no matter how uncertain I was to move here."

"Y'know Mom and Dad moved back here in the new year, they bought a house in Jersey. When they were hiding out with their friends last year they realized how much they missed it here. They only moved to L.A. to be closer to me. They knew I wasn't myself and they were worried about me but when I finally pulled my head out of my ass they knew I was going to be all right and came back."

"I'm sure you and Henry missed them. I assume that's why you're here now, vacation?"

"Um well yes and no. I uh left L.A. actually. My contract was up and I didn't want to renew it. I am more than done with that place and I made some changes in my life as well. I talked to my manager, Elsa and she got me a gig here in New York. It's off Broadway but it's what I've always longed for, live theatre."

"So you've moved back to New York as well?"

"Yup, well I'm looking for a place and Henry and I are staying with Mom and Dad for now."

"That's great Emma, I'm happy for you."

"Thanks. It seems that our fallout ended up being good for both of us in a weird way."

"It looks like that yes. It just wasn't the right time for either of us."

"Not then but what about now?"

"Oh Emma I don't know. We're both only just getting started with our new lives…"

"Yeah but do you still hate me?"

"Emma!" Regina gasped. "I never hated you I just didn't know who you were. I never hated you please don't think that."

"I wouldn't blame you if you had. I was terrible towards and I will never forgive myself for hurting you like that. I would spend the rest of my days making it up to you if you could give me a chance to do so."

Regina wasn't sure what to think or do in this moment. She didn't answer; she got up, walked to her window again and stared out. She had changed over the past year and was happy but wouldn't she be happier if she had someone to share it all with?

"I know you think that you don't know me but you do. The woman you bumped into at the comic-con that was me. The woman at the hospital and at the cabin that was me, that was always me. The person in L.A. was messed up and she's long gone. This right here is me, Regina. This is Emma Nolan-White Swan and she loves you and misses you."

Regina didn't hide the tears running down her face, tonight was a whirlwind. Emma was behind her now turning her around pulling her in for a hug. Regina held on feeling at peace, feeling as if everything was now in place.

"Please don't cry, I didn't mean to make you cry."

Regina pulled back and searched Emma's eyes seeing only honesty and love. She smiled and wiped the tears away. "I'm all right, it's all right."

Regina stepped back and looked over at her desk smiling. "I started writing before I left Storybrooke but I didn't know what to write about. They tell you to write what you know but the things that I know do not make a novel. I couldn't see anyone being interested in a café or an accounting firm."

"Writing at home didn't feel right so I went to the cabin. To be honest it was difficult to be there with the memories, without you. And after a couple of days, I still couldn't come up with an idea that I wanted to write about. I went for a hike to the lake but everything reminded me of you."

Regina turned towards Emma then, her heart was beating a mile a minute but she continued, "I thought that maybe the cabin wasn't the best place to be because of that but then one night I started writing about two women on the run and falling in love."

Emma smiled and walked towards Regina. "Is that so?"

"Yes."

"So in this novel, do the two women stay in love? Or is it like one of those cliché lesbian movies that one either dies or they break up or one becomes a serial killer?"

Chuckling at the blonde, Regina shook her head. "No nothing like that."

"So in your book, what happens to the two women who fall in love?"

"They have their ups and downs, uncertainties, fights..."

"Ooo is there makeup sex?"

"Possibly, it is only the first draft."

"How does it end...so far?"

"As I said it's not a cliché so they are together in the end."

"Happily?"

"Yes, happily," Regina answered smiling.

"And you're writing what you know, right?"

"That's right yes."

"I'm going to kiss you now." Emma stated and cupped Regina's face. She paused for a beat before finally kissing her. "God I've missed this, I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too but we're taking this slow Emma, very slow."

"Slow is good. I can do slow." Emma assured her then asked, "So does this mean that I am forgiven?"

"I'm not sure; I don't believe you are in good standing with the deal we made at the cabin."

"The deal we made... OH! Well shit." Emma said then got down on her knee just like she had at the hospital. "Regina, would you do me the honour of going out with me tomorrow night? It won't be fancy, just a little diner that I know of that has the best burgers, fries and shakes in all of New York State."

"Is that so the best burgers?" Regina asked with a smirk then pulled Emma up.

"In the state, hell in the country and their fries... they cut them fresh every day." Emma replied smiling.

"And the shakes, do they serve chocolate?"

"Oh yes they do thick and real chocolaty." Emma said then wrapped her arms around Regina's waist and pulled her closer.

"Hmm well it does sound appealing. I do love a good burger."

"So is that a yes?"

"It is." Regina replied wrapping her arms around Emma's neck.

"Maybe we should seal this with a kiss; y'know to make sure it's a done deal this time." Emma suggested looking into Regina's eyes and smiling. "Since I didn't fulfill this deal befo..."

"Miss Swan, shut up and kiss me." Regina cut her off before the blonde began her infamous rambling.

Emma looked into Regina eyes and smiled, "Bossy, I like that."

"Oh you haven't seen bossy yet Ms. Swan." Regina smiled then kissed Emma on the lips before she could say anything more.


End file.
